Jennifer Craw y el Craneo Marfil 2
by Biffy316
Summary: Traduccion de Jennifer Craw and the Ivory Skull por JcWriter.Libro 2 Año 6. Jennifer Craw investiga los misteriosos asesinatos de antiguos Mortifagos, mientras mantiene una relación secreta con Snape. Malfoy recibe lo que merece pero ¿sera definitivo?
1. Buscadora de Verdad

_N/T Bienvenidos sean todos al Libro Dos en la serie Uno de Jennifer Craw (Los Años de Voldemort.) Si sencillamente llegaron a este libro por casualidad, pueden leer el primero de la serie titulado Jennifer Craw y la Varita de Fénix. En esta historia, leerán más acerca del pasado de Jennifer y los Buscadores de Verdad en general. Aunque tiene un poco mas de aventura, sigue con el mismo tono del anterior y es de lectura rápida; ¡Disfruten!_

_Escrito en el 2002, Ultima revisión: 9-20011._

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Craw y el Cráneo Marfil<strong>

**Capitulo Uno**

**Buscadora de Verdad**

Había sido una noche terriblemente fría. Jennifer Craw, de apenas siete años, se sujeto débilmente de la escoba, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta. Su padre, quien había insistido en llevarla con el, tenia su brazo alrededor de ella sujetándola con la mayor fuerza que le permitiera seguir manejando. Le hablaba a su hija tratando de animarla mientras las eternas horas pasaban sobre el obscuro océano. No había mucha luz; el Manto Nocturno que los cubría bloqueaba los rayos de la luna, y Jennifer no podía distinguir ninguna constelación. Frente a ellos volaba su madre, su capa revoloteaba con el viento. Nunca disminuyo su velocidad, ni una sola vez en toda la noche. Ninguno de ellos miro hacia atrás.

Jennifer estaba conciente de que las cosas iban muy mal, su padre había hecho algo que los obligo a dejar todo atrás sin un cambio de ropa, algún juguete o equipaje. Ella sabia que no iban a regresar. Sus brazos dolían, se sentía muy débil, y sus piernas se dormían aun cuando trataba de cambiar de posición de manera más o menos constante.

"Papi, no resisto mas. No puedo," ella insistió.

"Debes de hacerlo, Pequeña Jenn, no tenemos mas opción que seguir," le dijo una vez mas. Nunca había tenido una experiencia más miserable. Estaba segura de que el mar nunca iba a terminar y que el sol jamás aparecería.

Justo al llegar a un pequeño pueblo en Conneticut se le dijo a Jennifer que no podría usar magia en público otra vez. En casa era una historia diferente. Su madre rápidamente consiguió un trabajo Muggle, ahora bajo el apellido Brown; mientras Jennifer y su padre permanecían en casa y el le enseñaba mas magia de la que nunca imagino que existía.

Suponía que su padre la amaba, paso mucho tiempo atiborrándola sin piedad con hechizos; era un instructor muy difícil. Su madre parecía tener sentimientos encontrados acerca de la enseñanza de Jennifer, parecía asustada. Pero cada vez que daba su opinión, Thomas Craw decía, "No existen hechizos malvados, Alice, solo hechiceros malvados," y seguía con sus clases. Para cuando Jennifer tenía once años, sabía más acerca de magia obscura que cualquier persona que le triplicara la edad.

Después del primer año de su escape, el comportamiento de su padre se relajo un poco, diciéndoles continuamente que estaban seguros. Jennifer pensaba que era como si lo dijera tratando de convencerse a si mismo y no a ellas. Pero aun con esa tranquilidad, cuando recibió su carta de aceptación de la mejor escuela de hechicería del mundo, el le prohibió asistir.

"Pero Papá, no quiero ir a la escuela de Pittsburgh. Quiero ir a Hogwarts como tu y Mamá lo hicieron…"

"Iras a Whitebridge y no se hable mas, Pequeña Jenn. Solo recuerda lo que te dije acerca de seguir sus reglas, y nunca jamás hagas uno de los hechizos que te enseñe a menos que tu vida corra peligro. Imagino que te expulsaran si saben acerca de tus capacidades para la magia obscura."

"¿Expulsarme por los hechizos que conozco? ¿Por que harían algo así?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Porque las personas aun están asustadas, Pequeña Jen, de lo que pasa cuando un mago se vuelve malvado, temen que _el_ regrese." Su padre arremango su camisa mostrándole una marca borrosa apenas visible, pero seguía ahí… aun ahí.

"Siempre recuerda la marca, Pequeña Jen. Mantente alerta, pero nunca le temas. El temor solo hará las cosas mas fáciles para aquellos que quieren dañarte," le dijo.

Siendo tan joven, nunca entendió porque su padre decía eso, especialmente después de haberse llevado a su familia sin ningún aviso escapando através del océano. Cuando creció, muchos años después, entendió que a veces se requiere mucho mas coraje para correr que para permanecer en un lugar.

Jennifer saco la memoria y la arrojo sobre el Pensadero antes de guardar el recipiente en su caja de seguridad, tratando de enfocarse de nuevo en el aquí y ahora. Mirando el reloj sobre el buró, se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras.

Audacious Belle estaba frente a un caldero humeante, probando su contenido con una cuchara de madera. Tenia la apariencia de una abuela energética, su mandil se había caído de la parte superior por no haberlo atado correctamente. En realidad, ella era una de las mejores Auror de Estados Unidos; una de esas brujas que ayudaban a capturar a hechiceros obscuros y llevarlos ante la justicia. Había sido una buena anfitriona para la joven profesora, y una excelente tutora.

"Termine Audi, al menos por ahora," Jennifer dijo cansada.

"Bien, bien. ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo buscando en tu pasado? ven aquí, niña, prueba esto."

"No realmente. Solo viejas memorias que mi año en Hogwarts ya había sacado a flote," Jennifer dijo, probando la mezcla.

"¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal esta?" Audi pregunto.

Jennifer sabia que era mejor no mentirle a Audi.

"Esto es una de las cosas mas repulsivas que he probado. Por favor deshazte de el antes de que Bertie Botts descubra que inventaste un nuevo sabor." Audi se carcajeo estrepitosamente, disfrutando el momento.

"Lo se, es terrible, estoy de acuerdo, pero no importa. Lo arreglare en un momento."

"¡Anciana, me pusiste una trampa! Solo querías saber si te diría la verdad," Jennifer la reprendió.

"No hace mucho hubieras mentido sin dudarlo, Pequeña Jen," puntualizo, llamándola por su apodo de la niñez. Agrego una pizca de mugroot a la mezcla, y el brebaje se torno de un verde lodoso a un café dorado. "Ahí esta, mucho mejor."

En los dos meses que Jennifer había entrenado con la mujer, lo único que habían hecho era esconder todos los espejos de la casa y responder preguntas acerca de prácticamente todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida. Lo que en realidad le molestaba es que ella no podía hacer ninguna pregunta, debía de usar sus talentos innatos para discernir las respuestas por ella misma. El talento que compartían era extremadamente raro en su tipo, y nadie lo tomaba a la ligera. Era la habilidad de leer mas allá de las expresiones y las palabras de una persona; ver detrás de los pensamientos he incluso en ocasiones conocer las emociones detrás de ellos.

Audi constantemente la llenaba de preguntas, que de alguna forma retorcida le parecían un juego sin sentido. Jennifer había sido cuestionada acerca de todo, desde su color favorito, hasta la cena de Raftly, o porque odiaba tanto a Lucius Malfoy. Todo eso mientras su maestra se sentaba mirándola mientras pensaba en toda clase de cosas extrañas, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba que estaba pensando en lugar de seguir con la plática. A veces era fácil, otras veces no podía leer nada. Con toda honestidad, comenzaba a dudar si era o no buena en esta poco común habilidad con la que había nacido.

Buscadores de Verdad, era como llamaban a aquellos que obtenían su licencia; pero en realidad era solamente un sentido que les permitía ver através de la percepción e incluso de la magia para obtener la verdad detrás de una persona. Los Buscadores de Verdad certificados tenían el beneficio de poder testificar en la corte contra cualquier individuo, y continuamente se les solicitaba como investigadores privados.

Sin embargo, Jennifer Craw no era una abogada o una investigadora; ella era una profesora. De cualquier forma, cuando al terminar su primer año trabajando en Hogwarts surgió la oportunidad de pasar el verano entrenando para acreditar su licencia, la tomo sin dudarlo. Oh, ella sabia que la principal razón por la que esto había sucedido era que algunos de sus amigos en Bretaña la querían en un lugar seguro, de preferencia en el medio de la nada. Jennifer había hecho muchos enemigos. Aun así, era una oportunidad muy especial para dejarla pasar.

"Muy bien, prueba otra vez," Audi insistió, acercándole la cuchara a los labios.

"Mejor," Jennifer admitió. "Pero hace mucho calor como para preparar algo. ¿Como puedes soportar estar aquí?"

Audi le sonrío y tomo otro sorbo. Después se detuvo, ladeando su cabeza. Jennifer escucho el ulular de una lechuza. Se levanto y subió rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos mientras se dirigía a su habitación, abriendo la ventana de su dormitorio. Una lechuza grande dejo caer en sus manos un paquete de cartas atado con un cordel y después se poso en la percha que estaba en la ventana.

"¡Gracias, Fluke!" dijo, acariciando al ave de Audi, desamarrando el cordel para revisar las cartas.

"¡No te quedes con todo el correo para ti sola, Pequeña Jen! ¡También quiero saber que dicen tus amigos!" Audi le grito desde el piso de abajo. Jennifer rodó los ojos, asomando su cabeza por el corredor.

"En cuanto me dejes saber acerca de ese cartero del que me entere."

"¡Si, si! creo que me llegara esa carta que me envíe el día de hoy," Audi dijo. "Deberías de tomar mi consejo y conocer al cartero Muggle. Es una forma fácil de seguirles los pasos a los vecinos. Una mirada a esos Muggles y lo sabrás todo, sus pensamientos son tan delgados como el papel."

"¡Eres todo una entrometida! ¿En realidad te importa lo que la chica de a lado hace con su tiempo libre? Oh, Audi, esta es para ti y parece oficial, debe de ser de trabajo," Jennifer dijo entregándosela rápidamente. Siguió buscando entre su correo personal dando un suspiro. No encontró lo que buscaba, frunció el ceño, y después abrió una carta de Hermione.

"¿Fluke sigue arriba?" Audi pregunto. Jennifer levanto la mirada para contemplar a Audi inusualmente pensativa.

"¿Murió alguien mas?" Jennifer pregunto. Audi le dirigió una mirada y se levanto de su asiento.

"Regresare pronto. Si este es como los demás el rastro ya debe de haberse enfriado, pero puedo dar un vistazo." Audi se quito su delantal y se vistió con una capa obscura, desapareciendo.

Jennifer frunció el ceño. Audi había estado rastreando a un asesino serial durante todo el verano. Cada que asesinaba a otro mago, se le encontraba muerto y frío sin ninguna marca aparente. Siempre estaban solos. Nadie miro nada nunca. Audi Belle estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo por causa de ella.

* * *

><p>Era la primera semana de Agosto, muy cerca del cumpleaños de Jennifer, y a solo una semana y media de su regreso a la escuela. Tendría que tomar el examen pronto, pensaba, y si lograba pasarlo, tomar el juramento que la acreditara como una Buscadora de Verdad.<p>

Y después… ¿Y después que? reflexiono. Solo tres meses atrás Voldemort había lanzado el Maleficio Asesino sobre ella… ¿Y había fallado? Antes de ella solo una persona había sobrevivido a un hechizo convocado por Voldemort. Un año después que su familia escapara de el, uno de los más siniestros magos obscuros de la era moderna, perdió todo su poder contra un joven Harry Potter, protegido por el sacrificio de su madre. Y ahora, Voldemort ascendía al poder y ella también estaba en la lista de sus enemigos, la segunda persona en sobrevivir a su ira. El había ordenado a sus sirvientes matarla, pero con una licencia de Buscadora de Verdad en la mano, ella podría testificar contra ellos y develar lo que había leído en sus rostros, y seria aceptado como un hecho y no una suposición. Suspirando suavemente, Jennifer volvió a revisar sus notas acerca de los procesos en la corte. Aun tenia que estudiar si quería aprobar el examen.


	2. El Examen

**Capitulo Dos**

**El Examen**

Cuando Jennifer comenzó a pensar en dejar el estudio por esa noche, Audi regreso, quitándose inmediatamente la capa mientras suspiraba. Miro hacia la escalera, percatandose de la luz que venia desde arriba.

"Que noche tan extraña. ¿Sigues despierta, Pequeña Jenn? ven y siéntate un momento antes de que vayas a dormir." Audi encendió el fuego con un movimiento de su varita, quitando el caldero y la tetera. Jennifer hizo a un lado sus notas y bajo las escaleras. Se sentó en la mesa y miro a Audi expectante.

"Otra curiosa muerte de otro sospechoso mago obscuro. Puf…se fue…así nada más. El Consejo de Investigaciones no esta feliz, tampoco, estuvieron vigilando a ese mago que murió durante semanas."

"¿Y no se dieron cuenta de nada fuera de lo común?" Jennifer sacudió la cabeza. Audi la miro. Era obvia su opinión acerca del Consejo de Investigaciones Americano.

"Este ni siquiera era ciudadano, venia de Francia. Henri Dufrais, un asesor de finanzas mágicas que estaba aquí por negocios." Audi se recargo en su mecedora mirando a Jennifer. Audi se guardaba información que le interesaria.

"¿Su compañía supo que estabas en el caso y quiere que tu lo investigues? y algo te da mala espina, muy mala… oh no, no puede ser."

"Así es, Pequeña Jenn, Empresas e Industrias Mágicas Malfoy."

"¿Pero no saben nada de esto? ¿De quien esta causando las muertes?"

"Bueno, ese hombre que enviaron no sabia nada. Tampoco es que pudiera encender un fósforo sino le dices cual lado es cual."

"Suena como Crabbe," Jennifer suspiro. "Es un mundo pequeño."

"Y se hace mas pequeño. Supongo, que ya es tiempo de que regreses. No creo que a los mortifagos les interese vernos a las dos en el mismo sitio. Ellos no se preocupan mucho por los Buscadores de Verdad."

"Eso he notado." Jennifer dijo secamente. "En realidad me sorprende que te quieran en el caso. ¿Crees que es una trampa?" Audi frunció el ceño, recordándole en lo que había estado trabajando. "¿Demasiadas coincidencias con los otros casos? Pero han sido muertes al azar," Jennifer suspiro.

"No completamente al azar, Pequeña Jenn, tienen algo en común," puntualizo. "Cada victima era un experto en las artes obscuras. Todos. Aun así, la mayoría de ellos mantenían un record bastante respetable, al menos durante los últimos quince años."

"Quizás alguien esta haciendo la limpieza para Voldemort," Jennifer pensó sombríamente.

"Esa es un teoría, definitivamente," Audi asintió. "Muchos de sus aliados huyeron y comenzaron nuevas vidas después de su aparente muerte. Puede que se sienta lo suficiente cómodo para mostrar su ira."

"Pero eso no explica por que Malfoy quiere encargarse de esto."

"Imagen publica, quizás. Se ve bien tener un Auror en la nomina. La gente cree que se preocupa." Audi se encogió de hombros. "Aun así, lo considerare. Necesito unas vacaciones, y tengo la corazonada de que este caso me llevara a Bretaña tarde o temprano. No he estado ahí desde hace una década, y no me molestaría ver a algunos viejos amigos."

* * *

><p>Audi no logro llegar a la cita para el examen de Jennifer, que por desgracia era el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Quizás eso le daría suerte, pensó mientras estudiaba la parte legal de su examen escrito durante toda la semana anterior.<p>

La sección escrita no fue tan mala como ella temia, rápidamente se la entrego al empleado del Consejo. Tamborileo sus dedos impacientemente mientras esperaba que el hiciera su revisión, tratando de dar un vistazo al puntaje antes de la parte oral. No pudo ver nada, pronto se dio cuenta de que una libélula entraba al salón y aterrizaba en una silla cerca de ella.

"Hola, ¿Señorita?" Jennifer pregunto. La libélula se transformo en una mujer que vestía las túnicas del consejo.

"Buenas tardes, soy la juez Vallid. Yo aplicare tu examen principal, y si tu desempeño me satisface entonces tomaras el juramento de Buscadora de Verdad," la mujer sonrió levemente. Mirando el rostro de la juez para leer las instrucciones, Jennifer salio de la oficina y se dirigió a la tercer puerta a la izquierda abriéndola, y entrando. Había siete personas sentadas en una mesa, mirándola con detenimiento. La juez llego y cerró la puerta.

La siguiente parte de la prueba realmente era para aquellos que iban hacia el campo de las investigaciones. Cada persona de la mesa tenía porciones de información que podía leer. De esas porciones, ella tenía que averiguar quien era el principal sospechoso, alguien que no estaba en esa habitación. Cuando Jennifer descubrió la respuesta, rió un poco.

"El principal sospechoso, parece ser, la Auror Belle," dijo finalmente. "Primero pensé que era la juez, hasta que la ultima persona dijo que debía de ser una persona cercana a mi para haber tenido éxito en asesinándome. Lo que quiere decir, extrañamente, que si me han matado. ¿Entonces estoy fuera del caso?" Jennifer pregunto sonriendo.

"Ahora lo estas," dijo Vallid, pidiéndole que se sentara. Los testigos se fueron, dejándolas a ellas solas.

"Te haré una serie de preguntas que contestaras con toda honestidad. El examen de integridad es la parte más importante después de comprobar que tienen el Don. Tienes unas referencias de verificación impresionantes, solo con eso me convenciste de que tenias talento incluso antes de que lo probaras." sonrió. Era obvio para Jennifer que hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía recomendaciones por parte de Albus Dumbledore, o incluso Madame Belle, a propósito, Vallid conocía a Audi desde hace tiempo. "Nada de lo que te pregunte será grabado o abandonara esta habitación. Todo lo que sabrán es si pasaste o no. Por favor recuerda que tus respuestas y lo que lea de ellas determinara las siguientes preguntas." Jennifer asintió.

"Comencemos con preguntas fáciles. ¿Tu nombre?"

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw."

"¿Ocupación?"

"Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería."

"¿Dónde naciste?"

"Londres."

"¿Que haces en Springfield, tan lejos de casa?"

"Estudio con Madame Belle."

"¿Que te hizo venir tan lejos para estudiar?"

"El Ministerio de Magia lo ofreció. Necesitan un Buscador de Verdad Certificado."

"¿Por qué necesitan buscadores con tanta urgencia?"

"No tienen ninguno. La mayoría han sido asesinados o están ocultándose."

"¿Por qué quieres la certificación?"

"Para ayudar a capturar Mortifagos."

"¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy?" Jennifer parpadeo, mirándola sorprendida. Vallid sostuvo la misma mirada firme.

"Se sospecha que es un Mortifago."

"¿Tu sospechas que es un Mortifago?"

"Se que lo es," Jennifer dijo.

"¿El es una de las razones por las que quieres certificarte?" Vallid continúo.

"Si."

"¿Por que?"

"Estuvo involucrado en la muerte de mi madre."

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Lo leí en su rostro." dijo Jennifer. Vallid asintió y se recargo en su asiento pensativa.

"Así que, sabes de primera mano que es un Mortifago, y sabes que estuvo involucrado en la muerte de tu madre. ¿Me imagino que también hay otras evidencias?"

"Si, pero nada con lo que pueda ser capturado." Jennifer admitió.

"Entonces, eres un testigo principal. ¿Pero no crees que tu testimonio será suficiente en una corte?"

Jennifer asintió. Vallid la observo por largo rato.

"¿Quien es Severus Snape?" pregunto al fin.

"Es el Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, un compañero."

"¿El es un Mortifago?"

Jennifer trato de no entrar en pánico. El examen era de integridad. Vallid nunca dijo que tenía que contestar forzosamente.

"No puedo discutir nada que tenga que ver con Severus Snape," se animo a decir.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Vallid mirándola de cerca.

"Se me ha confiado información delicada," Jennifer admitió.

"¿Y si esto se te pregunta en la corte, contestarías o te arriesgarías a no contestar?"

"Me arriesgaría a no contestar," Jennifer suspiro, sabiendo que lo haría. Había arriesgado mucho más para mantener las cosas en secreto. ¿Esta pregunta la hundiría? ¿Como podía pasar un examen si se rehusaba a contestar?

"Muy bien, son todas mis preguntas," Vallid dijo, mirándola y estudiando la preocupación que se había apoderado del rostro de Jennifer. "Has pasado el examen de integridad con gran éxito. Por favor espera afuera, estaré contigo en un momento para leer el juramento."

Jennifer sonrió débilmente, murmurando un 'gracias', y salio de ahí. Si lo habia hecho tan bien, ¿entonces por que sentía que algo andaba mal? Audi se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo cuando ella salio, sentada en el asiento delantero de la pequeña sala de juntas. Jennifer camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, Audi estudio su rostro.

"¡Así que pasaste! Bien hecho, sabía que podrías. Siento no haber llegado temprano, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar en casa. Pero al menos estoy aquí para tu certificación, ¿no?" sonrió. "Incluso te traje un regalo." Jennifer estiro su mano, Audacious le dio el pequeño espejo de bolsillo que le había quitado al comienzo del verano. Sin verlo, Jennifer lo guardo.

"Gracias, Audi, por todo. Aprendí mucho este verano," Jennifer le sonrió.

"Estas cansada y nostálgica," Audi le dijo gentilmente, "Lo se. Pero pronto estarás de regreso. Y entonces me extrañaras," se carcajeo estrepitosamente, "por supuesto, no mucho mas de lo que extrañas a alguien en este momento."

"Audi, deja de espiarme, fue un examen muy largo," Jennifer le reprocho.

Justo en ese momento la Juez Vallid entro junto con un grupo de oficiales de la corte, parándose frente al podium, haciéndole una seña a Jennifer para que se levantara. Jennifer se puso de pie frente a ella, mirando como leía un libro gigante de leyes.

"La posición formal de Buscador de Verdad no es fácil. Para ser un Buscador de Verdad, debe no solo de poseer esta rara habilidad, sino que tener la disposición de servir como una extensión de la corte, ofreciendo su testimonio experto, y haciendo a un lado todo prejuicio para actuar de manera honorable y honesta. Un Buscador de Verdad debe de mostrar la mayor integridad, para si mismo y los demás, haciendo lo que sea necesario para proteger los derechos de cualquiera en busca del bien, así como testificar de manera precisa y justa en contra de aquel que cometa cualquier crimen perseguido por la ley. Un Buscador de Verdad tal vez no dicta su propia justicia, pero acata el deseo de la corte de ayudar a determinar el resultado de un juicio. Debe de deshacerse de todas sus lealtades y preferencias desde el momento en que pone un pie en la corte hasta el momento en que deja la misma. Nada más que la verdad en su forma más pura debe de influenciar sus actos en presencia de la autoridad."

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw, hemos determinado que tienes el Don, la comprensión total de los tecnicismos de el mismo, conocimiento acerca del proceso de justicia, y la integridad necesaria para ser certificada como Buscadora de Verdad. ¿Esta lista para tomar el juramento?"

Jennifer miro a Vallid a los ojos, fijando la vista en su propio reflejo. Pero no tenia que ver nada mas para saber cual era la decisión correcta.

"Realmente, no. Gracias, pero no creo que pueda," Jennifer dijo al fin. Vallid sonrió levemente, estaba conciente de los oficiales detrás de ella que se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos.

"La verdad, para mi, no es algo seco y plano," continuo en un tono suave, "esta llena de matices de experiencia, emociones, circunstancias, moralidad, personalidad, confianza y condicionamiento. Cuando veo a una persona y leo los hechos en su rostro, no los tomo como una verdad absoluta. Lo primero que me pregunto es ¿Por que? ¿Cómo es que llego a ser así? Si es algo malo, ¿Qué se puede hacer para cambiarlo?, si es algo bueno ¿Como ayudarlo? Sin conocer todas las razones detrás de lo que leí, son solo hechos. Y los hechos por si mismos no constituyen una verdad y en lo que a mi respecta, por lo tanto, no puedo tomar estos votos sin ser deshonesta conmigo misma. Lo siento, Juez, miembros del consejo. Lo siento, Audi."

Audi se coloco detrás de ella mirándola sin nada de enojo en su expresión; en realidad Jennifer estaba sumamente sorprendida de lo complacida que la vieja mujer estaba cuando la abrazo. Vallid también parecía complacida, acercándose para estrechar su mano.

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien llego tan lejos como tu y termino retractándose, Jennifer. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta," Vallid sonrió. "¿Puedo guardar tu respuesta para el archivo?" Jennifer asintió con una sonrisa débil.

"Por favor. Comienzo a olvidar que fue lo que dije." Jennifer comento, aun confundida por sus reacciones. Vallid le entrego una tarjeta con su nombre y los datos de su oficina.

"No dirá nada acerca de lo que discutimos, Jennifer. De hecho, normalmente, tomo una poción de olvido después de cada examen de integridad," Vallid admitió. "Esta vez, no lo haré. Quiero que me prometas si en algún momento necesitas una Buscadora de Verdad certificada o un abogada que no pueda comprarse, o no quiera cobrarte por sus servicios, me llamaras, y yo vendré a ayudarte." Vallid le dijo a Jennifer, mirándola con una expresión llena de determinación. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo," Jennifer asintió, y sonrió. Audacious miro a Vallid como si nunca la hubiera escuchado hablar así, pero ella simplemente la ignoro.

"Bien, entonces te veo después. Que tengas un buen viaje a casa," Vallid agrego, saliendo de la habitación. Audi miro a la Juez asombrada.

"Cielos, Jennifer, ¿Como lograste eso?" Audi dijo finalmente, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaban.

"¿Lograr que?" pregunto Jennifer.

"Pequeña Jen, ¿Te das cuenta de que la Juez Lunette Vallid es la mejor Buscadora de Verdad de todo el mundo? Nunca la vi hacer un compromiso como ese a una persona que acababa de conocer," dijo en total asombro. "Debiste de haber dado una excelente impresión."


	3. Regreso

**Capitulo Tres**

**Regreso**

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio, Jennifer solo pensaba en como explicar su negativa a tomar los votos cuando regresara a casa. Una cosa era que no pudiera pasar, pero ¿No haber terminado? ¿Que le diría al Ministerio? Escuchaba vagamente la voz animada de Audi, pero empezaba a deprimirla el recordar cuanta gente estaba contando con ella. ¿Había cometido un error? Después de haber pasado el área de seguridad se aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de Audi. Jennifer se dejo caer en la silla que estaba frente a la chimenea. La encendió con su varita, tenía un semblante pensativo en su rostro.

"Jennifer, no pensaras que por no estar certificada no lo hiciste bien, ¿o si?" Audi pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. "No tienes que avergonzarte por haberte retirado. Solo hiciste lo correcto."

"Tal vez si. Ahora no estoy tan segura," Jennifer suspiro. "¿Qué voy a decir cuando regrese a casa? ¿Como voy a explicar que no estoy certificada y porque?"

"Quizás no tengas que decir demasiado," Audi sugirió. "Tengo el presentimiento de que no es tan malo como piensas, Pequeña Jen. ¡Te preocupas demasiado por estas cosas! Voy a subir a traerte algo que te animara. Trata de no ser muy dura contigo misma en lo que regreso," dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

Jennifer miro el fuego, molesta consigo misma. No le gustaba admitir que fallaba en nada. ¿Retirarse era un sinónimo de fallar? Mucha gente esperaba que tuviera éxito esta vez. Por supuesto, ella era solo una profesora, y no quería ser nada más que eso. Solo sabia que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en contra de Voldemort y sus seguidores, el tener una Buscadora de Verdad certificada. Quizás entonces, con ella ahí, no habría injusticias como la vez anterior… pero ahora, no podría hacer nada de eso. Sacudió la cabeza, furiosa de nuevo.

"Toma Jennifer, esto ayudara," Audi dijo alegre, poniendo una taza humeante debajo de su nariz. "Se de muy buena fuente que esto te ayudara a relajarte y te hará sentir mejor. Vamos, bébelo, ¡No te decepcionaras!"

Jennifer tomo la taza con un suspiro, solo para no desalentarla. Al probar un sorbo, y con los ojos completamente abiertos miro a Audi mientras ella se carcajeaba con una expresión de gozo para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Audi, vieja bruja! ¿A donde crees que vas? Conozco esta poción, ¿Donde la conseguiste? Definitivamente tu no la hiciste, ¿Y como es que aun esta tibia?" Jennifer demando saber.

"Quizás eso es porque funciona mejor cuando esta recién preparada. Pero claro, eso ya lo sabes," dijo una profunda y tranquila voz detrás de Jennifer. "Y no te atrevas a voltear hasta que hallas terminado. No traje mi equipo hasta aquí solo para que lo malgastes."

Jennifer rápidamente bebió el resto del sedativo, escuchando como Audi daba una rápida excusa antes de salir. Dejando a un lado la taza, Jennifer se dio la vuelta para ver a Severus Snape recargado contra la pared que estaba cerca de las escaleras, observándola pensativo.

Parecía fuera de su elemento, pensó, al darse cuenta que pocas veces lo había visto en otro lugar que no fueran los terrenos de la escuela. Su piel pálida, rasgos afilados y cabello obscuro hasta los hombros lo hacia verse mas impresionante de lo normal rodeado por la atmosfera calida del campo. Pero sabia que sus ojos obscuros eran lo que siempre llamaba su atención. Ahora mismo la estudiaban como si tratara de anticiparse a su reacción al verlo ahí.

"¡Y bien! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto, tratando de no sonar torpe. El se enderezo y camino hacia ella, dándole un vistazo a la piedra que guardaba en su bolsillo para saber si alguien los escuchaba. Jennifer hacia mucho que se había acostumbrado a su paranoia acerca de esas cosas. Severus siempre había sido más que precavido por buenas razones.

"Dumbledore sugirió que tal vez fuera buena idea si te acompañaba de regreso a la escuela. Como no tuve la oportunidad de venir durante el verano, pensó que posiblemente tu… quisieras verme," dijo con rigidez, esperando su confirmación.

Jennifer parpadeo por el comentario un momento. ¿El de verdad estaba convencido de que un par de meses podrían cambiar lo que ella sentía?

El año pasado, Jennifer se había enamorado rápidamente del serio y temperamental hombre cuando comenzó a trabajar en Hogwarts, siendo arrastrada a una red de peligro, tomando riesgos que probablemente nunca hubiera tomado por ella misma. Severus había fingido ser un Mortifago, y ella se encontró aparentando ser su sirviente, tratando de convencerlos de que quería ser una de ellos. Pero muchas situaciones probaron su falta de lealtad hacia el grupo, y los Mortifagos rápidamente la etiquetaron como una amenaza en potencia. Gracias a la intervención de Lucius Malfoy, había caído en una trampa que podía, más bien que debía, haber acabado con su vida.

Severus, continuamente se preocupo por su seguridad, planeando de antemano como contrarrestar la maldición asesina, utilizando el Sueño Cósmico, el hechizo de la 'Bella Durmiente'. Si alguna vez se llegaba a saber quien realizo ese hechizo, Severus, que aun era parte de los Mortifagos, se encontraría en mayor peligro que nunca. Además también estaban obligados a ocultar sus sentimiento del ojo publico, con la esperanza de ganar un poco mas de tiempo para librarse de Voldemort y sus seguidores para siempre.

Pero ahora estaban solos, así que Jennifer no encontró mucho peligro en acercarse y darle un rápido beso. Severus le correspondio con vehemencia, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella de manera tan firme que parecía querer evitar que se escapara. Jennifer rió un poco, sonriendo mientras el trataba de apartar el cabello de su rostro para poder verla mejor.

"¿Como puede ser posible que creas que me he olvidado de ti? Aun cuando no escribes mucho. Dos veces en todo el verano por cierto," Jennifer dijo, golpeando su pie contra el suelo.

"Pensé que podrían interceptar la correspondencia, así que trate de ser lo mas discreto posible," dijo con una expresión seria.

"Bueno si ese era el problema, te hubiera dado un mechón de cabello para que sellaras el papel," dijo Jennifer.

"Si, debí de pedirlo antes de que te fueras. Definitivamente no seria algo que dejaría que enviaras por correo," agrego en voz baja.

De repente el dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cruzo los brazos, mirando hacia la puerta. Audi entro, haciendo mucho ruido. Puso la tetera y un caldero en el fuego para después dirigirse a las escaleras sin decir una palabra, tomando solo un segundo para observarlos por el rabillo del ojo mientras pasaba. Severus frunció el ceño cuando la vio pasar y de nuevo dirigió su atención a Jennifer.

"Ella sabe ¿No es así? Jennifer, ya hablamos sobre esto," dijo alarmado.

"No le dije nada, Severus. Es una Buscadora de Verdad, ¿Recuerdas? Tu trata de vivir con una y veremos cuantos secretos puedes guardar." Jennifer dijo de manera brusca. Severus la observo por un rato tan largo que estaba segura de haberse perdido de algo.

"¿Eso es un reto?" Le pregunto fijando su mirada en ella. Jennifer parpadeo y luego se ruborizo.

"¿Qué? No, no quise decir… yo hablaba de… es que… ¿Quieres un poco de te?" Jennifer soltó abruptamente.

"Bien salvado," Severus sonrió. "Será mejor que te sientes y me dejes encargarme de eso. Estoy segura que la poción hará efecto pronto."

"¡Yo lo hago!" dijo Audi, bajando las escaleras. De hecho, estaba haciendo tanto ruido que Jennifer rodó los ojos. "Ah, y aquí esta la lista que pidió, Profesor Snape. Hágame saber si encuentra algo interesante, me vendría bien una buena pista en este momento." Audi le entrego una lista de nombres, después regreso a la chimenea para preparar el te, mirando de vez en vez el rostro de Severus que fruncía el ceño con preocupación. "Le hable de mi caso cuando nos encontramos a la hora del almuerzo," le explico a Jennifer, "así que escribí una lista de las victimas."

"Reconozco algunos nombres," Severus dijo. "Viejos Mortifagos, o sus sirvientes. Nadie que haya sido visto recientemente. ¿Y dices que este trabajaba para Malfoy?" Audi asintió.

"Encontré algunas conexiones indirectas con el. Depósitos individuales y cosas así. Mira, no se mucho acerca de ese hombre excepto por el hecho de que Jennifer sabe que estuvo involucrado en la muerte de su madre. ¿Crees que el podría ser el asesino?" Audi pregunto.

"Posiblemente. No había escuchado acerca de estas desapariciones, pero tampoco estoy en la lista de confianza de Malfoy. El es famoso por trabajar indirectamente, de todas formas. Veré que puedo averiguar," dijo, mirando de nuevo la lista.

"Creo que tomare el trabajo que Malfoy me ofreció," dijo Audi, rascándose la barbilla. "Puede ser arriesgado, pero tal vez pueda aprovechar para llegar al fondo de esto. Además, una anciana mujer como yo no tiene mucho que perder," dijo animada. Severus miro pensativo a Jennifer, que tranquilamente se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Pero ustedes dos, creo que ambos tienen todo que perder, y les sugiero que no se arriesguen mas de lo necesario," le guiño un ojo, mientras se levantaba para llevar a Jennifer a la cama.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol se puso la siguiente noche, el coche llego y Jennifer y Severus estaban de camino a la escuela. Severus uso el tiempo de viaje para poner a Jennifer al tanto de lo que había pasado mientras estuvo fuera. Aparentemente, al comienzo del verano, el negocio de varitas de Ollivander había sido robado. Jennifer no estaba realmente sorprendida. Harry Potter rompió la varita de Voldemort con un poco de ayuda de ella, y no todas las varitas funcionaban bien para todas las personas. El lugar fue totalmente destrozado, cajas y varitas estaban por todas partes. Voldemort también había aumentado el número de persecuciones de Muggles y mestizos, y Dumbledore advirtió de esto a todos los estudiantes y sus familias, implementando un sistema de emergencia, solo por si acaso.<p>

"Eso fue en parte lo que hicimos Sirius y yo durante el verano. Las primeras dos semanas rastreamos a viejos conocidos, averiguando a quien daban su lealtad, y reuniendo a los que son dignos de confianza. Debo decir que tenemos ideas diferentes acerca de lo que es una persona confiable," Severus agrego con disgusto, "pero Dumbledore parece bastante satisfecho."

"Bah, desearía que me hubieran incluido. Pude haber ayudado." Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que te involucraras en cuanto llegues a la escuela. Personalmente, creo que fue mejor que estuvieras lejos de todo esto."

"Así que no me extrañaste," trato de pescarlo desprevenido.

"Oh vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso," frunció el ceño. "Además para ser completamente honesto, fue agradable no tener que mirar mi reloj cada cinco minutos para asegurarme que no estés en problemas."

"Ja, si estuviera en problemas no lo sabrías de todas formas," puntualizo ella.

Jennifer le había regalado un reloj personalizado en Navidad el año anterior que no solo marcaba el tiempo, también le indicaba donde se encontraba ella en la escuela, con una manecilla que apuntaba a cualquier lugar desde su "Oficina" hasta el "Salón de Clases", La cabaña de "Hagrid" e incluso le decía cuando se encontraba en "Peligro Mortal". Por meses, el reloj de Severus se había detenido en "Otro Lugar", y a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario, con regularidad lo reviso durante el verano.

El cielo comenzó a iluminarse justo cuando comenzaron a descender al ras de las nubes, Severus miro por la ventana.

"Parece que casi llegamos," dijo, con un leve tono de pesar en su voz, mirando a Jennifer que estaba feliz de regresar a casa. "Fue agradable tenerte para mi solo por un tiempo. No estoy seguro si podremos vernos con frecuencia sin levantar sospecha alguna. Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado," dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, siempre sabrás donde estoy, así que podremos hacer que funcione," Jennifer le sonrió. Tomo el abrecartas que guardaba en su bolsillo y lo convirtió en un par de tijeras, rápidamente se corto un mechón de su cabello rojizo y se lo entrego. Con cuidado lo puso en un frasco vació y lo guardo justo cuando el coche toco tierra.

Jennifer difícilmente podía esperar a que la puerta se abriera, saltando del carruaje en cuanto pudo y apresurándose para darle a Hagrid un gran abrazo.

"¡Bienvenida, Profesora Craw! ¿Qué tal America? ¿Tuvo un buen viaje?" Hagrid pregunto.

"¡Muy bien! El viaje estuvo bien, aun cuando estuve acompañada del Sr. Personalidad."

"Escuche eso," dijo Severus ácidamente mientras salía del carruaje, mirando rápidamente el reloj. "Un poco mas tarde y nos hubieran visto."

"Hola, Profesor Snape, señor. Profesora Craw, llevare su equipaje. Se donde va. El Profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos en su oficina, inmediatamente."

"Esta bien, Hagrid, te veré después," Jennifer dijo.

"Si puede venga a cenar, ¿Podríamos ponernos al tanto?" Hagrid le invito.

"Suena bien, Hagrid. Enviare a Raftly si no puedo llegar," sonrió.

El murciélago de Jennifer, Raftly, paso un verano tranquilo, de hecho, se estaba volviendo un poco perezoso, ni siquiera estiro una ala cuando Hagrid saco su jaula del coche. Ella estaba segura que al regresar a la escuela el murciélago de la fruta se curaría de su pereza, con suerte volvería a estar en forma.

Faltaban dos semanas para que el año comenzara oficialmente, por lo que los pasillos estaban inusualmente tranquilos. Jennifer estaba muy ocupada disfrutando su paseo por los corredores y saludando a las pinturas que estaban en las escaleras como para darse cuenta del silencio. Por fin llegaron al estudio, Jennifer entro, Severus cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. Dumbledore se puso de pie, sonriendo y acercándose directamene a Jennifer.

"Bienvenida. Todos te extrañamos," Albus Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas, su barba y cabello plateado cubrían la mayor parte de su tunica marrón. "Solo quería ser el primero en decirte que anoche recibí dos cartas apoyándote, y quiero que sepas que estoy sumamente orgulloso de la decisión que tomaste con respecto a tu certificación." Jennifer parpadeo sorprendida.

"Pero… no entiendo."

"Leí el por que de tu decisión. Lo expresaste bien. Y, de algún modo, tus razones me recordaron a las mías cuando decidí no tomar el juramento, muchos años atrás." Dumbledore dijo. Jennifer casi escucho como las piezas caían en su lugar dándole sentido a todo. El también, era un Buscador de Verdad.

"Si…pero…quiero decir, usted es Albus Dumbledore, no es que necesite certificarse en realidad. Nadie dudaría de su integridad ahora," Jennifer insistió.

"Ese es el punto precisamente, Jennifer. No necesitas tomar un juramento o tener un pedazo de papel para que las personas te crean y confíen en ti. Y entre mas pronto te des cuenta de lo que significa ser Jennifer Craw, mejor," sonrió. "Ahora que ese pequeño asunto esta arreglado, hablemos de lo que hay en nuestro programa de este año."


	4. Llegan los Estudiantes

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Llegan los Estudiantes**

Jennifer rápidamente termino sus lecciones, esta vez con una mejor idea de los conocimientos previos de sus alumnos. Además de una agenda especial acerca de objetos embrujados que quería implementar para sus grupos superiores, las clases de primer año tendrían percepción de magia obscura y hechizos de miedo, segundo y tercero verían defensa contra creaturas, cuarto y quinto serian clases regulares, sexto y séptimo contra hechizos obscuros. Fuera de sus actividades normales, Severus estaba tratando de convencerla para que juntos llevaran a cabo un club de duelo para los estudiantes.

"Estoy seguro que los dos podremos mantenerlos a raya," Severus sonrió cuando saco el tema en la reunión de personal que hubo antes de comenzar el año. "¿Qué piensa usted, Profesor Dumbledore?"

"¿Jennifer?" Dumbledore le pregunto, volteando hacia ella. "¿Comentarios?"

"Creo que es una buena idea, pero solo si se ponen en claro las reglas desde el inicio y se aplican de manera estricta. Lo último que necesitamos es preocuparnos por alumnos haciendo duelos privados. Sin mencionar el mantener a Poppy demasiado ocupada."

"Bueno, Jennifer, ¿Por que no pones las reglas del club? Confío en tu juicio para estas cosas. Entonces, Severus, tu y ella pueden reunirse una noche a la semana." Severus la miro con el ceño fruncido através de la mesa haciendo un valiente intento de parecer poco complacido mientras Jennifer le devolvió una sonrisa con aire de suficiencia. Realmente no estaba presumiendo nada, ahora tendría mas trabajo en su ya de por si apretada agenda.

Las tareas de seguridad quedaron igual que el año pasado con Jennifer encargándose de eventos e invitados especiales. La mayor parte del personal fue asignado en el interior de la escuela o patrullando los jardines, tratando de mantener todo en orden y seguir con las numerosas actividades diarias de la escuela.

Así que todo era asuntos usuales de Hogwarts, si es que algo podría llamarse usual en ese lugar. Y ella había aprendido una cosa o dos desde el año pasado, había llegado como la joven e inocente profesora, lista para conquistar al mundo… o eso pensaba. No es que hubiera desempeñado un mal papel el ciclo anterior.

Comenzó a escuchar unos penosos quejidos que venían de los corredores y sonrió de manera sombría, apresurándose a llegar a su oficina. No se sorprendió al descubrir que los quejidos venían de adentro. Al abrir la puerta, miro la brillante botella que había colocado estratégicamente antes de la reunión, pero ahora estaba llena de una sustancia nebulosa. De hecho, casi podía ver el rostro en el pequeño recipiente. Poniéndose unos guantes recogió la botella, saliendo de la oficina despreocupadamente a pesar de las fuertes protestas, "¡Déjame salir! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!" que venían del interior del envase. Minerva McGonagall, la Directora Adjunta, dio un vistazo al corredor para ser saludada por Jennifer. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Exactamente que vas a hacer con Peeves?" pregunto cuando Jennifer llego a su lado.

"Trato de entrar en mi oficina otra vez, pero este año estaba preparada. Se lo entregare al Señor Filch. Dejare que el decida," Jennifer dijo, escuchando los reclamos del poltergeist. Tenía el presentimiento de que no la volvería a molestar en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Desde el asiento junto a Rolanda Hooch, Jennifer miraba como los chicos entraban y tomaban sus lugares en sus respectivas mesas. Observo todos los rostros familiares, buscando a sus mejores estudiantes. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron en grupo, sonriéndole a Dumbledore y después a ella. Neville llego poco después, y Seamus también, así como sus alumnos de Ravenclaw. De repente, frunció el ceño. Aun había lugares vacíos cuando Minerva fue por los nuevos pupilos. Tomando en cuenta los que se habían graduado, sabía que había menos alumnos de lo normal. Se dio cuenta de la misma preocupación en los rostros de los demás profeosres; solo Dumbledore parecía imperturbable. Miro a Rolanda, que inspeccionaba al grupo de igual manera.<p>

"Parece que algunos de los hijos de Muggle no quisieron arriesgarse." susurro después de unos minutos.

"¿Como pueden siquiera pensar que estarían mas seguros en cualquier otro lugar?" Jenifer contesto. Rolanda solo alzo los hombros.

"Los padres no entienden bien la situación. Estoy segura que las cosas mejoraran," respondió, pero su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación.

Al fin Minerva entro con los nuevos alumnos dirigiéndose al Sombrero Seleccionador. El año pasado, mientras estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, Jennifer tuvo una conversación con el Sombrero para saber en cual casa hubiera quedado de haber asistido a Hogwarts, resulto ser una Ravenclaw. Sonrió, al recordarlo. Después de esa conversación, había desarrollado un cariño especial por esa casa. Incluso la habitación que le había sido asignada al principio del año tenía un cuervo llamado Dewhurst en la puerta. De cualquier manera, fue cuando llamaron al cuarto alumno que supo que algo andaba mal. Cada uno de ellos habían caminado llenos de seguridad, y con la misma seguridad el Sombrero los había sorteado, _"¡Slytherin!" _

Se empezaba a preguntar si el Sombrero se estaba equivocando. Justo en ese momento una chica tímida de nombre Julie Brim, la quinta en ser sorteada, quedo en_ "¡Hufflepuff!" _y Jennifer se relajo un poco. Debió de haber sido una coincidencia, pensó. Mirando a las demás mesas, noto la misma reacción en mucho de los estudiantes.

"¡Baylor, Roger!" fue el sexto en ser llamado.

"_¡Slytherin!" _Mientras aplaudían, Jennifer volteo a ver a Dumbledore, solo para darse cuenta de que varios profesores hicieron lo mismo. Después de eso el primer Gryffindor fue sorteado, un chico llamado Perry Delance, hubo un estallido de aplausos en la mesa de esa casa. Así fue como continuo la ceremonia, y para el final de esta había pocas dudas de que el Sombrero estaba de animo Slytherin. Había dos alumnos de Slytherin por cada alumno de otra de las casas. El año pasado, recordó, no había sido de esa manera. ¿Esto era algo normal? Severus aplaudía con una delgada sonrisa, pero una mirada le dijo a Jennifer que el estaba tan alarmado como ella. ¿Era tan extraño? ¿Podría ser un presagio de que malos tiempos se acercaban?

* * *

><p>El horario marcaba que los Miércoles Jennifer tendrían su primera clase con los alumnos más jóvenes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, con los que rápidamente incursionaría en el curso acerca de la percepción de la obscuridad. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw estaban especialmente interesados en como utilizar el séptimo sentido, el "sentido común".<p>

"Bueno, una respuesta simple seria que si parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo es, si parece demasiado fácil para ser cierto, lo es, y si aparentemente no hay ningún truco, es mejor alejarse, o se arrepentirán después. Básicamente, tienen que aprender a escucharse a si mismos. Si algo dentro de ustedes les dice que algo anda mal, probablemente así sea." Jennifer dijo, mirando a la clase.

"Mas adelante, trabajaremos con algunos objetos mágicos que como podrán comprobar tienen algún tipo de fallas "perfectas". Pero, por ahora, quiero que escriban ejemplos de cosas que encajen en lo que aprendieron el día de hoy."

Jennifer se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio mientras la clase comenzaba a trabajar. Rápidamente su atención se vio atraída hacia los nuevos alumnos de Slytherin, que empezaron a susurrar en clase. Roger, al parecer, era el punto focal del grupo, así que decidió moverlo de lugar. No iba a ser débil con ningún chico problemático esta vez.

La clase de tercer año de Huffelpuff y Gryffindor fue mucho mas divertida, estaban hablando de creaturas obscuras. Jennifer saco una serpiente de un contenedor de cristal, sonriendo calidamente hacia los alumnos.

"Esta es una Serpiente Venenosa, estas víboras alguna vez fueron criadas mágicamente para obtener su veneno. Los colmillos de esta en especifico han sido removidos, así que no tienen de que preocuparse. Como iba diciendo, al veneno de estas serpientes usualmente le toma cinco minutos absorber todo el oxigeno de la sangre desde que entra, hasta que la victima muere. Así que, es un muy raro pero popular ingrediente en algunas pociones mortales. Como posee propiedades mágicas, las pociones preparadas con este veneno son difíciles de contrarrestar. La razón por la cual he traído a este pequeño amigo aquí es para hablar de creaturas que en un inicio eran normales, animales no mágicos pero fueron manipuladas para aumentar sus habilidades, usualmente con el único propósito de matar."

"¿Es la misma serpiente que mordió a Ginny Weasley el año pasado?" pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

"Si. Originalmente la mantuvimos con vida para que fuera parte de la evidencia en un juicio, pero demostró ser de buen temperamento así que Hagrid decidió adoptarla. Lo llamamos Barry. Ahora si no hacen ningún movimiento repentino, los dejare verla de cerca. Los movimientos rápidos pueden alterarlo, no les gusta que las asusten."

Los alumnos no parecían particularmente inclinados a acercarse mucho a Barry, que descansaba su cabeza cómodamente en la mano de Jennifer mientras lo acercaba hacia ellos. Al final la puso de regreso en su caja.

"Ya no son criadas por supuesto, hace algunos cientos de años que se convirtieron en animales salvajes pero aun así se consideran poco comunes. Las probabilidades de que se encuentren con una de estas son las mismas a que sobrevivan si llegan a ser atacados por ellas. Les agradan los lugares callados y obscuros, y pueden defenderse de ellas de la misma manera que lo harían con una serpiente normal. Petrificándola, con ciertos hechizos de miedo, y si todo resulta bien pueden encerrarlas. Su principal ventaja es que pueden permanecer abajo por largos periodos de tiempo y atacar a larga distancia. Solo existe una poción que puede contrarrestar el veneno, pero afortunadamente tenemos un buen suministro en la enfermería." Jennifer sonrió.

Al final del día, Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al salón de Jennifer después de su clase de pociones.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¿Como les va hoy?" pregunto, tomando su capa.

"Bien, supongo," Ron contesto por los tres.

"Ya nos han quitado quince puntos," Harry admitió con pesadez.

"¡Todo lo que hice fue señalar un pequeño error que Snape había cometido cuando hacíamos nuestra primera poción y antes de que me diera cuenta, me quito puntos por corregirlo!" Hermione suspiro.

"Y a nosotros fue por reírnos de eso." Dijo Ron.

"Hermione," Jennifer rió, cubriendo la caja de la serpiente mientras la levantaba, "Solo porque una poción no se haga específicamente como se dice en el libro no quiere decir que este mal. No todos se guían estrictamente por el texto. De cualquier forma, necesito llevar esta serpiente a casa de Hagrid antes de la cena."

"La acompañaremos," Harry ofreció mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"¡Pero Neville trato de hacerlo a la manera de Snape y la poción exploto en su cara!" Hermione protesto.

"Hermione ¿Dime cuando las pociones de Neville no explotan en su cara?" Harry pregunto.

"Ese no es el punto," dijo ella.

"No, el punto es que, corregir a un maestro en su clase solo te causara problemas," Jennifer sonrió. "Parece como si el Profesor Snape los estuviera probando para saber si escuchan sus instrucciones o no, y ustedes no lo hicieron chicos."

"Es típico de el hacer algo así," Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿No tengo clases con ustedes hasta el Viernes, verdad?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Si, doble Defensa con Slytherin," Harry dijo, dejando ver con claridad como se sentía por compartir la clase con esa casa.

"No te preocupes, Harry, estamos juntos en esto," Jennifer le guiño un ojo. No podía decir que esperaba con ansias esa clase. Tenía el presentimiento de que ahora que abiertamente estaba en contra de Voldemort, la relación entre ella y algunos alumnos de Slytherin empezaría a decaer rápidamente. "¿Se unirán al club de duelos?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo Harry de mala gana. "La ultima vez que la escuela trato de hacer algo así no salio nada bien."

"Si, pero antes no me tenían a mi," Jennifer rió.

_**N/T.** ¡Hola! Por alguna extraña razón la traducción de esta historia se me ha dificultado un poco. No, no quiere decir que vaya a dejarla, eso ni pensarlo. Solo les pido paciencia porque tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, la verdad es que perdí algunos capítulos por un descuido entre otras cosas. Dejando de lado eso, espero que estén disfrutando lo que va del segundo libro de Jennifer Craw. _

_Que tengan una excelente lectura._

_Biffy316_


	5. Duelos y Desafios

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Duelos y Desafíos**

Jennifer golpeo sus dedos esperando a que todos pusieran sus varitas en la repisa. Grandes manos grises se extendían desde la pared, alcanzando y sujetando con fuerza cada varita en cuanto hacían contacto con ellas.

"No se preocupen, están hechas para que solo puedan volver a tomar su varita, y les sugiero que no traten de hacer lo contrario," Jennifer les recomendó, apoyándose en la orilla de la repisa.

"Ahora, hasta que todos aprendan lo básico, cada uno entregara su varita al inicio de cada sesión. Después tomaran una de practica… hay de muchos estilos así que pueden buscar la que mas se parezca a su varita personal… luego con el Profesor Snape harán ejercicios de ataque y defensa. A continuación, los llamaremos en parejas para rondas de cinco minutos, en este caso podrán usar su varita regular. Si son de tercer año o menos, solo podrán utilizar los hechizos que hayamos cubierto aquí durante sus duelos. En cuanto a los estudiantes mayores, si vemos que intentan utilizar algún hechizo obscuro, serán enviados a la banca por el resto del día. Cualquiera que realmente convoque un hechizo de este tipo u otro que el Profesor Snape o yo creamos que esta fuera de los limites, será expulsado del club, perderá puntos y enfrentara medidas disciplinarias. Si alguien trata de batirse en duelo fuera de este salón sin supervisión alguna, será expulsado del club, perderá puntos y enfrentara medidas disciplinarias. Este es un deporte muy serio, si alguien lo toma a la ligera o se dedica a hacer tonterías será suspendido por el resto de la sesión. Bien, ¿Esta todo claro?" Jennifer dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de los rostros. Ron y Harry volteaban a verse entre ellos. No habían escuchado a Craw hablarles así nunca. La habitación permanecía en silencio. "Todos suyos, Profesor."

Jennifer rápidamente camino entre las filas de alumnos y se coloco en la parte de atrás. Estaban acomodados por casas, los de primer año en la parte frontal y así sucesivamente, mientras les enseñaban golpes básicos y movimientos defensivos.

"Sigue sosteniendo tu varita así, Weasley, y te encontraras en el suelo antes de comenzar." Snape le dijo a Ron. "Seamus, ¿Le llamas a eso postura? Bueno, no te quedes ahí, ¡arréglalo! Nada mal, Malfoy."

En la parte de atrás tranquila pero firmemente Jennifer empujaba las piernas de los estudiantes y enderezaba sus hombros, buscando mejorar su postura, no dejando que nadie se deslizara ni un poco. Era mas dura con Ron y Harry, pensando en que ellos de verdad necesitarían estas clases más que nadie. Severus parecía más estricto con Neville Longbottom, Jennifer no esperaba ver al chico ahí. De todos sus estudiantes, pensó que seria el menos interesado en un duelo, especialmente en un club que era dirigido por Snape, todos sabían el miedo que le causaba a Neville.

Al finalizar con los ejercicios básicos, empezaron a formar las parejas para los duelos, sorteándolos por año. Jennifer se mantuvo vigilando a sus grupos, corrigiendo detalles, y en algunas ocasiones enviando a la banca a varios de ellos antes de que los cinco minutos pasaran, especialmente a los alumnos mayores. Severus era un poco mas permisivo, haciendo que sus duelos duraran mas tiempo a pesar de ser un poco mas agresivo con ellos. Rápidamente suspendió a Potter, quien volteo a ver a Jennifer con una mirada suplicante. Ella solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando la banca. No se atrevería a contradecir a Severus.

Al terminar todos los duelos, Malfoy le pidió a Snape que hiciera una demostración junto con Jennifer. Ella se dio cuenta de que la sesión ya había rebasado las dos horas acordadas y dejo ir a los alumnos, ignorando la mirada prepotente de Draco quien estaba seguro que la Profesora Craw tenia miedo de enfrentarse en un duelo contra Snape. Jennifer le dio una calida sonrisa a Neville, Ron y Harry quienes parecían un poco decepcionados de la primera lección. Bueno, pensó para ella misma, probablemente sobrevivirán para agradecérnoslo algún día. Busco a Severus con la mirada, el la estaba observando pensativamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Eso estuvo bastante bien," dijo Jennifer. "No eres un mal maestro, aun cuando los corriges demasiado."

"¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?" Severus pregunto en tono casi acusatorio, mirándola con recelo. "Pensé que no permitían este tipo de actividades en esa escuela de magia blanca a la que fuiste."

"Mi padre me enseño," admitió, "después de que dejamos Londres. Entrenábamos doce horas al día. Solo por si acaso," sonrió débilmente, saliendo del salón. No es que nada de eso le ayudara al momento de enfrentarse con la realidad, pensó amargamente, no le enseño como lanzar hechizos mientras era sometida con un cruciatus.

* * *

><p>El Viernes llego y Jennifer le dio una calida bienvenida a sus alumnos de sexto año encontrándose con algunas frías miradas de los alumnos de Slytherin, Harry y Hermione entraron mirando Malfoy y Crabbe, que sonreían misteriosamente. Ron entro corriendo justo antes de que la clase comenzara, con apariencia maltrecha y oliendo como a mil zorrillos. Los alumnos se quejaron de inmediato. Jennifer rápidamente roció a Ron con un hechizo desodorizante y la clase se tranquilizo. Considerando involucrarse en lo que sea que eso fuera, decidió dejarlo pasar a menos que se convirtiera en algo mas grave. Recién comenzaba el año como para empezar a involucrarse en peleas de ese tipo.<p>

"¡Bien! Esa seguro es una buena forma de despertar los sentidos," Jennifer dijo animada. "Bienvenidos de vuelta a Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Este año veremos hechizos y contra hechizos mas avanzados, también aprenderemos acerca de hechizos de decepción y manipulación, objetos encantados, y con suerte pasaremos algunas clases hablando de aspectos legales."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras?" Malfoy pregunto.

"Tiene todo que ver Sr. Malfoy," Jennifer le sonrió, "porque defensa no es un compromiso individual, es un compromiso comunitario para mantener a aquellos que abusan de la magia fuera de las calles. Además, hablaremos acerca de leyes, corrupción, evidencias, manipulación de testigos, y como estas cosas afectan a toda la comunidad involucrada en la defensa contra las artes obscuras. Pero eso será mas adelante. Hoy, solo haremos un repaso del curso anterior para asegurarnos de que todos empecemos desde el mismo punto. ¿Que tal si iniciamos con el hechizo de demencia?"

Después de clases, Hermione se acerco con uno de sus libros en la mano esperando para hablar con Jennifer, pero ella dejo que el ultimo de los estudiantes saliera antes de atenderla.

"¿Que pasa Hermione, quieres créditos extra?" Jennifer pregunto sonriendo.

"Hay algo que no entiendo acerca… usted sabe, lo que paso el año anterior," dijo, abriendo su libro.

"Sucedieron muchas cosas el año pasado," Jennifer dijo secamente.

"Bueno si, pero he leído mucho acerca del Sueño Cósmico," comenzó de nuevo. Jennifer inmediatamente recogió sus libros. "Y encontré este libro que habla sobre el hechizo y de cuantas veces diferentes hechiceros han tratado de revertirlo por métodos dife…"

"Adiós, Hermione."

"Pero Profesora, si hay una nueva cura, ¿Por que aun no nos la dicho? De hecho, me di cuenta que fue el único hechizo del curso anterior que no tocamos en clase. Quiero decir, si hay otro contra hechizo valido además del beso de la pareja cósmica, ¿Por que no podemos aprender la teoría?"

"Adiós, Señorita Granger," dijo a modo de advertencia. Hermione frunció el ceño de una manera que le dejo ver a Jennifer que la chica no iba a dejar el asunto tan fácilmente.

"¿Problemas?" dijo una voz suave detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar. Severus apareció justo cuando Jennifer observaba a Hermione irse por el corredor, estaba de pie inmóvil junto a la puerta.

"No…no aun, como sea," dijo, mirándolo. "Necesito ir al Callejón. Hagrid va de camino allá, supongo que iré con el. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Qué Callejón?" Severus pregunto con suspicacia.

"Ehm… ambos." Jennifer admitió, mirándolo de manera desafiante como si estuviera preparada para una negativa. "Quiero algunos objetos hechizados para mi clase de Defensa." Finalmente Severus suspiro.

"Muy bien. Esta bien. Pero repórtate conmigo en cuanto regreses," dijo tranquilamente, escribiendo una nota y entregándosela.

* * *

><p>Se encontró con Hagrid en su cabaña y después aparecieron en la taberna, recibiendo muchos "¡Bienvenidos de nuevo Profesores!" de los clientes que estaban ahí.<p>

Desde que dirigió una manada de unicornios contra un ejercito de Dementores el año pasado, recibía el trato de una celebridad, eso era algo que avergonzaba a Jennifer. Aun así, era algo agradable ser recibida tan calidamente en todas partes. Después de una bebida rápida, Hagrid y Jennifer se dirigieron a Gringotts, después a buscar algunos ingredientes. Hagrid fue Eelops mientras Jennifer terminaba sus compras, y volvieron a encontrarse, no sin antes recoger algunos artículos antes de partir rumbo al Callejón Knockturn dirigiéndose directamente a Borgin y Burkes. Jennifer volteo a ver a Hagrid, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, balanceándose.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Es solo una tienda," dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.

"No pensé que quisiera venir aquí."

"Oh, vamos, Hagrid," Jennifer suspiro, entrando, viéndose inmediatamente interesada en un set de camafeos hechizados. El Sr. Borgin apareció a la vista, mirándola con sospecha.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Madame?"

"Jennifer Craw, estoy buscando objetos simples para mi clase… wow, ¿esto es un vendaje de momia real?" Jennifer estaba abrumada con toda la mercancía, la tienda de empeño estaba cubierta del suelo al techo con magia obscura y objetos hechizados. Hagrid permaneció cerca de la puerta mientras Borgin le mostraba a Jennifer algunas cosas que estaban en el mostrador.

Definitivamente se llevaría el juego de plumas, que hacían que la victima escribiera un delito y luego lo cometiera, pero no podía decidirse entre el cuchillo de hueso o el peine.

"No el peine, creo que hemos cubierto mas maldiciones de sueño de las que quiero recordar," gruño. "Y el cuchillo puede ser peligroso en una demostración. ¿Qué puede mostrarme en joyería?" Al final eligió un bonito anillo que hacia a las personas tomar cosas sin darse cuenta y guardarlas en sus bolsillos, y un libro que inducía a un trance hipnótico si se trataba de leer.

"Esta haciéndose tarde," Hagrid puntualizo.

"Esta bien, esta bien," Jennifer dijo, tratando de regatear el precio de los objetos. Eran bastante caros, pero ya se lo esperaba, era muy común que cosas como esas tuvieran precios exagerados. Sacando su caja de seguridad guardo sus compras y puso su caja de nuevo en un bolso. "Todo listo, Hagrid, ¿te invito otra copa antes de regresar a la escuela?" pregunto abriendo la puerta.

"Claro, porque no, dudo que nos estén esperando aun," dijo mientras se iban de ahí.

"Hagrid, acabas de decir que se hacia tarde," dijo tratando de molestarlo mientras dieron la vuelta hacia la intersección entre los dos callejones.

"No quiere estar merodeando por aquí al anochecer, ¿O si?" Hagrid dijo de manera casi protectiva.

Jennifer giro los ojos y lo miro, empujando a alguien mientras pasaba. Cuando estaba apunto de disculparse, se dio cuenta de quien era, e inmediatamente busco su varita.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

**N/T. **_¡Hola! Solo quiero hacerles saber que este capitulo lo subí especialmente por el review de IsaMcqueen (Ven chicos y chicas como sus comentarios si nos animan mucho). En realidad esta historia tiene un comienzo tranquilo, también lo pensé cuando la leí por primera vez, pero no quisiera que por esta razón perdieran el interés en ella porque apenas esta despegando ;) muchas cosas llegaran pronto a la vida de Severus y Jennifer. Cosas buenas y no tan buenas. _

_Que tengan una excelente lectura._

_Biffy316_


	6. Una Sombra en la Noche

**Capitulo Seis**

**Una Sombra en la Noche**

Hagrid hizo una de las cosas mas valientes que jamás había hecho, o quizás una de las mas tontas; salto entre Jennifer y Lucius antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera moverse. La varita de Jennifer ya había aparecido en su mano mientras Lucius la miraba con odio. Si había alguien a quien ella detestara mas que ha Voldemort, era Lucius Malfoy. Al menos Voldemort admitía abiertamente sus crímenes; Malfoy se ocultaba detrás de la corrupción y el dinero, incluso en ocasiones dejaba que la culpa recayera en otras personas, otras veces escapaba por falta de evidencia.

"Vamos, Profesora, es hora de irnos," Hagrid dijo firme.

"Para alguien que esta tomando prestado tiempo de vida, pareces muy ansiosa de regresarlo," Malfoy le advirtió con voz fría, al ver su varita.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" Jennifer pregunto, rodeando a Hagrid. "Atrévete a intentarlo. Al menos habrá los suficientes testigos para asegurar tu encarcelamiento."

"No soy yo quien saco su varita," le recordó, "pero te aseguro que si me ruegas, me encargare de esto."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te encargaste de mi madre? ¿O tus sirvientes también hicieron eso por ti?" Jennifer lo reto. Malfoy la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, la maldad emanaba de su mirada.

"Esa es una gran acusación. Será mejor que tengas cuidado denunciando a alguien sin tener ninguna evidencia. Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte." La delgada sonrisa de Malfoy rápidamente le indico que no le molestaría verla pasar por eso.

"Vámonos, Profesora, hay gente que aguarda por nosotros. Es mejor no hacerlos esperar" Hagrid dijo otra ves, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Jennifer. Ella comenzó a retroceder, mirándolo con cautela, guardando de nuevo su varita en la manga pero sin querer soltarla realmente.

Justo cuando se iban, Jennifer vio un destello de luz roja e instintivamente rodó sobre sus rodillas. Malfoy fue golpeado y arrojado através del callejón quedando tendido en el suelo. Repentinamente alerta, Hagrid saco su sombrilla tratando de ubicar la fuente del hechizo.

"¡Arriba, en el techo!" apunto Hagrid hacia una sombra sobre el tejado de un edificio. La sombra se agacho, como si estuviera mirando la calle y se movió para acercarse al cuerpo de Malfoy. Entonces, ella escucho una palabra familiar, "¡_Crucio_!" y la figura apunto hacia Lucius, que comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Por más que odiara a ese hombre, no tenía intención de dejar que alguien usara la Maldición Imperdonable frente a ella sin que hubiera una reacción de su parte. Sacando su varita gateo hacia delante tratando de tener una mejor posición. "¡_Expelliarmus_!" grito, apuntando hacia la sombra. Y después… nada ocurrió. La figura se detuvo sorprendida, moviéndose como si quisiera verla mejor, la maldición Cruciatus cedió cuando quito su atención de Malfoy.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" susurro la sombra con evidente disgusto. "Es sorprendente que sigas con vida. Lárgate de aquí y deja que yo me encargue de el, Jennifer Craw." No había manera de que pudiera hechizarlo en esa parte del callejón. Necesitaba algo de luz.

"¡Lumos!" dijo, apuntando la varita en su dirección. La figura respondió en cuanto la luz hizo erupción, Jennifer pudo ver con poca claridad a alguien de pie cubierto con un Manto Nocturno de la cabeza hasta los tobillos. Trato de golpearlo con un hechizo de petrificación, pero el rápidamente lo esquivo. Ella se agacho buscando una mejor protección, satisfecha de haber robado la atención del mago.

De pronto todo el Callejón se lleno con policías del Ministerio. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que pasaba, la figura hizo una inclinación hacia Jennifer y desapareció. Ella inmediatamente ofreció su varita al Ministerio, observando a Malfoy, a quien estaban ayudando a ponerse de pie.

"¡Oficiales! ¡Arresten de una vez a esta mujer! ¡Acaba de tratar de asesinarme!" Malfoy grito. Hagrid y Jennifer lo miraron con desgano mientras los oficiales trataban de calmarlo. "Estaba pasando por aquí cuando ella me apunto con su varita. Lo demás que supe, fue que lanzo un hechizo contra mí y alguien convoco una maldición Cruciatus. Tu lo enviaste ¿No es así? ¡Sabia tu nombre! ¡Admítelo!"

"Nunca mas volveré a ayudarte," Jennifer gruño y después lo ignoro, dando su declaración tranquilamente a los policías. "Si, saque mi varita," admitió. "Me sentí amenazada, y este no es el lugar mas seguro del mundo. Pero solo la utilice cuando la maldición fue convocada en Malfoy y fue para tratar de detenerla, también use un hechizo de luz para tener una mejor vista del hombre que estaba en el techo del edifico. Solo han sido hechizos de desarme y luminosidad en las ultimas cuatro horas."

"¿Y quien era el que estaba en el edificio?"

"No lo se. Tenia un Manto Nocturno sobre el. No parecía apreciar mucho a Malfoy, el fue quien lanzo el Cruciatus." Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas.

"Muy bien, si tengo mas preguntas la contactare en la escuela," dijo después de revisar su varita, con un hechizo que le permitía saber cual eran los últimos conjuros que se habían hecho con ella. "Es una buena varita, se ve antigua," comento educadamente, mientras se la entregaba.

"También es poco común," Jennifer asintió, determinada a demostrar que no tenia nada que ocultar, "12 ¾ ébano con pelo de banshee. Herencia familiar. Esta en los libros." El oficial la miro asustado por un instante, estudiándola cuidadosamente, pero después solo asintió.

"Buenas noches, Profesora."

Los policías del Ministerio aun tomaban la declaración de Malfoy cuando Hagrid y Jennifer dejaron el lugar.

"Sabe, es ilegal comprar varitas con pelo de banshee," Hagrid dijo cuando entraron en los terrenos de la escuela. "Muchas personas no pueden controlarlas, otras mas dicen que tienen mente propia."

"Si, es por eso que me adelante a decirlo antes de que se diera un malentendido. Tengo esta varita desde los siete años; era de mi Tatara Tatara Tatara abuelo… del lado de mi padre por supuesto. Como sea, es leal a la familia. Si no se ha rebelado contra mi ahora, ya no lo hará." Jennifer permaneció en silencio por un tiempo finalmente sacudió la cabeza con molestia. "¡No puedo creer que pensara que yo planee esto! ¡No puede ser mas paranoico!"

"Bueno, si no hubiera apuntado su varita de esa manera tal vez no hubiera pensado de esa forma."

"Hagrid, ese hombre me mataría en un parpadeo si tuviera la oportunidad," Jennifer dijo.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero dudo que lo haga en un callejón lleno de testigos," Hagrid puntualizo.

* * *

><p>Jennifer entro al castillo y se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras, mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo mientras caminaba. Lo utilizaba continuamente cuando estaba insegura de su expresión o sentimientos. Para un Buscador de Verdad, un espejo era una manera de organizar los pensamientos. La expresión de culpa y nerviosismo era muy evidente, Jennifer trato de verse mas relajada mientras bajaba los escalones. Cerró su espejo y lo guardo en su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de la oficina, tocando suavemente. Después de un momento de golpear su pie contra el suelo en señal de impaciencia, Severus la dejo entrar, mirándola con sospecha.<p>

"¿Por que tardaste tanto?" demando saber. "¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba alguno de esos ingredientes? Entra." Jennifer giro los ojos mientras caminaba, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el no necesitaba con urgencia nada de lo que le pidió. Dejo su bolso en el escritorio y Severus cerro la puerta.

"Lamento la tardanza. Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero como puedes ver, estamos de regreso," sonrió débilmente. "Deberías de ver algunas de las cosas que conseguí para la clase, será realmente interesante…"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Severus pregunto, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Camino hacia ella, estaba tan cerca que tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para poder verlo bien. El dio otro paso hacia el frente, y Jennifer se encontró con la espalda contra la pared, una de sus manos golpeaba insistentemente contra el muro, esperando su respuesta.

"Bueno veras, lo que paso fue que… salimos de la tienda de empeño y ya veníamos de regreso porque estaba anocheciendo. Hagrid no quería estar ahí de noche, y… ¿Tienes que hacer ese ruido con los dedos? ¡Me pones nerviosa!" dijo Jennifer ansiosa, mirando su rostro pensativo.

"¿Tu? ¿Nerviosa?" Severus dijo suavemente dejando de mover sus dedos. Una casi imperceptible expresión de diversión paso por su rostro. "Comenzaba a creer que nada te asustaba; ejércitos de Dementores, Mortifagos, incluso estudiantes rencorosos y aun así ¿Soy yo quien te hago sentir nerviosa?"

"Nadie es perfecto," Jennifer contesto en voz baja. El se inclino y la beso haciendo que se relajara y respondiera al beso, quedándose en esa posición antes de que ella se recargara contra la pared para observarlo. "¿Vas a dejar que me siente?"

"No hasta que me digas que sucedió." Severus dijo, y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos otra vez. No iba a dejar que lo distrajera. Respirando profundo, Jennifer volvió a contarle los eventos de esa tarde desde el principio, viendo como fruncía el ceño profundamente cuando por fin termino. "No puedo creer que amenazaras a Malfoy," dijo después de un momento.

"Olvida eso, ¿Quien crees que sea el otro mago? Tiene que ser alguien que lo conozca… ¿tal vez otro Mortifago? Es decir, no parecía preocupado por utilizar la maldición Cruciatus en publico."

"Un Mortifago no iría directamente en contra de Lucius Malfoy. Creo que es mas bien alguien que tiene cuentas pendientes con el, en un plano personal," Severus dijo pensativo.

"Oh, eso es difícil de creer," Jennifer dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Crees que en realidad piensa que soy yo la que esta detrás de esto, verdad?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que lo sabremos pronto," dijo, frotándose el brazo de manera ausente. "En cualquiera de los casos quiero que trates de mantenerte fuera de esto tanto como te sea posible, y la próxima vez que necesites ir al Callejón, yo iré contigo."

"Severus, ¿No crees que será terriblemente notorio si comienzas a escoltarme a todas partes?" Jennifer le dijo, con las manos en la cadera. "Creo que he demostrado mas de una vez que puedo encargarme de mi misma muy bien -"

"Sin reproches. Preferiría no arriesgar tu vida como el año pasado," la interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. "Hemos sido muy afortunados hasta ahora, pero nuestra buena fortuna no durara por siempre si la seguimos forzando." Jennifer quito la mano de su boca.

"Confío en ti Severus. Desde el día en que nos conocimos. Y siempre he hecho lo que me pides. Es solo que seria lindo que alguien confiara en mi solo para variar," Jennifer dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Severus la miro salir abrumado. ¿Que la había orillado a decir algo como eso?

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado, Jennifer decidió ir al gimnasio. Paso mucho tiempo observándose en el espejo de entrenamiento al final del salón mientras practicaba algunas posiciones defensivas. No paso mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña audiencia detrás de ella.<p>

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué están tramando?" Jennifer les sonrió a los cinco Gryffindor.

"Vamos a ver la practica del equipo de Slytherin. Juegan mañana contra Ravenclaw," Hermione le dijo.

"Si, tal vez si los vemos ahora podamos saber que trucos sucios usaran este año y estaremos listos para ellos," Harry agrego. Jennifer rió.

"¿Profesora? Su reflejo esta golpeando su pie contra el suelo," Ginny dijo confundida.

"Oh. Disculpa, tomate cinco minutos," le dijo a la imagen y se alejo del espejo. "Los espejos de entrenamiento pueden ser muy sensibles en ocasiones. Hey, ¿Como es que ustedes dos chicas no están en el club de duelo?"

"Usualmente estudio por las noches," dijo Hermione.

"Oh, vamos, Hermione, has adelantado tu lectura hasta Navidad en mi clase y apenas es la primera semana. Un poco de ejercicio no te haría daño. ¿Qué tal tu, Ginny?" Jennifer le pregunto. La chica parecía incomoda.

"Simplemente no le agrada Snape," Ron dijo, siendo golpeado en cada lado por las dos chicas.

"No es divertido que Snape te grite. Tenemos suficiente de eso en clase de pociones," Neville dijo. "De hecho, estaba pensando en retirarme. Solo entre porque ellos me convencieron."

"Y estabas haciéndolo tan bien, es una lastima," Jennifer suspiro.

"¿De verdad?" Neville pregunto sorprendido.

"Sabes, mientras no usen sus varitas reales, no hay razón para que no vengan aquí y hagan algunos ejercicios durante los fines de semana. Se que Harry y Ginny tienen practica, pero si quieren venir cuando estoy aquí, me encantaría brindarle un poco de ayuda a quien este dispuesto a trabajar." Jennifer les guiño un ojo. "Mírenlo así, le darán a Snape menos razones para gritarles si están mas adelantados en sus movimientos."

"Bueno, no estoy segura acerca de entrar al club, pero no me importaría aprender algunas cosas si usted estará aquí, Profesora Craw," dijo Ginny.

Al final de todo, los alumnos se quedaron. Jennifer rápidamente emparejo a Hermione con Ron y Harry con Ginny para que los chicos las ayudaran con las formas que ya habían aprendido. Después puso a Neville frente al espejo, su reflejo rápidamente hizo notar su mala postura, mostrándole la forma correcta de hacerlo. Así que Jennifer, que esperaba pasar una agradable y tranquila mañana, término acomodando pies en su lugar y demostrando movimientos rápidos de varita. Pero después de un rato, el reflejo de Neville comenzó a quejarse, tocándose el estomago y mirando al reloj. Jennifer rió, y los dejo ir a comer, bajando las escaleras junto con ellos.


	7. Hermione

**Capitulo Siete**

**Hermione**

Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez cuando el correo llego. Hermione dejo su libro y ansiosamente tomo el periódico, temerosa de saber más acerca de ataques a Muggles. Los titulares no eran del todo sorprendentes: _Se Reportan Mas Muertes y Desapariciones, _pero mientras Hermione leía, les hacia señas a los chicos para llamar su atención.

"Escuchen esto… 'Eventos recientes han revelado al Ministerio la existencia de un segundo individuo o grupo que utiliza Maleficios Imperdonables su objetivo parecen ser Mortifagos. Las victimas han sido encontradas siempre solas, generalmente en su dormitorio, con la imagen de una pequeña calavera marfil en sus manos. La mayoría de los casos, no tienen otra marca además de estos tatuajes mágicos. El Ministerio ha declarado que este nuevo criminal hace uso de los mas fuertes hechizos obscuros y debe de ser visto como un peligro tanto para el publico en general como para los Mortifagos y su líder."

"¿Es en serio? siguen sin querer decir su nombre." Harry suspiro.

"Así que ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera tratando de ganarles en su propio juego?" Ron pregunto pensativo.

"Bueno, al menos alguien esta tratando de hacer algo," Harry contesto.

"El Ministerio ha estado detrás de ellos por décadas. Papa difícilmente estuvo en casa durante el verano, hubo muchísimas redadas. Incluso en la Mansión Malfoy dos veces. Aunque no encontraron nada," Ron parecía sombrío al pensar en eso.

"Harry, no creas que la escuela no hace nada. De hecho, no he visto a Dumbledore desde la selección. Apuesto que esta en Londres," Hermione dijo, mirando a los dos chicos. "¿Alguien a notado lo irritable que esta Craw? Me pregunto si su novio estará involucrado en esto, quien quiera que sea."

"¡Oh, no otra vez! Hermione, hemos hablado de esto docenas de veces. No hay ningún "novio" a quien buscar," Ron dijo exasperado. "Dumbledore dijo que el la había despertado, así que el la despertó. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?"

"Nunca dijo que el la despertó _primero_. Cuando lo cuestione después de que sucedió, cambio el tema. En otra ocasión le pregunte como rompió el hechizo, y me envió a la biblioteca por un libro para McGonagall."

"Hermione, estuvimos en la enfermería todo el tiempo, ¿Recuerdas?" Ginny dijo. "Según lo que vi, solo los profesores estuvieron con ella desde que llego hasta que despertó al día siguiente."

"Estuvimos dormidos la mayor parte del tiempo," Hermione le recordó. "Así que pienso que alguno de los profesores debió dejar pasar a alguien cuando no estábamos concientes, y Dumbledore debe de saberlo, por eso esta tratando de evadirme."

"Pero si Dumbledore esta tratando de ser discreto, ¿No deberíamos de respetarlo? Se que si la Profesora Craw pudiera decirnos algo lo haría. Siempre ha sido muy abierta…para ser una profesora," Ginny puntualizo.

"Muy bien, muy bien, ya. Si va a cenar con Hagrid hoy y no puedo sacarle ninguna información, lo dejare por la paz," Hermione prometió. Ron volteo a ver a Harry con una mirada de incredulidad.

* * *

><p>Jennifer caminaba por el campo de Quidditch cuando una lechuza le trajo una nota. Otro antiguo Mortifago había sido asesinado, y Severus fue convocado a una reunión. Suspirando suavemente, rozo la nota con sus labios y esta se desintegro. Cada vez que se iba Jennifer se preguntaba si seria la ultima vez que sabría de el, tenia que recordarse constantemente que era capaz de cuidarse solo. Se miro en el espejo, tratando de leerse. Sin miedo, se dijo así misma, sin preocupaciones. Era algo inaceptable. Al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente cerró el espejo y lo guardo, para voltear a ver a Hermione y Ron que trataban de captar su atención desde los asientos en la parte de abajo.<p>

"¡Ahí esta! ¿Quiere decir que vendrá con nosotros?" Hermione pregunto.

"¡Por supuesto! No puedo esperar para ver que horrible y apenas comestible mezcla tendremos que tratar de mejorar este año." Jennifer guiño un ojo mientras los chicos reían. Jennifer había emprendido una cruzada para ayudar a Hagrid a encontrar un equilibrio entre sus gustos culinarios y sus invitados, y había tenido un limitado éxito. Aunque no había logrado mejorar mucho el sabor del pastel de rocas. Esa era una receta de la madre de Hagrid.

"Ya deberían de estar aquí," Ron dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al sol. Apenas podía ver a Ginny, que acababa de entrar al equipo como la nueva Guardián, algo que a Ron le parecía un poco vergonzoso porque el mismo había intentado obtener el puesto sin mucha suerte. Culpaba de eso en parte a su vieja escoba, aunque fue muy difícil creerle cuando Ginny logro entrar usando la vieja escoba de Fred.

Finalmente Harry y Ginny los alcanzaron, el rostro de Harry se había enrojecido por tanto practicar movimientos repentinos y picadas, que era lo usual en un Buscador. Jennifer sintió que le faltaba el aire con solo verlos, usualmente acostumbrada a solo poner atención a los tres aros en los juegos escolares. Recogiendo sus cosas, los cinco cruzaron el patio rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¿Profesora, ha escuchado acerca del grupo que esta atacando a los Mortifagos?" Hermione le preguntó mientras caminaba.

"¿Grupo?" Jennifer levanto una ceja. Hermione busco entre sus libros y saco un periódico, dándoselo a Jennifer. Ella lo leyó, mirándolo pensativa. "Así que eso es," dijo al fin, con un extraño presentimiento.

"¿Qué?" los cuatro preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno," Jennifer reflexiono en lo que iba a decir, preguntándose que tanto debía de contar. "Creo que me encontré con uno de ellos ayer en el Callejón Knockturn."

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?" Ron quiso saber.

"Oh, cosas. Buscando material para mi clase. Y no, no les diré que. Pero alguien que usaba un Manto Nocturno ataco a una persona desde lo alto de un edificio," dijo pensativamente.

"¿A quien ataco?" Harry pregunto.

"Mmm, bueno, no creo que deba decírselos, no estoy segura que tanta información se haya hecho publica. Pero el lanzo una Maldición Cruciatus. Estaba muy obscuro así que no pude golpearlo. Después el Ministerio llego y el desapareció antes de que lo pudiera detener."

"¿Esta segura de que era un 'el'?" Hermione pregunto.

"Supongo que podría haber sido una bruja alta, además solo pude escuchar sus susurros, pero creo que era hombre. Pero basta de eso; estoy segura que el Ministerio esta tratando de hacer todo por atraparlo, y en realidad a nosotros no nos incumbe. Solo estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado." Dijo, regresándole el periódico a Hermione.

"Pero Profesora, si ellos están luchando contra Voldemort, ¿Están de nuestro lado, verdad?" Harry dijo.

"Quien quiera que sea, esta usando Maleficios Imperdonables para cazar Mortifagos, Harry. Dos males no hacen un bien. A pesar de a quien asesine, sigue siendo un criminal," Jennifer dijo simplemente.

"¿Entonces matar a Voldemort es un crimen también?" pregunto. Jennifer se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirando fijamente a Harry.

"Bueno, defenderse no es un crimen. Y si alguno de nosotros se enfrenta a el, lo único que haríamos es actuar en defensa propia." Jennifer dijo, tocando la puerta. Sirius abrió, sonriendo abiertamente.

"¡Hola, Harry y compañía! Es bueno verlos. Hagrid, todos están aquí" dijo, haciéndolos pasar. "Hare espacio en la mesa," le guiño un ojo a Jennifer. Camino hacia la pequeña mesa, golpeándola con la varita. Esta creció haciendo espacio para todos, pero sin tomar mucho espacio en la pequeña cabaña."Muy bien, estamos listos."

"Buenas noches, Hagrid, ¿Puedo ayudarte?" Jennifer le sonrió, e inmediatamente tuvo una tetera en sus manos.

"¿Escucho lo que hice para Creaturas Mágicas este año?" Hagrid le pregunto emocionado. "Están aprendiendo a cuidar huevos, y como encargarse de ellos cuando hayan nacido."

"¿Qué clase de huevos?" Jennifer pregunto.

"No le diré, es un secreto," Hagrid contesto. "Todos excepto los de primer año lo están haciendo. Tengo algo especial para ellos," explico.

Lo chicos no parecían muy emocionados por la clase de Hagrid; pensaban que era un tanto aburrida. Especialmente Ginny, ya que el huevo que le dieron era mucho más pequeño que el de la clase de Harry. Al menos los de sexto año tenían uno de casi dos pies de largo. Estaban aprendiendo como protegerlo de predadores y mantenerlo tibio.

"Suena como si tuvieran muchísimo trabajo," Jennifer sonrió.

"¿Como estuvo tu primera semana, Jennifer? ¿Retomando la rutina?" Sirius le dio una calida sonrisa. Jennifer trato de no reaccionar a la otra pregunta detrás de su expresión. El quería saber como iban las cosas entre ella y Severus.

"No tan mal. Nada comparado con el año pasado," dijo. "El Profesor Snape retomo el club de duelo. El y Dumbledore me pidieron que les ayudara. Es interesante regresar a esas actividades después de tantos años."

"Oh ¿De verdad?" Sirius parecía divertido, volteando a ver a Harry. "¿Te uniste?"

"Ron y yo estamos dentro," dijo Harry, "y la Profesora Craw esta tratando de convencer a Hermione y Ginny."

"Estaría ahí en un segundo si solo usted estuviera a cargo, Profesora," Ginny admitió. Sirius disimulo una carcajada, y Jennifer le dio una mirada asesina.

"Bueno, es tu tiempo libre, yo solo puedo invitarte. Pero sabes, hay mas Slytherin que Gryffindors…" Jennifer puntualizo. "Seria inteligente equiparar las cosas un poco."

"Muy bien, entonces. Iré. Supongo que podré sacrificar un poco de mi tiempo de estudio," Hermione dijo. Ron la miro con incredulidad. "He adelantado mis lecturas, y estaba revisando mis notas del año pasado. Incluso he estado calculando las probabilidades matemáticas de encontrar el amor verdadero del que hablamos en la clase del Sueño Cósmico. ¿Quiere escuchar los resultados? Los tengo por aquí en algún lado…"

" ¡No gracias!" Ron, Harry y Jennifer dijeron al mismo tiempo.

" Yo quisiera escucharlos," Sirius dijo divertido.

" ¡Sirius!" Jennifer dijo abruptamente con una mirada reprobatoria, regresando su atención hacia Hermione. " Creí que no íbamos a hablar sobre el tema de nuevo, Hermione."

" Pero Profesora, ¿ Podría al menos decirnos _por que_ todos tratan de encubrir a quien la despertó _primero_? Quiero decir, Dumbledore nunca dijo que la despertó _primero,_ el solo dijo que la despertó. ¿ Y en primer lugar quien podría haber contrarestado un hechizo mortal? No puede haber pasado solo porque si."

" ¡Hermione! ¿ Por que te importa tanto? ¿ No puede alguien tener un poco de privacidad? De verdad, deberías de respetar la vida personal de los profesores aun cuando te lleves bien con ellos. Creo que es mejor que me vaya." Jennifer dijo levantándose rápidamente. " Gracias Hagrid, el estofado estuvo muy bien. Quizás un poco mas de sal y menos ajo ¿tal vez?" Abrazo a Hagrid, despidiéndose con la mano de los demás, y pidiéndole a Sirius que los acompañara de regreso al castillo para después salir de la cabaña. Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta por un momento.

" Bien, es un hecho," Hermione dijo al fin. " Esta _ocultando_ a alguien."

" Hermione, si me permites, creo que es tiempo de dejar este asunto," Sirius dijo firme. " La Profesora Craw tiene razón, no deberías de entrometerte en los asuntos personales de tus maestros. Lo que pase entre ella y… quien sea… solo les concierne a ellos. Creo que deberías de pasar mas tiempo pensando en tus propias relaciones y no en las de los otros."

Harry miro pensativo a su padrino. Aparentemente, Hermione no estaba tan alejada de la verdad como el y Ron creían. Al menos, parecía que Sirius también pensaba que alguien la había despertado.

" No fuiste tu ¿O si?" Harry pregunto, de manera directa. Sirius miro a Harry fijamente por un momento.

" No, no fui yo," admitió. " Así que espero que no hayan hecho esa apuesta la navidad pasada," guiño un ojo.

" ¿Qué apuesta?" Hermione pregunto, pero con el comentario ya se hacia una idea.

Sirius había mostrado interés en la joven, vibrante Jennifer Craw, pero parecía haberlo perdido justo después del Baile de Navidad del año pasado. De repente se dio cuenta de que Sirius sabia mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Pero la mirada que le dio rápidamente la desanimo para tratar de conseguir información.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione comenzó a detenerse, tratando de recordar a todo aquel que hubiera estado con Jennifer en el baile del Ministerio. Percatándose que Jennifer convivió prácticamente con todas las personas ahí. Incluso había bailado con un buen número de hombres, incluyendo a Snape y Lucius Malfoy. A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío. Harry la había salvado de Snape, por sugerencia de Dumbledore, y el padre de Ron la ayudo con Malfoy. Hermione rápidamente alcanzo a Ginny para hablar con ella. Ron y Harry las miraron con curiosidad.<p>

" Mujeres," Ron finalmente dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry alzo los hombros, y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

" Ginny, tu padre estuvo aquí la noche que nos sacaron del bosque, ¿No es así?" Hermione pregunto.

" Hermione, definitivamente NO fue mi padre," Ginny rodó los ojos ante la idea.

" Si, pero tal vez vio algo. ¿ Vino a visitarnos, recuerdas?"

" Y se fue justo antes de que Dumbledore mandara a Snape a vigilar a Craw. No había nadie antes de eso excepto por Poppy, y creo que hubiera dicho algo si la Profesora hubiera despertado."

" Eso es cierto," Hermione dijo con un suspiro.

" Y Dumbledore llego después de eso, ves, tiene que haber sido el. Minerva dijo esa mañana que el Director la había despertado."

" No mire a Dumbledore entrar. Estaba dormida," Hermione dijo frustrada.

" También estaba dormida, pero me despertó cuando toco la puerta," Ginny dijo. " Aunque no lo vi salir, volví a dormirme después de eso…!auch!"

Hermione se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que Ginny se tambalear en las escaleras. Su cara había perdido el color, y miraba la miraba como si hubiera desenterrado un tesoro.

" ¿El toco la puerta?" Hermione dijo. Al fin todo comenzó a tener sentido. De pronto recordó claramente la imagen de Severus Snape en sus ropas de Mortifago arrodillado con los otros profesores en el Bosque Prohibido. El había tomado una poción, y después se fue. Fue el primero en vigilar a Jennifer… y Dumbledore había tocado la puerta. ¿ Por que alguien tocaría la puerta si no sospechara que ella había despertado? "¿ Solamente entro después de eso, o espero a que Snape abriera la puerta?"

" Supongo que si hubiera entrado no habría tenido oportunidad de verlo," Ginny dijo con exasperación. " ¿ Creí que habías dicho que dejarías el asunto si ella volvía a darte una negativa?" Hermione la miro un momento, preguntándose como no lo había visto antes.

" Ya lo he dejado," Hermione dijo, subiendo las escaleras.


	8. La Marca Blanca

**Capitulo Ocho**

**La Marca Blanca**

Jennifer paso la mañana con Minerva aprendiendo acerca de transfiguración de telas. Había tenido un poco de experiencia en la materia cuando era niña, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a requerir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo hacer algún progreso.

Minerva, como Jennifer aprendió rápidamente, era una mujer de muchos talentos. La manera en que ella cumplía con su horario de clases, remplazaba a Dumbledore, y aun así tenia tiempo para la costura y un juego de ajedrez de ves en cuando era algo impresionante para Jennifer, aun con ayuda de la magia. Minerva incluso había encontrado tiempo para hacerle un vestido formal para el Baile del Ministerio el año pasado, así es como Jennifer aprendió acerca de su afición. Mientras trabajaban, le contó acerca del verano y le pregunto como iban las cosas, pero Minerva solo sacudió su cabeza con una expresión triste.

"Desearía decirte que las cosas han mejorado, pero los dos bandos se están preparando," Minerva dijo. "Hemos estado trabajando en una red de seguridad para algunas de las familias de los estudiantes que han sido amenazadas, pero como puedes ver, muchos han decidido hacer las cosas por ellos mismos."

Jennifer frunció el ceño. ¿Como podrían convencer a las familias Muggles con hijos mágicos que realmente estarían más seguros en Hogwarts?

"Es una lastima que no pueda enseñarle a los padres algunas lecciones de resistencia al miedo como con los chicos," Jennifer dijo.

"No podemos ayudar a las personas que no quieren ser ayudadas," Minerva dejo ir un suspiro. Pero Jennifer se mantuvo pensativa, insegura si estar o no de acuerdo con ella.

Esa tarde era el juego de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, así que Minerva y Jennifer tuvieron un almuerzo rapido y se apresuraron al lugar de los maestros antes de que el partido comenzara. Jennifer inmediatamente empezó a buscar entre los otros lugares, tratando de visualizar a Severus. Regularmente estaba de regreso antes del juego los domingos.

"¿Entonces, quien crees que vaya a ganar?" Minerva le preguntó mientras la puerta se abría para dejar salir a los equipos.

"Ravenclaw, definitivamente. ¿Cho contra Malfoy? No es una pelea justa." Jennifer le sonrió.

"Si, y es su ultimo año," Minerva dijo, mirando a los jugaroes acomodarse en el campo, "Parece que fue apenas ayer que ella fue sorteada. Es extraño como profesora, mirarlos crecer, en ocasiones se siente como si estuvieras junto a tu escritorio, sin envejecer, mientras el resto del mundo se mueve a tu alrededor."

"Bien ese si que es un pensamiento profundo, tratare de recordarlo," Jennifer dijo con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando Rolanda Hooch se preparaba para dar inicio al juego, un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, y Jennifer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Severus, detrás de ellas.

"El Profesor Dumbledore necesita verlas inmediatamente," les dijo. "Hubo otro ataque." Rápidamente se levantaron y fueron a las escaleras, Severus se sentó mirándolas irse, con una expresión mas sombría de lo habitual mientras hacia un esfuerzo por concentrarse en el juego.

Dumbledore y Jennifer aparecieron en el lugar, se encontraban frente a una modesta casa Muggle en un vecindario muy Muggle. Aun así, todo estaba infectado con el olor de magia negra. Docenas de magos y brujas del Ministerio estaban ahí, el perímetro había sido cerrado desde la mañana. Lo mas inquietante de la escena, eran dos marcas que aun permanecían en el cielo. La que estaba sobre la casa era bien conocida para ella, era la marca tenebrosa; una víbora saliendo de una calavera grotesca. La otra detrás del edificio era casi blanca, y mientras ella y Dumbledore se acercaron, pudo ver que de alguna forma era parecida a la otra, excepto porque una daga atravesaba la calavera y la cabeza de la serpiente. En el piso debajo de la marca blanca había un cadáver, cubierto con ropas negras y con una mascara, eran las ropas de un Mortifgao.

Jennifer miro a Dumbledore, que levanto la mano tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. Era Arthur Weasley, Ministro de Magia, caminando hacia ellos.

"Me alegro de que hayan llegado, Profesora Craw, Profesor Dumbledore. Profesora Craw, tenemos un testigo, pero es un Muggle y esta asustado, así que nos preguntábamos si podría hablar con el antes de cambiar su memoria. No hemos tenido mucha suerte con el." Arthur dijo. Jennifer asintió rápidamente, y Arthur la llevo a la casa contigua donde un hombre mayor estaba sentado en una mecedora, temblando junto a varios agentes del departamento Muggle que trataban de hacerlo sentir cómodo ofreciéndole almohadas, te y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Jennifer se arrodillo a su lado, sonriendo calidamente, tratando de hacer contacto visual.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jennifer. ¿Cual es el suyo?" pregunto con calma. El le dio una mirada sospechosa, con miedo, haciendo hincapié en su extraña ropa.

"Douglas," dijo al fin, "Nick Douglas. ¿Qué eres tu?" pregunto.

"Solo soy una profesora," dijo tranquilamente. "No se preocupe, no muerdo."

"¿Eres una maestra terriblemente joven, no es así?" pregunto. Sabia que le había creído, pero de todas maneras tenia que preguntar. Ella rió.

"¿Por que todos dicen eso?" dijo Jennifer. El anciano sonrío levemente. "¿Puedo preguntarle cual es el nombre de la familia de esa casa?" Su cara se desencajo y su mirada parecía perdida, mirando hacia la casa. Jennifer lo estudio con cuidado por un tiempo antes de sonreír gentilmente. "Este bien No tiene que decir nada. Todo estará bien," le aseguro. Se levanto y volteo a ver a Arthur dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, el Sr. Douglas estaba sentado en su porche la noche anterior cuando un individuo con una tunica negra entro a la casa, abrió la puerta con una luz… creo que quiso decir un hechizo de desbloqueo, y después entro. Miro una luz verde, escuchó un grito, la persona salio, y la marca apareció. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo que parecía una sombra en el techo de la casa arrojo una luz, la Maldición Asesina otra vez, que con eso mato al primero. Después de que el hombre se fue, Douglas llamo a la policía, y una gente rara apareció. Eso es todo," Jennifer explico.

"Una situación muy extraña," Arthur dijo en un susurro. El estrés era evidente en su rostro, y no parecía haber dormido mucho últimamente. "Un Mortifago solitario hace algo como esto, después alguien viene y lo mata."

"Los Muggles estaban relacionados de alguna forma con el Mortifago, ¿No es así?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Abuelos," Arthur dijo con una mirada interrogativa. Jennifer asintió.

"Entonces no es tan extraño que estuviera solo. Debió de ser su iniciación. Para ser un Mortifago primero debes de probarte a ti mismo purgando a los impuros de tu propia familia," Jennifer le explico. "Pero no se nada acerca del otro símbolo."

"En realidad nadie sabe," Arthur dijo, llevándolos de regreso a la casa, "Pero creemos que esta directamente relacionado con todas las desapariciones de antiguos Mortifagos en diferentes países durante los últimos años. Solo que ahora se están encargando de los miembros actuales."

"Si. Se un poco acerca de esos ataques. Madame Belle estaba trabajando en el caso Norte Americano." Jennifer de repente se pregunto si no había evitado que Malfoy fuera asesinado aquella noche en el callejón. Pero después de pensar en eso, sacudió su cabeza. En todas las ocasiones, la victima había estado sola.

Entraron, mirando sombríamente a los dos cuerpos inertes, aparentemente habían sido asesinados mientras dormían. Solo la sorpresa estaba registrada en sus rostros; no había mucha verdad que leer detrás de la muerte. Escucho a Dumbledore suspirar detrás de ella, volteo e ver su rostro.

"Levus Baylor," Dumbledore dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. Jennifer cerró los ojos. Otro alumno había perdido a su padre.

* * *

><p>Jennifer llego a su oficina una hora después dejándose caer en su silla, deprimida. Buscaba en sus libros algo con que distraerse cuando escucho un suave toquido en la puerta. Supo inmediatamente por la forma de tocar de quien se trataba y le abrió la puerta a Severus Snape, que llevaba dos tazas con el, entregándole una.<p>

"Gracias. Vaya noche. ¿Qué haría sin ti?" Jennifer dijo, cerrando la puerta y regresando a su lugar.

"Hacer tus propias pociones supongo," Severus contesto sombrío, sentándose también. Jennifer sacudió su cabeza por la respuesta, bebiendo el contenido de la taza. Severus sostuvo la poción en sus manos, con un aire pensativo. "hable con Roger. Lo llevare con su madre mañana, así que no esperes verme por aquí temprano."

"¿Quién esta haciendo esto, Severus? ¿_Ellos_ tienen alguna idea?" Jennifer pregunto, refiriéndose a los Mortifagos. Severus bebió su poción, y miro a Jennifer.

"No, pero se las ha arreglado para poner a Voldemort a la defensiva, quien quiera que sea. Voldemort tiene a los Dementroes buscándolo, para disponer inmediatamente de el."

"Así que supongo que la carrera comenzó," Jennifer dijo. Severus la miro confundido. "Para ver quien lo encuentra primero… Voldemort o el Ministerio."

"Mmm, bueno no me molestaría hacerle algunas preguntas," Severus dijo, pensando acerca de algunas de las desapariciones mas recientes. "Considerando cuantos han desaparecido y sido asesinados por el podríamos decir que ha ayudado a Dumbledore por quince años. Por supuesto, el no lo sabe o tal vez esta buscando venganza por algún tipo de ofensa."

Jennifer miro a Severus, sus pensamientos reflejaban los de ella. ¿Se encontrarían una vez más frente a una amenaza personal?


	9. La Varita Hechizada

**Capitulo Nueve**

**La Varita Hechizada**

Después de unas semanas cubriendo la agenda básica, Jennifer finalmente decidió que era tiempo de abrir su caja de seguridad.

"Comenzaremos a ver objetos hechizados," anuncio a su clase del viernes. "Ha sido difícil descubrir todas sus propiedades, así que espero que todos podamos aprovecharlos," Jennifer sonrió. "Aprenderemos a identificar este tipo de objetos con conjuros básicos sin tocar el artefacto en si, como contrarrestar estos hechizos, y como deshacernos de los hechizos que afectan a las personas bajo su control. Ahora, ¿Alguien pude decirme razones por las que alguien pondría una maldición en un objeto? ¿Draco?"

"¿Para matar a alguien?" Draco dijo sonriendo.

"Si, para matar o herir a alguien," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo y el punto se escribió en la pizarra. "¿Harry?"

"¿Para que una persona haga lo que alguien mas quiere?"

"Si, esa pude ser una razón, y otra parecida seria, para que alguien haga algo que normalmente no haría; no necesariamente controlarla, solo a modo de travesura." Jennifer asintió y las dos cosas se escribieron en el pizarrón. "Hay un motivo mas importante. ¿Neville?"

"¿Proteger el objeto?"

"Absolutamente correcto. Proteger un objeto de que caiga en las manos equivocadas es la mayor razón para poner una maldición en algo. De hecho, algunas cosas son creadas desde el inicio con una maldición en ellas. Para que no puedan ser disipadas a menos que sean destruidas. Tengo un buen ejemplo para ese caso," sonrió, mostrándoles su varita, "y es algo que utilizo todos los días. Es una varita de pelo de banshee, completamente legal, por supuesto. Esta tiene aproximadamente cinco siglos de edad." Jennifer camino por entre las filas, sosteniéndola frente a ella para que pudieran verla, aunque la mantenía fuera del alcance de los alumnos.

"Recuerden nunca tocar un objeto de este tipo si no saben exactamente que es lo que hace o cual es su objetivo. Cuando hicieron esta varita de banshee, que como estoy segura saben que son difíciles de controlar por naturaleza, fue tratada con sangre para que solo los miembros de mi familia pudieran usarla. Cualquier otro que trate de hacer uso de ella no podrá controlarla… la varita en si misma toma la decisión de cómo ser usada, y eso, desafortunadamente, puede ser devastador para el usuario y los que lo rodean."

"Esta es una versión de un hechizo de protección, uno muy poderoso. No trabajaran con nada tan avanzado en esta clase, pero creí que seria un buen ejemplo. ¿Hermione?"

"¿Por que se arriesga a utilizar una varita llena de magia obscura?" pregunto.

"Bueno, es una varita realmente poderosa," Jennifer dijo, "y me eligió cuando era muy joven. En un nivel sentimental, me da una conexión firme con mi familia, ahora que todos sean ido. Además, como les he dicho antes, no se trata de magia buena o mala, es como la utilizas y como no la utilizas lo que importa," ella sonrió, mirándolos antes de continuar.

"Ahora, haremos su primer hechizo de identificación, pero quiero advertirles que nada de lo que les enseñe es infalible. De hecho, la mayoría de los objetos hechizados que existen están hechos con protecciones contra hechizos de identificación, así que algunas veces tienen que utilizar más de uno para poder descubrir algo. Puedo utilizarlo en mi varita porque es un hechizo reciente, así que haremos el intento hoy."

"_¡Question intent!"_Jennifer entono, y la varita produjo un aura negra. "Esto también funciona con objetos con protección de tipo benigno." Dejo de lado su varita y saco su espejo, poniéndolo frente a ella. _"¡Question intent!" _Una aura blanca apareció alrededor de el. Después de un momento, los halos desaparecieron.

"Bueno, tengo una tarea para ustedes, o mas bien, una búsqueda de tesoros," golpeo un montón de papeles con su varita, y volaron para posarse sobre los escritorios de cada estudiante. "Encontraran diez objetos en cada lista, así como su ubicación en la escuela. Todos están a la vista, así que no traten de usar este trabajo como una excusa para merodear por el castillo. Son de sexto año, saben como funcionan las cosas. Y copiarse entre ustedes no es una opción, cada lista es diferente."

Jennifer les pidió que practicaran el hechizo dentro del salón por el resto de la clase, la mayoría del equipo de la escuela desprendía un aura blanca. Ron tuvo la idea de que seria mucho más interesante revisar a sus compañeros en lugar de objetos, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño con la pluma de Malfoy.

"¿Que pasa con tu pluma, Malfoy? Se volvió negra," Ron dijo, con suficiente fuerza para que toda la clase escuchara.

"Cállate, Weasley, o te arrepentirás" Draco susurro. Pero Jennifer ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba y rápidamente se acerco a echar un vistazo.

"Sabes, he visto una de esas antes. Se llama Pluma del Tramposo," Jennifer dijo, como si fuera obvio. "Por supuesto, estoy segura de que el Sr. Malfoy no piensa ni remotamente en usarla para mi clase. Probablemente la trajo solamente para la demostración," dijo tranquilamente. "Gracias por traerla a clase, Draco, pero no tendrás que molestarte en hacerlo de nuevo otra vez. No queremos que haya malentendidos, ¿O si? Es una cosa desagradable, tu sabes detención," agrego a manera de advertencia, Draco asintió, poniendo la pluma en su bolsillo.

Ron parecía complacido, pero Jennifer alcanzo a leer que el chico pensaba que había sido muy suave con Draco.

Hermione había estado inusualmente callada últimamente, aunque sus tareas estaban perfectas como siempre. Ella y Ginny finalmente se unieron al club de duelo y estaban haciendo buenos progresos poniéndose a la par con los demás chicos. Era bueno verlos ganar la mayoría de los duelos contra Slytherin, casi reconfortante para Jennifer. De hecho, los estudiantes de Slytherin empezaron a quejarse de la atención extra para los Gryffindors.

"Nadie les impide que vengan a practicar posiciones," Jennifer les dijo cuando supo de los rumores. Así que el siguiente sábado, había muchos mas estudiantes incluyendo a Malfoy y Crabbe en la práctica de la mañana. Ron, Hermione y Neville no estaban tan emocionados con las nuevas adiciones (Harry y Ginny tenían practica de Quidditch ese día) pero de alguna forma Jennifer se las arreglo para mantener los ánimos tranquilos. La tensión entre Draco y Ron se había incrementado recientemente, así que decidió mantenerse alerta con los dos chicos.

Llego la hora de la comida y los envío al comedor, poniendo su atención en el espejo de entrenamiento. Nunca les dijo a sus alumnos el secreto que este guardaba; el reflejo exigía tanto como la persona se exigía a si misma. Jennifer constantemente se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de su reflejo, deteniéndose casi en cada movimiento mientras su imagen trataba de corregirla para que lo hiciera de manera perfecta.

"¿No comerás?" escucho a Severus preguntarle detrás de ella. Volteo para verlo de pie en la puerta.

"No, Hagrid se molesta si como antes de ir a su casa," rió, volviendo a verse en el espejo. Echando un vistazo a la puerta primero, Severus se acerco y la miro pensativo.

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que pases tanto tiempo aquí durante las ultimas semanas?" Severus le pregunto mirando su reloj. "Tendré que agregar uno o dos lugares a esto." Jennifer rió en voz baja, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su reflejo. "Algo te esta molestando."

"Estoy bien, en serio," Jennifer le aseguro, despidiendo a su imagen y alejándose del espejo.

"Bien ¿Por qué no te creo?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y quien es el Buscador de Verdad aquí?" Jennifer dijo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Severus se acerco más y saco el espejo de su bolsillo, abriéndolo y entregándoselo.

"Tramposo, aprendiste eso de Dumbledore," lo reprendió. Severus la miro de nuevo, preguntándose como lograría hacer que Jennifer hablara con el.

"Me ofrecí para hacer el patrullaje del Bosque Prohibido esta noche, quizás después de tus… 'deberes con Harry' como tu le llamas, podrías salir a caminar conmigo. Debería de ser seguro ahora. Ha estado muy tranquilo desde lo que paso el año pasado."

"Cielos, me pregunto por que," Jennifer sonrió. Voldemort se dio cuenta de la manera difícil de que por mas amables que fueran los Unicornios en circunstancias normales, no era bueno tenerlos como enemigos. "Muy bien, te veré ahí," acepto. Seria agradable verse fuera de la oficina para variar.

* * *

><p>Con Hagrid, Jennifer se entero de cómo iban las mascotas que estaban criando.<p>

"Pero Hagrid, el escudo de Gryffindor es un león," Ginny dijo. Había estado un poco desilusionada, al escuchar cuales eran las otras creaturas, mientras su clase criaba una familia de cuervos. "Y el de Ravenclaw es una águila."

"Los Grifos son un poco mas interesantes, y haber conseguido dos huevos es lo que me dio la idea, de quedarme con ellos."

"Me gustan los Coatl," Harry dijo. Las serpientes aladas eran bastante amigables, y parecía no importarles mucho ser mascotas de los chicos de Slytherin.

"Y las badgimeras," Ron admitió. Le gustaban desde que una de ellas trato de atacar a Malfoy el año anterior.

"¿Y como van tus clases, Hermione?" Jennifer le pregunto. Estaba segura de que trataba de ocultarle algo.

"Muy bien, gracias," contesto, sin mirar a Jennifer.

"Profesora Craw, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen acerca de una pijamada en Halloween?" Ginny pregunto.

"Oh, ¿Ya saben sobre eso?" Jennifer dijo. "Si, es verdad. Habrá una pijamada para todos los estudiantes en el comedor, juegos y todo. Soy una de las chaperonas, por cierto."

Sin embargo no había sido su idea el ser chaperona. Dumbledore creía que lo mejor era mantenerlos a todos juntos este año pues al parecer siempre ocurrían desgracias en Halloween. Los festejos del día eran una excusa perfecta para poner aprueba un plan de seguridad. Los cuatro chicos parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea, y trataron de sacar más información de Jennifer.

"No tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteraron de esto, pero definitivamente no les daré detalles. Tendrán que esperar," Jennifer dijo con firmeza.

"¿Iras, Hagrid?" pregunto Harry.

"Nop, lo siento, pero tengo negocios que atender esa semana," dijo, "los alumnos se encargaran de cuidar a las mascotas y alimentar a Fang."

"Me asegurare de que todos hagan su tarea, Hagrid," Jennifer le aseguro.

Después de terminar, Jennifer los acompaño al castillo, haciéndolos caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos. Pero Hermione se quedo atrás, haciéndo una seña a los demás para que se adelantaran.

"Profesora Craw, hay algo que necesito decirle," Hermione comenzó a hablar, parecía conflictuada. Jennifer finalmente pudo ver bien el rostro de la chica y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Lo sabes ¿No es así? ¿Pero como?" Jennifer pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione asintió con expresión sombría.

"Es solo que nada de lo que nos dijeron parecía cierto, y sentí que tenia que averiguar la verdad… pero… ¿Que es lo que ve en el?" le pregunto, haciendo una mueca. Jennifer rápidamente tapo la boca de Hermione con su mano.

"Ven a mi oficina mañana temprano y tendremos una pequeña charla. ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie, verdad?" Jennifer le pregunto con fervor. Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Bien. Ven después del desayuno, ¿esta bien? Y me dirás como es que descubriste esto."

Hermione asintió y Jennifer la dejo ir, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a la chica correr para alcanzar a sus amigos. Si las cosas seguían así, la escuela entera lo sabría para Navidad, Jennifer pensó con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Jennifer y Severus caminaron tranquilamente en la obscuridad hasta alejarse de la orilla del bosque. Entonces Severus convoco una luz tenue, era un mechón de luz azul que solo los iluminaba a ellos, como una vela flotante. Hablaron sin prisas acerca de las clases y los alumnos, y Jennifer solo pudo reírse cuando se entero de lo que paso con Malfoy la siguiente vez que trato de usar su pluma.<p>

"Si se hubiera detenido a ver lo que había escrito tan solo una vez, estoy seguro que se habría percatado que sus formulas estaban mal, especialmente cuando algunas las aprendió el año pasado," Severus dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Tal vez tener todas las respuestas mal en su examen lo persuada de usar esa maldita cosa," Jennifer rió.

"Oh, se la quite por supuesto. ¿No podemos dejar que se entere como contrarrestar el hechizo, o si? Por cierto, es tu turno en castigos, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, claro, si que lo es," Jennifer sonrió levemente. "Mmm, tendré que pensar en algo para el."

Llegaron a un pequeño claro rocoso, y Severus se detuvo recargándose en un árbol, cruzando los brazos y mirándola.

"Así que, vas a decirme que es lo que te esta molestando," dijo de repente.

"No recuerdo haber acordado eso. Lo único que recuerdo es haber aceptado hacer este patrullaje contigo," le corrigió, cruzando los brazos también.

"No va contigo estar preocupada y no hablarme de lo que te pasa," dijo molesto. "Y no me gustan los juegos. ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?"

"Oh, Severus, claro que no. Si fueras un problema te lo diría," Jennifer dijo, con una sonrisa picara. "No tiene nada que ver contigo," le aseguro, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

"Tampoco va contigo ser tan formal todo el tiempo y no hacer bromas acerca de todo. No has tratado de molestarme en casi una semana," se quejo. "Creí que estabas perdiendo el interés." Jennifer sacudió la cabeza y lo beso con ternura.

"Estoy molesta conmigo, no contigo," dijo, el la miro confundido. "Siento como si no pudiera hacer nada bien. No puedo defenderme sin que alguien venga y me ayude a salir del problema." La expresión de Severus se suavizo un poco.

"Entiendo como te sientes he pasado por lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estas siendo un poco injusta. Te he visto mas de una vez arriesgar todo para salvar a alguien mas."

"Ese es el punto, lo hacia por otra persona. He incluso ahora eso esta cambiando. No pude hacer mucho por ayudar a Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn…"

"¿De verdad querías ayudar a Malfoy?" Severus la reto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no. Aunque, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada cuando alguien hacia un Cruciatus, incluso a alguien tan podrido como el. Pero mis hechizos no son tan fuertes para un enfrentamiento de uno a uno."

"Si me permites decirlo, recuerdo muy bien que lanzaste un hechizo muy poderoso contra Voldemort la noche de tu sueño fatal," Severus le comento.

"Fue un hechizo obscuro, aunque fue uno para ayudar, no para herir," Jennifer dijo, "me imagine que no iba a tratar de contrarrestarlo. Una vez que el toque de oro cambiara la varita, tenía toda la intención de derretirla. Aunque no pude llegar tan lejos," suspiro. "Sabes, creo que por eso me siento tan identificada con Neville. Me recuerda a mi cuando estaba en la escuela."

"Debes estar bromeando," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Claro que no. Pensé que la escuela nunca terminaría. Mi magia blanca siempre ha sido horrenda," Jennifer rió con desgano. "Anhelaba crecer para poder mejorar. Daria mi conocimiento de los doce hechizos mortales si con eso pudiera tener un buen hechizo que nadie pudiera contrarrestar." Severus la miro sorprendido.

"¿Conoces los doce? Yo solo se nueve. Y se dice que dos de ellos están perdidos." La observaba como si fuera inaudito que ella lo supiera y el no.

"Ja, no en mi familia. Siete generaciones desde Mallus Craw y aun los sabemos. Mira, déjame mostrarte un secreto." Jennifer saco su varita y se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar, después vertió la sangre sobre el mango, acercándola a la luz. Inscrito al final de la varita estaba el hechizo de Grito Mortal, uno de los que se creían perdidos. "¿Ves? Aquí esta uno. El otro estaba en uno de los viejos cuadernos que Peeves destruyo el año pasado… así de fácil. Quiere decir que cuando muera nadie más lo sabrá. No es que los haya utilizado. En realidad, solo lo he hecho en una ocasión, y tu fuiste testigo de eso." Severus asintió, recordando las circunstancias de esa situación. Tuvo que convocar el hechizo de Muerte Sangrante en Ginny cuando fue expuesta a la mordedura de una serpiente mágica, de no haber sido así la niña probablemente no lo habría logrado. "¿Entonces eso que quiere decir? Tengo un talento que no puedo utilizar, y cada vez que trato de defenderme hago el primer hechizo no obscuro que se me ocurra para no herir a nadie mas de la cuenta," Jennifer sacudió su cabeza.

"Quizás tu problema es mas sencillo de lo que crees. Quizás lo que realmente necesitas es dejar de mirarte en ese molesto espejo cada que te sientes insegura de ti misma y en lugar de eso hablar con alguien," dijo con dureza, levantando la barbilla de Jennifer. Fue cuando se inclinaba para besarla que se dio cuenta de un destello proveniente de su bolsillo, era su detector de intrusos.


	10. Intencion Cuestionable

**Capitulo Diez**

**Intención Cuestionable**

"Alguien nos esta observando," Severus le dijo a Jennifer, terminando el hechizo de luz. Ella saco su varita de la manga, retrocediendo en dirección del claro abierto. "Necesitamos encontrarlo rápido, y borrar su memoria si es necesario."

"Entonces espero que no sea un estudiante," Jennifer murmuro. A Dumbledore no le gustaba utilizar hechizos de memoria en los alumnos.

Severus se movió entre los árboles buscado a quien los espiaba, y Jennifer tomo la dirección opuesta, preguntándose si tal vez no fue solo un centauro. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, creyó ver un rayo de luz que venia de atrás.

"¿Severus?" grito su nombre, corriendo en dirección a la luz.

Justo en ese momento un rayo blanco la golpeo, arrastrándola en un vortex de símbolos flotando en el aire como si fuera una sopa de letras mágica, apretándola y atacando sus sentidos. Los símbolos empezaron a cerrarse a su alrededor envolviéndola, una sensación sofocante la hizo caer al suelo, cegada completamente por la luz. Al fin se disipo y Jennifer trato de recuperar el aliento mientras esperaba que su vista regresara, vagaemte conciente de que aun sostenía su varita con fuerza. Escucho un grito de dolor sobre ella, y camino a rastras hasta topar con un árbol. Lo utilizo para ponerse de pie, y de nuevo miro un destello de luz seguido de un grito de enojo contenido. Jennifer corrió, al darse cuenta que venia del claro donde estaba un momentos antes.

"¡Aléjate, Jennifer Craw!" escucho decir a una fuerte voz áspera. "No necesitas ser testigo de la muerte de aquel que te ha esclavizado. Regresa a la escuela. ¡Ahora! El no volverá a causarte problemas."

Sabia que la voz estaba cerca, pero aun no podía ver de donde venia. Finalmente entendió que era lo que le había pasado, Jennifer corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de Severus, arrodillándose junto a el y volteando hacia donde provenía la voz.

" _¡Lumos! ¡Monstre hostis!" _disparo la luz y el hechizo para revelar al enemigo, pero nada apareció en la dirección que había apuntado.

"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? _¡Imperio! _¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!" las palabras se escucharon tan fuerte que le dolieron los oídos, apenas fue capaz de no hacer lo que se le había ordenado.

"Elijo quedarme, he decidido permanecer aquí, ¡No es verdad que quiero irme! ¡Tu eres el que se ira!" grito con enojo, regresando el hechizo hacia la voz. Severus, se libero del Cruciatus, sentándose convoco su varita que se enonctraba a unos pies de donde estaba. Después de mirar a Jennifer, levantaron sus varitas.

"_¡Monstre hostis!" _cambiaron de dirección haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos, el hechizo hacia olas que parecían desgarrar el aire en un intento por encontrar al enemigo invisible. Nada apareció.

"Quizás tomo tu sugerencia," Severus susurro después de un momento, tratando de escuchar.

"Bueno, definitivamente tiene la ventaja del contacto visual," Jennifer murmuro. "¿Estas bien?" Severus asintió, aunque su rostro se veía pálido y demacrado.

"¿Tu?" pregunto.

"Bien por ahora," dijo en voz baja. "Me golpeo con un Encantamiento de Asalto." Severus la miro pensativo. Era uno de los mas fuertes hechizos para romper un maleficio, hecho para acabar con cualquier encantamiento que pudiera tener una persona, así como quitarle cualquier objeto hechizado también. Era utilizado normalmente para casos extremos porque una persona manipulada por largos periodos de tiempo podría tener problemas para ajustarse de manera abrupta a una nueva realidad.

"Entonces quien quiera que sea piensa que estas bajo mi control,"

"Estoy segura de eso. Probablemente vino aquí esperando encontrarte solo y así deshacerse de otro Mortifago," Jennifer respondió. "Creo que es la persona detrás de los cráneos marfil."

* * *

><p>Jennifer recibió a Hermione la mañana siguiente, aun cansada de la noche anterior. Severus le dijo que una vez que regresaran hablaría con Dumbledore acerca de lo que había sucedido y la envió a dormir. Probablemente podría haber descansado si no fuera por esa platica con la chica que de alguna forma había descubierto lo que pasaba.<p>

"En realidad, fue Ginny la que me dio la ultima pista," Hermione admitió. Jennifer se recargo a en su escritorio, puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de su alumna, mirándola fijamente. "Porque me dijo que Dumbledore toco la puerta antes de entrar a verla esa noche, y no creo que el hubiera esperado si pensaba que aun estaba dormida."

"¿Que te hizo estar tan segura de que alguien mas me había despertado?" Jennifer pregunto.

" Pues, primero que nada, era Sueño Cósmico, y no tenia sentido que alguien pudiera simplemente entrar y despertarla así de fácil cuando nunca antes se había hecho en cientos de años. Y después, cuando Ginny me contó eso, todo empezó a tomar sentido. Como Snape bailando con usted en el Baile del Ministerio… primero pensé que era para vengarse de Sirius por alguna razón… y siempre lo defiende cuando nos quejamos de el…"

"Oye, yo defendería las decisiones de cualquier profesor, Hermione."

"Sin mencionar cuantas veces 'casualmente' pasa el por su aula cuando esta en clases. Cada que Snape no tiene grupo, termina de pie en su puerta. Uste siempre va a su oficina, y no sale a ningún lugar sin avisarle primero. Aun cuando están molestándose entre ustedes, ya no parece que sea en serio." Jennifer suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. No estaba funcionando, pensó. Hermione tenía razón; estaba convirtiéndose en algo obvio.

"¿Cuantos alumnos sospechan de esto?"

"Ninguno que conozca. Tal vez lo pensaron alguna vez, pero estoy segura que rápidamente lo dieron por descontado. Quiero decir, sin ofender, pero realmente a nadie le agrada Snape, excepto por los Slytherin. Y usted a ellos realmente no les agrada, sin ofender, así que no verían algo como esto." Jennifer asintió pensativa, tratando de pensar en que hacer. Iba a ser más difícil que nunca, especialmente después de aquella noche, mantener las apariencias. No solo eso, Jennifer estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación. Rápidamente llego a la conclusión que mantener su relación en secreto los perjudicaría en lugar de ayudarlos.

"Solo hay una cosa que no se aun," Hermione agrego después de ver que la profesora no hablaba. "¿Cómo es que siempre sabe cuando esta en peligro? ¿Cómo esa vez de las serpientes?"

"¿Mmm? Oh eso. El año pasado le di un reloj que dice donde me encuentro," Jennifer dijo ausente. "No le digas que lo mencione. En realidad, por favor no le digas que sabes todo esto. Deja que yo me encargue."

"No se preocupe, Profesora Craw. Decirle a Snape que me di cuenta de que tiene novia es algo que definitivamente no haría por voluntad propia." Hermione le prometió con seriedad. "Conociéndolo, encontrara una razón para echar a perder mi calificación en el próximo examen, o me hará beber una poción para la memoria."

"Son muy duros con el," Jennifer sacudió un dedo a forma de reprimenda. "No es tan malo como ustedes lo hacen ver."

"Usted trate de estar en una de sus clases, si no lo cree." Hermione sugirió. Jennifer solo pudo reír. Alguien toco a la puerta y Jennifer dejo pasar a Minerva.

"Perdón por interrumpir, pero las visitas de Dumbledore llegaran en unos minutos y me preguntaba si podías recibirlos en la entrada," Minerva dijo, mirando con curiosidad a Hermione.

"Ah, claro, voy para allá. Tratare de saludarlos en el partido si me es posible, Hermione, por favor dale mis mejores deseos al equipo," Jennifer le guiño un ojo y se levanto.

"La necesitaran. Hagrid dejara que las mascotas vayan al juego," Hermione dijo, rodando los ojos.

"¿Badgimeras y grifos bebes en el campo de Quidditch? Pobre Madame Hooch," Jennifer rió, guiándola a la salida y caminando hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Minerva debió de haberle advertido, pensó Jennifer, cuando se encontró con el trío mas disparejo que jamás hubiera visto. Primero estaba Arthur Weasley, ofreciéndole una calida sonrisa. También miraba de vez en vez con recelo a Lucius Malfoy, que observaba a Jennifer con firmeza. La tercera persona, que estaba parada entre los dos como si estuviera separando a dos niños revoltosos, era alguien a quien de verdad deseaba ver, aun cuando fuera de manera sorpresiva.<p>

"¡Audi Belle!" Jennifer dijo, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga. Malfoy frunció el ceño, mirándolas a las dos mientras se abrazaban. "¡Que bueno verte otra vez! Bienvenido, Arthur. Hola, Sr. Malfoy," Jennifer dijo, asintiendo hacia los dos hombres. "Los escoltare al estudio que esta en la parte de abajo. Síganme, por favor."

Jennifer sintió un escalofrío por su espina cuando le dio la espalda a Lucius, recordándose a s misma que Audi y Arthur también iban detrás de ella. Además, estaban en Hogwarts, y el seria un tonto si intentara dañarla ahí. Audi hizo comentarios agradables durante todo el camino, mientras bajaban las escaleras, ella nunca había estado ahí. Cuando Jennifer abrió la puerta de la habitación con la pintura del halcón, Malfoy la miro, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Este es el Estudio para Invitados del Profesor Dumbledore. Lo hemos usado desde el año pasado. Pasen por favor," Jennifer sonrío calidamente.

En cuanto entraron a la alcoba, Arthur dejo su varita en la bandeja de plata que estaba en la pequeña mesa, Audacious hizo lo mismo. Los dos miraron a Lucius, que parecía librar una especie de debate interno. Finalmente, arrojo su varita. Jennifer tomo la bandeja y se la dio a la pintura de una joven sirvienta que colgaba en la habitación. Después los dejo pasar. Dumbledore estaba de pie cerca de su escritorio, sonriéndole a Jennifer cuando entro, lo mismo hizo con la auror.

"¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Audacious!" la saludo y le extendió la mano.

"¡Albus Dumbledore! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Tan solo un profesor de transfiguración en esos días, y mírate ahora," dijo, complacida. "Pero debiste de haberme invitado antes. ¡Este lugar esta excelente!"

"Lo intente, pero siempre estabas fuera en un caso u otro. Por favor, siéntense. Recordemos que están aquí por cuestiones de negocios."

Dumbledore y sus invitados se sentaron, y Jennifer se quedo de pie junto a Dumbledore para poder ver bien los rostros de cada uno.

"Si, estoy con el Sr. Malfoy, esperando encontrar algo acerca del caso en el que he trabajado durante tres años." Audi asintió.

"Si, al parecer el caso de Madame Belle esta directamente ligado con el asesino del Sr. Baylor," Arthur puntualizo. "Hay demasiadas similitudes para que sea una mera coincidencia."

"¿Y por eso mismo le pediste que te ayudara, Lucius?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"No, la contrate después de que uno de mis gerentes se extraviara en Norte America durante el verano. Escuche que ella estaba tratando de encontrar al asesino y le ofrecí financiar su investigación se creí que podía realizar un arresto," Malfoy dijo. "Una vez que los asesinatos comenzaron en este lugar, pensé que seria lo mejor traerla aquí, especialmente considerando que no contamos con Buscadores de Verdad licenciados en el Ministerio."

Jennifer le ofreció una sonrisa amable, asintiendo educadamente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del insulto implícito, pero claro que se dio cuenta y el lo sabia. Arthur por su parte, lo miraba y pensaba con intensidad en las cosas que le gustaría decirle a Lucius algún día, y Audi miraba a Jennifer cuidadosamente.

"Nos sentimos muy agradecidos por tener a una Auror mundialmente reconocida aquí. ¿Trataras de averiguar acerca de las actividades de los Mortifagos también?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Así es, Albus," asintió. "Hay demasiadas conexiones. Pero como ya sabes, la justicia que ejerce el asesino es bastante discriminativa. Cualquiera que haya estado involucrado con lo que paso hace dieciocho años atrás, aun los que probaron su inocencia o ser parte de un mal entendido han sido victimizados. Necesitas capturar a este o estos criminales lo mas rápido posible."

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo, Audi. Quizás en un punto las intenciones de quien esta detrás de esto eran buenas… destruir a los Mortifagos, ¿Quien se opondría a eso? Pero la manera fría y vengativa con la que esta ejerciendo sus propios castigos lo hace tan peligroso como Voldemort, y no debe de tomarse a la ligera," Dumbledore dijo asintiendo.

Jennifer lo miro pensativa. ¿Severus le había dicho a Dumbledore lo que paso la noche anterior? Se preguntó. Le daba curiosidad saber que pensaría del hechizo que le habían lanzado. Jennifer llevo su mirada hacia los invitados, dándose cuenta de que Audi la estudiaba con detenimiento.


	11. Halloween en el Gran Comedor

_**N/T.** ¡Doble capitulo hoy! Porque a mi parecer estas dos partes inevitablemente deben de ir juntas. Estamos casi a la mitad de la historia y ahora si prepárense y pongan mucha atención porque comienza la acción._

_¡Disfruten su lectura! _

_Biffy316_

**Capitulo Once**

**Halloween en el Gran Comedor**

Jennifer no podía estar de mejor humor esa tarde de Halloween. Acababa de terminar los preparativos para la fiesta, pero, por desgracia su ayudante aun seguía trabajando en los pisos del Gran Comedor, con una expresión que podría cortar la leche. Jennifer en contraste se sentía como si hubiera despertado en la mañana de Navidad y hubiera recibido todos los regalos que siempre quiso.

"Dobby ¿Que tal lo hace?" Jennifer pregunto. "Se esta haciendo tarde y Dumbledore quiere que todo este listo antes de que terminen las clases."

El Elfo Domestico estaba de pie sobre el alumno con los brazos cruzados. Fue Harry quien le dio la idea de utilizar a Dobby para supervisarlo, y después de escuchar las circunstancias detrás de su sugerencia, ella no pudo resistirse.

"Dobby cree que seria un muy buen Elfo Domestico," dijo el Elfo.

"¡Esto es absolutamente inaceptable! ¡Espere a que mi padre lo sepa! ¡Le quitara su trabajo!" Draco gruño. Estaba de rodillas, cubierto de espuma y con un par de cepillos mugrientos en sus manos.

"Ya, ya, Draco, estoy segura de que tu padre esta conciente de los castigos en Hogwarts. Me imagino que el paso por algunos en sus días. Si fuera tú, no me gustaría que mis compañeros me encontraran de esta manera. Te sugiero que te apresures a terminar antes de que salgan de sus clases." En ese momento, el Sr. Filch entro, apretándose la nariz.

"Aquí esta la cuerda que me pidió, Profesora Craw. ¿Donde quiere que la ponga?"

"Oh, tráela aquí por favor," dijo, mas divertida que nunca. Mientras Filch caminaba por la habitación, Draco dejo escapar una expresión de profundo disgusto. Las botas de Filch estaban cubiertas con una espesa capa de lodo pegajoso que dejo marcas mientras este iba hacia la mesa donde Jennifer se encontraba.

"¡Muchas gracias! Justo lo que necesitaba para colgar las decoraciones," Jennifer dijo alegremente, guiñándole un ojo. Filch asintió con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar, sonriéndole a Draco cuando llego con el.

"Lamento lo del piso," dijo Filch de una manera que dejaba ver que no lo sentía en lo mas mínimo, "una cañería se tapo en la cisterna," dijo mientras se iba. Draco hizo otra mueca preguntándose que era exactamente ese lodo.

"¡Apresúrate! ¡Apresúrate!" Dobby le grito entrando en pánico, "¡No falta mucho!" Draco dijo abruptamente, mientras trataba de limpiar las huellas antes de que las clases terminaran.

Jennifer dejo ir de mala gana a Malfoy, dejándolo que se cambiara de ropa para la fiesta antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo. En el momento que se fue, los Elfos dejaron el piso impecable, desapareciendo antes de que Jennifer pudiera siquiera voltear a verlos. Rió, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para dejar la cuerda mientras Minerva entraba al salón.

"¡Bien! Es bueno ver un poco de color en tus mejillas, Jennifer. Has estado tan terriblemente seria últimamente que comencé a pensar que Severus te estaba contagiando," Minerva dijo tratando de molestarla, para después mirar la mesa.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy teniendo el día más fabuloso! Recuérdame ser voluntaria para encargarme de las detenciones, fue extremadamente terapéutico," Jennifer sonrió, sus ojos aun brillaban traviesos.

"Esta bien, es un acuerdo," Minerva rió, "no olvides que nos espera una larga noche. Dumbledore y yo tenemos que hacer todos esos disfraces…"

"Serán geniales, lo se," Jennifer le aseguro. "Oh, Minerva, si tan solo hubieras visto su cara cuando Filch entro con esas botas sucias… ¡Pensé que moriría conteniendo la risa!" Minerva trato de ocultar una sonrisa.

"Vamos, Jennifer, ya es suficiente. Lo hizo bien esta vez," le reprendió. El resto del staff y los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, Jennifer aun trataba de no sucumbir ante la risa. Un par de instructores se acercaron para ofrecer su ayuda durante la fiesta, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo.

Severus estaría patrullando en el cielo sobre los campos esa noche, Jennifer se arrepentía que no estuviera ahí. Por supuesto, la razón principal detrás de la pijamada tenia que ver con la seguridad, pero por un momento deseo poder pasar esa velada con el. El la miro en cuanto entro a la hora del banquete, sonriendo disimuladamente al verla de buen humor mientras se sentaba. Debió de haber escuchado de las labores de Malfoy, pensó mientras reía un poco. Filius Flitwick se acerco y jalo de su manga, ansioso por hablar acerca de sus planes para esa noche, mientras esperaban a que los estudiantes se acomodaran en sus lugares. Al final llego Dumbledore y todos voltearon al frente, mientras contaban cabezas para asegurarse de que nadie faltara. Jennifer les sonrió a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que hicieron lo mismo.

"Por favor, presten su atención a estos pequeños anuncios," Dumbledore comenzó, mirando a los alumnos expectantes. "El juego de Huffelpuff y Gryffindor ha sido retrasado por circunstancias fuera de nuestro control así que se llevara a cabo el Miércoles por la noche. Y también, Hagrid me pidió que les dijera para cualquiera que se lo este preguntando, que la badgimera que se comió la Snitch se siente mucho mejor ahora."

"Los disfraces de esta noche serán provistos por la Profesora McGonagall y un servidor. Una vez que la fiesta comience, no tendrán permitido salir del Gran Comedor sin una escolta hasta que los Profesores los dejen ir en la mañana. Les advierto de antemano que aunque sus compañeros no puedan reconocerlos, los profesores sabrán quienes son, así que por favor mantengan su mejor comportamiento para que su casa no pierda puntos. Y ahora, unas cuantas palabras antes de que el banquete comience, _Dulce o truco._" Cuando Dumbledore se sentó apareció la comida, y los demás profesores hicieron lo mismo.

"Aun quisiera hacer los disfraces para la mesa de Gryffindor," Minerva, que estaba sentada entre Jennifer y Dumbledore, hacia un ultimo esfuerzo para cambiar lugares con el Director en los arreglos de los disfraces.

"Minerva, tienes tus manos mas que llenas con Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Realmente quiero hacer los otros dos," Dumbledore sonrió. Jennifer también sonreía mientras bebía su cidra caliente de manzana. Casi no podía esperar para ver como terminaba ese asunto. Mordisqueo su pan de calabaza aunque no tenia mucha hambre, muchos de los estudiantes hacían lo mismo, como pudo notar.

Cuando todos terminaron, Minerva y Dumbledore se levantaron caminando entre las mesas de las casas; Minerva de pie entre Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff, y Dumbeldore entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"Ahora bien, la habitación se obscurecerá por unos momentos. Por favor no se levanten de su lugar hasta que se les diga," Dumbledore les advirtió. Cuando las luces se fueron de la habitación y todos estaban a la expectativa, Jennifer sintió que alguien estaba de pie detrás de ella.

"Voy de salida," Severus susurro. "trata de no divertirte mucho sin mi." Casi lo escucho reír en la obscuridad.

"Ten cuidado," le contesto en voz baja, el se fue lentamente.

Desde arriba se escuchaban sonidos de murmullos, quejidos, e incluso cadenas que se arrastraban.

"Sir Nicolás, por favor," Se escucho decir a Dumbledore.

"Bueno, solo trataba de poner un poco de ambiente," dijo con voz indignada el fantasma. Algunos de los chicos rieron nerviosos.

"Todo listo aquí, Profesora McGonagall." Dumbledore agrego, después de un momento.

"Solo dos mas," Minerva contesto, después de un momento, "ahora estamos listos."

"Muy bien, ¿Podrían ponerse de pie todos, por favor?"

Hubo un murmullo fuerte mientras todos trataron de levantarse, golpeándose entre ellos. Jennifer escucho algún, "¡Auch!" y otros, "¡Deja de picar mi ojo!" incluso un "¿Qué rayos es eso?" por encima de los murmullos. De repente las luces regresaron al Gran Comedor, y todos se miraron sorprendidos. Las mesas habían desaparecido, las bancas estaban alineadas contra la pared, y sobre ellas había montones de sacos de dormir. Pero, por mucho, lo más impresionante eran los estudiantes. Es como si estuvieran en un zoológico. Seres y creaturas de todos los tipos y colores estaban en la habitación, mirándose sorprendidos.

"No tienen que decirle a sus compañeros quienes son si no quieren. Los disfraces desaparecerán a la media noche," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. "Feliz Halloween."

Dumbledore se retiro mientras Filius preparaba una orquesta con instrumentos encantados que había traído a la fiesta, y ahora flotaba en el techo. Les tomo un tiempo a los alumnos volver a orientarse, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos entre la multitud de creaturas. Jennifer, que con su talento podía ver a través de los polimorfos rápidamente reconoció a los chicos, localizando con la vista a un hada con alas de mariposa de aspecto bastante familiar, Ginny, flotaba detrás de un caballero con armadura negra completa, supo que era Ron. Llena de curiosidad trato de encontrar a Harry y Hermione, y ahí fue cuando vio a un pequeño elfo domestico envuelto en una toalla como una toga, con una mirada feroz, seguido por un joven trol de las colinas. Jennifer parpadeo y después salio corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, entrando a la sala de maestros donde estallo en carcajadas, sus costados dolían de tanto reír por los disfraces de Malfoy y Crabbe. Cuando pudo controlar sus risas, respiro profundamente, y regreso a la fiesta.

Paso por enseguida de un Ettin, un sátiro y un oso antes de posar sus ojos en un brillante Fénix que hablaba con un Unicornio y un Centauro. Sonriendo, se acerco al grupo.

"Lindos disfraces," Jennifer les sonrió a Harry, Hermione y Seamus.

"¿Ya vio el disfraz de Neville?" la boca el Unicornio se movió perturbadoramente humana mientras Hermione hablaba. "Es una lastima que haga tan evidente su identidad. Ahí esta, por allá," dijo, apuntando con su cuerno. Jennifer miro através del comedor a un Dragón, y después rió.

"Si, parece que esta apunto de tropezar con su propia cola ¿No es así?" Jennifer agrego.

"¿Vio a su primo? ¡Amadeus se ve exactamente como Peeves!" Seamus el Centauro dijo. Jennifer no pudo más que reírse por eso, sabiendo que Amadeus amaba hacer bromas tanto como Peeves.

"¿Ha visto a Ron y Ginny?" El Fénix pregunto. Jennifer le sonrió a Harry.

"Puedes apostarlo. Estoy seguro de que pueden adivinar quienes son. Ron realmente…"

"¡Hey Hola!" dijo Ron, con una voz hueca desde adentro de su armadura negra. "¡Geniales disfraces! ¿Viste a Malfoy, Hermione? ¡Te vas a ahogar cuando lo veas!"

"Quiero verlo," dijo Harry aleteando un poco, "¿Dónde?" Jennifer volvió a reír, pero antes de que pudiera seguir se dio cuenta de que Filius trataba de llamar su atención. Mientras caminaba hacia el y Minerva escucho un estallido de risas detrás de ella, contagiándola también.

"Después de que le pedí que dejaran ese asunto, tiene que ir y hacer eso," dijo Minerva con seriedad, pero era obvio que también estaba divertida.

"Diría que primero rompiéramos la piñata," Filius sugirió, apuntando a un asno con cabeza de calabaza, colgando de una cuerda sobre ellos.

"Muy bien, veamos, ¿Quien puede montar una escoba con su disfraz?" Minerva considero pensativamente, mirando alrededor. "Definitivamente no será Cho," dijo, apuntando a una viuda negra gigante.

"Ron, Crabbe, y que tal Bering, su disfraz de hada parece manejable," Jennifer sugirió.

Rápidamente eligieron a varios estudiantes y los colocaron en hileras, dejando a Brenda Bering de Huffelpuff ir primero, dándole un bat mientras Minerva le vendaba los ojos.

"Ahora, sube en la escoba, y trata de golpear la piñata con el bat tres veces," Filius le explico. "No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que no caigas o golpees a alguien."

Mientras todos miraban, Brenda subió, temblando un poco sobre la escoba. Debajo de ella los alumnos le gritaban para dirigirla, tratando de hacerla acercarse, mientras velas y linternas de calabaza flotaron alejándose de su camino. Sabía que se estaba acercando… Filius había hechizado la escoba para que se calentara cuando estaba cerca y se enfriara cuando se alejaba de la piñata. Al fin la golpeo, se alejo de nuevo y volvió a golpearla con el bat dos veces más, pero el costado del asno no cedió.

Finalmente dio los tres golpes y bajo, quitándose la venda, Ron dio un paso al frente, y le pusieron el vendaje sobre su casco. Ron tuvo mucha mas suerte acercándose al asno colocando la escoba en una posición favorable, golpeando con fuerza. La cuerda se balanceo, moviéndose alrededor pero no se rompió. Vincent Crabbe también dio algunos golpes, pero aun así no se quebró. Dos estudiantes más trataron, y después hicieron una nueva ronda. Brenda voló alto, golpeando la pobre cabeza de calabaza, mientras piezas de la misma cayeron sobre la audiencia, quienes gritaron para que Brenda bajara un poco. Golpeando de nuevo, alcanzo a tocar una de las patas, haciendo que se resquebrajara un poco, antes de volver a bajar.

"Muy bien, Ron, espero que nos muestres de lo que eres capaz," Jennifer le sonrió antes de que Minerva lo vendara y Filius soltara la escoba. Subió sosteniendo el bat con firmeza, arrancando una pata al golpear el costado de nuevo, por fin rompiéndola. Mientras los chicos lo aclamaron, se quito la venda, tomando un puñado de dulces y poniéndolos en su bolsillo. Ranas de chocolate salieron de la piñata, causando un caos extra, y galletas de broma se esparcieron por todas partes, explotando cada que alguien tomaba uno.

Una vez que recogieron todas las cosas y el piso estaba limpio de nuevo, el baile comenzó otra vez, Jennifer se sentó por unos minutos y bebió una malteada de calabaza. Jennifer rió mientras los miraba tratar de bailar con sus nuevas formas. La mayoría se dieron por vencidos e hicieron grupos para charlar entre ellos. Curiosamente, no pudo evitar notar que Draco en su forma de elfo hablaba con una driada en forma de árbol, que resulto ser Parvati Patil. Vincent hablaba con una chica de Huffelpuff que era una lechuza gigante, Eliza Marrer, de cuarto año. Después del concurso de pesca de manzanas (Que Hermione gano por un cuerno,) se sentaron en grupos pequeños, mientras algunos de los fantasmas de Hogwarts les contaban las historias de sus muertes y cuentos de horror, fascinados por toda la atención que recibían. Minerva se sentó junto a Jennifer, con aspecto cansado.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja para esto," bromeo de buen humor, "¡En cambio tu pareces mantener tu energía!"

"Si, bueno, hice trampa," Jennifer admitió. "Tome una poción para permanecer despierta en cuanto me deshice de Malfoy esta tarde. ¿Quieres una?"

"Podías habérmelo dicho mas temprano, tu acaparadora de pociones, es casi media noche. Seguramente dormiré mas de la cuenta si tomo una ahora," Minerva frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, déjame saber si…" de repente Jennifer noto algo en el otro lado de la habitación y se levanto rápidamente, acercándose al Fénix, que se encontraba en el piso. De prisa se agacho a su lado, sacudiéndolo con cuidado. "¿Qué paso, Ginny?"

"Estábamos hablando, y el dolor empeoro, el solamente… se desmayo," dijo el hada junto a el, con un aspecto preocupado. "No recuerdo la ultima vez que se puso tan mal."

Minerva ya estaba detrás de Jennifer, y sin detenerse a pensar quito el disfraz del chico, mientras Jennifer ponía una mano en la cabeza de Harry.

"Creo que esta despertando," Jennifer dijo en voz baja.

"Aléjense todos y denle un poco de espacio, por favor," Minerva dijo, haciendo a todos retroceder unos pasos. Harry despertó, mirando directamente al rostro de Jennifer, que sintió como si la abofetearan cuando Harry compartió su visión con ella.

"¡No, no puede hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" grito, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"No te preocupes, tal vez podemos hacer algo. Quédate con el Ginny," Jennifer tomo a Minerva y la alejo de los chicos. "Minerva, busca a Dumbledore. Intentaran asesinar a los Granger a la medianoche," dijo tan discretamente como pudo. "Solo tenemos diez minutos"

Minerva se fue rápidamente y Jennifer levanto la vista hacia las vigas del techo, un gran murciélago aterrizo en su cabeza. Jennifer se acerco a Filius, tomando unos segundos para hablar con el, después se dirigió a una de las mesas y garabateo una nota. Justo cuando la estaba atando a Raftly y lo envió con dirección al parapeto, el Unicornio frenético se acerco a ella, Filius inmediatamente trato de calmarla. Los otros tres se acercaron, realmente angustiados.

"Harry dijo…"

"Esta bien Hermione, todo estará bien, no te preocupes," Jennifer dijo. "Minerva fue por Dumbledore, y ellos pondrán en marcha el plan de emergencia ¿De acuerdo? Tienen el tiempo suficiente, todo estará bien, por favor mantengan la calma. ¿Por que no van ustedes cuatro a sentarse y tratan de relajarse aunque sea un poco? ¿Estas bien, Harry?" Harry asintió débilmente, con una mirada de preocupación. Justo entonces Raftly regreso agitado, con una pequeña nota. Frunciendo el ceño Jennifer abrió el papel.

_Intercepte su nota pero desapareció cuando trate de tocarla. Tome el lugar de Snape porque tuvo salir. ¿Hay algún problema?- Hagrid._

Sin esperarlo un mal presentimiento la invadió, preguntándose que debía de hacer. Miro a Filius, diciéndole que se encargara de todo mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás. Minerva estaba entrando cuando ella iba de salida.

"Dumbledore ya viene. Roguemos porque no sea tarde. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Minerva, debo ir," Jennifer dijo con firmeza. "Severus fue convocado y Hagrid esta haciendo el patrullaje ¿Esta bien?" Minerva la miro, por un momento parecía que iba a decirle no, pero solo suspiro.

"Solo ten cuidado, Jennifer," dijo. Jennifer asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación, mientras Minerva entraba al Gran Comedor a tan solo cinco minutos de la media noche.


	12. Corriendo Riesgos

_**N/T.** Hoy subí dos capítulos, así que no olviden leer primero el capitulo once "Halloween en el Gran Comedor"_

_Biffy316_

**Capitulo Doce**

**Corriendo Riesgos**

Dumbledore no perdió tiempo, enviando el Autobús Noctámbulo directamente a la puerta de la pareja Muggle y subiéndolos rápidamente a ellos y su equipaje para llevarlos a un lugar seguro que había sido preparado durante el verano anterior. Cinco minutos antes de la media noche, mientras Jennifer corría por las escaleras para tomar su Manto, la casa del Dr. y la Dra. Granger en Mulberry estaba tranquila y con las luces apagadas.

Figuras obscuras encapuchadas comenzaron a descender por el vecindario, mientras una a una las luces de la calle comenzaron a titilar y se apagaron como velas antes de una tormenta.

Jennifer se apareció una cuadra antes, poniéndose el Manto antes de aparecer en el techo de la casa donde se habían reunido los Mortifagos, permaneciendo tan quieta como le era posible. Sentía como su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras trataba de contar a todos los Mortifagos que se acercaban. Esta vez había muchísimos más, pensó, mas de los que recordaba haber visto antes. Era Halloween, y Voldemort los había llamado en un intento de atacar al corazón de Hogwarts hiriendo a esos que estaban fuera de su protección. Sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que no encontrarían a su presa esa noche. Pero ahí era donde se encontraba el peligro para Severus: la culpa caería en el. Por un momento deseo que los seguidores de Voldemort supieran la verdad. Miro de cerca al grupo que entraba a la casa y volvía a salir, acercándose un poco a la orilla para escuchar lo que decían.

"¿Que quieres decir con que no hay nadie?" dijo una voz furiosa. Jennifer supo inmediatamente de que se trataba de Voldemort.

"No hay nadie. Nada esta fuera de lugar, tal vez salieron a alguna parte," dijo una voz que no reconoció.

"Lucius, lleva a tu grupo al siguiente lugar," Voldemort dijo. Una docena de figuras desapareció, después el mismo Voldemort entro, seguido por dos personas. Inhalando con dificultad, Jennifer se ajusto el Manto, y apareció en el techo de la casa de los Granger, de rodillas camino por la parte posterior de la cornisa. Justo cuando había reunido la valentía para echar un vistazo en la parte del frente, el grupo de Malfoy reapareció en el patio principal, y uno de ellos, Lucius, pensó Jennifer, camino hacia la casa.

"Maestro, también se han ido, sin dejar una señal. Los armarios estaban abiertos, y también los cajones, no había ninguna maleta tampoco," Lucius dijo. Jennifer escucho pasos debajo de ella en el porche.

"Así que, fueron puestos sobre aviso. ¿Como lo supieron? Dumbledore estuvo en esta casa ¡Puedo sentirlo!" Voldemort gruño. "Y ninguno de ustedes sabia del plan hasta que los llame esta noche. Así que ¿Quien podría haberlo hecho? Tu. ¿Tu no tienes idea de cómo ocurrió esto…o si, Severus?" Voldemort pregunto, acercándose a una de las figuras encapuchadas. "Después de todo, eras el mas cercano a Dumbledore cuando fuiste convocado, y te tomo un tiempo considerable llegar aquí."

"Estaba vigilando los campos, Amo, como ya se lo había dicho. Todos los profesores estaban ahí cuando me fui." Severus dijo tranquilamente.

"Al parecer estas tan desinformado como siempre, Severus, o hubo una fuga de información. ¿No sabes como se dio esa fuga, o si?" La voz de Voldemort era mas bien una amenaza, y Jennifer empezó a ver como el grupo los rodeaba.

Levantando su vista hacia las estrellas en una plegaria silenciosa, Jennifer se recostó sobre el techo, sosteniendo su varita cerca de su garganta y convocando un hechizo de eco.

"Bien, bien, bien, si no es mas que Voldemort y sus matones sin sentido de la moda," Jennifer dijo en voz alta, el eco resonó por toda el área, haciéndolos mirar en todas direcciones. "¿Un poco tarde para salir a pedir dulces, no es así? Por fortuna, la marca que dejaste en Harry te traiciono una vez más. No podrás cumplir con tus amenazas esta noche. Como siempre, estamos un paso delante de ti. Ríndete, Voldemort, estas condenado incluso antes de comenzar. Tu reinado de terror no durara por siempre."

"¡Es Craw! ¡No se queden ahí, encuéntrenla y mátenla, mátenla, mátenla!" grito con enojo mientras los Mortifagos se dispersaban. "¡Dementores, vayan a buscar su venganza! Tal vez ayudaste a robar nuestra presa, Craw, ¡pero encuentro mas satisfacción en librar a este mundo de ti para siempre!"

"¡_Monstre hostis_!" Muchos de ellos gritaron, mientras ella trato de ocultarse detrás de la chimenea fuera de su rango de alcance.

"¡_Materia ligare!_" escucho decir a Malfoy por debajo del lado derecho de la casa. Rápidamente trato de rodar fuera del curso del hechizo, pero fue demasiado tarde, un relámpago la golpeo, imposibilitándola para desaparecer. "La tengo," Malfoy dijo con satisfacción. Dos Dementores aparecieron ante sus ojos, quitándose sus capuchas.

"¡_Expecto Patronum!_" Jennifer grito, y un par de Unicornios molestos salieron de su varita a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando a los Dementores que gritaron de dolor. Mientras se desintegraban, escucho una risa tenebrosa.

"Ah, con que ahí estas, pequeña sombra, tus Unicornios te han traicionado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que debiste de haber pagado por desafiarme, querida. Vengan, mis sirvientes, reúnanse todos, no quiero que nadie se quede fuera. Todos convoquemos un Cruciatus al mismo tiempo y veamos si queda algo de ella después ¿Les parece? Definitivamente merece una muerte menos inmediata. Varitas afuera, todos…" Voldemort ordeno mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa con dirección al patio trasero para tener una mejor vista.

"_!Avada Kedavra!"_

De repente Jennifer miro una luz verde por el rabillo del ojo, y un Mortifago cayo al piso.

"¡Uno menos, quedan cuarenta y nueve!" dijo una voz fuerte. Cuando todos voltearon a ver al nuevo invitado, alguien tomo a Jennifer, cubriendo su boca con una mano, mientras era forzada a entrar por la chimenea.

"Creo que viene del árbol," Severus grito, lanzando un hechizo en esa dirección.

"¡Esperen, hay alguien mas en el techo!" Lucius advirtió, volviendo la vista al edificio.

"¡No hay nadie mas ahí," la voz fuerte dijo, parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa. "Parece que se te escapo otra victima, Voldemort. Y ahora yo tengo una mas. Hasta luego, Dansguild. Tu madre ha sido vengada." Brillantes rayos de luz salieron en dirección al árbol, pero ya era tarde, la figura había desaparecido, dejando tan solo un roble en llamas.

"¡Debí saber que era una de ellos!" dijo Voldemort, ahogándose en su propia rabia, su furia hizo que algunos Mortifagos se alejaran nerviosos. "Nunca ha nacido un Craw sin magia obscura en su sangre. He tenido suficiente de tus excusas Severus, regresa y averigua exactamente como fue que Dumbledore supo lo que haríamos esta noche. Malfoy, busca la manera de sacar a esa estupida niña de la escuela y destrúyela como mejor te parezca. Si detuviste a su madre, estoy seguro de que podrás detenerla a ella."

* * *

><p>Jennifer dio un paso fuera de la chimenea e inmediatamente la golpeo un hechizo de contención y su varita fue arrebatada de su mano.<p>

"¿Qué crees que hacías allá afuera?" la voz de una mujer debajo de una mascara demando saber con molestia, poniendo la vara de Jennifer en su cinturón. "¿Acaso deseas morir? Porque casi se cumple tu deseo esta noche, Pequeña Jen. ¡Literalmente iban a destrozarte!"

"¿Audi Belle?" Jennifer tartamudeo. "¿Tu eres el Cráneo Marfil?"

"No, no lo soy, pero fue una suerte que estuviéramos aquí, o en este momento serias tan solo un bicho aplastado en el techo de esta casa. ¿Que te poseyó para tratar de hacer algo como eso? Si, si, lo se, Severus. Esta por toda tu cara, no querías que toda la culpa cayera en el. Bueno, Pequeña Jen, ¿Se te ocurrió que arriesgando tu vida de esa manera podrías haberle causado más dolor y angustia que su propia muerte? ¿Y que me dices del impacto que causaría en la escuela? ¡Después de mi esfuerzo por no involucrarme en este desastre, apoyando lo que el y tu están tratando de hacer, te comportas de esta manera tan irresponsable!" Audacious se detuvo abruptamente; tratando de contener su enojo, cuando una segunda figura entro desde la habitación contigua, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

"Quita a esa… niña… de mi vista de una vez," siseo con enojo. "No le regreses la varita. Es obvio que no es lo suficiente responsable para hacer usarla con propiedad."

"¡No puedes quedarte con mi varita, esta hechizada!" Jennifer dijo.

"Si, escuche cuando se lo decías a Snape esa noche que trate de matarlo," dijo con desden. "Y te juro, niña, si sigues estropeando mis planes, me asegurare de sacarte del mapa por un largo, largo tiempo, hasta que incluso Dumbledore piense que estas muerta." Con eso, la figura desapareció.

Audi se quito la capa y la mascara liberando a Jennifer del hechizo. La tomo del brazo con firmeza y la hizo entrar a la chimenea, llenándola de polvos floo, dirigiéndose a la estación de Hogsmeade. Llegaron a la cabina de boletos un instante después, Audi miro alrededor antes de dejarla salir de la obscuridad.

"No te molestes en tratar de convencer a alguien que estoy con el Craneo Marfil. Mi palabra vale mas que la tuya, y te garantizo que no encontraras ninguna evidencia para respaldar lo que dices."

"Pero Audi ¿por que lo estas ayudando después de perseguirlo durante tantos años? ¡Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con su forma de hacer justicia!" Jennifer dijo.

"No estaba de acuerdo antes y no lo estoy ahora, pero alguien tenia que hacer algo. Solo puedes culparte a ti misma por meterme en esto. Gracias a ti y _tu_ Snape, todos están tomando riesgos incomprensibles para cubrirlos. ¡Si ustedes dos se percataran de eso, empezarían a ver a su alrededor y se darían cuenta de cuantas personas han sido arrastradas en esta loca red que han tejido!" Dijo la Auror.

Audi se alejo y desapareció, dejando a Jennifer de pie cerca del lago. Ella suspiro, teniendo el presentimiento de que esas no serian las únicas palabras duras que escucharia esa noche.

Cubriendo su cabeza con el Manto otra vez, Jennifer saco su escoba automática y voló sobre el lago, con dirección al parapeto. No parecía haber nadie mientras aterrizaba, y guardaba su escoba de nuevo. Tenia que bajar de inmediato al Gran Comedor, pensó, con suerte no se encontraría con nadie que le preguntara a donde había ido. Quitándose el Manto y poniéndolo dentro de su tunica, se acerco a la puerta, tratando de escuchar si había pasos del otro lado. Justo cuando toco la perilla escucho que alguien tosía detrás de ella.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"

Jennifer respiro profundamente y volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Dumbledore. Su mirada más que acusatoria parecía pensativa, pero después del terrible regaño que acababa de recibir, se sentía culpable por haber dejado su posición, aunque lo había hecho con permiso.

"Solo iba… a ver a los alumnos," Jennifer dijo lentamente. "¿Cómo están los padres?"

"Todos los Muggle y mitad-Muggle llegaron con bien a la segunda residencia y estoy seguro de que se han instalado. Estaba un poco preocupado por no tener el tiempo de sacarlos a todos de sus casas, pero parece que los Mortifagos fueron retrasados lo suficiente para rescatarlos," Dumbledore sonrió suavemente. "Tienes un gran numero de personas preocupadas por tu bienestar en esta escuela, Jennifer. Tu decisión de irte causo un gran revuelo."

"Tenia que hacerlo, tenia miedo de que…" se detuvo, pensando en lo que quería decir.

"¿Miedo, Jennifer?" Dumbeldore dijo con gentileza.

"Si, bueno, no temía por mi, exactamente," Jennifer dijo. Dumbledore sonrió y asintió.

"Sabes, una vez escuche a uno de mis profesores decir que el miedo no podía herir o manipular a una persona a menos que esta lo dejara. ¿No recuerdas quien pudo haberlo dicho, o si?" pregunto.

"Esa tuve que ser yo," Jennifer asintió avergonzada. "Es solo que cada que siento temor, creo que debo de ir y arreglar las cosas lo mas pronto posible para no tener que lidiar con eso."

"Y esa táctica a funcionado perfectamente para ti en el pasado, nadie puede negarlo," Dumbledore dijo. "Has pasado por mas cosas en un año y medio de lo que la mayoría han pasado durante toda su vida, y siempre sales con bien. Pero quizás es tiempo de que comiences a mirar antes de saltar. A veces llevar a cabo lo que parece una buena solución de momento puede tener graves repercusiones en ti y los que te rodean."

"Cometí un error," Jennifer suspiro.

"No dije eso. Realmente, solo tú puedes decidirlo, no importa lo que otros piensen. Eres responsable de tus acciones. Lo único que sugiero es que disminuyas un poco la velocidad antes de actuar."

"¿Pero si llego demasiado tarde?" Jennifer pregunto. "No me lo perdonaría."

"No puedes estar en todas partes, Jennifer. No siempre puedes llegar a tiempo. No puedes detener todas las maldiciones o la muerte mas de lo que yo puedo hacerlo," dijo Dumbledore, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sabes, tu y Severus son muy similares en muchos aspectos; cabezas dura, agudos, siempre tratando de ir un paso mas adelante. Hay algo que le dije a el hace unos días y considero que también debo decírtelo a ti, creo, que va al corazón de todo esto. Es mucho más fácil confiar en alguien con tu vida que confiar en alguien con su propia vida. Aprendiendo hacerlo, recibirás tus propias recompensas, y no pasaras todo tu tiempo arriesgándote por el, después de todo, solo eres una humana."

Jennifer asintió y suspiro, sabiendo que como siempre, el tenia razón. Dumbledore palmeo su brazo con gentileza y luego miro hacia la puerta, escuchando los pesados pasos que subían las escaleras. De repente la puerta se abrió con un sonoro *CRACK* que logro que Jennifer hiciera una mueca. Severus entro de manera intempestiva y se acerco a ellos con la mirada mas furiosa que Jennifer había visto en el, y sin lugar a duda iba dirigida hacia ella.

"Discúlpeme, Profesor Dumbledore, pero necesito hablar con la Profesora Craw a solas." Severus dijo apretando los dientes un poco. Los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Tampoco lo había escuchado pedirle al Director que se fuera.

"Por supuesto, Severus. Iba a bajar a la cocina por un poco de chocolate de todas formas. Buenas noches, Jennifer. Le dejare saber a Minerva que regresaste a salvo y en una sola pieza."

"Por ahora," Severus agrego, mirándola con intensidad mientras Dumbledore pasaba por su costado.

"¿Eh? ¿Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Bien, Jennifer," Dumbledore dijo mientras alcanzaba la puerta. "Tu tomaste la decisión de irte por ti misma, debes de afrontar las consecuencias por ti misma," dijo. "Buenas noches, Severus. Me asegurare de que no los molesten, o mas bien escuchen." El asintió, mirando como Dumbledore cerraba la puerta tras el.

Severus siguió caminado frente a ella, deteniéndose de ves en cuando como si fuera a decir algo para luego retomar su caminata. Jennifer lo miraba con ansiedad pero no hablo; tenia el presentimiento que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Finalmente se detuvo, de cara a la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Tienes la menor idea de la situación en la que me acabas de poner?" Severus pregunto, su voz era fría por el enojo. "¿La tienes? ¿No? Entonces te lo diré," dijo, retomando el paso. "Supe desde el momento en que llegamos que no había nadie, aunque no tenia idea de quien les advirtió. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cuales eran los planes para esa noche hasta que llegamos al lugar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacío, entre con Voldemort y Colagusano, que desde luego notaron la falta de maletas, habían escapado. Y después, mientras trataba de explicar que no tenía nada que ver con eso, escuche la última voz que esperaba escuchar en ese momento. Tu voz."

"Sabia que no había oportunidad con todos nosotros ahí, pero esperaba que tuvieras suficiente sentido común para escapar antes de que empezaran a buscarte. Pero no, no lo tuviste. Y ahí estaba, tratando de averiguar que hacer cuando Malfoy te hechizo para que no desaparecieras. Después, Voldemort decidió que todos participáramos en un Cruciatus masivo… una sobrecarga de dolor. ¿Has visto morir a alguien de esa manera? Yo si, muchas mas veces de las que puedo recordar. De hecho, fue después de presenciar dos muertes así que me di cuenta como las cosas me habían sobrepasado hace muchos años. No iba a quedarme ahí y dejar que te hicieran eso. Mientras Voldemort los reunía a todos, di unos pasos hacia atrás con toda la intención de aparecerme donde estabas y cubrirte con toda la esperanza de que te diera suficiente tiempo para salir de ahí. Pero justo a mi lado, Cain Dansguild cayo muerto, y supe, de alguna manera, que fue el hombre que me ataco en el Bosque Prohibido."

"Cuando el caos se apodero del lugar, me di cuenta de que ya no seguías en el techo. No quería nada más que revisar mi reloj en ese momento, para asegurarme que estabas a salvo… no tenia ni idea de si tu situación era peor en ese momento o incluso si aun seguías con vida. Pensé que te perdería para siempre, y todo porque decidiste ir y jugar a la 'heroína' o quizás 'mártir' seria un término mas apropiado. ¡Realmente no podías haber elegido un momento peor para romper tu promesa de no salir sin hablar conmigo primero!"

"Solo quería ayudar," Jennifer dijo por lo bajo, tratando de mantener la calma, "y no tienes derecho a hablar sobre preocuparte si estoy viva o no, cuando yo paso por lo mismo cada que sales de esta escuela."

"No me pongo en la línea de fuego intencionalmente," dijo de manera abrupta.

"¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡Estas en la línea de fuego cada vez que te vas! Hemos caminado sobre cascarones por un año, y parece que cada día las cosas se salen más de control. Con excepción de montar al Unicornio, lo que hice para defender a la escuela, todo lo que he hecho fue para protegerte, incluyendo lo de esta noche, porque sabía que Voldemort sospecharía de ti si no hubiera interferido. Todo lo que me has pedido lo he hecho, incluso ocultar detrás de mentiras y verdades a medias nuestra relación. Ambos nos estamos arriesgando considerando el gran riesgo de dejarme con vida en primer lugar cuando Voldemort trato de matarme."

"Bien, no quiero que corras riesgos por mi, nunca mas. No te dejare ponerte en peligro por mi causa. ¡No interfieras otra vez!" Severus dijo molesto, caminando hacia ella. "¡No mas quejas! ¡Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a hacer algo tan estupido otra vez!" Jennifer lo miro por largo rato. Es como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

"Muy bien, Severus. Lo haremos a tu manera. No interferiré otra vez, si eso es lo que quieres. Y por lo mismo, no dejare que corras riesgos por mí tampoco. Vive tu vida como mejor te parezca, pero ya no me consideres parte de ella. Si no quieres que permanezca a tu lado en esto, no me quedare en ningún aspecto."

Dándose la vuelta Jennifer abrió la puerta rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, sin atreverse a ver atrás. Después de tomarse un momento en el tocador para limpiar su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para relevar a Filius y Minerva, tratando de pretender que nada había sucedido.


	13. Ron y Snape

**Capitulo Trece**

**Ron y Snape**

"Están muy bien," Hermione les dijo a sus amigos por la tarde mientras iban de camino a Pociones. "Tuvieron que cancelar todas sus citas por unas semanas hasta que consigan un nuevo consultorio."

"Bueno, me alegro de que estén seguros," Harry dijo bostezando. Aun con las clases matutinas canceladas, tuvieron problemas para dormir durante la mañana, preocupados por lo padres de todos. "Sin embargo, creí que los Muggles no podían utilizar el Autobús Noctámbulo."

"Supongo que Dumbledore pensó que los padres podían ser una excepción, como cuando los dejan entrar al Callejón Diagon," dijo Hermione. "Como sea, era el modo mas rápido de sacar a todos de sus casas. Seamus recibió una carta de sus padres esta mañana, y ellos están bien."

"Déjenle a Dumbledore el trabajo de encontrar la manera de mover a mucha gente en una emergencia. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasarnos anoche," Ron dijo.

"¡Harry!"

Los tres voltearon a ver a Ginny que corría por el pasillo, casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué pasa Ginny?" Harry pregunto con preocupación.

Desde que Ginny había entrado al equipo de Quidditch, los dos se habían hecho muy cercanos, ya sea en las prácticas, o en ocasiones ayudandandola con su tarea, pues ella iba un año atrás. Harry se dio cuenta de que su mente pasaba más y más tiempo pensando en la chica, especialmente después de ese accidente con las serpientes el año pasado.

"Es Snape. Encontré a Eliza en los pasillos, y comento que esta de un humor terrorífico. Quiero decir, mucho peor de lo normal. Será mejor que tengan cuidado," dijo.

"Oh, genial, justo lo que necesitamos," Ron dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias por avisarnos, Ginny"

"Gracias, Ginny, será mejor que te apresures a la clase de Sprout antes de que te metas en problemas por llegar tarde otra vez," Harry le dijo. Ella asintió y sonrió, mientras se iba por donde vino.

"¿Ustedes dos hicieron su tarea de Pociones, verdad?" Hermione dijo mientras retomaban su camino también.

"Si, Hermione," Harry le aseguro, trotando un poco para ir mas rápido.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron al primer salón en las mazmorras, rápidamente se sentaron en sus lugares, mirando a sus compañeros. Hermione, que compartía su lugar con Neville, se acerco y le susurro algo mientras los ojos del chico se agrandaron, y volteo a susurrarle a Seamus. Ahí fue cuando la puerta se estrello y Severus entro desde su oficina, con un aspecto muy irritado y ligeramente cansado. Se acerco intempestivamente a su escritorio y volteo a ver a la clase, golpeando el escritorio con la mano.

"¿De que estas hablando, Seamus? ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?" Snape pregunto, tamborileando sus dedos.

"No señor," Seamus dijo.

"Entonces te daré opciones. Puedes perder diez puntos por hablar en clase si nos cuentas que decías, o veinte por quedarte con esa información. ¡Y bien, no te quedes ahí, toma una decisión!"

"Esta bien, decía que tuvieran cuidado porque usted esta de mal humor." Seamus dijo, con el volumen suficiente para que todos lo escucharan. Snape solo lo miro.

"Eso es, entonces diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase, y otros quince por tu insolencia," dijo de manera abrupta. La quijada de Seamus se cayó. "¡La tarea en el escritorio ahora! Cualquier trabajo parcialmente terminado será calificado con un cero. Guarden sus equipos. Tendrán un examen sorpresa, y no los necesitaran hasta la parte final del mismo. Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por quejarse, Weasley, no es algo que necesitemos escuchar. Si no estudiaste por esa fiesta de anoche, solo puedes culparte a ti mismo." Snape recogió la tarea poniendo los exámenes en sus lugares, mirando ferozmente a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlos. Finalmente cuando termino de repartirlos les lanzo otra mirada para asegurarse de que nadie sea había movido y así fue.

"Muy bien, pueden voltearlos, ¡Y será mejor que no escuche ni un suspiro o vea ojos vagabundos hasta que terminen!"

Hermione termino la parte escrita, y rápidamente saco los ingredientes para la poción de velocidad agregando cada componente en orden. Pero para cuando su poción estaba hirviendo, muchos de los otros apenas comenzaban las suyas. Ron aun sufría por la parte escrita cuando Harry se levanto, para comenzar la parte practica. Snape se sentó en su escritorio, mirándolos, golpeando con sus dedos impacientemente.

"Mirada al frente. No lo repetiré," vocifero cuando los estudiantes que aun trabajaban en sus exámenes levantaron la mirada para ver a Hermione entregar el pergamino y la botella. Harry fue el siguiente, dirigiéndose al primer piso donde Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Harry pregunto.

"Es la Profesora Craw. Hay algo muy mal con ella, lo se. Ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde anoche cuando regreso al Gran Comedor. Probablemente por eso Snape esta tan molesto." Hermione le dijo.

"Por supuesto que esta comportándose extraña. No durmió nada ayer, así que probablemente esta exhausta. Y Snape se fue la mayor parte de la noche, así que tal vez le pase lo mismo."

"No, realmente creo que ella esta en problemas," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Mira, hay algo que no les he dicho a ti y a Ron, pero creo que es parte de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente."

"¿Decirnos que?" Ron pregunto, mientras salía de las escaleras.

"Vamos, busquemos un lugar tranquilo." Hermione dijo. Echando un vistazo alrededor, entro en un pasaje secreto que habían encontrado hace unos años, cerrándolo detrás de ellos.

"Harry ¿Aun tienes el detector?" Hermione pregunto.

"¿Nos dirás que pasa, Hermione?" Ron dijo.

"Bueno, no estoy completamente segura, pero se que tiene algo que ver, y si les cuento tal vez me ayuden a encontrarle sentido," Hermione admitió.

"Esta bien, adelante te escuchamos," Harry dijo con calma.

"Muy bien, lo mas importante que deben saber es que fue Snape quien despertó a Craw del Sueño Cósmico," Hermione dijo con una expresión seria.

"¿Que? ¡Debes de estar bromeando!" Ron exclamo. "Eso es, eso es… ugh, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo."

"¿Hermione, estas segura?" Harry pregunto.

"Totalmente. Fui con Craw y ella lo admitió. Se han estado escondiendo porque temen que quien-ustedes-saben haga algo contra Snape si se entera que el fue quien la salvo." Les explico.

"Hablando de la bella y la bestia," Ron hizo una mueca.

"No, Hermione tiene razón; ahora todo tiene sentido. El estaba con los Mortifagos cuando ella y yo peleamos contra Voldemort, y Snape tenia una mascara, así que nadie hubiera sospechado que el convoco el hechizo. Y cuando los Unicornios llegaron, persiguieron a todos los Mortifagos pero a el lo ignoraron."

"Esperen… ¡Snape fue el primero que la vigilo la noche que regresamos!" Ron dijo.

"¡Finalmente! Ven, ahí esta. Sabia que se enterarían de alguna forma," Hermione les dijo.

"¿Que crees que tenga que ver con lo de hoy?" Harry pregunto.

"Después de que Craw regreso ayer estaba inusualmente callada, como en una especie de shock. Y hoy antes de clases, parecía nerviosa por algo y Raftly estuvo ocupado enviando notas todo el día," Hermione explico.

"Tal vez podamos averiguar algo esta noche en el club de duelo, o hablar con ella cuando acabe." Dijo Harry.

"Muy bien, pero si ustedes deciden hablar con Snape sobre esto, no me metan," dijo Ron.

* * *

><p>La Profesora Craw no fue a cenar esa noche, aun cuando eso no era algo fuera de lo normal, fue bastante extraño cuando llegaron al gimnasio y ella todavía no estaba ahí. Se encontraron con Ginny, que estaba muy bien informada acerca de la situación, y se golpeaba a si misma por no haberlo visto antes. Entregaron sus varitas y fueron con Neville y Seamus, que ya estaban practicando posiciones. Malfoy y Crabbe entraron, gruñendo cuando pasaron junto a ellos.<p>

"Vamos a hacerlos pedazos ahora que su querida profesora no esta aquí," Draco dijo. "Esta noche será muy divertida."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Hermione pregunto.

"La Profesora McGonagall dijo que Craw esta exhausta. Madame Hooch la remplazara," Draco sonrió, "así que no habrá nadie que los tome de la mano para subir al ring hoy."

Ron, que de todas maneras ya se había cansado de la actitud de Draco, dio un paso al frente, siendo detenido rápidamente por Ginny y Hermione. Justo en ese momento Snape entro, seguido de Hooch.

"Guárdatelo, Weasley," Snape dijo de manera brusca, abriéndose paso hacia el frente. "Todos formen una línea. Madame Hooch supervisara a los que se encuentran en la parte de atrás así que no crean que pueden hacer tonterías. Practicaremos las formas que ya conocen hasta el momento, y después haremos duelos de diez minutos en lugar de cinco por los siguientes dos meses. Cuando regresen en Enero, empezaremos con el torneo por casas, el ganador de cada año recibirá veinte puntos, los finalistas tendrán diez. La casa con más puntos al final del torneo recibirá sesenta puntos extra. Tienen dos meses para entrenar y les sugiero a aquellos que no creen que puedan hacerlo bien renuncien antes de ser avergonzados."

Ron miro a Harry sonriendo. Doscientos puntos, entonces, si el mismo equipo gana en todos los años, Gryffindor con el segundo equipo mas grande seguramente podría recibir una buena cantidad de esos puntos. Harry se dio cuenta de que los Slytherin también intercambiaban miradas. Por supuesto, solo era cuestión de que hubiera un buen duelista en cada año, pero sin duda las probabilidades favorecían a los equipos más numerosos.

Snape rápidamente termino con las formas (deteniéndose nada mas para gritarle a Neville que había tirado su varita de practica dos veces) y los alineo para formar las parejas. Cada uno saco un papel de la pila de quinto año, y lo leyó para saber contra quien pelearían.

"Me toco con Crabbe en el ring de Hooch," Harry les dijo. "¿Ustedes con quien van?"

"Boot de Ravenclaw con Hooch," dijo Hermione, "al menos no me toco con Millicent esta vez."

"Parece que iré contra Malfoy," dijo Ron, meditabundo.

"Creí que querías que fuera Malfoy, Ron," Harry le dijo.

"Si, pero será en el ring de Snape."

Neville, apareció, y parecía haber tenido la misma suerte de Ron, cuando fue emparejado con Millicent Bulstrode con Snape como réferi. Seamus iría con Flinch- Fletchley, que iba en Huffelpuff, pero también en el ring de Snape. Seamus tenia el hábito de ser enviado en a la banca cada que el era el árbitro; incluso tenía su propio lugar reservado. Camino hacia el grupo de chicos con pesar, mostrándoles el papel."

"¿Alguna apuesta acerca de cuantos de nosotros serán suspendidos hoy?" Seamus pregunto. Sabían bien, que si cualquiera de ellos ganaba seria solo por suerte.

Snape, al parecer, no estaba de humor para suspender a los alumnos a diestra y siniestra. En realidad, no parecía de humor para nada. Fue en el segundo duelo con Neville y Millicent que se dieron cuenta de que el hecho de no detener a nadie no era algo precisamente bueno para ellos. Millicent rápidamente trato de doblar al máximo cada regla para lograr vencer a Neville.

"Esto no es bueno, a Neville no le gustan las serpientes," Ron le dijo a Seamus, que negó con la cabeza. La varita de Neville se convirtió en una víbora y el la soltó sin pensarlo, costándoles el duelo cuando después de esto Millicent lo golpeo con un hechizo de petrificación. Con una mirada triunfante, la chica quito el hechizo y salio del ring con una ronda de aplausos de parte de la audiencia.

"Pensé que no podíamos transfigurar las varitas," Seamus susurro, "Se que me hubieran enviado a la banca por eso."

"Parece que estamos jugando con las reglas de Snape hoy," Ron contesto mientras Seamus era llamado a su duelo.

El oponente de Seamus, Justin, era también un jugador de Quidditch, uno de los mejores Cazadores de la escuela. Por fortuna para Seamus, el chico no se había destacado como duelista, deteniéndose y bloqueando algunos golpes antes de enviar un hechizo. Seamos por otra parte prefería las maniobras indirectas, y decidió arriesgarse entrando en acción con un hechizo grasoso que cubrió las botas de Justin. El chico, que no esperaba un ataque así lanzo un hechizo cegador. Seamus se cubrió con facilidad, moviéndose al otro lado del ring, haciendo que Justin diera la vuelta con sus zapatos resbalosos para darle la cara, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡Fizzlepop!" Seamus dijo, mientras una línea de burbujas amarrillas voló hacia Justin, golpeándole en la boca. Después de algunas risas provenientes de las bancas Justin comenzó a eructar, tratando de poner su varita al nivel de Seamus, que estaba moviéndose por todo el ring tratando de hacerlo caer.

"Torti_…*_eructo* disculpen…_Torti…*eructo*…_ lo siento… oh olvídenlo, me rindo," dijo y los estudiantes rompieron en risas. Seamus quito el hechizo de grasa para que pudiera bajar, pero no el de eructos hasta que Snape le grito para que se detuviera unos cuantos eructos después.

"No tiene sentido del humor, a mi me pareció gracioso," Seamus dijo cuando tomo su lugar cerca de Ron. "Pero al menos no me suspendieron."

"El va a enviarnos a la banca si cree que podemos lastimarnos ¿Verdad?" Ginny pregunto. No porque estuviera preocupada por su duelo; estaba emparejada con Colin Creevey, otro Gryffindor.

"Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto," Ron dijo, mirando el enfrentamiento entre dos alumnos de tercer año, "porque me parece que soy el siguiente."

Cuando Draco y Ron subieron al ring, Snape, que parecía aburrido hasta ese momento, se mostró extremadamente interesado, recordándoles que solo podían desarmar y debilitar a su oponente y no causarles ningún daño permanente. Ron miro con cuidado a Draco mientras hacían una reverencia, y Draco le sonrió de una forma que hubiera sido suficiente para que la Profesora Craw lo suspendiera por lo que se escondía detrás de ella.

"Comiencen," Snape dijo, y Draco inmediatamente lanzo un hechizo.

"¡Timere Videre!" dijo Malfoy, convocando hacia Ron. Una pared de arañas se había materializado y se acercaba a el, pero Ron que había pasado por muchos ejercicios de miedo sabia que no eran reales. Camino atravesando la pared, apuntando hacia Malfoy.

"¡Vox miscere!" dijo mientras Draco rodó sobre una de sus rodillas para quitarse del camino.

"_¡Digitalus gelu!"_ Draco contesto, y Ron lo contraresto el hechizo congelante con uno de calor. Ron se daba cuenta de que el duelo se estaba estancando, tendría que pensar en algo sino quería que esto durara para siempre. De repente se pregunto si Malfoy caería con una farsa.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Ron dijo en voz alta, agitando su varita apuntando hacia Draco. El se inclino para no ser golpeado por el hechizo, sin darse cuenta de que Ron solo lo había dicho pero no había hecho nada, y el tranquilamente apunto hacia donde Draco yacía en el piso.

"¡Humus Ligare!" dijo, e instantáneamente el cuerpo de Draco, su rostro, pies y manos se quedaron pegados a la superficie que estaba tocando. Era poco decir que el chico estaba furioso. Ron escucho aplausos y frases de admiración a su alrededor. Aparentemente, los estudiantes del otro lado estaban mirando su duelo también.

Ron quito el hechizo del piso, ofreciéndole una mano a Draco. Pero el, simplemente se dio la vuelta, y sin que nadie lo esperara apunto su varita hacia Ron. Por suerte, Snape mas rápido que el y le arrebato la vara antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier hechizo sacándolo del ring.

"Un comportamiento mas como ese, Draco, y serás expulsado del club. ¿No quieres perder tu oportunidad de superarlo en el torneo, o si?" Snape le dijo mientras Draco se sentaba en la banca.

Ron camino por detrás de el, recibiendo algunos apretones de mano por su buen trabajo, mientras los Gryffindor les lanzaban miradas poco cordiales a los alumnos de Slytherin que a su vez hacían lo mismo.

"Si Craw hubiera visto eso, el ya no estaría aquí," Ginny les dijo, mirando en dirección a Malfoy.

"No lo se, también se ha escapado de algunas cosas en sus clases," dijo Ron.

"Bueno, no es que hayamos sido estudiantes modelos tampoco. Pienso en una o dos veces en las que debimos de estar en problemas y no lo estuvimos," Hermione puntualizo.

"Si, pero somos los chicos buenos," Ron sonrió. "¡Hay una diferencia!"

"En todo caso, ese movimiento fue brillante. Creo que lo harás muy bien en el torneo," Hermione le dijo sonriendo.

"Al fin, encontre algo en lo que soy bueno," Ron sonrió.

"¿Que dices del ajedrez?" Ginny pregunto.

"No tenemos torneos de eso," Ron dijo, mirando hacia el lado de Hooch. "Vamos, hay que ver como le esta yendo a Harry."


	14. La Varita Prestada

**Capitulo Catorce**

**La Varita Prestada**

Jennifer se levanto temprano y suspirando miro el reloj. ¿Como iba a pasar otro día sin una varita? Después de pasar la tarde escribiendo cartas que no fueron respondidas por Audi, Jennifer considero enviar un reporte de perdida al Ministerio. Al menos, tendría que encontrar un remplazo. Envolviéndose en un ataque de obstinación, Jennifer no estaba dispuesta a explicarle a nadie lo que había pasado, aunque se lo preguntaran. Así que, mirando el reloj una vez mas para asegurarse de que tendría el tiempo suficiente, se vistió rápidamente, con la idea de hacer un viaje relámpago a los Callejones y regresar antes de que comenzaran las clases de la mañana.

Los pasillos estaban increíblemente silenciosos mientras Jennifer bajaba las escalares, sin saber que era observada. Cuando piso el siguiente descanso las escaleras comenzaron a moverse, ella espero con impaciencia a que dejaran de moverse. Jennifer observo las escaleras y frunció el ceño. No había modo de que pudiera bajar, el camino iba hacia arriba. De hecho, iba directamente hacia el quinceavo piso. Jennifer dio la vuelta caminando por pasillos y salones tratando de llegar a otras escaleras. Pero cuando llego ahí, las escaleras habían cambiado de lugar y se encontró nuevamente subiendo. Molesta se dio la vuelta una vez más y camino hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, ignorando el llamado obvio.

Severus, que la observaba desde el corredor sobre ella, le hecho un vistazo a las escaleras y de nuevo volvió a verla, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo para el mismo. Sabía muy bien que Jennifer no iba a poder escapar de Dumbledore. El ya lo había intentado. Pasando la mano por la barandilla de manera pensativa se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Jennifer finalmente alcanzo las escaleras de atrás, un ruta directa hacia la parte baja del castillo. Pero comenzó a sentirse desorientada como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. La escalera término en una habitación de manera abrupta, dio una mirada alrededor desconcertada. ¡Pero si esos escalones iban directamente a las mazmorras! ¿Entonces donde estaba? Miro hacia la puerta abierta, que dejaba entrever la estatua de una gárgola y suspiro, conciente de donde se encontraba. De alguna manera termino exactamente en el lugar al que pretendía no ir: las escaleras en forma de espiral de la Oficina de Dumbledore. Apesadumbrada y sabiendo que era mejor no hacerlo esperar, Jennifer de mala gana subió, al llegar al final de las escaleras la puerta se abrió al toque de su mano.

"Buenos días Jennifer. Por favor pasa," Dumbledore dijo, de pie frente a su escritorio. Jennifer entro y la puerta se cerro tras de ella, cuando eligió una vez mas la silla roja de respaldo alto para sentarse, se recargo tratando de relajarse un poco. Dumbledore sonrió y se sentó con una expresión pensativa.

"Algo curiosas, las escaleras de Hogwarts. Usualmente saben comportarse. Pero algunas veces parece que les gusta ser un poco traviesas, pero también parece que siempre saben cuando alguien esta en problemas. Fastidiosas ¿No es así?" Dumbledore agrego riendo.

"Persistentes, por lo menos," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo.

"Si, bueno, estoy segura de que si hubieras intentado evitarlas una vez mas te habrían dejado ir. Pero me alegra de que no lo hayas hecho. No se exactamente que fue lo que paso entre tu y Severus. Solo se que no tienes con quien hablar y este asunto hace estragos en tu mente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo o necesitas ayuda de algún tipo?"

Jennifer respiro profundamente y le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que salio de la escuela, sin dejar pasar su encuentro con el Cráneo Marfil, y explicándole a detalle lo de su varita.

"Fue hecha para Mallus Craw para que se de una idea de su poder. Audi lo sabe, estoy segura de que no hará nada por utilizarla ¿O si?" Jennifer dijo con preocupación. La varita nunca había estado fuera de sus manos por tanto tiempo. Dumbledore la miro pensativo.

"No, la Audi que conozco nunca dejaría que algo como eso cayera en malas manos."

"Fue Audi ¿Me cree?" Jennifer le pregunto. Dumbledore tan solo la miro.

"Por supuesto que te creo, Jennifer. Solo me pregunto porque ayudaría a esta persona." Dumbledore dijo, levantándose.

"Si, también yo," Jennifer suspiro. "Parecía conocerlo bien. Pero no entiendo porque piensa que es mi culpa que se involucrara en esto."

"Bueno, todos somos responsables por nuestras decisiones, sin importar las razones detrás de estas, así que no lo tomes en cuenta. Tengo el presentimiento que la mayor parte de lo que dijo fue porque estaba molesta por arriesgarte. También creo que tienes razón al preocuparte por la vara. Esa varita probablemente debió de haber sido destruida antes de convertirse en una herencia que paso por tantas manos que solo fortalecieron su magia obscura. Eso dice mucho de ti, Jennifer, teniendo la capacidad de soportar algo como eso por tanto tiempo, lazo sanguíneo o no, y aun así permanecer en control de esa magia." Camino a un gran gabinete y lo abrió, sacando algunos objetos. "Supongo que querías salir esta mañana para buscar otra varita, pero me parece que quizás seria mejor que tomaras una de las mías prestada. Por favor acércate un momento." Jennifer lo miro boquiabierta caminando hacia el después de un momento.

"Tal vez no sea muy probable que haya una varita ahí para mi," protesto.

"Demos un vistazo ¿Te parece? Tengo una buena colección. Algunas son mas antiguas que la tuya." Dumbledore dijo abriendo el gabinete. En el borde había un objeto parecido a un carrusel que sostenía algunas varitas, y en una caja de cristal había cuatro varitas diferentes. Jennifer miro las varitas del carrusel con fascinación. Algunas eran muy sencillas, y otras eran tan elegantes y elaboradas que no podía pensar en un uso práctico para ellas. Pero Dumbledore se dedico a abrir la caja de cristal, usando una serie de hechizos complejos sobre el candado. Después de abrirla con cuidado saco una varita de madera gris obscuro, pulida de manera que casi le daba un tono azulado. "Creo que si mi corazonada es acertada, esta te sentara muy bien. Por que no tratas de hacer levitar algunos libros fuera del librero y veamos que pasa."

Jennifer tomo la varita y se dirigió al librero, tratando de acostumbrarse al peso y tamaño, era un poco mas larga que la suya. Relajándose apunto hacia los libros, preparando un hechizo básico en su mente. Con una facilidad que sorprendió a Jennifer por completo, la _Enciclopedia Mágica _entera floto de la repisa y empezó a dar círculos por la habitación golpeando todo a su paso. Después de un momento Jennifer apunto de nuevo al librero y todos los tomos volaron de regreso en el orden correcto.

"Si, parece que esa te servirá bien," Dumbledore dijo muy complacido. Con cuidado cerró la caja. "Pero no te atrevas a perderla, Jennifer. Es parte de un juego."

"Esta varita debe de ser verdaderamente especial. Nunca había tenido esa clase de control en un hechizo no obscuro," Jennifer dijo, aun mirando los libros.

"Pero, Jennifer, ese no era el control de la varita, fue tu propio control," Dumbledore dijo. "Aunque ha tenido algunos dueños distinguidos y es muy, muy antigua, esa varita esta hecha de pelo de Unicornio básico. La razón por la lograste ese hechizo no fue por esta vara, sino por tu vieja varita. Debes de haber utilizado mucho de tu energía blanca para poder controlarla, y por consiguiente necesitas esforzarte mas para hechizos no obscuros. Es muy impresionante que puedas hacer algo mas que magia obscura con esa varita."

Jennifer se sentó rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Todos los problemas que tuvo en la escuela? ¿Todos los contratiempos? Tenía un desempeño tan pobre en todo lo que involucrara el uso de una varita que prefirió dedicar su tiempo a las pociones y objetos, protegiéndose cuando era necesario con magia obscura… el único talento que tenia ¿O no era así? Ahora, no tenia idea.

"Todos estos años," dijo al fin sorprendida. "Y aquí estoy enseñando objetos encantados. Debí de haberlo sabido, o al menos sospecharlo."

"Debimos de haber tenido esta platica antes. Pero, no parece que quieras hablar con nadie últimamente," el la miro, haciendo a un lado la caja. "te sugiero que tomes las cosas con calma por los próximos días y experimentes un poco. Definitivamente no estas acostumbrada a los resultados que obtendrás con una varita no hechizada. Y hablo acerca de todos lo hechizos. Tus hechizos obscuros no disminuirán, no lo creo, porque solo los usas con buenas intenciones. Pero su influencia en ti puede ser lo que cambie." Jennifer asintió lentamente. "En un tiempo, veremos si Audacious esta dispuesta a hablar conmigo acerca de la otra varita. Si no es así, trabajaremos en algo. Quisiera decirle al ministerio que… perdiste… tu varita, para que puedan estar alerta. Así, si algo pasa con ella sabrán con lo que están lidiando."

Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie, poniendo con cuidado la varita en su manga.

"No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, Dumbledore, ni siquiera puedo empezar a… conseguiré una varita nueva tan pronto como pueda."

"No, no, por favor adelante quédatela por un buen tiempo," dijo. "Si la varita quiere estar contigo, estoy seguro de que es por una buena razón, así que aferrate bien a ella. Y de verdad quiero decir que te aferres a ella," le dijo en tono de burla, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. "Oh, y tengo otra cosa que decirte antes de que te vayas," dijo, esperando que volteara a verlo. "Trata todo lo que quieras de dejar atrás esos sentimientos con relación a las personas por las que te preocupas, si crees que eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Pero te advierto, que todos los que realmente nos preocupamos por ti no te dejaremos atrás."

Jennifer sonrió con timidez, y asintió.

"Tratare de recordarlo. También recordare escuchar siempre a las escaleras," rió, mientras salía para dirigirse a su primera clase del día.


	15. Ilustración

**Capitulo Quince**

**Ilustración**

Jennifer paso los siguientes días concentrada en sus estudiante, que trabajaban en contra hechizos básicos. Una y otra vez se descubrió a si misma observando con añoranza al marco de la puerta para encontrarlo vació y después volvía su atención a la clase, revisando sus progresos. Aun con una buena noche de descanso y su platica matutina con Dumbledore, estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto terminando su relación con Severus. El estaría mucho mas seguro sin ella interponiéndose, pensaba, pero eso no quería decir que no lo extrañaba terriblemente.

Ron y Hermione la buscaron durante el almuerzo para preguntarle si iría al juego especial y ella acepto rápidamente, agradecida de poder estar rodeada de personas. De lo que no se había percatado era de cuantas personas habían notado un cambio en su persona, y cuantas miradas preocupadas se dirigían hacia ella durante su camino al comedor para la cena.

Dumbledore había ido a Londres otra vez; dejando un espacio vació entre Minerva y Severus. Jennifer lo observaba en cada oportunidad, volteando el rostro cuando este le devolvía la mirada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Minerva, Rolanda y Filius le preguntaban si estaba libre para el almuerzo.

Decidió mantenerse alejada de los profesores esa noche, se encontró con Ron y Hermione después de la cena, pero incluso ellos estaban inusualmente callados e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Finalmente se detuvo y volteo a ver sus caras directamente para leer lo que les pasaba.

"¡Hermione! ¡No lo hiciste!" Jennifer exclamo, dándole una mirada acusadora.

"¡Lo siento! Estaba preocupada por usted, y solo se lo dije a Ron, Harry, y Ginny," Hermione admitió.

"¡Aggh! ¿Por que a mi?" Jennifer dijo, tomando a los dos chicos. "¡No hablemos sobre esto aquí! Quiero verlos a TODOS en mi oficina después del juego."

"Pero será muy tarde…"

"Les daré un pase," Jennifer dijo levantándose para caminar alrededor del campo.

Las revisiones de seguridad se hicieron sin ningún problema, y Jennifer regreso a las gradas de los estudiantes. Como era normal el juego había comenzado cuando llego a su asiento, pero estaba bien. Nunca se encontró particularmente atraída por el Quidditch, o cualquier cosa que involucrara volar con escoba, y regularmente le era difícil seguir los partidos. Pero este juego era una excepción, le razón principal era porque Justin Finch-Fletchley casi siempre tenia la Quaffle en la mano. Ginny tenia problemas para conseguir ventaja sobre el, y por mas buena que fuera prediciendo los movimientos de los Cazadores, tenia mucho menos experiencia que varios de los jugadores en el campo. El marcador comenzó moverse Gryffindor 60 – 10 Huffelpuff.

"Espero que Harry encuentre la Snitch pronto," dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza, "eso o que Justin sea golpeado por unas cuantas Bludger."

"Estuvo cerca," dijo Hermione, cuando Justin lanzo la Quaffle hacia los aros. Ginny se apresuro a bloquearlo pero eso le costo un golpe en el brazo, y muchos de los chicos en las gradas hicieron una mueca de dolor. De repente la Buscadora de Huffelpuff se movió y Harry lo siguió. Era aun más difícil ver la Snitch de noche, y el ocasional brillo de las luces traicionaban su vista. Mientras la perseguían, los Buscadores tomaron direcciones opuestas. Confundido, la chica de Huffelpuff bajo la velocidad, preguntándose si había visto algo mal. Justo ahí Harry dio la vuelta y paso frente a ella ¡Atrapando la Snitch que la Cazadora de Huffelpuff había perdido en la obscuridad! Jennifer salto al mismo tiempo que los estudiantes explotaron en gritos y aplausos a su alrededor, Gryffindor gano 160 a 60.

Jennifer les dejo celebrar su victoria por un momento mas antes de comenzar a golpear el pie contra el suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione le susurro a Ron, y salieron de la muchedumbre, arreglándoselas para llevarse a Harry y Ginny.

"Lo siento, chicos. Podrán celebrar en unos minutos," Jennifer prometió, "pero no antes de que tengamos nuestra platica." Harry y Ginny asintieron, dejándoles saber a los demás que los verían en la sala común, para seguir a Ron y Hermione, los cuatro hablaban tranquilamente acerca del juego. Jennifer abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar con un suspiro. Sacando su varita, con mucho cuidado transfiguro unos libros en sillas extra, que aparecieron en su lugar con delicadeza. Al sentarse, se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba atentamente.

"Es una larga historia, Hermione," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el sueño. "tuve que tomar una varita prestada y dejémoslo así." Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Qué le paso a la varita hechizada?" Harry pregunto.

"El Profesor Dumbledore esta trabajando en eso, así que olvídenlo. Más que nada quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página con respecto a lo que estoy segura Hermione ya les dijo. Lo último que necesito es que esto se haga público, especialmente desde que hemos pasado por tantas cosas últimamente tratando de… enterrar esto. Hay vidas en juego aquí."

"Lo sabemos," Harry dijo con seriedad.

"Por todas las estrellas, Ron, deja de verme así," Jennifer dijo exasperada. "Nunca pensé nada malo cuando los encontré a ti y Hermione besándose en la librería."

"Wuu, por eso es que has estado tan ansioso por ir a la librería últimamente," Ginny dijo tratando de burlarse de su hermano. Ron le dio una mirada asesina.

"No importa, de todas maneras. Ya no estamos juntos," Jennifer dijo, "lo único que importa es el hecho de que lo que paso tiene que mantenerse en secreto, y necesito que me prometan que no se hará mas grande."

"¿Usted termino con el? ¿Es eso de lo que se trata?" Hermione pregunto. "Y yo aquí pensando que algo horrible había pasado, incluso algo de vida o muerte."

"Si, bueno, hay algo de eso también," Jennifer admitió, "Pero nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse. Dumbledore se esta encargando."

"¿Puede decirnos por que termino con Snape?" Harry pregunto. Jennifer lo miro pensativa debatiéndose en decir o no algo, pero después suspiro.

"Estaba convirtiéndose en algo muy peligroso," dijo al fin. "Corríamos demasiados riesgos con Voldemort, y lo ultimo que quiero es atentar mas contra su vida. Algunas veces llegas a un punto en el que arriesgarse no vale la pena. En realidad no me gusta sentir que los demás están en peligro solo porque estoy alrededor, y prefiero solo preocuparme por mi misma antes de dañar a alguien."

"¿Eso quiere decir que el humor de Snape va a ser algo permanente?" Ginny pregunto. A los otros chicos no les pareció una idea tan loca.

"Estoy segura de que se calmara con el tiempo. Espero." Jennifer dijo. "No he hablado con el desde lo que paso, pero estoy segura que regresara a ser el mismo."

"¿Usted lo boto y aun no ha hablado con el? Eso es un poco frío de su parte," Ron dijo.

"Hey ¿De que lado están?" Jennifer dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mirando a Ron. Justo entonces se escucho un toquido suave en la puerta, y Jennifer gruño. "Ese es el. Solo quédense callados un momento en lo que me libro de el," dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte? Estoy hablando con algunos alumnos," Jennifer dijo inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta.

"¿A esta hora?" Severus pregunto, mirando por la puerta. "Otra vez en problemas ¿No es así?"

"Nada fuera de lo común," Jeniffer dijo sin expresión. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Nada que no pueda esperar un poco, supongo," dijo, frunciendo el ceño a los estudiantes dándoles una mirada calculadora.

"Bien," Jennifer dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, encarando a los estudiantes que tenían los ojos muy abiertos, ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Después de unos segundos, asintió. "Muy bien, se ha ido."

"Fría como el hielo, Profesora Craw. Nunca pensé que fuera de ese tipo," Ron dijo.

"Bueno, no necesita preocuparse por ustedes cuatro en este momento. Ya hay muchas cosas en su mente," dijo con un suspiro, tratando de no arrepentirse de sus acciones.

"Tampoco tiene que preocuparse por nosotros, Profesora," Harry dijo, "puede confiar en nosotros."

"No tengo otra opción," Jennifer dijo secamente. "Muy bien, confío en ustedes. Pero si hay algún comentario, por mas mínimo que sea, por favor, por favor hablen conmigo inmediatamente ¿Si? Ahora vayan a su fiesta," dijo, firmando unos pases. "Y no se preocupen."

* * *

><p>Los jueves eran días pesados para Jennifer, así que entre almorzar con Minerva, sus clases de la tarde y ayudar a los quintos años a cuidar de las creaturas de Hagrid esa noche, Jennifer tuvo pocos problemas para evadir a Severus.<p>

El viernes tenía planes especiales para las clases de sexto año, que estaban terminando de aprender acerca de objetos hechizados. A la mitad de la clase Filius llego, saludando a Jennifer alegremente y parándose en su escritorio para tener una mejor visión de la clase.

"Hoy hice arreglos para que probemos uno de los objetos que hemos estado estudiando. El Profesor Flitwick ha sido muy mable en venir y ser mi observador. Es muy importante, que si en algún momento en realidad necesitan probar un objeto de este tipo, tengan un observador competente en caso de que algo vaya mal. No, por supuesto, que no deban tomar las precauciones necesarias, hacer todos lo hechizos de identificación, convocar protección contra hechizos malignos y todo eso antes de empezar. Pero como les explique antes, ningún hechizo es infalible. No importa lo poderosos que crean ser. Ni el mejor ni el peor mago, deben nunca jamás, usar un objeto hechizado sin alguien que les cubra la espalda."

Jennifer saco el anillo de donde lo tenia asegurado, mirando a Filius que asintió de buena gana. Por el diseño era un anillo para hombre, pero eso no importaba con los anillos mágicos porque usualmente se amoldan a la persona que los use. Con cuidado se puso el anillo y sonrio.

"Bueno, mi dedo no se ha caído, eso es un buen signo," rió. "¿Quien recuerda de nuestras pruebas anteriores como funciona este objeto en particular? ¿Seamus?"

"Necesita estar a una distancia donde pueda tocar a alguien."

Jennifer le sonrió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, poniendo las cosas que encontraba en su bolsillo sobre los escritorios de los alumnos mientras pasaba.

"Tu Recordadora, Neville. Seamus, tu varita. Parvati, tu nota, espero que no pensaras enviarles en mi clase. Ron, no pierdas tu notas de la clase de pociones, eso seria muy malo. Harry, esto es tuyo me parece," dijo entregándole su detector de fisgones en la mano. "Bonito brazalete, Hermione ¿Es nuevo? Millicent, tu abre cartas. Es un lindo mango de serpiente. Por cierto, esto es algo que no hago de manera conciente. Apenas si me doy cuenta de que mi mano se esta moviendo. Miren como los objetos primero van a mi bolsillo y después tengo que sacarlos para entregarlos, así que… y aquí esta tu varita, Vincent… si alguien se pone este anillo sin saber que es lo que hace es muy probable que no se de cuenta de que esta tomando cosas hasta que se revise los bolsillos después. Además, la mayoría de los objetos de este tipo necesitan un hechizo para ser removidos.

Jennifer se detuvo pensativa, mirando a Draco. Acababa de pasar junto a el pero nada ocurrió. Un poco confundida, regreso y volvió a caminar por esa hilera. "Bien, esto es interesante. Parece que el anillo no quiere nada de ti. Realmente, esto demuestra como un poco de experimentación extra puede ser provechosa. Probablemente tienes algo que bloquea el efecto, o algo de tu persona niega el hechizo."

"Es posible que sea algo intencional. Quien quiera que haya sido el dueño de este anillo probablemente condiciono la maldición. En otras palabras, si tienen ciertos objetos, o pertenecen a determinada familia o grupo, el anillo puede pasar de ustedes. En el caso de este en particular, la condición sobre este hechizó es para que el dueño no sea robado por un objeto de su propia creación," Jennifer rió.

"No te preocupes Draco, no voy a averiguar que es lo que pasa. No es tan importante si vamos a quitarle el hechizo mas adelante. Como sea, si este fuera un caso de algún objeto malicioso que cae en manos equivocadas, probablemente se den situaciones como estas." Jennifer camino de regreso hacia su escritorio, sacando su varita y apuntando al anillo.

"_Relegare"_ entono, y el anillo salio disparado de su dedo. Sorprendida por la velocidad con la que voló fallo al tratar de capturarlo, pero Filius que seguía de pie sobre el escritorio frente a ella se movió rápidamente para tomarlo en el aire. Jennifer se ruborizo un poco, tan solo había intentado aflojarlo un poco para poder sacarlo. "Lo siento, Profesor Flitwick."

"No hay problema, Profesora Craw. Y permítame agregar que fue un demostración fascinante," dijo, sonriéndole a Malfoy mientras le regresaba el anillo a Jennifer, que lo puso de nuevo en su caja.


	16. Distracciones

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**Distracciones.**

Después de clases, Jennifer almorzó en la oficina de Filius. El le contó algunas de las mejores historias que había escuchado acerca de los alumnos y diferentes acontecimientos a lo largo de los años, dándole muchas razones para reír. Filius también estaba interesado en la reacción exagerada de su hechizo para remover el anillo, así que Jennifer le contó parcialmente acerca de su situación con las varitas, el escucho con suma atención.

"Sabes, creo que puedo ayudarte a probar un poco tu magia. Quizás podemos hacer una rutina para que practiques todos los días hasta que te sientas cómoda con el cambio," le sugirió. "¿Que tal si vamos al gimnasio después de mi ultima clase, y hacemos algunos hechizos para ver que sucede?"

Jennifer acepto rápidamente, decidió emplear un tiempo abajo en su oficina para darle un mejor vistazo al anillo, el incidente con Draco hacia ruido en su cabeza desde que termino la clase. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar cualquier cosa escuchó un toquido rápido en su puerta y con un movimiento de mano la abrió. Rolanda entro, sonriéndole calidamente.

"¡Hola! ¿Me preguntaba si tienes planes para comer mañana?" Rolanda pregunto.

"En realidad no," dijo Jennifer.

"Estaba pensando que talvez podríamos ir al campo de Quidditch para revisar las reglas y esas cosas para el arbitraje del próximo partido, y también puedo mostrarte donde esta todo…"

"¿Quieres decir que tu crees que debería de ser arbitro?" Jennifer dijo suspicaz.

"Bien, Jennifer, de todas maneras tienes que asistir a todos los juegos cada semana para ayudar con la seguridad ¿O no? No hay razón para que te aburras todo el tiempo," Rolanda dijo alegremente.

"Pero tengo que montar una escoba…"

"¿Necesitas una escoba? Tengo una muy buena que puedo prestarte…"

"No, no, me dieron una en Navidad el año pasado."

"¡Muy bien entonces! En realidad, no es tan difícil como crees. Más que nada es mantenerte al tanto de las pelotas, buscar las Bludgers perdidas y asegurarte de que nadie muera. Eso es todo." Jennifer tan solo la miro. "Almuerzo entonces. Podemos practicar antes de que los equipos ocupen el campo."

"¿Puedo usar mi propia escoba, verdad?" Jennifer pregunto en voz baja.

"Seguro ¿Por que no lo harías?" Rolanda le sonrió un poco confundida.

"Muy bien, esta bien, lo intentare," Jennifer dijo al fin. "Pero tengo un compromiso con Hagrid mas tarde esa noche."

"Ah, si, regresara de visitar a los gigantes mañana ¿No?"

"Si, será interesante saber de que se entero," Jennifer agrego.

Después de hablar con Rolanda, decidió que el anillo tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Subió al gimnasio, a practicar algunos movimientos. Su imagen en el espejo la miraba con sospecha como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban, y Jennifer se convenció de que su reflejo seria inútil hasta que se acostumbrara a su varita.

Filius entro y la hizo practicar un gran numero de hechizos de diferentes tipos, desde encantamientos hasta transfiguraciones, tratando de descubrí cualquier tendencia natural que pudiera haberse mantenido oculta por su varita hechizada. Jennifer sintió que estaba ganando control en encantamientos, pero no estaba segura si esto era por su propia influencia o la de sus instructores. Rápidamente crearon una rutina para que practicara todas las mañanas durante algunas semanas, la rutina cubría un poco de todo. Incluso durante su entrenamiento los encantamientos que hizo sobre una pequeña piedra tenían la tendencia a ser fuertes, tanto que Filius la reto a un duelo de magia blanca.

Jennifer supo desde el inicio que no era rival para el. Era muy rápido para pensar en los hechizos, como si tuviera preparada una combinación de antemano, ella tardaba mucho mas buscando hechizos no obscuros. Rayos de colores volaron através de la habitación, creando extrañas formas en las paredes, haciéndose pequeños y grandes, y cambiando de forma y figura según la voz con que se entonaran. Finalmente Filius la puso de cabeza levantándola de sus tobillos, se detuvo y sonrió de buena gana.

"Nada mal, nada mal, para una varita nueva. ¡Tus hechizos realmente son potentes! Sin embargo necesitas mas practica en velocidad de pensamiento," agrego, bajándola lentamente. "Ven a verme cada vez que quieras la revancha."

Jennifer se fue a su habitación exhausta y apenas pudo salir de la cama la mañana siguiente. Se vio tentada a quedarse dormida, excepto porque realmente quería echarle un vistazo al anillo antes del almuerzo. Sintiéndose un poco mas confiada con sus hechizos, bajo a su oficina y saco el anillo, usando un par de guantes ligeros para evitar ponérselo por accidente. ¿Cual era la condición del anillo? Se pregunto ¿Por qué no funciono con Draco específicamente? Las pruebas hechas en clase no revelaron nada inusual. Investigando en uno de sus grandes tomos de referencia, encontró algunos hechizos arcaicos de identificación, aunque tampoco funcionaron. Decidió que probablemente tenía que ver con algún componente que estaba en el anillo desde que fue creado, algo como lo que pasaba con su varita. Tomo el anillo en su mano y lo observo con una lupa para asegurarse de que no hubiera señales físicas en el objeto que quizá no vio antes. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño con la parte interior del anillo, como si alguien hubiera utilizado un hechizo para borrar una marca pero esta no desapareció del todo. Era, estaba segura de eso, un escudo familiar, y no se borro porque seguramente era parte del anillo desde su creación.

Su mente viajo de regresó al año pasado cuando Malfoy tomo su espejo en el baile, hechizándolo para que cayera en la trampa de Voldemort. ¿Podría ser esta la evidencia que estaba buscando? ¿Podría haber sido tan descuidado como para venderlo, pensando en que el comprador no podría relacionar la serie de eventos?

Tomo su Pensadero emocionada, trayendo la memoria a su cabeza para luego sumergirse en ella. Mientras estaba de pie mirando el extraño baile donde iba de una pareja a otra, apareció la imagen de Malfoy y ella. Ahí en su mano, sin lugar a duda, estaba el mismo anillo. ¡Jennifer no podía creer su suerte! Su mente salio del Pensadero y golpeo el escritorio con las manos preguntándose que debía hacer ahora. Quizás otro viaje al Callejón Knockturn seria lo mejor, pensó, trataría de conseguir algunas notas para respaldar su caso. Sabia que no tendria tiempo para hacerlo hoy, habría que esperar hasta mañana, frunció el ceño con frustración mientras ponía el anillo en su sitio. ¿Era solo su imaginación o todos estaban tratando de mantenerla ocupada?

De cualquier manera, se apresuro para encontrarse con Rolanda para comer. Después caminaron hacia el almacén detrás de las puertas del campo de Quidditch para familiziarse con todo el equipo.

"Realmente no hay muchas razones para detener un juego. Puede ser si los dos Buscadores están gravemente heridos o en caso de una muerte, algo que no ha pasado en años. Por supuesto, en todo juego hay una caída o dos, y tu estarás a cargo de asegurarte de que todos estén bien o llamar al equipo medico si es necesario. La mayoría de los accidentes están relacionados con las Bludgers. ¿Estas bien, Jennifer? Te ves un poco pálida."

"Estoy bien. Solo te escucho."

"Las reglas de la escuela dicen que los alumnos no pueden jugar mas de seis horas, así que si el partido se extiende tendrás que llamar a los reemplazos. No hemos tenido juegos tan largos desde hace un tiempo especialmente en los que involucran a Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Usualmente ni siquiera duran una hora. Algunas veces la Quaffle se pierde en las tribunas y tienes que ir a sacarla de ahí, pero por lo general el público te ayuda con eso. En todo caso ¿Que clase de escoba tienes?"

"Una _Ala de Águila,_" Jennifer dijo un poco avergonzada.

"Una _Ala de Águila _¿Alguien te dio una _Ala de Águila_ como regalo?" El labio de Rolanda se curvo un poco. Su cara revelo directamente que era lo que pensaba acerca de las escobas automáticas.

"No soy muy buena volando," Jennifer admitió.

"No te preocupes, probablemente no es tu culpa. Whitebridge te inicio en esas horribles escobas de tres velocidades ¿No es así? Aquí hacemos las cosas bien. Esas escuelas Norte Americanas están atrasadas en lo que a volar se refiere; incluso sus aros de Quidditch no son de las medidas adecuadas. Bueno, no importa, puedo ayudarte con eso. Tengo una _Cazadora de Estrellas_ que puedo prestarte para que practiques."

"_¿Cazadora de Estrellas?_ Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea. Yo preferiría-"

"Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso. Anda, veamos como lo haces," dijo entrando al almacén y sacando la _Cazadora de Estrellas _y su nueva _Cazadora de Estrellas Plus_. "Adelántate al centro del campo mientras yo cierro esto," Rolanda dijo, dejando de lado el otro equipo. Jennifer obedeció de mala gana. Mientras Rolanda se detenía para cerrar la puerta, Severus camino hacia ella, mirando como Jennifer entraba al campo.

"¿No vas a dejar que ella monte _esa_ escoba, verdad?" Severus frunció el ceño viendo a Rolanda. "Créeme, no es una buena idea."

"Tu has tu trabajo y déjame a mi hacer el mío, Snape, es imposible que sea tan mala," le dijo resoplando, montando en su escoba y volando hacia Jennifer. Severus sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

"Muy bien, Jennifer, vamos a tomarlo con calma," Rolanda dijo alegre, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. "Te veo cerca de los aros," dijo alejándose de ahí.

"Bueno, esta bien. Puedo hacer esto, no, de verdad," Jennifer se dijo a si misma mientras subía a la escoba de carreras. Temblando un poco floto hacia el frente, yendo a una velocidad mayor de la que Jennifer hubiera preferido. Trato de inclinarse hacia la izquierda pero término haciendo un gran circulo alrededor de los aros, aun tratando de hacer que la escoba bajara la velocidad inclinándose hacia atrás.

"¡Suéltate un poco, Jennifer! Estas muy tensa. Ven aquí," Rolanda la llamo. Arreglándoselas para ir un poco más lento, pudo subir hasta donde estaba. "¿Ves? No esta tan mal ¿O si? ¿Que tal si hacemos algunas inmersiones para que te acostumbres mas rápido?"

"Eh, no gracias, sinceramente preferiría no hacerlo," Jennifer dijo. Caer en picada en un caballo alado que volaba por si solo era una cosa, pero hacerlo ella misma era algo muy diferente.

"Solo unas cuantas muy pequeñas, solo sígueme," Rolanda dijo tratando de animarla. Nunca la había visto así de renuente, pero estaba muy segura de que podía superarlo con la motivación adecuada. Jennifer bajo hacia el campo, mirando como Rolanda iba frente a ella, su capa revoloteaba con el viento.

Fue ahí cuando se vio envuelta en un recuerdo muy fuerte que cegó sus pensamientos incluso a la luz del sol; una visión de la capa de su madre volando frente a ella y nada debajo, solo la obscuridad del océano, por horas y horas… el suelo debajo de ella empezó a balancearse de arriba abajo. Jennifer sintió pánico de repente, jalando la escoba hacia arriba y haciendo una espiral ascendente. Trato de retomar el control, inclinando todo su peso hacia un lado, y enderezando la escoba solo para darse cuenta de que volaba de cabeza. Se inclino hacia el otro lado y de nuevo hizo una espiral, finalmente pudo enderezar su cuerpo pero se percato de que iba ha chocar con las gradas de los profesores.

Jennifer cerró lo ojos preparándose a si misma antes de caer en un desastre de masa esponjosa y pegajosa que de alguna forma había llenado todo el palco. Con cuidado Jennifer abrió los ojos viendo todo en blanco, uso sus manos para quitarse la espesa y dulce sustancia del rostro, mirando a su alrededor.

Rolanda subió hasta donde estaba la masa, rápidamente reconociendo una figura que trataba de ponerse de pie con su escoba en la mano.

"¡Giack! ¡Malvavisco! Nunca podré sacarlo de las cerdas, aun con magia," dijo. "No, no, no es tu culpa, Jennifer. ¡Debí de haberlo escuchado! Estas en libertad de usar tu escoba. Los chicos saldrán pronto de la práctica, así que deberías de tratar de salir de aquí y limpiarte un poco. ¡Mira esta torre! ¡Debería hacer que limpiara esto el mismo!"

"¿Quién?"

"Olvídalo, solo ve a darte un baño. Te veré después para que hablemos de la ropa de arbitro, así podrás ayudarme con mas de un juego," dijo, tomando la escoba que Jennifer le alcanzaba. "¡Que desastre!" dijo otra vez, mirando la escoba mientras Jennifer bajaba hacia el campo.

La crema de malvavisco se deslizaba por las escaleras de las torres mientras Jennifer salía de ahí resbalándose, escucho algunas risas.

"¿Profesora Craw?" Ginny pregunto con curiosidad. Jennifer se limpio con un hechizo, la crema salia de ella mientras saludaba al equipo de Gryffindor que salía de su práctica. "¿De donde salio eso?"

"No tengo idea," dijo, tratando de limpiar sus botas. "Pero una cosa es segura. Esta es la ultima vez que alguien me convence de usar una escoba de carreras." El equipo rió suavemente.

"Puede usar mi _Saeta de Fuego_ cuando quiera, Profesora," Harry rió, volando sobre Jennifer.

"Ni por todo el dinero de Gringotts," Jennifer juro.

"Parece que Snape viene hacia acá," Ginny les advirtió, mirando en dirección a Severus que salía de la puerta.

"Bueno, no voy a tratar de explicarle como es que termine en una torre llena de malvavisco. Veré si Hagrid ya regreso." Jennifer decidió despidiéndose de ellos.

"La veré después Profesora," Harry dijo, mirando a Jennifer hacer una rápida retirada del campo justo cuando Severus alcanzara al equipo.

"¿Y quien de ustedes es el responsable de esto?" Snape dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Así estaba cuando llegamos aquí," Harry dijo a la defensiva. "Pregúntele a Madame Hooch, estoy seguro que ella vio todo."

Snape vio a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, y se fue por donde vino en vez de ir con Madame Hooch que hablaba con el equipo de Ravenclaw.

"Supongo que en realidad no estaba tan interesado despues de todo," Ginny dijo.


	17. Sirius Black

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**Sirius Black**

Hagrid ya estaba de regreso e incluso tenia compañía cuando Jennifer llego a la cabaña. Sirius Black se puso de pie y le sonrió cuando ella entro, tomando su mano en el momento en que se sentó.

"Siento mucho lo que paso entre Severus y tu. Por favor déjame saber si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas un poco mejor," Sirius dijo inmediatamente, apretando su mano en señal de consuelo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Jennifer pregunto sorprendida, planeando como asesinar a cuatro de sus alumnos.

"Severus me lo dijo," Sirius se alzo de hombros. "Estaba en el bosque la noche del Jueves, patrullando supongo. No me dijo mucho, pero supuse por la manera en que hablo que no fue exactamente su idea," dijo, mirándola fijamente.

"Deja de tratar de pescar información," Frunció el ceño a Sirius. "Hagrid ¿Como estuvo tu viaje al norte? ¿Algo interesante?"

"Si, algo interesante. Fuimos a investigar sobre un mago que vivió con ellos hace algunos años. Dumbledore pensó que seria algo importante," Hagrid dijo, poniendo un par de tazas en la mesa. "Creemos que tal vez era alguien que quería ocultarse de Voldemort. Vivió ahí por muchos años y de un día para otro se fue, no parecían muy seguros. No era una molestia para ellos así que lo dejaron solo. Pero un día, algo lo asusto, empaco todas sus cosas y se fue, lo único que dijo fue 'El volverá pronto. Necesitamos estar preparados.' "

"Pero si se estaba ocultando ¿Por que se fue en el momento en que Voldemort empezó a ganar poder otra vez?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Quizás esconderse ahí no fue su primer plan. Tal vez alguien mas lo puso ahí para quitarlo del camino," Sirius sugirió. "Increíble hasta donde llegan algunos para deshacerse de quienes les estorban," agrego secamente.

"¿No crees que este mago tenga algo que ver con el Cráneo Marfil, o si?" Jennifer dijo pensativa.

"Puede ser, pero creo que es mas probable que sea alguien conocido," Sirius dijo. "Voldemort tiene muchos enemigos, y estoy seguro de que hay mas de una persona que estaría deleitada de acabar con ellos uno por uno si tuvieran la oportunidad."

"¿Oh? ¿Quién crees que sea entonces?" Jennifer lo desafió.

"¿Qué tal Severus Snape?" le contesto. Jennifer simplemente lo miro.

"Esa es la conjetura mas ridícula que haya escuchado. Severus nunca haría nada como eso."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Profesora, estas dejando que tus sentimientos se interpongan, Sirius." Hagrid dijo, ignorando la idea.

"Hazme caso por un momento, Jennifer. Se que has tenido algunos encuentros con el Cráneo Marfil. ¿Alguna vez los has visto en el mismo lugar juntos?" Sirius pregunto.

"¡El trato de matarlo! Afuera en el bosque. Severus y yo nos separamos…" Jennifer lo pensó por un momento. No, esa vez no contaba. En realidad nunca encontraron a nadie más ahí. "Muy bien, Halloween, entonces. Estaba en el techo de la casa de los Granger, cuando los Mortifagos me buscaban. Severus fue el que descubrió que estaba en el árbol."

"¿Los viste a los dos?" Sirius pregunto otra vez.

"Eh, no alguien me saco de ahí en ese momento," Jennifer dijo, volviendo a caer en un estado reflexivo.

"Y aun cuando lo hubieras hecho, se que la escuela tiene un Gira Tiempo. Estoy seguro de que encontraría el modo de robarlo si fuera necesario," Sirius dijo.

"Mira, Sirius, es una teoría interesante. ¿Pero no hay forma de que pudiera ocultarme algo como eso, soy una Buscadora de Verdad, Recuerdas?"

"Recordar, eso es exactamente…" Sirius dijo, inclinándose. "¿Cómo crees que Snape puede ocultar lo que pasa en Hogwarts de Voldemort? Lo deja en el Pensadero, y cuando regresa, vuelve a tomarlo. ¿Y que te dice que no hace los mismo con los recuerdos del Cráneo Marfil para que no los leas?" Pregunto. Jennifer frunció el ceño, pero Hagrid simplemente rió.

"Sirius, parece que estas pasando mucho tiempo con Harry. Suena como algo que el hubiera pensado." Hagrid sacudió su cabeza ante las ideas de Sirius.

"Además, aun retienes algunos detalles de los sucesos aunque los dejes en el Pensadero." Jennifer dijo.

"Tienes que pensar en ellos antes de revivir la memoria. Hay maneras de rodear esas cosas, si lo haces mal puedes olvidar hechos y sucesos por completo," Sirius dijo, tomando un poco de te y mirándola cuidadosamente, después de un momento, Jennifer negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que sea el. No creo que pueda hacer muchas de las cosas que el Cráneo Marfil ha hecho, y definitivamente no se llevaría mi varita," dijo.

Hagrid y Sirius la miraron.

"¿El Cráneo Marfil se llevo su/tu varita?" Los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, bueno… algo así. Alguien que trabaja para el lo hizo," Jennifer dijo con un suspiro. "Es una varita hechizada, así que la reporte como perdida al Ministerio. Dumbledore esta tratando de recuperarla."

"¿Esta hechizada?" Sirius le pregunto sorprendido.

"Cabello de banshee," Hagrid asintió. "¿Que esta utilizando como varita, Profesora?"

"Oh, Dumbledore me presto una de las suyas. El punto es que no creo que Severus se la llevara. Sabe que nadie puede utilizarla, solo yo." Mientras Sirius sopesaba la lógica tras eso, se escucho un golpe en la puerta y Hagrid dejo entrar a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

"¡Hagrid! ¡Bienvenido!" dijeron todos, saludando a Sirius mientras se sentaban.

"Todas las creaturas se comportaron bien mientras no estabas," Ginny dijo. "Pero creo que Fang se siente solo."

"Buen y viejo Fang," dijo Hagrid, "Todos hicieron un buen trabajo, obtendrán una buena calificación. ¿Cómo estuvo la practica?"

"Bueno, no tuvimos mucha practica. Estábamos muy ocupados observando como limpiaban la torre," Harry dijo.

"¿Torre?" Sirius pregunto.

"Una de las torres del campo se lleno completamente con crema de malvavisco," Ron sonrió. "Llegamos ahí justo antes de que Madame Hooch comenzara a limpiar. No parecía muy feliz."

"Pues, me alegro que estuviera ahí a pesar de ser un desastre. Probablemente me hubiera roto el cuello de no ser así," Jennifer murmuro. "de ahora en adelante, escuchare a mi sentido común y me mantendré en una escoba automática."

"Profesora Craw ¿Por que no estuvo en el gimnasio esta mañana?" Hermione pregunto después de un momento. Jennifer levanto la mirada por el recordatorio.

"¿Es Sábado no es así? Lo olvide por completo. Tenía algo extremadamente importante en mi mente. Estaba haciendo pruebas en el anillo." Jennifer dijo.

"¿El anillo que vimos en clase? ¿Descubrió por que no robaba a Draco?" Ron pregunto.

"Si, creo que lo descubrí. Y, creo que tengo la evidencia que necesitaba para acusar a Lucius por ser un Mortifago," dijo, captando la atención de todos. Escucharon como les contaba sus hallazgos, emocionándose como antes. "Mañana iré al Callejón para tratar de acceder al registro de la tienda de empeño, además de echar un vistazo a la mercancía para ver si puedo encontrar algún otro objeto de Malfoy. Si puedo encontrar alguna otra evidencia que lo señale podría ser suficiente para que no se escape de la cárcel esta vez."

"Desearía que pudiéramos ir," Hermione dijo.

"No, tendré que ir al Callejón Knockturn," Jennifer dijo.

"Alguien debería de acompañarte," Sirius insistió. "Especialmente considerando que no tienes tu varita. Creo que iré contigo. Me encantaría ver que alguien le de su merecido al viejo Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Muy temprano Sirius y Jennifer se dirigían a Londres, apareciendo detrás del Caldero Chorreante. Sirius la llevo por el Callejón Diagon, los dos se detuvieron en Gringotts antes de tomar el estrecho camino hacia Knockturn. Jennifer mirada a su alrededor nerviosa, no quería volver a chocar con Malfoy mientras trabajaba en esto.<p>

"No te preocupes, estoy vigilando," Sirius le dijo en voz baja. "Vamos a Borgin y Burkes."

A diferencia del Callejón Diagon, que a esa hora estaba lleno de actividad, la mañana era un tiempo muerto en el Callejón Knockturn donde las tiendas abrían por la noche regularmente. Pocas personas se encontraban ahí por lo que rápidamente llegaron a la tienda de empeño, Jennifer se sintió aliviada de ver que eran los únicos clientes.

"Ah Profesora Craw ¿Viene por mas artículos para su clase?" Borgin pregunto, sonriendo.

"Quizás, Borgin, quizás," Jennifer también sonrió. "Esos tres objetos que lleve la ultima vez fueron perfectos. Quede muy satisfecha con ellos," dijo. "¿Supongo que no sabras quien es la persona que los hizo? Me interesa saber si hay mas piezas parecidas a un objeto de los que me lleve."

"¿Oh?" pregunto.

"Si, el anillo," dijo mostrándoselo con su mano enguantada. "¿Tendrás mas joyas del mismo creador?" Los ojos de Borgin centellaron, y Jennifer leyó que empezaba a sospechar. "O quizás su nombre, para que pueda buscarlo. Estaría dispuesta a pagar muy bien por la información."

"No estoy muy seguro sobre esta pieza. Probablemente fue una creación privada, parece que incluso tiene un escudo grabado. Pero eche un vistazo; hay muchísimas cosas que pueden ser similares a esta, incluso mejores. Tengo un anillo de decepción que quizás le guste, ahí en la mesa que esta a lo lejos uno muy ostentoso."

"Muchas gracias," Jennifer sonrió, "iré a verlos," dijo acercándose a la mesa. Borgin se disculpo, desapareció detrás de la tienda. Sirius se movió de donde estaba hacia Jennifer y la miro con curiosidad.

"Esta encubriendo a alguien. Sabe a quien le compro el anillo," Jennifer le dijo en un susurro, mientras miraban la joyería. "Por lo que leí, Malfoy boto muchas cosas algunos años atrás antes de las redadas, y volvió a vender una caja este verano."

"En ese caso, es probable que haya mas cosas en la tienda. Mirare por ese lado," Sirius le devolvió el susurro, buscando mas cosas. Después de un momento Borgin regreso, y le mostró a Jennifer algunos objetos.

"Esta buscando piezas de colección ¿No es así?" le pregunto con una sonrisa. "tengo un candelabro antiguo. Que si lo pone en una habitación y lo enciende hipnotizara a cualquiera que pase por ahí. Es bastante útil para resguardar lugares."

"Hey, eso es bastante interesante," estuvo de acuerdo. No era lo que estaba buscando, pero se vio tentada a llevarlo para su clase. Sirius, se dio cuenta de su interés, y le dio una mirada a modo de reprimenda. "Regresare por el después," dijo suspirando y observando con frustración el candelabro.

"Profesora Craw, venga a ver esto," Sirius dijo, "Creo que le parecerá interesante." Jennifer camino seguida por Borgin, que hecho un vistazo a la mesa. Jennifer contemplo el tintero, que tenia unas hermosas espirales plateadas que envolvían el fino cristal. Los tinteros hechizados alguna vez fueron muy comunes antes de las plumas con tinta que nunca se seca. Algunos mejoraban la escritura, otros podían obligarte a escribir cosas, incluso había algunos cuya tinta era visible para aquellos que hubieran vertido su sangre dentro el tintero. El que tenían frente a ellos era uno de esos. Con su mano enguantada, Jennifer le dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que había algo dentro. Al levantarlo, miro una pequeña marca. Sin lugar a duda era el escudo familiar de los Malfoy, una serpiente alrededor de un cáliz.

"Creo que me llevare este," Jennifer dijo. Lo puso en el mostrador, mirando a Sirius de reojo.

"Oh, lo olvide, alguien mas me pidió que guardara esto pues vendría por el esta noche. Pero quizás si me da unos minutos para corroborar si aun lo quieren." _Esta encubriendo a alguien_, Jennifer pensó, mirándolo fijamente. Fue cuando en su expresión pudo leer que había enviado una lechuza a Malfoy cuando se retiro unos instantes atrás. Reviso la etiqueta y se mordió el labio al ver el precio.

"Te daré doscientos galeones por el si me dejas llevármelo ahora," Jennifer dijo rápidamente. De hecho, ese era todo el dinero que tenia, pero no había forma de dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"No, no, lo siento, aunque es una oferta muy generosa de su parte," Borgin sonrió débilmente.

"Te daré quinientos," Sirius dijo de repente, acercándose al mostrados. "Mil si le dices que lo compraron antes de que llegara."

"Malfoy ya esta en camino. Borgin nos delato, y se le ordeno que nos detuviera." Jennifer dijo, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Borgin ante sus palabras.

"Entonces será mejor que haga una decisión rápida," Sirius dijo abruptamente, lanzando una bolsa de monedas grande en la mesa. "¿Y bien? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?"

Borgin miro la bolsa y asintió con la cabeza, Sirius tomo el tintero con una mano y con la otra tomo a Jennifer, guardando el objeto en su bolsillo mientras salían de la tienda.

"Será mejor que te adelantes y aparezcas de regreso, Jennifer. No te hará ningún bien que te encuentren aquí ahora," Sirius dijo cuando salían del Callejón.

"¿Se van tan pronto? Pero si la fiesta acaba de comenzar," dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Rápidamente dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse no solo con la persona que menos le agradaba a Jennifer, sino que también con la persona que menos le agradaba a Sirius. Malfoy, Crabbe y Peter Pettigrew, estaban frente a ellos, sus rostros cubiertos por una tunica con capucha.

"No es inteligente salir en publico mientras eres un fugitivo, Colagusano. Hablo por experiencia, gracias a ti," Sirius dijo fríamente.

"Nadie notara otra figura obscura en este callejón, Black. Jennifer, tienes dos opciones; devolverme lo que es mío por voluntad propia o se lo quitaremos a tu cadáver." Malfoy dijo tranquilamente.

"Amenazas vacías, Malfoy, no te atreverías a matarnos en publico. Preferirías dejarnos el anillo antes de probar que eres culpable por un doble homicidio," Sirius dijo.

"Olvidas lo obvio, como siempre. No necesito matarla. Pettigrew estará mas que contento de hacerlo por mi." Malfoy dijo. Pettigrew se movió alzando su varita y Sirius rápidamente lo alcanzo y le quito la capucha. Jennifer saco su varita y apunto hacia Colagusano mientras Crabbe se acercaba a Sirius y Malfoy sacaba su propia varita de su bastón.

"¡Estupefacto!" dijo, y arrojo a Pettigrew através del callejón, estrellándolo contra la ventana de un local que se destrozó con un sonoro estruendo, asustando a una mujer de cabello dorado que pasaba por ahí. Crabbe tomo a Sirius del brazo mientras Malfoy volteaba a ver a Jennifer. Sirius saco algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo a los pies de Crabbe, de repente un comenzó a crecer un cristal que termino por encerrarlo por completo.

"¡Mortify!" Malfoy gruño, apuntando su varita.

Jennifer sintió como el hechizo la golpeaba cayendo de rodillas en un intento de correr hacia Malfoy. Su mente se lleno de repente con todas sus fallas, debilidades y todas las cosas que odiaba de si misma. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y casi se desmaya si no hubiera sido golpeada por otro hechizo, esta vez era de Sirius.

"¡Defiance!"

Su cuerpo se tambaleo mientras trataba de levantarse justo para ver como Sirius golpeada a Malfoy en el rostro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Su enojo se apodero completamente de ella y la forzó a levantarse apuntando su varita a Lucius junto con Sirius.

"No me matarías, Craw, como yo no te mataría. Serias arrestada inmediatamente, y así los Mortifagos te encontrarían en tu celda sin aliados y sin un lugar a donde ir," Lucius le susurro.

"Correré el riesgo por ella," Sirius dijo con seriedad, pero Jennifer estaba saliendo de su enojo.

"No, Sirius, no podemos hacerle eso a Draco. Ya es suficiente con que tenga a su padre en prisión. No matare a Lucius." Sirius la miro sorprendido, pero después asintió y lanzo una llama con su varita.

En segundos el lugar estaba lleno de oficiales del Ministerio, mirando a su alrededor sorprendidos. Rápidamente fueron hacia la ventana, pero no encontraron nada más que cristales rotos y sangre, después voltearon a ver a los demás, las varitas apuntaron rápidamente a las cuatro personas que estaban ahí, hechizándolos para que no desaparecieran. Un momento después el Ministro Weasley apareció.

"¿Les importaría decirme que sucedió aquí?" pregunto mirando a Sirius y Jennifer.

"Señor, quisiera presentar cargos oficialmente contra Lucius Malfoy por intento de homicidio y crímenes asociados con los Mortifagos," Jennifer dijo, tratando de arreglar sus ropas para calmarse. El rostro de Arthur se ilumino.

"Ya la escucharon, llévenselos. ¿Qué hay de el?" pregunto, apuntando a Crabbe.

"Probablemente podría llevárselo por atacarnos," Sirius dijo.

"Hecho. Llévenselo también," Arthur dijo alegre.

"Pettigrew también estaba aquí," Sirius agrego, apuntando hacia la ventana. "Desafortunadamente se escapo otra vez."

Los oficiales ya habían inspeccionado la ventana corroborando que quien sea que hubiera estado ahí se había ido. Una mujer vestida con atuendo Muggle que había estado de pie cerca del lugar rápidamente se vio rodeada por varios oficiales.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que no se puede tener todo. Vayamos al ministerio para que rindan su declaración ¿Les parece? No, no se preocupen por las varitas. Arreglaremos eso después."

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Weasley?" Lucius dijo con enojo. "¿No puedes ver quienes son las victimas aquí? ¡Ellos están de pie, nosotros no! ¡Quiero presentar cargos contra Sirius por atacarme!"

"Le lanzaste un hechizo obscuro a Jennifer, lo único que hicimos fue defendernos," Sirius dijo con frialdad.

"Si, si, salgamos de aquí por favor. Habrá suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre este incidente y sin menos miradas curiosas," Weasley dijo, dándose cuenta de que algunas personas se estaban aglomerando. Los agentes se llevaron a Crabbe y Malfoy, sacando unas llaves y transportándose al Ministerio. Dos oficiales les ofrecieron las suyas a Sirius y Jennifer, y rapidamente aterrizaron en la recepción del Ministerio.

"¿Lo ves Jennifer? Siempre supe que hacíamos un gran equipo," Sirius sonrió divertido.


	18. Algo Evidente

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**Algo Evidente**

Jennifer insistió en sostener su varita mientras le realizaban las apruebas, mirando fijamente al agente del Ministerio cuando este le pidió que se la entregara. Arthur tuvo que intervenir haciéndose responsable de lo que pasara para que le permitieran a Jennifer hacer las cosas a su manera. Ella, visiblemente complacida con la forma en la que habían salido las cosas, guardo su varita en la manga en lugar de dejarla en la bandeja. Sirius seguía dando su declaración felizmente cuando ella apareció. Malfoy se había rehusado a hablar sin sus abogados presentes, y fue después de que Jennifer y Sirius terminaron que un grupo de cinco abogados junto con Audi Belle aparecieron en el lugar. Fue la mirada que les dirigió Audi lo que hizo que Jennifer se congelara. Algo iba a pasar a causa de esto, leyó en su rostro, algo que definitivamente no iba a ser bueno para Jennifer.

No sabia si confiar en la advertencia después de que la misma Audi era quien se había llevado su varita. Rápidamente se encontró a si misma buscando algo dentro de su bolsillo, mirándolo pensativa. Sirius la observo confundido, pero Jennifer no dijo nada, no en ese momento. Quizás estaba reaccionando de manera exagerada. Vio a los abogados que estaban sentados con Malfoy mientras el daba su "declaración" que sonaba, en su opinión, como si en realidad no dijera nada en concreto.

"Disculpe ¿Tienen una de esas tuberías rápidas para correo internacional aquí en el Ministerio, verdad?" le pregunto a uno de los oficiales que estaba sentado con ellos.

"Seguro," le dijo.

"¿Puede prestarme una para enviar una nota a Norte America? Quiero contactar a mi abogada para contarle lo que esta pasando." Jennifer dijo. Haciendo que Arthur firmara un permiso, Jennifer envió una pequeña tarjeta dentro de una botellita, la cual desapareció rápidamente y Jennifer volvió a sentarse.

"No me dijiste que tenias un abogado. Comenzaba a pensar que no tenias dinero." Sirius dijo bromeando.

"No lo tengo," Jennifer admitió. "pero tengo muy buenos amigos. Oh, por cierto, gracias, por comprar el tu sabes que."

"Te comportabas como si fuera algo importante," Sirius sonrió.

"Si mi corazonada es cierta, es bastante importante," Jennifer asintió.

Justo entonces una botella apareció con un mensaje adentro que tenia el nombre de Jennifer en el.

_Ciertamente, estoy a tu servicio. Solo envíame las fechas y estaré ahí._

_Vallid._

"Parece que me conseguí un abogado," Jennifer suspiro de alivio. "Ahora veremos si Malfoy puede librarse de esto."

En ese momento Dumbledore entro a la habitación, mirando alrededor pensativo sus ojos se dirigieron a Sirius y Jennifer antes de caminar hasta Arthur. Después de hablar por unos minutos, los dos magos se acercaron.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos, pueden irse de aquí," Arthur dijo animado. "Solo no dejen el país. Hablare con ustedes o Dumbledore si tengo mas preguntas, les enviare las fechas de las audiencias en cuanto estén disponibles."

"Oh ¿Puede enviar las fechas al despacho de la Juez Lunette Vallid en Nueva York? Ella será mi representante."

"¿Lunette Vallid vendrá aquí?" Arthur dijo sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡He tratado de convencerla de que hable _conmigo _desde hace meses!" Dumbledore la miraba igualmente sorprendido pero también complacido.

"¿Quién es Lunette Vallid?" Sirius pregunto.

"Tan solo la mas respetada Buscadora de Verdad en el mundo, Sirius. Ahora es una Juez, por supuesto, pero en sus días, fue la única en tener el honor de no perder un caso, nunca. Paga bien ser una abogada Buscadora de Verdad." Arthur dijo. "Jennifer, estoy seguro que te dicen esto con regularidad, pero siempre estas llena de sorpresas."

"Bueno deberíamos de regresar," Dumbledore dijo. "Buena suerte, Arthur, estoy seguro que hablaremos pronto sobre esto. Escoltare a estos dos a la escuela. No creo que el hechizo haya desaparecido aun si fue convocado por tantos oficiales a la vez." El saco una hermosa llave de marfil con el escudo de Hogwarts grabado en el mango, Jennifer y Sirius se despidieron de Arthur, antes de tocar la llave, un momento después estaban de pie a las puertas del castillo.

"Debo de irme. Se hace tarde," Sirius dijo rápidamente. "Jennifer ¿Por que no vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade la semana que viene? Es la última oportunidad antes de Navidad y todo eso. Te mereces un descanso después de esto."

"Seguro, Sirius, suena divertido," Jennifer acepto y el se despidió, caminando con rumbo al bosque.

"Jennifer ¿No estarás, como los alumnos dicen, 'dándole alas' o si?" Dumbledore le pregunto, con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras caminaban. Jennifer lo pensó un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

"No, tengo la certeza de que el sabe donde esta mi corazón," dijo tranquilamente, mirando el castillo.

"Estoy seguro de que el no es el único que lo sabe," Dumbledore dijo, sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Los encabezados de <em>El Profeta<em> fueron suficientes para que todas las cabezas voltearan a verla el lunes, pero Jennifer tenía la ventaja al decir que no podía hablar de lo que había pasado por razones legales y se concentro en el tema de la clase. Aunque la molestaba el pensar en el club de duelo y una clase de Defensa doble con Malfoy y Crabbe. Sabia que iba a ser muy difícil, permanecer tranquila cuando los dos chicos estaban furiosos con ella.

Se presento temprano al club de duelo e inmediatamente fue bien recibida por los estudiantes que parecían felices de verla y la ponían al tanto de los duelos que se perdió. Le hablaban acerca del encuentro entre Weasley y Malfoy cuando Severus entro, mirándola pensativo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que tal vez no regresaría, pudo leer en sus ojos cuando Severus se dirigía hacia el frente, y estaba un poco sorprendido de verla ahí. Pero mientras la clase formaba las filas para comenzar, Jennifer frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que ni Malfoy ni Crabbe estaban ahí.

Severus se dio cuenta de esto pero no pareció escandalizarse por su ausencia, siguiendo con la clase. Tratando de no pensar en eso, Jennifer tomo su lugar usual, corrigiendo posturas desde la parte de atrás durante las formas, y después de eso se dedico a juzgar los combates.

El jueves, recibió una carta del Ministerio. Las audiencias serian para la primera semana de Enero, justo un día antes de que las clases iniciaran. Jennifer suspiro, preguntándose cuanto iban a sufrir sus clases por eso, y sorprendiéndose de la ironía de que esa misma semana comenzaría el apartado de justicia en su plan de clases. No había manera de que tocara esos temas con dos estudiantes involucrados en el caso. Como quiera que lo mirara, tenía que proceder con cautela.

El viernes termino siendo tan malo como esperaba pero a la vez mejor de lo que pensó. La clase trataba de romper hechizos; ese día iban a trabajar con la pluma. Malfoy y Crabbe estaban en clase pero permanecieron misteriosamente callados, sus rostros reflejaban una furia cegadora y un sentimiento de traición hacia su profesora. No ayudaba que Jennifer se sintiera culpable cada vez que la miraban, aun sabiendo muy bien que hacia lo correcto. Lucius mato a su madre, casi la mata a ella también, el debía de ir a prisión, se recordó a si misma. Realmente era por los estudiantes por quien sentía compasión y nada más. Se forzó a enterrar esos pensamientos para poder dirigir su clase como debía, tratando de ser lo mas calida posible con todo el grupo.

Paso el resto de la tarde revisando tareas, escribiendo exámenes y actualizando sus planes de clase, algo en lo que se había retrasado por todas las actividades de las últimas semanas. Finalmente dejo el último documento, y comió un sándwich. El dolor de cabeza se estaba incrementando y Jennifer solo pudo frotarse las sienes. Dando la vuelta, encendió las hornillas de su laboratorio de pociones. No recordaba la última vez que lo había utilizado, pues aunque lo mantenía limpio y preparado, Severus regularmente estaba un paso adelante de sus necesidades. Busco la formula para preparar una poción para dormir, riendo ante sus botellas de ingredientes llenas. Eso nunca le hubiera pasado en Beauxbatons, pero ahora parecía que eso sucedió cientos de años atrás, su vida había cambiado mucho en un año y medio.

Finalmente alcanzo la consistencia y tomo un sorbo, haciendo muecas por el sabor. No estaba bien, pensó, vertiéndolo. Había seguido las instrucciones del libro, pero la sabia como si faltara algo. Busco en sus estantes tomando una botella y volvió a intentarlo. Hizo otra mueca, sabiendo por el olor que esa tampoco estaba bien. Fue ahí cuando escucho un suave toquido muy familiar.

Miro la puerta un momento, el no iba ir a ningún lado; el reloj indicaba que Jennifer estaba ahí. Apagando las hornillas abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Severus que le ofrecía una poción. Suspirando suavemente, lo dejo entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Percibí el olor del fuego cuando estaba por retirarme. Tuve el presentimiento de que no ibas a pedirlo. Bébelo." Severus dijo, frunciendo el ceño severamente.

"¿Que modificaciones le hiciste a esto?" Jennifer pregunto.

"No te lo diré. Solo tómalo," contesto con brusquedad. Jennifer suspiro de nuevo y lo bebió, regresándole la taza.

"Gracias," dijo incomoda. "¿Tiene Polen Nocturno?"

"No," dijo Severus, mirando su escritorio, y haciendo una cara a la botella que estaba en el. "Y definitivamente no tiene esto tampoco. Me preguntaba que era ese olor extraño," dijo poniendo la botella de nuevo en la repisa y apagando las hornillas que quedaban encendidas.

"Cambiaste dos ingredientes. Uno es un retardador y el otro quita el sabor amargo," Jennifer trataba de pescar alguna pista, mientras intentaba obtener una mirada clara de su rostro.

"Deberías de cuidar mejor de tu equipo. Algunas de estas piezas tienen rayones."

"Peeves lo hizo el año pasado cuando entro a mi oficina," Jennifer rió. "Muy bien, estaba bien, no presionare entonces."

"No te ayudara en nada hacerlo," el dijo.

"¿Como están Draco y Vince?" Jennifer pregunto. Severus volteo a verla.

"No te preocupes por ellos… no te dieron problemas hoy ¿o si?" Jennifer negó con la cabeza. "De cualquier forma, ellos son mi responsabilidad. Tu solo preocúpate por lograr que Lucius este en la cárcel y déjame lidiar con las posibles consecuencias de eso. Tienes suficientes cosas en tu mente ahora." Jennifer lo contemplo, deseando poder encontrar algo que decir. El acomodó todas las botellas en los estantes, y sus miradas se encontraron en un momento. "Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación. Prepare la poción un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Necesitas dormir bien para poder ir mañana a Hogsmeade," dijo tranquilamente.

Jennifer que para ese momento comenzaba a sentirse cansada, sabia que lo mejor era no discutir. El sostuvo la puerta para que ella saliera, después la cerro recargándose un momento, mientras la observaba irse.


	19. Hogsmeade

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**Hogsmeade**

Jennifer se puso su nuevo vestido para montar color vino con delicadas terminaciones en negro en el que ella y Minerva habían estado trabajando. En su cabello llevaba entretejida una larga hilera de listones de satín negro. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade antes por todos los partidos, eventos, lecciones de vuelo en Pegaso y su examen de Aparición. Se detuvo frente al espejo de su habitación, revisando su apariencia antes de verse a los ojos para leerse con veracidad. Frunció el ceño ante su reflejo.

"No, no se si el va ir o no. Y no, no se si se dará cuenta del vestido. Sirius si lo _hará, _estoy segura de que si lo notara," se dijo a si misma, leyendo su rostro otra vez. "Oh, no digas tonterías. El sabe que solo somos amigos. Solo iras, pasaras un tiempo agradable y te relajaras ¿Ese es el punto no? No trates de pensar en otra cosa." Se dijo agitando un dedo frente a ella, mirando al reloj, y después buscando a Raftly. "¿Supongo que no quieres ir?" Le pregunto al murciélago adormilado. "Bien, abriré la ventana en caso de que cambies de opinión. Tratare de encontrar algo que te guste, aunque no te lo mereces, cosa perezosa." Acariciando la cabeza de su mascota donde este dormía de cabeza, tomo su capa de la escuela y salio por la puerta.

Sirius se encontraba de pie en la puerta cuando ella salio, hablaba con Rolanda que le hacia compañía mientras esperaba. El la miro anhelante antes de romper en una calida sonrisa. Rolanda miro el intercambio con interés, mientras saludaba a Jennifer.

"¡Buenos días Jennifer! Un poco tarde ¿No es así?" Rolanda le sonrió. "Los alumnos se fueron hace media hora."

"¿Dijiste diez y media?" Jennifer pregunto a Sirius.

"Si, lo hice. Como nos apareceremos creí que podíamos tomarnos un poco de tiempo extra y permíteme decir que la espera valió la pena en todo caso, tu radiante belleza es suficiente para quitarle el frío al viento," Sirius dijo besando su mano. Rolanda tan solo rodó los ojos.

"Lindo vestido ¿es uno de los diseños de Minerva, verdad?" pregunto educadamente.

"Si, lo hicimos juntas. Me esta enseñando transfiguración de telas," Jennifer dijo.

"¡Estas llena de talentos ocultos, Jennifer! ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?" Sirius pregunto.

"Puedo nombrar una cosa," Rolanda dijo. Jennifer dio un vistazo a su alrededor para corroborar que no había alumnos y después saco la lengua a Rolanda, que solo pudo reír. "Será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan, necesito regresar a mis ocupaciones."

"¿No iras?" Jennifer le pregunto.

"Tal vez baje mas tarde," Rolanda sonrió y se despidió mientras volaba en su escoba através de los campos.

"Sígueme, Jennifer," Sirius dijo y desaparecieron.

Jennifer apareció cerca de el, mirando las calles repletas de estudiantes y pobladores. Había desde tiendas de novedades, dulcerías y hasta un local de bromas, y Jennifer sonrió. No le sorprendía que a los chicos les gustara tanto el pueblo. Sirius le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos por las calles. Varios estudiantes se detuvieron a observarlos, algunos saludaron a Jennifer mientras pasaban a su lado. "Veamos ¿A donde quieres ir primero?"

"No estoy segura, nunca había visitado este lugar," Jennifer admitió.

"¿Nunca antes? ¿Con el pueblo tan cerca? Bueno, no podemos hacer nada hasta que conozcas a Madame Rosmerta. No me lo perdonaría," dijo con una sonrisa, encaminándola a un gran edificio que decía, _Las Tres Escobas. _Sirius abrió la puerta y Jennifer entro alegremente en el calido lugar, mirando alrededor. Aun siendo tan temprano la taberna estaba a reventar, los alumnos se reunían en las mesas con cervezas de mantequilla y bebidas de cocoa. Una hermosa mujer con ojos suspicaces y calculadores y rostro de ángel se movía por el lugar animadamente, deteniéndose de vez en vez a charlar con los estudiantes. Sirius se acerco junto con Jennifer y Rosmerta le sonrió.

"¡Si no es nada menos que Sirius Black! Te ves sorprendentemente mejor cada vez que te apareces por aquí. ¿Y quien es ella, el amor de tu vida?"

"No tengo tanta suerte, no" Sirius rió. "Rosmerta, quisiera presentarte a la Profesora Jennifer Craw de Hogwarts."

"¡Aja! así que esta es la famosa Profesora Craw de la que he escuchado tanto. Y tan adorable como los chicos la describieron," Rosmerta dijo, divertida por las mejillas sonrosadas de Jennifer.

"¿Ha escuchado de mi?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Rosmerta ha escuchado sobre todo y todos," Sirius guiño un ojo.

"Bueno, sabia que definitivamente iba a conocer a la Profesora Craw el día de hoy" dijo entretenida. "Varias personas han estado aquí determinados a comprarle su primera cerveza de mantequilla. De hecho, cuatro personas. Y debo decir que tiene una gran lista de admiradores, como nunca antes la había visto. En cualquier caso, tiene cuatro a su cuenta, solo me pregunto a cual de los cuatro le diré que eligió primero," dijo animada.

"¿Quienes fueron?" Sirius pregunto, cruzando los brazos, un poco molesto de que alguien pudiera quitarle el honor.

" El joven Harry Potter, también estuvo aquí el Ministro Weasley, el Profesor Dumbledore, y también otro profesor que prefirió permanecer anónimo pero tengo que decirle que es la primera vez desde que lo conozco que le compra una bebida a _alguien_," dijo Rosmerta, que parecía bastante impresionada. Sirius y Jennifer intercambiaron sonrisas.

"Cielos me pregunto quien será," Sirius dijo secamente.

"Creo que tomare primero la de Dumbledore," Jennifer dijo rápidamente. "Ninguno de los otros se sentirá ofendido si tomo la de el."

"Muy diplomático de tu parte," Sirius rió, y se dirigieron a una mesa. "Una cosa es segura; no gastaras tu dinero en bebidas el día de hoy. Cuando termines con esas cuatro, pagare cualquier otra cosa que pidas."

"Si esto continua así, regresare a la escuela sintiéndome como un globo," ella rió.

Jennifer no demoro mucho en terminar su bebida, el calido liquido le quito el frío matutino. Después de prometerle a Rosmerta que regresarían mas tarde, fueron a las tiendas.

"Definitivamente espero poder completar mi lista Navideña," dijo mientras caminaban hacia Honeydukes. "El año pasado espere hasta el ultimo momento para todo excepto el reloj."

"¿Me darás un regalo este año?" Sirius bromeo.

"Pues, no podré hacerlo si no me dejas ir de compras sin ti," Jennifer puntualizo.

La tienda de dulces estaba llena de gente, y mientras Jennifer y Sirius intentaban dar un vistazo a las orillas, Ron y Hermione salieron de la multitud para acercarse a ellos.

"¡Profesora Craw! ¡Sirius! ¿En realidad vienen juntos?" Ron pregunto. Hermione rápidamente le dio un golpe con el codo.

"Adivine que Profesora Craw, la nueva serie de tarjetas de Los Profesores de Hogwarts ya salio a la venta. No hemos encontrado una de usted aun," Hermione dijo.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Cuando Minerva me escribió el verano pasado sobre eso pensé que estaba bromeando!" Jennifer dijo horrorizada. "¿En realidad no estoy ahí, verdad?"

"Todos los Profesores de los últimos cien años están, incluyendo los actuales. Aunque no he tenido mucha suerte en coleccionarlos. Los únicos que tengo del personal actual son Snape y Trelawney. Incluso tengo a ese tonto de Lockhart." Ron dijo. "Nunca he visto que la foto de Snape aparezca."

"Tengo a Flitwick y a Dumbledore," dijo Hermione.

"Es todo. Necesito conseguir algunas ranas," Jennifer dijo.

"Buena suerte. Apuesto a que se acabaran antes de que pueda pasar toda esa gente," Ron dijo, "nosotros llegamos temprano."

"Ginny y Harry aun están esperando, tal vez pueda pedirles que compren algunas para usted," Hermione sugirió.

"Hablare con ellos," Sirius le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes.

"¿Le gusta mi collar de poción?" Hermione pregunto. "¿No es bonito?" Hermione le mostró una cadena dorada con una pequeña botella para pociones con una tinta roja, y un tapón dorado. "Todos tienen una."

"Todas las_ chicas_ tienen una. Es una tonta moda," Ron explico. "Se supone que pones algo de tu novio o novia o de alguien que te guste dentro de eso, como una foto o un rizo de cabello, y te traerá suerte. Por supuesto, los consigues en la tienda de adivinación así que dudo que en realidad funcionen, pero todas las chicas creen que son lindos."

"No solo las chicas. Harry compro uno, y he visto a algunos chicos usándolos también," Hermione le dio una mira reprobatoria. "Es solo que no eres nada romántico."

"¡Bien, quiero uno!" Jennifer dijo emocionada, mientras le devolvía el collar. "¿Vienen en diferentes colores?"

"Si, diferentes colores y cadenas."

"¿En realidad no va a usar uno de esos, o si?" Ron protesto.

"Si, y también tu deberías. No seas tan necio," Jennifer lo reprendió.

Sirius apareció con algunas cajas y una bolsa grande. Harry y Ginny llevaban sus propias bolsas y llevaban collares con botellas doradas que combinaban.

"Una caja de ranas para mi, y una caja de ranas para ti, y te conseguí algunas muestras también," Sirius dijo alegremente

"¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto es?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Ni un solo Knut para ti. Solo piensa que es un regalo adelantado de Navidad. Además, me hace sentir mejor por no haberte invitado tu primera bebida."

"¿Le dieron su cerveza de mantequilla?" Harry pregunto.

"Oh, aun no he tomado la que tu me invitaste, me temo que Dumbledore llego antes. Pero iré por ella después, muchísimas gracias." Jennifer le sonrió.

"Dumbledore siempre es mas rápido que todos," Ron hizo una mueca.

"Es por eso que es el Director," Hermione agrego.

"¿Y ahora a donde vamos?" Ginny pregunto.

"¿Qué tal la tienda de bromas?" Harry sugirió.

"Solo mientras Fred y George no se den cuenta de que visitamos a la competencia," Ginny sonrió.

"Podemos llamarlo investigación de mercado," Ron agrego.

"De verdad quiero ir a la tienda de adivinación," Jennifer le dijo a Sirius.

"¿Que tal si ustedes van a Sonko y nosotros a Visión Divina, y nos veremos en el deli para el almuerzo?" Sirius propuso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se separaron al salir de la dulcería.

Desde el momento en que entraron a la tienda, Sirius y Jennifer supieron donde se encontraban los collares, porque una multitud de alumnos de Hogwarts estaba en una esquina, mientras el resto de la tienda estaba casi vacía. Jennifer rápidamente se abrió camino entre la gente. Miro la mercancía pensativa, sin encontrar algo que le gustara. Todos eran muy coloridos.

"Disculpe ¿Tiene alguno que sea de color negro o algo mas opaco?" le pregunto al hombre con apariencia gitana que estaba en el mostrador. Fue hacia la parte de atrás y regreso con una cadena de plata, dándole la opción de elegir un broche por un poco mas de dinero, ella eligió un pequeño broche de murciélago que se aferraba a la botella con sus alas para mantenerla cerrada. Rápidamente pago cinco sickles por el y se dirigió hacia Sirius que miraba un juego de cartas.

"¿Que? ¿No compraste uno que hiciera juego para tu sabes quien?" se burlo de ella en voz baja, riendo.

"Debes estar bromeando. Escuchaste lo que Ron dijo. No puedo imaginarme cual seria su opinión sobre algo como esto," Jennifer rió.

"Bueno, déjame ayudarte a ponértelo," Sirius insistió, mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda, tomando el collar y colocándoselo alrededor del cuello. "Listo, ahora vamos a comer," dijo de buen humor.

Pidieron una orden de sándwiches y se sentaron en una mesa exterior, hablando de sus compras. Después de un par de sándwiches, Jennifer no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a abrir las ranas de chocolate mirando sus tarjetas. Después de pasar algunos profesores de los que no había escuchado nunca, finalmente consiguió una tarjeta de Rolanda. Después de un rato todos en la mesa estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella, incluyendo a Sirius, llenando la superficie y sus alrededores con ranas de chocolate.

"¡Aja! ¡Encontré a Jennifer Craw!" Sirius dijo, cuando llevaba la mitad de su caja. "Veamos que dice acerca de ti…"

"Quiero ver la foto," demando.

"Espera un momento. Dice: Jennifer Corsiva Craw: Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras en Hogwarts. Actualmente cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts, Jennifer Craw ha ganado fama por liderar una manada de Unicornios a la victoria en la Revuelta de Dementores de Azkaban el año pasado. Jennifer se unió al personal de Hogwarts después de enseñar Teoría de la Creación de Pociones y Objetos en Beauxbatons. Disfruta de dar consejos de cocina, montar caballos alados y mirarse en los espejos." Jennifer se hundió en su asiento avergonzada mientras todos en la mesa reían, su cara se torno roja.

"Déjame ver la foto," Ron dijo, inclinándose hacia Sirius para poder verla. "Hey, es una buena foto. La tomaron en el baile de Navidad ¿No?" Jennifer la miro con curiosidad y luego asintió.

"McGonagall quería una foto de mi con ese vestido antes de que dejara la escuela. Cielos, me las pagara por esto." Todos en la mesa la observaron y comenzaron a reír de nuevo mientras Jennifer abría otra rana.

Termino con dos tarjetas de ella misma, una de Filius, dos de Rolanda (Cambio una con Ginny por la tarjeta de Hagrid) una de Dumbledore, una de McGonagall y dos de Sprout. Mordisqueo una de las ranas que no se habían derretido aun. Había conseguido dos cajas, así que pasaría un tiempo considerable hasta que pudiera comprar más. Trato de cambiar una Sprout por el Snape de Ron, pero el chico solo tenia una tarjeta, y nadie más había conseguido otro Snape. Por fin Ron consiguió una de ella, así que no podía negociar con eso.

Después de comer, Jennifer decidió poner manos a la obra en sus compras Navideñas. Minerva la alcanzo cuando se dirigía a la tienda de deportes, aceptando su ayuda para conseguir una nueva bola de bolos para Dumbledore y así no tener que preocuparse por ese regalo. Dentro de la tienda Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la sección de quidditch, deteniéndose un poco cuando Severus Snape entro con una caja en la mano, mirando sospechosamente a los alumnos antes de ver a Jennifer y Sirius, frunciendo el ceño ante este ultimo.

"¿Manteniéndose fuera de problemas espero?" Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, apresurándose para alcanzar el mostrador como si no quisiera que notaran que era lo que llevaba con el.

"Hasta ahora todo bien," Sirius contesto alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a Jennifer frente a Severus quien se congelo y le dirigió una mirada de lado a Sirius antes de seguir su camino.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Jennifer le pregunto a Sirius, estudiando su rostro. Aparentemente, pensó que el hecho de que Severus no confiara en el con respecto a ella era muy divertido.

"Olvídalo, vamos a ver el equipo de Quidditch ¿Te parece?" Sirius dijo.

Por la tarde, Hermione convenció a los otros chicos de acompañarla a la tienda de libros usados para buscar algo, así que Sirius y Jennifer regresaron a _Las Tres Escobas _para despejarse. El eligió una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás, y Rosmerta le sirvió vino tinto a Sirius y otra cerveza de mantequilla a Jennifer.

"Así que, ahora que estamos en un lugar tranquilo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte," Sirius dijo, tomando su mano y mirándola através de la mesa. "Se que aun te preocupas por el. Se ve en tus ojos, sabes. Esos listones negros en tu cabello y la botella en tu cuello no fueron hechos pensando en mí. ¿Así que por que no estas saliendo con el? No digo que estoy aquí esperando ser solo tu amigo. Pero como tu amigo, se que preferirías estar con el que conmigo," dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la otra que estaba tomando.

"Aun si estuviéramos juntos, el no podría estar aquí por lo la situación en la que se encuentra, así que no hay razón para hablarlo," Jennifer dijo suavemente.

"Ah ¿Es eso? ¿Forzada a ocultar tus sentimientos todo el tiempo?"

"Bueno, no, al menos no de esa manera," Jennifer suspiro. Se detuvieron un momento mientras Rosmerta les traía platos de comida junto con sus bebidas. Sirius no soltó la mano de Jennifer, determinado a no darle una oportunidad de cambiar el tema.

"¿Entonces que mas?" pregunto cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo. Jennifer suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo dejar que se arriesgué mas de lo que ya lo hace," dijo en voz baja. "No puedo soportarlo mas. No quiero que resulte herido por mi culpa." Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza, quitando el cabello del rostro de Jennifer.

"Jennifer, si piensas que alejándote de el no estas hiriéndolo, entonces eres mucho mas inocente de lo que pensé. En cualquier caso ¿El debe de decidir que riesgos tomar, no crees?"

"No, también quiero opinar." Jennifer dijo con firmeza.

"¿Por qué? No le has dado la oportunidad de opinar en los riesgos que has tomado últimamente," Sirius dijo. Se recargo en su silla, y sonrió ante su plato de comida. "Bueno, o el menú a cambiado aquí, o acabo de descubrir un mounstro de ojos verdes," declaro, observando su plato.

Jennifer bajo la mirada para ver su estofado que había sido remplazado por una rebosante pila de bocados para perro. Puso su mano sobre la boca, tratando de contener la risa mientras Sirius miraba alrededor de la habitación despreocupadamente.

"Ahora que tenemos su atención," Sirius murmuro con una sonrisa, frotando su mano, "tal vez deberíamos de darle una razón para estar celoso." Jennifer lo observo, leyendo su expresión.

"¡Sirius! ¡No puede ser que estuvieras coqueteando conmigo apropósito! Pero…"

"Pero sabes por mi rostro que estoy conciente de que somos solo amigos," Sirius sonrió de manera traviesa. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado flirteando contigo todo el día. Y tengo una muy buena explicación para eso antes de que te enfades conmigo. Dos personas me pidieron que cuidara de ti el día de hoy, y la segunda persona pensó que tal vez seria buena idea si hiciéramos parecer como…"

"¿Como si en realidad estuviéramos saliendo juntos? ¡Oh Sirius!" Jennifer dijo, tratando de retirar su mano. Justo entonces Dumbledore apareció, sonriéndoles calidamente.

"Buenas noches Jennifer, buenas noches Sirius ¿Como va todo?" pregunto mirándoles.

"Todo esta perfecto ¿No es así, Jennifer? Excepto porque quizás atraje un poco de atención extra," Sirius dijo en tono burlón, mordiendo un bocado para perro.

"Bien, veré si puedo hacer que se calme. Obviamente esta por aquí en algún lado," Dumbledore guiño un ojo. Jennifer miro a los dos magos con la boca abierta. "Oh, Jennifer, mientras estoy aquí, escuche de Harry que tienes una tarjeta extra de Jennifer Craw. ¿Crees que pueda persuadirte de intercambiarla por una de Severus Snape? Me encantaría tener la colección completa, tú sabes. Como un recuerdo," sonrió, sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Severus frunció el ceño donde estaba afuera de una de las ventanas de la taberna. Al parecer Sirius no entendió nada, aparentemente; el estaba ahí sentado comiendo comida para perro. Severus quería patearse así mismo por permitirse confiar en Sirius para vigilar a Jennifer. Sabia que el había estado interesado en ella, pero nunca espero que fuera tan impertinente al respecto, especialmente cuando sabia que Severus estaría cerca tratando de asegurarse de que nada saliera mal. Dumbledore se acerco a hablar con la pareja, y Severus supo que Dumbledore fácilmente sabría de donde venia el hechizo en la comida, lo mejor seria buscar una posición diferente. Rápidamente camino por las calles, recargándose contra la pared afuera de la tienda de dulces mientras mantenía los ojos en la puerta de la taberna. Fue ahí cuando escucho voces familiares, que salían de la tienda junto a el.<p>

"Deberíamos de decirles a Craw y Sirius que encontraron otras dos cajas antes de que los demás se enteren," Harry dijo, "creo que están en las Escobas cenando."

"¡No, no se los digas! Sirius vendrá y las comprara todas otra vez. Todos se están preparando para regresar, así que tal vez deberíamos de esperar para escabullirnos un tiempo antes de que…" Ron perdió el tren de pensamiento cuando Severus apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, observándolos.

"¿Planeando escaparse aun antes de irse?" Severus pregunto, mirando a los cuatro alumnos que se habían congelado en su lugar. "¡Si alguna vez los atrapo tratando de huir de la escuela otra vez, déjenme asegurarles que no tendrán permiso para salir hasta que se gradúen!"

"¡Sabe, Profesor, si sigue apareciendo por las esquinas de esa manera terminara provocándole un ataque al corazón a algún alumno!" Dijo Ron, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

"Vamos Ron, sabemos que solo estas bromeando," Ginny dijo riendo con nerviosismo y los cuatro salieron de la tienda, volteando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no los seguía.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una nota mental de mantener a raya a Ron cuando regresaran a la escuela. Justo entonces, vio a Jennifer y Sirius que venían en su dirección. Se detuvieron un momento para hablar con los cuatro chicos antes de continuar con su camino. Severus se coló detrás del edificio pensando en que tal vez entrarían ahí.

"Sinceramente, Sirius, eres terrible," Jennifer decía cuando los alcanzo. "¿Puedes comportarte aunque sea por un momento? Lo hecho, hecho esta, no lo hagas peor por favor."

"Solo lo hago por tu bien. De todo corazón tengo las mejores intenciones, Jennifer. Tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz, y solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas la vida que mereces. Ahora, ven, veamos si es verdad que tienen mas ranas de chocolate."

Sirius puso un reconfortante brazo alrededor de ella mientras entraban. Se hacia tarde y pocos estudiantes estaban en la tienda, la mayoría se apresuraban para alcanzar el autobús a tiempo. Jennifer, que decidió dar un vistazo ahora que la tienda estaba vacía, llevo unos dulces de regaliz y otras diez ranas de chocolate. Los puso en el mostrador y se dio la vuelta, preguntándose a donde había ido Sirius. Justo entonces Severus apareció, tomando una cucaracha del suelo, y poniéndola en un tarro con gasa en la tapa.

"¡Severus!" Jennifer dijo sorprendida.

"Oh, no te preocupes, no esta herido. Aun. Sirius y yo simplemente necesitamos tener una pequeña charla ¿No es así Sirius?" Severus dijo mirando el tarro. Jennifer rápidamente termino sus compras y trataba de convencer a Severus de que lo dejara ir cuando Dumbledore apareció en la puerta.

"Jennifer ¿Por que no te adelantas a la puerta? Me parece que Minerva esta ahí esperando," Dumbledore sugirió. Ella miro a Severus que observaba con rostro poco complacido a Dumbledore. Confiando en que el se haría cargo, Jennifer salio de la tienda y desapareció, apareciendo frente a las puertas. Minerva, que había regresado temprano para poder alcanzar al autobús la recibió calidamente.

"¿Donde esta Sirius? ¿No regreso contigo?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No, según Severus se ha vuelto una plaga," Jennifer dijo divertida.

"Por todos los cielos ¿No los dejaste solos o si?" Minerva pregunto.

"No, no, Dumbledore esta con ellos," Jennifer le aseguro. "Estoy segura que el pondrá un limite a esto."


	20. Oposición

**Capítulo Veinte**

**Oposición**

Jennifer se mantuvo ocupada la semana siguiente tratando de sacar adelante sus clases de objetos hechizados antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los grupos de sexto y séptimo año, que iban un poco adelantados en el temario, tuvieron una lección especial.

"He decidido seguir adelante y trabajar en mas ejercicios de defensa contra hechizos mentales obscuros el próximo semestre. Ya saben lo básico por sus clases acerca del miedo, pero no me siento cómoda dejando que los alumnos mayores salgan al mundo real con solo esa información. Así que pasaremos un par de semanas difíciles trabajando con la maldición Imperio, hechizos de pesadillas, locura y manipulación."

"Ahora el primer hechizo que aprenderán," Jennifer dijo sentándose en su escritorio, "en realidad se clasifica como un hechizo blanco, pero también es un hechizo controlador, el cual, como ya lo saben, es legal solo si se usa con un propósito bien determinado. De hecho, este hechizo fue prohibido en esta escuela hace unos diez años, pero tuve una pequeña charla con Dumbledore y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que seria una buena idea enseñarlo. Es llamado el contra hechizo de oposición, y fue desarrollado hace veinte años por el Ministerio para que sus agentes pudieran combatir los efectos de un hechizo mental en alguna persona. Básicamente, lo que hace es elevar el ego, el enojo y la voluntad de alguien, con una elevación fisiológica de los niveles de adrenalina. El impulso es rápido y fuerte, y le da a la victima una mejor oportunidad de resistirse a esta clase de ataques. El beneficio de este es que por la manera en la que trabaja, puede utilizarse para contrarrestar prácticamente cualquier hechizo mental. Por supuesto, es decisión de la persona en la que se usa como utilizar el impulso que recuperan; no es infalible.

"Para este punto estoy segura que se preguntaran por que es un hechizo controlado. Bueno, puede auto conjurarse, y hubo un grupo de jóvenes que abusaron de el, utilizando el hechizo casualmente solo por la sensación. De hecho, varios estudiantes cayeron en coma y hubo otros que fallecieron por esta causa. Así que, la ley establece que no puedes utilizarlo en ti mismo por ninguna razón, y la única razón por la que alguien puede convocarlo en otra persona es solamente para lo que fue creado; contrarrestar un hechizo obscuro. Por lo tanto para los propósitos de esta clase, usaremos este hechizo bajo las mismas reglas que un hechizo obscuro controlado." Todos sabían que convocar uno de estos hechizos sin alguna razón aparente significaba expulsión inmediata. "No se molesten si no pueden hacerlo al primer intento, porque es un hechizo muy poderoso. Ahora lo pondremos en práctica pero seguiremos trabajando en el cuando regresemos en Enero. Y no se preocupen, no tendremos exámenes inmediatos sobre esto," ella sonrió, "Este es solo un avance."

Varios alumnos se relajaron visiblemente. Jennifer los acomodo en parejas.

"Ahora, convocare una maldición Imperio sobre uno de ustedes, y su compañero hará el contra hechizo. Aprenderemos como combatir la maldición Imperio el próximo semestre, y les enseñare algunos métodos que me han sido de utilidad. Todo lo que haré es obligarlos a que se toquen los pies ¿Muy bien? Nada de sorpresas. Neville, como no tienes compañero, puedes venir y dejarme hacer una demostración contigo." Neville hizo una mueca y camino mientras Jennifer convocaba "_Imperio" _inmediatamente el chico se inclino tratando de tocar sus pies.

"¡_Defiance!_" dijo, directamente hacia Neville. Lentamente se enderezo, su cara estaba sonrojada, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella sonrió y le pidió que volviera a su asiento. "Por cierto, si sienten que me odian con todas sus fuerzas para el final de la clase, es algo perfectamente normal y se quitara en unos minutos." De repente escucho que alguien aclaraba su garganta y miro a Severus de pie en la puerta.

"¿Por que no te ayudo con el lado de Slytherin?" sugirió tranquilamente. "Les dará mas tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de que la clase termina." Jennifer leyó su rostro claramente. No quería que ella tuviera que convocar Imperio en Malfoy y Crabbe.

"Gracias, Profesor, aprecio su ayuda," asintió, sonriéndole. El le sonrió acercándose al frente del salón.

"¿Profesores, por que no hacen una demostración primero?" Draco sugirió rápidamente. Jennifer le sonrió gentilmente. Draco había querido darle una razón a Snape para enfrentarse a ella desde el inicio del año.

"Una idea interesante, pero normalmente el maleficio Imperio no funciona sobre mi no importa quien la convoque y dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo funcionar en el Profesor Snape. Además, si realmente lograra que funcionara sobre el, todos tendríamos que lidiar con su mal humor y no queremos eso," Jennifer sonrió. Unos cuantos estudiantes rieron de manera nerviosa hasta que Severus los miro con los ojos entre cerrados. "Si ¿Harry?"

"Me preguntaba si ser una Buscadora de Verdad le ayuda a combatir un hechizo de control," pegunto.

"Es un factor, definitivamente," Jennifer dijo asintiendo. "Si, los Buscadores de Verdad tienen cierta ventaja la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre hechizos mentales, pero no tanto como podrías creer. La fuerza de voluntad es lo principal, así que si su voluntad no es lo suficiente fuerte para razonar con ustedes mismos, no servirá que sean Buscadores de Verdad o no. En mi caso en particular es una cuestión de desensibilización mas que nada." Severus volteo a verla, un poco asustado, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta pensativo. "Básicamente, lo que quiero decir es que cree una inmunidad parcial por la sobreexposición a esa maldición, así que es mas fácil para mi contrarrestarla. Pero ser desensibilizado a propósito es peligroso y agotador, y no es algo que le recomiende a nadie. Prefiero, una limitada exposición al hechizo, como el día de hoy, y aprender hechizos que puedan contrarrestarlo y métodos para luchar contra el de manera mas segura, y es casi igual de efectivo. Así que comencemos ¿Les parece?"

No muchos hicieron progresos rápidamente, y Jennifer se convenció de que Seamus nunca iba a lograrlo o Ron, que era su compañero. Harry lo logro al primer intento. Hermione estaba con el, también pudo hacerlo sin problemas, pero Jennifer estaba conciente de que Harry luchaba con la maldición Imperio incluso antes de que el contra hechizo fuera convocado. Draco, en el lado de Slytherin parecía tener problemas para hacer funcionar el hechizo; Vince tenía mejor suerte con eso. Finalmente los profesores convocaron "_¡ Defiance!" _en los alumnos y los enviaron a sus lugares, la mayoría de la clase parecia malhumorada. Jennifer se apresuro a darles lecturas para mantenerlos ocupados apenas notando cuando Severus salio del salón momentos después de que todo estuvo bajo control.

Regresando a su escritorio, Jennifer suspiro suavemente. Realmente extrañaba que el estuviera cerca todo el tiempo.

La nieve se agitaba en el aire esa noche de sábado, volviendo el piso resbaladizo por el hielo mientras Jennifer caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El humo salía de la chimenea, y por las ventanas miro las alegres luces encendidas. Pero el cielo grisáceo de alguna manera apagaba su buen humor, y se encontró a si misma meditando durante todo el camino hasta la puerta. Al fin llamo a la puerta y fue bienvenida calidamente, apresurándola para que saliera de la nieve mojada.

" ¡ Hola Profesora Craw! Es bueno verla," Hagrid sonrió. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Sirius, que la saludo en cuanto entro, sirviéndole un poco de te.

" Hola Profesora, venga a sentarse," Hermione dijo " ¿Lista para Navidad?"

" Supongo. Los extrañare muchísimo," Jennifer sonrió.

" Bueno, mantendremos a las lechuzas ocupadas esta Navidad eso es seguro," Sirius guiño un ojo.

" No puedo esperar, nunca he ido a esquiar, muchos menos al estilo mágico," Harry dijo.

" Bill me llevo el año pasado, pero me fracture las dos piernas y Mama no nos dejo regresar después de eso," dijo Ron. " Nos quedaeremos en casa este año. Papa ha estado un poco paranoico por todo lo que ha pasado."

" No te romperás nada, espero," Ginny le dijo a Harry.

" No, Ginny, no te preocupes, estaré con el," Sirius dijo alegre.

" Ginny, preocúpate," Jennifer sonrió. Los demás rieron por el comentario.

" Esta es la primera vez que veré mi nueva casa," Hermione dijo. " Será muy raro llegar a un nuevo hogar y todo eso."

" Bah, todos saldrán a divertirse y yo me quedare atrapada aquí vigilando y cuidando a las creaturas," Jennifer sonrió. " Pero me alegra que todos la pasen bien este año."

" ¿ Severus estará aquí, no es así?" Sirius pregunto.

" Oh, Sirius, no me ha dirigido mas de dos palabras fuera del salón de clases desde lo de Hogsmeade. Bueno, creo que incluso antes de eso, pero desde que te convirtió en una cucaracha ha estado peor ¿ Que fue lo que paso después de que te convirtió en cucaracha?" Jennifer pregunto. Hagrid y los chicos miraron a Sirius con curiosidad.

" No planeaba mencionarle a nadie ese detalle," Sirius frunció el ceño a Jennifer.

" ¿ Snape te convirtió en cucaracha? ¿Tu en que lo convertiste?" Ron quiso saber.

" No lo convertí en nada. No es que no estuviera tentado a hacerlo por un momento," Sirius admitió, " pero Dumbledore decidió aparecer y convencernos de que dejáramos el asunto," dijo tomando de su te, con una expresión divertida. Todos seguían mirándolo. " Creo" agrego animado, " que Severus cree que Jennifer esta saliendo conmigo." Jennifer lo observo fijamente.

" Y por supuesto tu y Dumbledore le dijeron que no era cierto," Jennifer frunció el ceño.

" Lo hicimos," Sirius asintió. " Pero tu no se lo has dicho, y no estoy seguro de que nos haya creído. Tu sabes como han sido los rumores por aquí desde la semana pasada."

" Severus debe de haberle creído a Dumbledore." Jennifer decidió.

" ¿Estas segura?" Sirius pregunto con una sonrisa presuntuosa. " Creo que se culpa a si mismo porque fue el quien me pidió que cuidara de ti."

Los otros observaban el intercambio con interes, especialmente Hagrid, que se había perdido muchos de los rumores con todos sus viajes. Jennifer miro a Sirius con dureza por largo rato.

" Creo que te mereces haber sido convertido en cucaracha," Jennifer dijo finalmente.

" Probablemente," Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, " Pero míralo así. Ahora que todos están completamente seguros de que tu y yo somos pareja, no hay razón para que ustedes dos se eviten como la plaga."

Justo entonces alguien llamo a la puerta y Hagrid miro por la ventana.

" Que raro. Parece que es el Ministerio. Un par de ellos y sus varitas están afuera. ¿ Alguien sabe a quien están buscando?" Hagrid les pregunto. Sirius, que tenia experiencia con los arrestos, se convirtió en perro y se escondió bajo la mesa mientras Jennifer se ocultaba tras la puerta cuando Hagrid la abría.

" Buenas noches ¿ Puedo ayudarlos?" Hagrid pregunto.

" Estamos buscando a Sirius Black. Entendemos que visita este lugar los sábados en la noche. Venimos aquí para arrestarlo."

" ¡ Tiene que estar bromeando!" Harry dijo, levantándose enojado. ¡ Esto no podía estarle pasando, no antes de las vacaciones de Navidad! "¿ No fue suficiente encarcelarlo la primera vez? ¿ Que creen que hizo esta ves?"

" Robar propiedad privada, posesión ilegal de una varita hechizada, cómplice de asesinato y posiblemente ser la persona detrás del Cráneo Marfil," el otro agente dijo.

" Esperen, esperen, esperen…" Jennifer salio detrás de la puerta. " ¿ Tratan de decirme que Sirius tiene mi varita?"

" Oh, hola, Profesora Craw. Si, sabemos de buena fuente que el tiene su varita, lamento decírselo. Entendemos que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos. Pero probablemente tiene otras intenciones," dijo el agente.

" ¿ Oh de verdad? Soy una Buscadora de Verdad, certificada o no, y estoy segura que me hubiera dado cuenta si tuviera otras intenciones. De cualquier forma, como puede ver, no esta aquí." Era verdad; Sirius había desaparecido en el momento que escucho los cargos. " Espero que hayan hablado con Dumbledore acerca de esto, aunque el no se encuentra en la escuela en este momeo. Les sugiero que regresen por la mañana. ¿ Puedo ver quien firmo la orden de aprensión, por favor?" Leyendo el pergamino, Jennifer dejo salir un gruñido audible. " Debí de suponerlo," murmuro. Ederick Thurspire, una vieja espina en su costado que había tratado de arrestarla por ser una bruja obscura el año pasado. Levanto la vista a Hagrid y dijo su nombre, el solo rodó los ojos. " Sabes, cualquiera que haya promovido a ese tonto debería de ser desaparecido."

" Demasiado tarde. Macnair murió el año pasado como recordara," uno de ellos dijo de manera seca.

Jennifer, que tenia el presentimiento de que este solo era el comienzo de muchas cosas que vendrían, les pidió a los chicos que terminaran su cena, apresurándose a encaminarlos a la puerta justo cuando los oficiales se fueron.

" No te preocupes Harry. Esos cargos son definitivamente ridículos. No te hará daño ignorar esto," Jennifer le aseguro mientras caminaban. " Tengo la fuerte sospecha de que Audi esta detrás de esto, tratando de sacar a Sirius del camino por alguna razón."

" ¿ Estas segura de que Snape no lo hizo para vengarse de Sirius?" Ron pregunto.

" ¿ Podrían dejar de culpar a Snape por todo lo que pasa? es suficiente con escucharlo de Sirius, sin mencionar…" Jennifer se detuvo de golpe mirando através de un pasillo obscuro. Había visto movimiento mas adelante, pero había sido algo extraño, de alguna manera, una sombra que no tenia sentido. " Esperen aquí un momento."

Caminando rápidamente, saco su varita e inspecciono el corredor. Fue ahí cuando lo vio de nuevo…la sombra de una creatura… pero algo andaba mal. Se detuvo como si esperara que lo siguiera, se quedo ahí un momento, y después se escurrió por un corredor diferente, pasando frente a ella con tal rapidez que Jennifer a penas pudo verlo.

" Como rayos entraste aquí," ella gruño, pero la rata siguió corriendo por la ruta mas obscura que pudo encontrar. Jennifer retrocedio unos pasos, antes de voltear a ver a los cuatro estudiantes que también la observaban con cuidado.

" Harry, lleva a Ron y a las chicas a sus dormitorio inmediatamente y quédense ahí. Sin preguntas," Jennifer les ordeno antes de salir corriendo.

" ¿Qué fue eso?" Ginny susurro nerviosa.

" Algo pequeño, no estoy seguro," Harry dijo, " Será mejor que nos vayamos."

" Harry, no crees que es una rata ¿O si?" Ron dijo mientras llegaban a las escaleras. Harry se detuvo por completo.

" Será mejor que suban. Iré por Snape," Harry dijo. " Si ese fue Pettigrew, va a necesitar refuerzos y no creo que pueda conseguirlos ahora."

" ¿ Y que si Snape no esta en su oficina?" Hermione dijo.

" ¡ Solo suban! Si encuentran a cualquier profesor, díganle lo que pasa," Harry dijo. Se fue corriendo por el pasillo, y bajo las escaleras de las mazmorras, entrando en el laboratorio de pociones y aporreando a la puerta de la oficina. " ¡ Vamos, vamos, que este aquí!"

" ¿ Estas tratando de romper mi puerta?" Snape le pregunto, acercándose por detrás de el con una mirada acusadora. " ¿ Y que estas haciendo en los pasillos a esta hora?"

" Es Craw. Veníamos de con Hagrid y ella vio algo en un corredor. Nos pidió que nos fuéramos pero creo que necesita ayuda… creo que es Pettigrew. ¿ Sabe donde están?" Snape lo miro por un segundo dándose la vuelta para revisar su reloj.

" Quédate conmigo, Potter. No creo que quieras estar solo si es que tienes razón," Snape le dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Jennifer se mordió el labio, deseando tener su Manto Nocturno. Pettigrew era muy difícil de seguir en su forma de rata, parecía conocer el castillo mejor que ella. Lo perdió de vista muchas veces, teniendo que enfocarse en seguir sus instintos y la sombra para guiarse, hasta que al fin se detuvo. Ella sabia que se dirigía a una trampa, y se dio cuenta del peligro que representaba seguir avanzando.<p>

Pensando rápido, se dirigió a la biblioteca, tratando de mantener sus sentidos alerta a cualquier cosa que se moviera su alrededor. Fue hasta que llego al corredor principal que estuvo segura de que la seguían. Se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos para escuchar, después rápidamente se metió en la biblioteca, ocultándose detrás de un gran estante y mirando la puerta con expectativa. Escucho ruidos de pasos rápidos detrás de ella y cambio de posición rápidamente. Esperando una señal de donde se encontraba el, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás la seguía mas de cerca de lo que esperaba. El había estado tan cerca como para matarla… por supuesto mantenía su forma animal hasta el momento, pero el pensamiento aun así era inquietante. Necesitaba llegar a la sala de emergencia, pero sin saber donde estaba la rata ese seria un gran problema.

Relajando su respiración y tratando de aliviar su sentimiento de tensión, Jennifer comenzó a caminar hacia la sección prohibida, deteniéndose a cada sonidó. Nunca iba a llegar sin que el la viera. En la obscuridad el podía subir a lugares que ella no; en la luz el sabría exactamente su ubicación, y no le quedaría mas remedio que pelear. La única oportunidad que tenia era llegar hasta allá antes de que el tuviera de convocar algo. Contando hasta tres y respirando profundamente corrió hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca, apuntando su varita y haciendo un hechizo a una de las torres de libros cuando escucho que alguien venia tras de ella.

" _Verbum-"_

" _¡Mortify!" _

Jennifer trato de concentrarse en terminar el hechizo, pero no pudo. Una vez más, había fallado. Se había decepcionado a si misma, a su familia, a todos… _no escuches Jennifer, no tienes que escuchar_… pero las voces eran muy fuertes, tantas debilidades, tantos miedos, no podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera podía defenderse de este hechizo. Buena profesora de Defensa era, pensó. Su cabeza daba vueltas, golpeada por todas sus fallas y su falsa valentía… se colapso, escuchando una risa que venia de afuera de su mente atormentada.

" Así que, Malfoy encontró una manera de destruirte después de todo. Seguro estará complacido. De rodillas, niña. _Imperio._"

Su mente voló a cuando tenía siete años y su padre convocaba la misma maldición sobre ella para enseñarle como combatirla. Así fue por meses, diez horas al día, para salvarla de algo como esto. Había aprendido a pelear, pero eso nunca la protegió cuan realmente lo necesitaba. No podía hacerla olvidar sus imperfecciones. Sintió como un segundo hechizo mortificador la golpeaba, y su cabeza retumbo. Deshaciéndola de su deseo de resistirse, el siguiente Imperio la hizo ponerse de rodillas ante el. Como si importara. Estaba condenada a fallar y lo sabia.

" ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Esplendido! Esperaba no tener que matarte, preciosa. No creo que Voldemort se moleste si te mantengo con vida por un tiempo, el suficiente para que saquemos a Malfoy de prisión y haga algunas preguntas. Levántate, mascota. Cuando me transforme, tú me pondrás en tu capa, dejaremos Hogwarts, y me llevaras a la cabina del bosque. Hazlo ahora. Y deja de llorar, o alguien te oirá."

Temblando incontrolablemente, se puso de pie, incapaz de mantener sus mejillas secas, sintiéndose absolutamente horrible. ¿ Como podía traicionar a sus amigos así? ¿ Por que no luchaba? Espero a que Colagusano se transformara, pero justo cuando se convirtió en rata, escucho una fuerte voz detrás de ella.

" _¡Verbum Garos!"_

Un rayo de luz blanca paso a su lado y golpeo el sello de la torre de libros, sorprendiendo a la rata que se dio la vuelta para ver. Jennifer miro al animal confundida, preguntándose si aun debería tomarla del suelo, cuando de repente los libros empezaron a volar desde los estantes, golpeando a la rata desde todas las direcciones, algunos de ellos se abrían y le lanzaban hechizos al animal asustado.

Dándose cuenta del peligro, Pettigrew salio corriendo pero los libros lo siguieron, acercándose a el en tantas direcciones que rápidamente se encontró acorralado, los libros se apilaban sobre el pequeño animal. Una figura alta paso por un lado, era Severus, se dijo a si misma mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas. El miraba como los libros se posaban sobre la rata con satisfacción, su varita apuntando a la pila esperando que el animal saliera de ahí. ¿ Que iba a decir cuando se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ayudando a Pettigrew? Pero no podía hacer otra cosa; aun tenía una orden que obedecer. Empezó a caminar hacia la pila dispuesta a tomar a la rata.

" _¡Defiance!"_

Sintió como la golpeaba el hechizo, sabia que era obra de Harry Potter, y que el chico estaba de pie tras ella. Fue ahí cuando sintió como la ira y el odio se apoderaban por completo de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Colagusano trataba de hacer.

" Potter, quítale la varita," Severus dijo de repente, pero cuando Harry trato de tomar la vara Jennifer se lo quito de encima y se apresuro a caminar, enfocada en la pila de libros, la furia incontenible se hacia presente en su mirada. " ¡Jennifer! ¡No!" Severus dijo interceptándola, teniendo casi quebrarle el brazo para quitarle la varita.

" ¡ Regrésamela, déjame matar al bastardo!" grito, luchando contra Severus ferozmente. " Le herviré la sangre por mortificarme, juro…" Severus tomo sus brazos y los puso tras ella, acercándola y aprisionándola contra un librero, soportando pacientemente sus golpes y sus gritos.

" No te iras de aquí a menos que planees matarme primero," Severus le dijo con firmeza. " Tienes toda la razón en quererlo muerto, pero se que si te dejo ir ahora te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Harry, mantén tu varita apuntando a esos libros y petrifica todo lo que se mueva."

Harry se movió con cautela pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, examinando el montón de libros.

" Parece que no tendré que hacerlo, Profesor. Creo que tuvo un encuentro con _Memorias de una Gorgona. _Se ha convertido en piedra."

Las luces se encendieron cuando un grupo de profesores entro deprisa, llamando a Harry mientras corrían hacia los libros, preguntando que pasaba. Después voltearon a ver un desgastado Severus, sosteniendo a una histérica Jennifer.

" ¿Qué paso aquí?" Minerva pregunto, colocándose detrás de Harry y sacando su varita, observando a donde Harry apuntaba a una rata petrificada.

" Craw miro a Pettigrew en la escuela. Yo corrí por Snape y los encontramos aquí," Harry dijo. " Siempre supe que estos libros eran peligrosos, pero nunca me espere esto."

" ¿ Necesitas ayuda, Severus? ¿ Ella esta bien?" Filius pregunto.

" Oposición. Se le pasara pronto. Yo me encargo," Severus insistió tranquilamente.

" Si, por supuesto," Minerva dijo rápidamente. " Filius ¿ Podrías quedarte aquí y vigilar a Pettigrew? Llamare a Dumbledore y al Ministro Weasley. Sr. Potter venga conmigo…"

" Potter…" Severus dijo de repente, haciendo que Harry se detuviera mientras caminaba junto a Minerva. " No estoy seguro como sabias que tenias que buscarme, pero… en nombre de Jennifer, gracias. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de los dormitorios," agrego, pero se distrajo cuando vio que Jennifer comenzaba a calmarse.

" Seguro, cuando quiera," Harry dijo secamente, y miro a Minerva, que los observaba con interés.

" No puedo esperar a escuchar toda la historia mañana," Minerva dijo, guiando a Harry a la puerta de la biblioteca.


	21. Noticias de Confort

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

**Noticias de Confort**

Jennifer aun se sentía frustrada y cansada, pero la neblina en su cabeza empezaba a desaparecer lentamente. Miro alrededor de la biblioteca para orientarse, finalmente reconociéndola. Sus brazos dolían por ser sostenida con tanta fuerza, pero ya no sentía deseos de matar a la rata de piedra aunque si deseaba que estuviera muerta. De hecho, comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente deprimida, recordando todas las cosas que habían sucedido y molesta consigo misma por no poder luchar contra el. Lentamente Severus soltó sus manos, pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora solo en caso de que su furia no se hubiera disipado por completo. Jennifer se preguntaba si el tenia idea de lo cerca que estuvo de salir del lugar con Colagusano y que pensaría si lo hubiera logrado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y Severus las limpio con gentileza.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí," dijo suavemente. "¿Puedes caminar conmigo?" Jennifer asintió lentamente. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con el otro sosteniendo su mano, miro a hacia donde Filius y los otros profesores estaban cerca de la pila de libros. "Cuando Dumbledore regrese ¿Pueden decirle que lleve a la Profesora Craw a su habitación?"

"¿Cual fue el hechizo? ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?" Filius pregunto.

"Hechizo de Mortificación… mas de uno, al parecer, por su comportamiento. Me haré cargo." Insistió, llevándola a la puerta.

"Todo estará bien, Jennifer, no hay nada que pueda detenerte por mucho tiempo," Filius le sonrió mientras ellos caminaban.

"El tiene razón, fuiste lo suficiente lista para vencer un ejercito de Dementores, después de todo," Aurora Sinistra agrego.

"Pones tu corazón en todo lo que haces y dices, Jennifer, y tienes mas coraje que cualquiera que haya conocido," Rolanda dijo calidamente, para después darle un golpe con el codo a Filch, que estaba junto a ella.

"Cualquiera que pueda poner a un estudiante a limpiar pisos mientras su ex elfo domestico lo supervisa esta bien para mi," Filch dijo. Rolanda frunció el ceño, pero sonrió cuando Jennifer volteo a verlos.

"Tomemos las escaleras de atrás antes de que nos encontremos con alguien mas que quiera hacerte sentir mejor," Severus gruño.

Jennifer, que se sentía mareada, estaba agradecida por su presencia mientras caminaban a su habitación. Severus encendió todos los luces cuando entraron, haciendo el cuarto un poco más brillante de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, guiándola al sofá y poniendo su varita en la mesa. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Un poco mejor?" le pregunto, haciendo que lo mirara. Era evidente por la miseria en sus ojos que no lo estaba.

"Lo siento," Jennifer dijo, "No pude… el solo… no pude detenerlo…" Severus rápidamente puso su mano sobre sus labios.

"Supongo que nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que creo que eres," dijo solemnemente, quitando el cabello de su rostro.

"Solo lo dices porque sabes que los halagos ayudan con los efectos secundarios de los hechizos mortificadores," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, quizás me da una razón para decirlo en este momento, pero no soy el tipo de personas que hace cumplidos inmerecidos," Dijo con seriedad. "Si quieres de esos, siempre podemos llamar a tu amigo Sirius."

"No estoy interesada en Sirius, Severus. Nunca lo he estado," Jennifer dijo, queriendo golpearse a ella misma por dejar que Sirius hiciera parecer lo contrario. "El es bueno y generoso y un gran amigo, pero no es la persona para mi."

"Entonces debo agregar que eres muy inteligente y tienes un excelente sentido común," el sonrió, pero Jennifer lo miro pensativa.

"Acerca de Halloween… tenias razón, lo que hice fue estupido…" Severus movió su mano para bloquear sus palabras otra vez pero ella la atrapo y la sostuvo. "No es el hechizo el que esta hablando, Severus. Tenía miedo y estaba molesta, pero era conmigo, no contigo. No podía soportar la idea de ponerte en peligro otra vez, la idea de que tenias que irte por el llamado de esa Marca, y que no regresaras porque ellos nos descubrieran. Más y más personas se daban cuenta con el pasar del tiempo… así que cuando dijiste que no querías que volviera a intervenir decidí que tenías razón y que tal vez todo esto no era una buena idea. Pero aun te amo, y siempre será así. Solo quería que lo supieras." Jennifer se sintió miserable de nuevo, y un poco avergonzada, limpiando bruscamente las lágrimas de su rostro y deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

"Jennifer, mírame a los ojos," Severus dijo, firme pero gentil, quitando sus manos del camino y levantando la barbilla de Jennifer para poder observarla. "Quiero que veas la realidad como yo la veo. Se perfectamente porque hiciste lo que hiciste. Pero la única falla real, fuera de todos esos errores imaginarios que están en tu cabeza en este momento, es que fallaste en librarte de mí. No es tan fácil deshacerte de mí, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes. Mientras tenga la más ligera impresión de que aun me amas, no podrás escapar. Y, francamente, aun cuando ya no me amaras, probablemente te seguiría amando me quisieras o no." Jennifer lo miro con la boca abierta por el asombro.

"No puedo creer que realmente hayas dicho eso. Nunca antes habías dicho que me amas en voz alta," ella tartamudeo.

"Hay muchas cosas que quería decir desde hace tiempo pero no lo había hecho. Supongo que este es tan buen momento como cualquiera para comenzar. Tienes que dejar de martirizarte a ti misma por no creer que eres lo suficiente fuerte, valiente o rápida. Y se que te lo he dicho antes, pero creo que ahora es mas evidente que nunca. No tienes que pelear tus batallas sola. No necesitas estar aislada de los demás para tener el control de tu vida." Severus dijo, tomando su mano firmemente.

"Tu tampoco," Jennifer dijo, devolviéndole la mirada. Severus parpadeó sorprendido, observándola por largo rato.

"Tampoco yo," dijo al fin, besando el dorso de su mano, justo entonces se escucho un golpe en la puerta, Severus le dijo que se relajara y fue abrir. Era Dumbledore con una bandeja.

"Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto," dijo. Se escuchaba tranquilo, pero Jennifer pudo notar una nota cansada en su voz mientras entraba. "Les traje algo de parte de Poppy, y un poco de chocolate caliente también," dijo, colocando la bandeja en una mesa y sentándose junto a Jennifer. "¿Puedes hablar sobre lo que paso? Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo," agrego.

"Puedo hablar," se escucho a si misma decirlo, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Se mantuvo alejada de los detalles del hechizo de mortificación, pero les contó todo lo que Colagusano le había dicho. Severus siguió con la narración desde el punto donde la encontró, dándole la oportunidad a Jennifer de descansar y escucharlo.

"Lo que no sabemos es como entro aquí en primer lugar," Severus dijo.

"Sospecho que de la misma manera en la que pensaba salir," Dumbledore dijo. "Probablemente tenia a alguien bajo la maldición Imperio y le ordeno que lo trajera. Tratare de averiguar quien fue, pero me parece que era una victima involuntaria. Por lo que dices, Jennifer, estaba aquí con el simple propósito de encontrarte personalmente, pero fuiste mas lista que el. Tengo que admitir, que hiciste un trabajo esplendido."

"¿Que quiere decir con que fui mas lista que el? No pude hacer nada…" comenzó a decir y su voz se quebró. Severus la atrajo un poco mas hacia el mientras Dumbledore tomo su mano y le sonrió.

"Jennifer, fuiste tu quien lo encontró, y después lo llevaste a la biblioteca. Elegiste ese lugar por los dispositivos de seguridad, pero creo que también fue porque era un lugar que esta en el reloj y así podrían encontrarte fácilmente; el reloj que tú hiciste para que Severus te encontrara en una emergencia. Y después, cuando Hermione averiguo lo que pasaba entre ustedes, le mencionaste la existencia de dicho objeto, supongo que esa información extra ayudo a Harry a decidir que hacer, perseguiste a Pettigrew para que no pudiera ocultarse en el castillo y nos tomara desprevenidos. Además, decidiste solicitar mi autorización para enseñarle a tus alumnos el hechizo de oposición, que resulto muy útil para romper la maldición bajo la que estabas… aunque el pobre Severus recibió una paliza por lo que escuche…"

"No fue nada," Severus gruño.

"El punto es que Pettigrew no tuvo éxito y fue capturado, y eso tiene que ver tanto con tus decisiones como con las de Severus y Harry. Así que no te atrevas a agregar eso a tu lista de derrotas personales. Con un poco mas de tiempo, creo que podemos borrar esa lista por completo, pero creo que eso se lo dejare a ti y a Severus," Dumbledore dijo, poniéndose de pie. "hay algunos recipientes con bálsamo de alivio y una potente poción para dormir para ti, Jennifer, y una poción para los moretones y el dolor para ti, Severus. Necesito bajar y explicarle a Arthur lo que ha pasado. Buenas noches."

Severus acompaño a Dumbledore a la puerta, dejando a Jennifer sola con sus pensamientos por un momento. Ahora ya no se sentía deprimida, solo un poco mareada. Alcanzo el chocolate caliente, inhalando el vapor de la bebida para calmar sus sentidos. Severus regreso y tomo los recipientes, vertiendo el líquido en dos tazones pequeños que también estaban en la bandeja. Una suave luz salio del liquido, reflejando pequeños prismas, acompañada de un fresco y dulce olor a que le recordó a Jennifer la primavera, y un pacifico sonido de campanas de viento en una tranquila brisa. El bálsamo de alivio para el corazón tenía un efecto tranquilizador, diseñado para calmar a cualquiera. Severus entro en la habitación contigua poniendo uno de los tazones junto a su cama. Se quito su capa y con ella oculto el espejo antes de regresar a la otra habitación, tomándose unos minutos para beber su poción.

"No te patee tan fuerte ¿Verdad?" Jennifer dijo en tono de disculpa. No tuvo control sobre su enojo en ese momento, sabía que su fuerza podía haber sido muy difícil de manejar.

"Las mordidas fueron peores," le dijo con una mirada reprobatoria, mostrándole las marcas en su brazo. Ella se ruborizo, y trato de disculparse, pero el la detuvo besándola suavemente. "Deberías ir a descansar," le dijo con tranquilidad. "Toma tu poción y ve a dormir. Te sentirás mucho mejor por la mañana."

"Bah, siempre estas ordenándome cosas, y ya me siento mejor," Jennifer refunfuño tratando de molestarlo antes de dejar que le diera un beso de buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba deleitado de ver a Jennifer cuando llego al estudio de Dumbledore la mañana siguiente. Ederick no lo estaba, de hecho, la miraba con tanta sospecha que Jennifer se pregunta que pensaba que había hecho esta vez.<p>

"Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore. Buenos días, Arthur," Jennifer dijo, sonriendo calidamente. "¿Y que esta haciendo _eso _aquí?"

"Ya, ya Jennifer, seamos educados," Dumbledore dijo, sus ojos brillaban. Sospechaba que ella no había perdonado a Ederick Thurspire por acusarla de ser una bruja obscura el año pasado. Después de lo que paso en la cabaña de Hagrid, ella pensó que el estaba realmente loco. "Ederick tan solo va explicarme porque quería arrestar a Sirius la noche anterior."

"Oh esto será bueno," Jennifer dijo, parándose junto al escritorio de Dumbledore para ver su rostro claramente.

"Bueno, había estado siguiendo a un sospechoso…uno diferente… que actuaba de manera dudosa y que al parecer ha tratado de encubrir al Cráneo Marfil," explico. "Esperaba que esta persona me dirigiera al Cráneo. Era casi seguro que estaba involucrada. Entonces ayer la vimos encontrarse con Sirius Black en el bosque. El le estaba exigiendo la varita, de manera poco amable. Mi informante tuvo que salir de ahí antes de ser detectado. Justo cuando se fue Recibimos un informe en el Ministerio de que la varita había sido utilizada varias veces en el Bosque Prohibido. Sabia que mi sospechosa ya había regresado al lugar donde se alojaba cuando todo sucedió."

"¿Usaron la varita?" Jennifer dijo preocupada, mirando a Arthur, que asintió.

"¿Quién era el sospechoso?" Dumbledore pregunto. Arthur le dio una señal a Ederick para que contestara se veia un poco incomodo. Ederick no quería que otra de sus teorías fuera ferozmente destrozada, estaba realmente seguro de esta.

"Eh… Madame Audacious Belle. De Norte America." Admitió. Jennifer intercambio miradas con Dumbledore.

"¿Quien era el informante?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Alguien que ha estado trabajando con nosotros y que pertenece al Departamento de Misterios," Ederick dijo. Miro a Arthur pidiendo permiso para continuar, el solo asintió. "Theo Camden."

"Quien sea que hay usado la varita no fue Sirius Black, aunque creo que las cosas pasaron como dices. Envíe a Sirius para ver si podía conseguir la varita por mi," Dumbledore dijo, Ederick se levanto rápidamente. "Como sea, si la hubiera conseguido, habría venido directamente aqui."

"¿Quiere decir que usted _sabia_ que Audacious Belle robo la varita?" Ederick estaba boquiabierto.

"Audi Belle definitivamente esta involucrada con el Cráneo Marfil en cierto grado, pero que esta haciendo y por que, no puedo decírtelo con certeza," Dumbledore dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Ella no habla conmigo, y eso por si mismo, creo que es una mala señal. Siempre ha sido una buena amiga, y no una persona de las que se venderían a ese tipo de causas. En cualquier caso, también es una Buscadora de Verdad, y la evidencia para atraparla tiene que ser sustentable."

"Es por eso que solo la hemos estado siguiendo, no interrogándola. Esperaba atraparlos juntos."

Justo entonces alguien toco a la puerta y Jennifer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Sirius Black entrando al estudio. Parecía bastante animado, pero a Jennifer le parecía que no había dormido mucho esa noche. Saludo a Arthur y Dumbledore, asintió a Ederick, y después beso la mano de Jennifer quedándose de pie a su lado.

"Sirius, este es Ederick Thurspire del Departamento de Investigaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales, de quien estoy seguro ya habrás escuchado."

"Solo el nombre," Sirius dijo fríamente. Jennifer lo miro sorprendida. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de manera tan defensiva.

"Sirius ¿Alguien intento usar la varita de Jennifer en ti anoche?" Dumbledore pregunto. Sirius parpadeo y lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Alguien trato de usar la varita de Jennifer?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Justo después de que Audi te dejo, por lo visto."

"Fui directamente con Hagrid después de que se fue. No vi a nadie mas," Sirius dijo.

"Esperen un minuto," Ederick dijo molesto, mirando a Jennifer con los ojos entrecerrados. "Quiere decir que Sirius estaba ahí cuando mis hombres llegaron. Y tú lo encubriste para que pudiera escapar. No sabes que eso es-"

"Una medida de seguridad de la escuela," Jennifer lo interrumpió. "Ningún estudiante, miembro del personal o extensión de los mismos, puede ser llevado fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo ninguna razón incluyendo interrogatorio o encarcelamiento sin la compañía o permiso expreso del Director."

"Si, yo escribí esa medida," dijo Dumbledore.

"Y yo la aprobé," agrego Arthur Weasley. "El Ministerio no ha hecho mas que apoyar los esfuerzos de la escuela por aumentar la seguridad en estos tiempo."

"Siempre quise una gran familia," Sirius dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jennifer. Ella lo observo con una mirada asesina directa.

"Sirius, eres un gran amigo, y confió en ti con mi vida. Pero si no quitas tu brazo en este instante, desearas volver a ser una cucaracha." Sirius parpadeo y se movió, murmurando una disculpa.

"Bien, Jennifer suficiente. Necesitamos descubrir donde esta tu varita," Dumbledore le recordo.

"Bueno, donde sea será fácil encontrarla ahora," Jennifer suspiro. "Si la varita de Mallus Craw ha sido usada, esta ya tiene control sobre esa persona. Y si el tiene alguna gota de magia obscura…" Jennifer sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca debí de haberme quedado con ella."

"Creo que si la varita ya tomo control sobre alguien, solo hay una persona que puede conseguirla de manera segura ahora, y esa eres tu, Jennifer," Dumbledore dijo. "Así que quiero que tu y Severus hagan lo necesario para encontrarla y recuperarla, después hay que destruirla."

"Si, señor, lo se," Jennifer asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces, eso ya esta. Arthur ¿Como esta tu nuevo prisionero?"

"Aun tieso como una tabla," Arthur dijo alegremente. Dumbledore no parecía muy incomodo por eso. "Pronto tendremos que retirarle el hechizo, por supuesto. Probablemente tiene información útil."

"Lo dudo mucho," Dumbledore admitió. "No creo que debamos de confiar mucho en el. Ha estado cometiendo crímenes por mucho tiempo como para que este dispuesto a cooperar de buena gana. Si aun así deciden hacerlo, me gustaría estar ahí cuando lo liberen del hechizo."

"Por supuesto, Profesor," Arthur dijo.

"Tómense su tiempo. Quizás mantenerlo petrificado lo mantenga fuera de problemas por una temporada."


	22. Noticias de Gozo

**Capitulo Veintidós**

**Noticias de Gozo**

Los ultimo días antes de Navidad fueron muy largos para Jennifer mientras las clases terminaban, muchos estudiantes y miembros del profesorado se fueron, dejando los pasillos del castillo vacíos. Severus tampoco había estado cerca desapareciendo por completo poco antes de Navidad para hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos y descubrir donde se encontraba la varita. Se había alarmado desde el momento en que supo que Theo Camden había sido el informante.

"Theo es un Mortifago; llego no mucho después que Baylor. Un hombre solitario, sin familia. Un caso de mago obscuro autodidacta de closet. Si el era el informante, tal vez no les haya dicho la historia completa," Severus le dijo a Jennifer mientras tomaba algunas pociones de las repisas. "Tratare de averiguar mas cuando me haya ido."

Jennifer había estado en el Ministerio muchas veces, tratando de enterarse de todo lo que pudiera acerca de Audi y la varita, pero ellos parecían saber un poco más que ella. Crabbe había sido liberado después de una noche, pero Malfoy seguía en su celda…Arthur no iba a darle la oportunidad de desaparecer ahora. Pettigrew, por alguna extraña razón, seguía como una estatua a la mitad de su celda, aun en su condición petrificada. Era inusual para la gente de Ministerio dejar a los prisioneros así. ¿Acaso le tenían miedo?

Pero Jennifer trato de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos cuando llego la Víspera de Navidad. Rápidamente envolvió sus últimos regalos registrándolos para que a la media noche lechuzas y elfos domésticos los entregaran a sus respectivos dueños. Ranas de Chocolate para sus alumnos, equipos de varitas y libro de Hogsmeade estaban cuidadosamente atados, así como una pequeña caja para Severus con nuevos instrumentos de medición, una copia de un libro que constantemente le pedía prestado, y una cadena de eslabones de cristal apenas perceptible a la vista, hechizada para volverse completamente fría cuando alguien estaba observándolo o entibiarse cuando alguien que no debía estaba escuchando ( Jennifer estaba fastidiada de que Severus revisara cada minuto su bolsillo siempre que estaban juntos.) Y solo por diversión puso dentro de la caja una tarjeta de Hogwarts de Jennifer Craw, estaba segura que el no compraba ranas de chocolate. Ella esperaba que estuviera de vuelta esa noche, pero aun no había llegado y estaba haciéndose tarde, así que Jennifer finalmente se rindió y se fue a dormir.

Llego la mañana, y Jennifer se despertó como una niña pequeña, entrando en su sala de estar. Solamente se detuvo para acariciar a Raftly y desearle una Feliz Navidad, ofreciéndole un poco de fruta. Después empezó a buscar debajo del árbol, lo primero que vio fue un equipo para coser de parte de Minerva, y un silbato de Rolanda, además de un libro de Encantamientos Escolares de Filius. Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron también le dieron ranas de chocolate, lo mismo que ella les regalo. Rió por la situación. Después de ver sus regalos frunció el ceño ¿Nada de Severus? Mirando alrededor, encontró una nota sobre la mesa con su inconfundible caligrafía rebuscada.

_Por favor veme en la habitación que esta en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca cuando despiertes. Tengo algo para ti.- Severus_

Jennifer rápidamente se vistió y recogió su cabello, feliz por el solo hecho de que regreso con bien y además quería verla. Fue hacia las escaleras traseras, tratando de caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillos vacíos con tan solo los ecos de los fantasmas y sus felicitaciones navideñas. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa cuando entro a la biblioteca. La luz matutina entraba por las ventanas angostas, y todos los libros estaban en su lugar, pero sus pensamientos volaron inmediatamente al incidente del fin de semana anterior. Camino por la sección prohibida y entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con delicadeza. Severus ya estaba ahí, se dio la vuelta caminando hacia ella encontrándose en el centro de la habitación.

"¿Te hice esperar?" Jennifer pregunto en voz baja.

"No, llegue antes para pensar," dijo, tomando su mano y acercándola un poco, mientras miraba alrededor. "¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que tu y yo estuvimos de pie en este preciso lugar?"

"Si, el año pasado no mucho después de que las clases iniciaron," Jennifer asintió. "Después de que conocí a Lucius Malfoy por primera vez. Vinimos por el Espejo de Oesed."

"Nunca me gusto ese espejo," Severus admitió. "No era mas que un amargo recuerdo de un amargo pasado. Ese día fue la primera vez que me mostró algo que no estaba relacionado con eso. La visión había cambiado en esos pocos días después de conocerte, y fue entonces que supe que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual."

"Deja de molestarme. He tratado de hacer que me digas que es lo que viste desde hace un año y medio." Jennifer dijo.

"Bueno si dejas de regañarme como una vieja bruja, te lo diré, y puedes considerarlo como el primero de tus regalos," dijo, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y mirándola fijamente. "Me mire a mi de pie junto a ti, y Dumbledore detrás de nosotros, el estaba asintiendo, como si me asegurara que estaba bien desear eso… que habría un tiempo en que Voldemort ya no estaria presente, y podría tal vez buscar un poco de felicidad para mi mismo."

La observo por un largo rato, tocando su mejilla. Jennifer lo miraba con asombro. ¿Así que el había visto algo similar a lo que ella vio? No le sorprendía que no quisiera decírselo antes. Debió de ser difícil para el, y explicaba a la perfección porque había tenido que destruirlo.

"Ahora, lo segundo que quiero hacer, Jennifer, requirió de un agotante examen a conciencia, y muchas charlas con Dumbledore durante los últimos meses, antes de decidirme a llevarlo a cabo. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mucho antes de lo de Pettigrew – aunque creo que si no lo hubiera decidió para entonces eso habría terminado por convencerme - Sabia que tendrían que hacerse algunos arreglos acerca de cómo vigilaríamos a Voldemort. No podía permitirme seguir haciendo esto por mas tiempo." Jennifer lo miro en shock, como si no creyera lo que estaba leyendo y escuchando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto suavemente, casi en un suspiro, "Quieres decir –"

"Quiere decir, Jennifer, que la próxima vez que me llamen, no regresare," dijo con firmeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y determinación. "Voldemort pronto se dará cuenta de que soy uno de sus peores enemigos, pero no lo sabrá bajo sus propios términos. Lo sabrá bajo los nuestros. Incluso Dumbledore tenía que aceptar que era momento para la verdad. Una cosa es segura, y es que no quiero verme forzado otra vez a estar ahí y observar como te hieren sin poder hacer nada al respecto."

"¿No regresaras? ¿Nuestros términos? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Jennifer estallo en llanto de alivio abrazándolo con fuerza, su repentina emoción le hizo preguntarse a Severus si acaso había hecho algo mal.

"Todo estará bien, Jennifer, se que esto nos pondrá en un gran peligro, pero sobretodo, es para mejorar. No tendremos que ocultarnos mas, y espero poder ayudarte a encerrar a Lucius por un muy buen tiempo," dijo, sacudiéndola con delicadeza para hacerla entender.

"Lo se, Severus, lo se. Esto es mucho mas de lo que hubiera esperado," Jennifer dijo sonriendo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo de manera tan apasionada que Severus estuvo demasiado aturdido para hablar por un momento. El la miro con una expresión alarmada rayando en el miedo mientras Jennifer se acurrucaba felizmente contra el, recobrándose de a poco de su exuberante reacción.

"No estoy seguro de que deba darte la tercera parte de tu regalo. No creo que pueda manejar la reacción," decidió.

"No tienes que darme nada mas. No podría ser mas feliz de lo que soy ahora," Jennifer dijo conteniendo un suspiro. Severus se movió incomodo.

"Yo podría," admitió con rigidez.

Jennifer levanto la vista con curiosidad, observando su rostro.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron y todo el color desapareció de su rostro por el asombro de lo que acababa de leer. Severus dio un paso hacia atrás, sacando su reloj para verlo, sonriendo un poco.

"Bien, el reloj no marca peligro mortal, así que es una buena señal, ¿No es así? Casi te consigo uno de estos relojes este año, Jennifer. Entre en la tienda, incluso les di un vistazo, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no quiero que nunca estés tan lejos de mi como para que necesites buscarme en uno de estos objetos," dijo, guardando el reloj en su bolsillo y sacando algo mas. "Ahí fue cuando me las arregle para conseguir esto."

Abriendo su mano, le mostró un anillo de oro blanco y una argolla con hermosos diamantes. Con cuidado tomo el anillo y respiro sobre el, mirando como este comenzó a tornarse azul. Jennifer se dio cuenta de lo que eran, reteniendo el aliento. Diamantes de Corazón de Dragón, eran joyas muy poco comunes hasta el punto de ser casi legendarias, anillos que estaban hechos para una pareja predestinada, secretamente revelaban al portador las emociones de quien usara el otro anillo.

"Corazones de Dragón ¿Como es posible que encontraras algo así? ¿Crees que funcionen para nosotros?" Jennifer suspiro emocionada.

"Funcionaran. Si pude despertarte del Sueño Cósmico, funcionaran," Severus dijo con calma. "Y como los conseguí, bueno… Dumbledore movió algunas influencias y me ayudo a conseguirlos. Por supuesto, aunque esas son buenas preguntas, lo que me interesa saber es ¿Si quisieras usarlo?"

"Muy bien ¿Que significa eso exactamente?" Jennifer pregunto con timidez.

"Estas tratando de pescarme desprevenido otra vez," Severus dijo.

"Si, y será mejor que esta vez respondas." Jennifer le contesto. Severus suspiro y tomo su mano, viéndola a los ojos otra vez.

"Una promesa, para hacer que la última visión que tuve en ese espejo se vuelva realidad… que tú algún día estarás junto a mi en el Gran Comedor frente a Dumbledore y todos los que conocemos y te convertirás en mi esposa," dijo, su voz apenas era un susurro.

"Pero no antes de que el se haya ido…" Jennifer murmuro. Severus sabia que se refería a Voldemort.

"No preferiría nada mas cuando ese día llegue, Jennifer," dijo con solemnidad. "Bien puede ser un compromiso largo ¿Eso te molestaría?" Jennifer negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Entonces… ¿Eso significa que aceptas?"

Jennifer bajo la mirada y tomo la argolla de diamantes, respirando sobre ella, observando como los diamantes se tornaban en un color azul violáceo, alzando la mirada hacia el con amor. Puso la argolla en el dedo de su mano temblorosa, dándole la suya y tratando de mantener la calma mientras el hacia lo mismo con el anillo, Severus se inclino para besarla, el suave beso se torno en uno apasionado como el de hace unos momentos.

"¿Ahora eres todo lo feliz que podrías ser?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Cerca," dijo, besándola otra vez.

* * *

><p>Las mesas habían sido despejadas en el Gran Comedor excepto por una de tamaño grande, Jennifer entro, tratando de contenerse. Severus le había dicho que esperaran a ver si alguien notaba algo diferente, y Jennifer opto por llegar primero. Muchos de los profesores y alumnos ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Dumbledore, que hablaba con Minerva.<p>

"¡Ahí esta Profesora Craw! ¿Donde se había metido todo el día?" Filius pregunto saludándola cordialmente. "Fui a su habitación pero no la encontré ahí."

"También yo," Minerva dijo, al escuchar la conversación, "mas de una vez ¿Que estabas tramando?"

"Ya ven, les dije que estaba perfectamente bien. De hecho, Profesora Craw, no recuerdo haber visto tanto color en sus mejillas antes, debe de estar pasando una Navidad maravillosa." Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

"Si, he estado un poco ocupada es todo. Lo siento si preocupe a alguien," Jennifer dijo. Justo entonces, Rolanda entro sonriendo.

"¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¿Alguien ha visto a Severus hoy o aun no ha regresado?" pregunto. Dumbledore volteo e ver a Jennifer.

"Eh, si, lo vi hoy por la mañana. Creo que comento que vendría." Jennifer dijo.

"¡Bien! Quiero agradecerle por el equipo para escoba que me regalo. Admito que fui un poco dura con el por todo el incidente del malvavisco, especialmente después de que te salvo de algunos huesos rotos ese día."

"Oh, así que eso es lo que le paso a los asientos de los profesores," Minerva dijo. "Quien sea que los limpio dejo residuos debajo de algunos asientos. Muchos nos quedamos pegados en el ultimo partido."

"No me dijo que _el_ había hecho eso," Jennifer dijo, por su expresión parecía que estaba planeando una venganza. Severus Snape entro, parecía estar en su humor sombrío de siempre mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "¡Snape! ¿Tu llenaste el palco de los profesores con crema de malvavisco?" le pregunto de manera acusatoria, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Fue el primer hechizo en el que pensé," Severus sonrió. "Le tuve lastima a la escoba."

"Oh, ya veo, lastima a la escoba… no importa el aspecto con el que terminara frente a un grupo de estudiantes." Jennifer dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"En cuanto alguien haga un equipo para dar servicio a un Profesor de Defensa, prometo que te conseguiré uno,"

"Bueno, puedo ver que tendré que separarlos," Dumbledore dijo, mirando por sobre sus lentes. "Minerva si puedes sentarte frente a mi. Jennifer, a mi lado izquierdo por favor, a ti te quiero a mi derecha, Severus, así podré mantenerlos bajo control." Algunos alumnos rieron mientras Severus se sentaba ya que Jennifer hacia toda clase de gestos a sus espaldas. "Muy bien, Profesora Craw, es suficiente. Hay que dar un buen ejemplo a los estudiantes," Dumbledore le sonrió. "¿Podemos comenzar?"

Jennifer escucho principalmente a Rolanda y Minerva, que hablaban acerca de las nuevas túnicas de árbitro que Minerva y Jennifer le habían hecho como regalo de Navidad. Filius, que estaba del otro lado de Minerva y frente a Severus, lo miraba con sospecha.

"Sabes, hay algo diferente en ti," Filius dijo después de unos minutos mientras Severus golpeaba la mesa con los dedos. "No estoy seguro de que es ¿Ropa nueva tal vez?"

"Quizás," Severus asintió, picando su plato. Jennifer se inclino hacia el frente para verlo un poco, aliviada de que el interrogatorio se dirigiera a el primero, y sonriendo ante sus persistentes dedos. Ella nunca iba a ser tan obvia.

"No, no lo creo," Filius decidió después de un momento.

"¿Que mas recibiste, algo bueno?" Rolanda le pregunto a Jennifer.

"Muchas ranas de chocolate," Jennifer dijo después de un, momento. Algunos de los miembros del Staff rieron.

"Tengo tres tarjetas de mi si alguien quiere una," Filius ofreció, "Pero tengo problemas para encontrar a Hagrid."

"Tengo una extra de Hagrid," Minerva dijo, "Busco a Lupin."

"Seguramente no esta coleccionando esas cosas infernales también, Profesora McGonagall," Severus dijo.

"Por supuesto que si. He ayudado a escribir algunas de las biografías durante el verano," dijo.

"Hablando de eso ¿Tenias que decir que me gustaba mirarme al espejo?" Jennifer pregunto. "Me hace quedar como la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves." Minerva le sonrió.

"Bueno, no quería sonara así. Y para el tiempo que lo escribí solo tenias un año en la escuela. Has florecido mucho desde entonces."

"Creo, que pudiste usar una foto mas reciente," Dumbledore dijo. "También con Severus." Jennifer y Severus miraron a Dumbledore discretamente. Iba a decir algo estaban seguros.

"Tonterías, Severus nunca cambia. Ni siquiera usa una tunica que yo haga a menos que se vea exactamente como todas las demás," Minerva dijo.

"Bueno, ha cambiado en algo," Filius dijo con seguridad.

"Jennifer ¿Por que pareces nerviosa de repente?" Rolanda le pregunto. "¿Alguien te regalo una nueva escoba?"

"Ya, ya, profesores, todos son muy suspicaces. Estoy seguro de que si alguien aquí quiere mantener algo en secreto, tarde o temprano alguien pondrá un dedo sobre el tema."

"¡Dumbledore!" Jennifer y Severus dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es, eso es lo que pasa ¡Severus tiene un nuevo anillo!" Filius dijo, complacido con el mismo.

En un descuido, Rolanda tomo la mano izquierda de Jennifer de debajo de la mesa y la miro un momento sorprendida mientras la sostenía frente a ella.

"Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Rolanda dijo. Minerva miro ajustándose los anteojos.

"Ese no es un diamante normal ¡Es un Corazón de Dragón! Santo cielo ¿Como te las arreglaste para conseguirlo?" Minerva dijo, admirando el anillo de Jennifer.

"Dumbledore fue muy amable en ayudarme a encontrarlo," Severus admitió.

"¿Como podía negarme a algo así? Siempre había esperado que ustedes dos terminaran juntos de alguna forma," Dumbledore sonrió.

"¡Entonces creo que las felicitaciones están a la orden!" Filius dijo, poniéndose de pie. "¡Un brindis! Por el compromiso de Severus Snape y Jennifer Craw, que este feliz día los lleve a días mucho mas brillantes en el futuro."

Mientras brindaban, Jennifer volteo a ver los rostros estupefactos de los alumnos que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones, sus miradas iban de Severus a Jennifer en completo shock e incredulidad. Jennifer tenia pocas dudas de que esas no iban a ser las únicas caras sorprendidas que iba a ver antes de que todo esto terminada.


	23. Abogada Vallid

**Capitulo Veintitrés **

**Abogada Vallid**

Era el primer día del año cuando Jennifer hizo su viaje a Londres. Las suites de East Coven se localizaban a lo largo del Río Tamesis en un aparentemente abandonado almacén. Ningún Muggle hubiera imaginado que ahí se encontraba uno de los más finos hoteles de Inglaterra.

Jennifer no podía evitar pensar en su apariencia cuando se entro en el lobby, rodeada de magos y brujas de clase alta, probablemente la mayoría de ellos de la orden de Merlín. Severus Snape, que apareció justo después de ella en sus ropas negras habituales, no parecía molesto en lo mas mínimo, mirando alrededor sin mucho interés mientras se acercaban al mostrador.

"Profesora Craw y Profesor Snape, estamos aquí para ver a Lunette Vallid, por favor," Jennifer dijo a la pequeña y anciana bruja que hacia de recepcionista. Más de una de las personas que estaban ahí voltearon a verlos.

"Si, nos avisaron esta mañana que los esperáramos. Un momento por favor, veré si esta lista para atenderlos." La anciana bruja enrollo una nota, entregándosela a un tordo que voló escaleras arriba, mientras alzo las manos ante la gente que se había acumulado frente a su escritorio para quejarse. "No, no lo siento, no esta recibiendo visitantes ¡Ya se los dije! La Profesora Craw había hecho arreglos previos. Ahora ¿Por que no dejan sus nombres? Estoy segura que los atenderá si tiene el tiempo para hacerlo."

Un concierge salio por un par de puertas que aparecieron en una pared cercana, haciendo señales a Severus y Jennifer parea que se acercaran. El grupo de personas en la recepción los miro con envidia. ¿Que querría alguien como Lunette Vallid con un par de profesores como ellos? El concierge presiono el numero de una habitación en un tablero que se encontraba a un lado de las puertas y estas se abrieron, guiándolos directamente al piso trece, rápidamente cerro la puerta tras ellos antes de que cualquiera pudiera pasar o ver algo. Después golpeo con suavidad y otra puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar.

Si Jennifer no se había impresionado con el hotel antes, ciertamente ahora lo estaba. La primera habitación a la que entraron debía de ser el doble de grande que el Gran Comedor con una pequeña sala y una mesa para conferencias en un lado, una sala estilo lounge con sillas costosas en el centro, y del otro lado había una enorme chimenea con sillas, una biblioteca en la esquina con alrededor de quinientos libros y una barra larga con gabinetes y un mini laboratorio para pociones. Enormes tapices decorativos estaban sobre los pisos alfombrados mientras pinturas de bosques cubrían las paredes dándole al lugar un suave olor a pino y una brisa que paseaba por el aire.

"Wow," Jennifer dijo en voz baja mientras entraba, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de contener sus deseos de tocar algo.

"Vamos, no deberías de impresionarte por esto. Eres una Craw después de todo," Severus le recordó, investigando el mini laboratorio con curiosidad. Era cierto que en un punto su familia había tenido suficiente dinero para hacer que la propiedad de los Malfoy pareciera una cabaña sucia, pero eso había sido hace muchos años, y Jennifer estaba segura de que la mayoría del dinero provenía de negocios de dudosa reputación. Como fugitiva, aprendió rápidamente a preocuparse solamente por su seguridad y de donde vendría la siguiente comida. La comodidad siempre fue un pensamiento secundario. "¿Por que alguien haría una repisa de oro de 24 quilates? ¿Y batidores? No es muy practico." Severus dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. "Me pregunto siquiera si los han utilizado."

"Severus, deja de fisgonear. Estoy segura que llegara aquí en cualquier momento," Jennifer dijo. "Probablemente son solo para exhibición." Justo entonces se escucho el aletear mientras una libélula entraba y se posaba en uno de los bancos cerca de la barra. "Buenas tardes, Juez Vallid, es bueno verla otra vez," Jennifer le dijo a la libélula. Severus se movió hacia el frente de la barra. Parecía que el pequeño animal iba a volar otra vez, pero entonces empezó a crecer, rápidamente transformándose en la Buscadora de Verdad que le sonrió a Jennifer calidamente.

"En realidad, solo dime Asesora o Abogada Vallid mientras este aquí en Bretaña. Jennifer. ¡Es bueno verte! Esperaba que tomaras mi oferta de ayudarte en este caso. Además, es agradable salir del retiro de vez en cuando por una buena causa."

"Este es el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts," Jennifer lo presento. Vallid estrecho su mano, buscando en su rostro y divertida por lo que había visto.

"¿Así que este es el hombre del que te rehusaste a hablar, eh? Siempre lo visualice del tipo alto, obscuro y distinguido. Puedo ver que como es usual estaba en lo correcto. Y las cosas han cambiado entre ustedes desde el verano anterior ¿No es así? Bueno, eso esta bien; nos servirá como ventaja. No queremos preocuparnos mucho por lo que van preguntarte, Jennifer," dijo, guiándolos a la mesa.

Severus miraba a Jennifer pensativo, preguntándose exactamente que había o no había dicho sobre el. Ella nunca le contó detalles del examen de Buscador de Verdad.

"Muy bien, antes que nada, necesito ponerme al corriente contigo, Jennifer, eso lo veré después. Básicamente es igual que la ultima parte del examen. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Malfoy hasta ahora; especialmente todo lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos, mientras veo que puedo rescatar de tu rostro. Después, todo eso se guardara para que pueda verlo en otro momento y encontrar relaciones que pudieron perderse. Claro que esto es privado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por el destino de la información. Si encuentro algo que pueda ser útil en la corte te lo diré y discutiremos si debe de estar en el testimonio o no ¿De acuerdo? Profesor Snape, por favor siéntese junto a mi mientras hablo con ella, de verdad no quiero ver su rostro mientras hago esto. Sin ofender."

"No hay problema," Snape dijo, rápidamente se movió de lugar. Parecía que el tampoco quería ver el rostro de Lunette.

Le tomo un par de horas a Vallid conseguir toda la información que necesitaba, deteniéndose y regresando en ciertos momentos para asegurarse si estaba captando la serie de eventos de manera correcta. También paso un largo e incomodo tiempo preguntándole como se sentía durante el hechizo de Mortificación, y también estaba interesada en que de alguna manera Pettigrew pudiera haber oído sus debilidades.

"¿En realidad importa que tan fuerte me golpeo el hechizo?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Jennifer ¿Si tuvieras que ser golpeada por un hechizo mayor y tuvieras que elegir entre un Cruciatus y uno de Mortificación, cual elegirías?"

"Cruciatus," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Y que tal una maldición asesina? ¿Desangrarte? ¿Aplastada?" Vallid le pregunto. Jennifer la observo. "Eso fue lo que pensé. Jennifer, creo que podemos agregar algunos cargos a esto. No iré por un cargo de tortura… básicamente porque creo que personalmente publicidad como esa te dañaría más que ayudarte a ganar, seria una victoria fácil. Pero creo que seria mejor un cargo por debilitación con intento de daño, y también sugiero, que aunque nuestro principal objetivo es Malfoy, debes asegurarte de que Pettigrew tenga un cargo similar además de manipulación," Vallid dijo, frotándose las sienes.

"También debemos de regresar e investigar si hay alguna conexión entre Malfoy y Gregory Crabbe con respecto al asunto de las víboras. Las Serpientes Venenosas no crecen en los árboles precisamente, incluso en Inglaterra. Necesito el tintero y los documentos del Ministerio, también tu espejo, Jennifer, aunque se lo difícil que es para una Buscadora de Verdad no tener su espejo personal. Y por Audacious," comenzó, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a tamborilear sus dedos. "No estoy segura que pasa con ella. Dudo que hable conmigo trabajando para Malfoy. Pero ella no es así."

"Creo que el Ministerio tiene el reporte de cuales hechizos estaban en el espejo cuando lo hechizaron," Jennifer dijo, entregándole el espejo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de hablar con ellos. Ese Ministro de ustedes me ha estado cazando por semanas tratando de que me involucre en ese asunto de Voldemort, pero odio las multitudes y los agentes de la prensa. Escucha mis palabras Jennifer, no busques la fama, no lo vale. Oh espera ¿La fama ya te ha encontrado, no es así? me olvide de todo lo que paso con el Unicornio."

"¡Desearia que todos los demás olvidaran lo que paso con el Unicornio!" Jennifer murmuro.

* * *

><p>Vallid, Jennifer y Severus. Aparecieron en la recepción del ministerio. Vallid rápidamente tomo la delantera, entrando como si fuera dueña del lugar. Solo tuvo que decir su nombre para encontrar una gran pila de reportes en su mano… había estado en comunicación con el Ministerio desde que Lucius fue arrestado. Pronto el Ministro Arthur Weasley llego, parecía como si hubiera ganado una entrevista con doce Muggles para hablar de sus temas favoritos.<p>

"Es un honor conocerla al fin, Asesora Vallid. ¡Bienvenida a Gran Bretaña! Espero que este disfrutando su estadía, y por favor hágame saber si hay que pueda hacer por usted…" Arthur comenzó.

"Si por favor lléveme con los investigadores que trabajan en el caso de Malfoy tan pronto como sea posible, y quiero entrevistarme con Lucius." Dijo Vallid. "Además, necesito mantenerme en contacto con el Ministerio de Francia sobre un asunto si no le molesta."

Vallid rápidamente logro que todos se pusieran en acción mientras Arthur hacia los arreglos pertinentes, les dijo a todos que hicieran lo que sea ella dijera y el firmaría los papeles después. Jennifer no podía más que sorprenderse por la atención que le daban… la única persona a la que Arthur le había dado todo lo que quería era Dumbledore. De repente Vallid volteo a ver a Jennifer y Severus, acercándolos y poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

"Parece que no se sabe nada acerca de ustedes por aquí. Será mas interesante ver las reacciones de Malfoy si el no se ha enterado de nada." dijo Vallid.

"¿No crees que Audi se lo dijo?" Jennifer murmuro.

"Supongo que sabremos la respuesta muy pronto," Vallid contesto.

* * *

><p>No había Dementores en los pasillos de Azkaban. En su lugar, los viejos hechizos y conjuros habían sido reforzados y además de cámaras anti magia construidas por duendes, mantenidas por un gran grupo de brujas y magos. Vallid parecía aprobar el cambio, decidiendo que era un cambio para mejorar mientras caminaban hacia el área donde retenían a los prisioneros temporales. Arthur camino en la sala de conferencias, la mitad de la habitación estaba dividida por una pared de energía de color claro, apenas visible. En el otro lado estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy, con un aspecto poco común en sus ropas de prisionero. A su lado estaban tres de sus cinco abogados y Audi Belle. Los asesores y Audacious los observaron sorprendidos cuando entro Vallid, lanzándose miradas ansiosas entre ellos. Jennifer camino junto a Arthur y Vallid, mientras Severus permaneció recargado contra la puerta cerrada con los brazos cruzados asintiendo hacia Malfoy.<p>

"Caballeros y Madame, permítanme presentarles a la Asesora Vallid, que trabajara en el caso defendiendo a Jennifer Craw," Arthur les dijo alegremente.

Los ojos de Lucius se ensancharon por la sorpresa, después miro a Jennifer con odio. Audacious asintió y después se volteo en la dirección opuesta, encarando a Lucius pero dándole la espalda a Vallid.

"Quisiera recordarles que esta es una investigación criminal y que todo lo que digan podrá ser usado en su contra. De cualquier forma, como Vallid es una Buscadora de Verdad. Me gustaría recordarle a usted y sus abogados en este caso, que no podrá usar lo que descubra con su habilidad como testimonio en la corte," Arthur dijo.

"¿Qué hay de ella?" Lucius soltó, mirando de mala gana a Jennifer. "Exijo que se vaya de una vez."

"Jennifer no esta licenciada y además no puede testificar con ayuda de su habilidad tampoco," Vallid puntualizo. "Si fuera así, este seria un juicio por asesinato y no por intento de," Agrego. Arthur la observo pensativo y después se dirigió a Jennifer, que miraba a Malfoy con recelo.

"Entonces, Lucius, parece que tienes dos opciones. Contestar mis preguntas de manera verbal bajo la asesoria de tus abogados o no decir nada, lo que es tu derecho. De cualquier forma, conseguiré las respuestas por las que vine." Vallid dijo con una sonrisa. Jennifer rápidamente se dio cuenta porque Vallid nunca había perdido un caso. "Encontré algo muy interesante mientras hacia mi tarea sobre ti. Parece que tu y Thomas Craw fueron muy buenos amigos en un tiempo. De hecho ¿Fueron socios, no es así?"

"No veo como esto se relaciona con el caso, abogada," uno de los asesores interrumpió, mirándola con perspicacia.

"¿Que paso con todas esas inversiones cuando el desaparecio hace dieciséis años?" pregunto.

"El negocio fallo y cayo en bancarrota. Como cualquiera con un pasado en los negocios puede decirle, era una inversión riesgosa, así que no fue una sorpresa lo que paso," Malfoy dijo, sonriendo fríamente.

"¿Fallo por si mismo o tuvo que darle una pequeña ayuda?" Vallid pregunto. Los tres abogados comenzaron a protestar otra vez, reclamando que no había relevancia para el caso.

"Tonterías, es muy importante, considerando que todo esto paso antes de que Craw testificará en su juicio como Mortifago. Ahora ¿Por que Thomas Craw arriesgaría su cuello por usted después de que desvío sus recursos de manera intencionada justo el año anterior? ¿Y por que supone, que después de escapar de Voldemort, el arriesgaría su vida regresando para intervenir por usted y los demás, especialmente considerando que su esposa testifico en su contra una ocasión anterior?"

"Esto no tiene sentido. Ministro, seguramente usted se da cuenta de que ella trata-" uno de los abogados comenzó.

"El no tiene que responder si no quiere," Arthur dijo.

"Esta bien, dejare de seguir esa línea de interrogación. Me pregunto, de todas formas, exactamente como es que creo un odio tan profundo por mi cliente. Alguien que, de acuerdo a su declaración, apenas conoce y ha visto solo cuatro veces desde que regreso de los Estados Unidos."

"Otra pregunta que trata de establecer un motivo. No puede probar que mi cliente 'odia' a su cliente."

"Asesor Bowyer, la varita de su cliente nos dice que el convoco un hechizo de Mortificación en mi cliente. Uno no convoca un hechizo obscuro mayor sobre alguien a quien aprecie."

"Fue en defensa propia," Malfoy gruño.

"También me parece interesante que el mismo hechizo fue convocado en mi cliente por Peter Pettigrew, quien dijo obtener la idea de usted. ¿Así que como, exactamente, este bien conocido asesino supo sobre eso mientras usted permanecía encerrado aquí? Los reportes no revelan específicamente que hechizos se convocaron en publico." Vallid levanto la mano antes de que los abogados comenzaran a protestar.

"No tiene que decir nada. Además, puedo conseguir un lista de visitantes sin problema, o podría preguntarle a Pettigrew siendo que esta pisos abajo." Vallid sonrió. Malfoy parecía asustado. No sabía que habían atrapado a Peter.

"Pettigrew esta aquí pero poco cooperativo por el momento," Arthur dijo.

"No importa. Su destino esta sellado desde antes de entrar a Azkaban por lo que escuche," Vallid dijo, restándole importancia.

"Asesora, sus preguntas me parecen abusivas y manipuladoras. Le sugiero que descontinuemos este interrogatorio y le permitamos regresar a su celda antes de que levantemos una queja acerca de esto," uno de los abogados de Malfoy dijo.

Vallid rió por lo bajo ante la amenaza vacía.

"Muy bien, Asesor Rummert, solo tengo una pregunta mas. Dime, Lucius ¿Quien es la persona detrás de las muertes de el Cráneo Marfil?" Malfoy la miro genuinamente sorprendido.

"¿Cree que yo lo se? ¡Esa es la pregunta más ridícula de todas! Si supiera quien es, no hubiera contratado investigadores especiales para que encontraran a quien esta asesinando a mis asociados ¡Sin mencionar a quien me esta atacando! Aunque podría hablar con su cliente, considerando que estaba ahí. ¿Por que no intenta preguntarle a su pulgoso novio Sirius Black?" dijo enojado. "Es mas que obvio que no a estado en sus cabales después de salir de Azkaban, además de que esta capacitado para hacerlo, especialmente después de que Weasley decidió darle el perdón. ¡Solo puedes culparte a ti por esas muertes Weasley! ¡Eres muy suave para ser Ministro!"

"Es una teoría interesante," Vallid dijo tranquilamente, "aunque me temo que esta mal informado. Sirius Black ha tenido una coartada en muchas de las ocasiones en las que se ha visto al Cráneo Marfil, sin mencionar que la conexión romántica que insinúa entre mi cliente y Black no es real, considerando que esta comprometida con otro hombre. En cualquier caso, era solo una pregunta, pero tenia que hacerla. Pueden retirarlo."

Pero mientras los abogados se ponían de pie y Audi iba a buscar a los guardias, Malfoy no se movió. En lugar de eso observaba a Jennifer, que lo miraba con pura satisfacción y rebeldía. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde Severus permanecía de pie, golpeando los dedos de su mano izquierda contra su brazo, apreciando como los ojos de Malfoy se posaban en su anillo antes de romper en una sonrisa fría e insolente.

"¡Tu!" Malfoy grito, poniéndose de pie enfurecido. "¡Tu lo hiciste! ¡Tú la salvaste de la maldición asesina! ¡Y tú la despertaste! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡Tu traidor! Nunca dejaste de servir a Dumbledore. ¿Como te _atreve_s a desafiar al maestro? ¿Como te atreves a pararte ante nosotros y jurar lealtad? ¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar a la ira de Voldemort? ¡No te salvaras de esto, Snape! ¡Te atraparan y rogaras porque te matemos antes de que hayamos terminado contigo!"

Malfoy estaba muy enfadado para darse cuenta de que sus asesores trataban de hacerlo callar o de los guardias que habían entrado tras el, Arthur les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y lo dejaran terminar. Distinguió con enorme furia cuando Jennifer se acerco a Severus, permaneciendo a su lado de manera casi protectora mientras el pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Vallid sonrió triunfante hacia el prisionero.

"Bueno, esa fue lindo y enriquecedor ¿No es así?" Arthur dijo feliz, asintiendo hacia los guardias para que se llevaran a Malfoy.

"Mucho," Vallid estuvo de acuerdo. "Eso hará la audiencia agradable y corta, y rápido podremos ir al juicio. Un juez con el consejo completo, será bastante interesante." Audacious volteó levemente para sonreírle a Vallid mientras seguía a los demás fuera de la habitación. Vallid la observo salir, reflexionando.

"Alguien debería de hablar con Audi." Severus le dijo en voz baja a Jennifer en el oído. "Iré a ver si puedo hacerla hablar conmigo. Los veré en la puerta en unos momentos." Jennifer asintió, su cara estaba un poco conflictuada. "No te preocupes. No tardare."

* * *

><p><strong>NT. ¡_Hola queridos lectores silenciosos, Clairsnape e Isa! Bueno es que estas dos chicas son las últimas personas que dejaron su review así que se merecen saludo personalizado. Si se habrán dado cuenta solo les dejo notas cuando tengo algo importante que considero que deben saber y el día de hoy les tengo noticias, una buenas y una no tanto pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes. _**

_**Noticia numero uno. Ya termine la traducción de este libro ¡Por fin! Es que por ciertas situaciones creí que no lo lograría tan pronto. Así que esperen actualizaciones mucho más rápidas ya que por el momento solo me falta revisar algunos detalles de los últimos capítulos. **_

_**Noticia numero dos. A partir de la semana que viene saldré de la ciudad por un tiempo más o menos prolongado así que no tendré acceso a Internet o al menos no tan seguido como en la comodidad de mi casa. Hare todo, y quiero decir TODO lo posible por terminar de publicar este libro antes de irme y tal vez uno o dos capítulos del siguiente. **_

_**No estoy muy segura de que les esta pareciendo este libro, en lo personal ahora que vuelvo a leerlo me parece tan bueno como todos pero sinceramente es un poco lento, me fascinaría saber que opinan ustedes hasta ahora. **_

_**Los dejo chicos y chicas, les deseo lo mejor y disfruten su lectura. Biffy316. **_


	24. Acciones Audaces

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

**Acciones Audaces**

Por extraño que pareciera, Audacious Belle no estaba ni un poco sorprendida de ver a Severus Snape esperando por ella cuando salio del área de confinamiento. Rápidamente les dijo a los otros que siguieran adelante y le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

"Un movimiento muy audaz salir al publico de esa manera. Pudiste advertírnoslo."

"Pudiste advertirme acerca de Pettigrew, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Como y por que fue usada la varita esa noche?" Severus demando.

"No soy responsable por eso," Belle dijo abruptamente, mirando al rededor.

"Nadie nos observa ahora. Audi, es tiempo de que la varita de Jennifer regrese antes de que haya mas victimas inocentes." Severus dijo.

"Ninguno de los que mato el Cráneo eran inocentes," Ella siseo suavemente.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo ha sido en algún momento. Pero eso no quiere decir que algunos de ellos no se hayan reivindicado, como perfectamente estarás conciente, Audi Belle, tu misma lo admitiste. Déjame poner en claro esto, la única razón por la que lo encubrí en Halloween fue para salvar a Jennifer. A menos que me des esa varita, iré con Dumbledore y le contare lo que se."

"La varita no esta en mis manos," Audi dijo de manera directa. "No tengo mas control sobre el del que cualquiera tendría. Solo puedo darle mi consejo. Y acerca de decirle a Dumbledore, hay mucho que aun no sabes, Severus, y hay mucho que perder. Quizás no estés de acuerdo son sus métodos; quizás incluso yo tampoco lo este. ¿Pero si es capaz de derrotar a Voldemort por siempre, no deberíamos de permitirle intentarlo?"

"No lo se," Severus dijo después de un momento. "No lo se."

* * *

><p>Jennifer estaba muy feliz de volver a clase, aun cuando inicio unos días después de que acabaron las vacaciones. Las audiencias fueron tan cortantes y secas como Vallid había dicho que serian, y sorpresivamente, ni si quiera la habían llamado a declarar. En su lugar, Vallid había llamado a los testigos del Callejón Knockturn, y después a Arthur Weasley para que hablara de su entrevista con Malfoy y los documentos perdidos, y también a Albus Dumbledore, quien contó lo que sabia acerca del espejo de bolsillo y los hechizos que tenia cuando lo encontró. Fueron más que suficientes testigos para asegurar un juicio completo. Jennifer solo tenia dos semanas y media antes de que todo comenzara, así que trato de acomodar su plan de clases para que sus alumnos no se vieran muy afectados por su ausencia.<p>

Ella y Severus decidieron seguir con el club de duelo la noche del martes para preparar las graficas y formar las parejas para el torneo. Ella llego temprano como de costumbre, y rápidamente fue acorralada por Hermione y Ginny, mientras Harry y Ron caminaban detrás de ellas.

"¡Hola! ¡Es bueno verlos!" Jennifer sonrió calidamente.

"¡Profesora Craw! ¿Es cierto lo que los chicos están diciendo?" Ginny pregunto.

"¿Hablas sobre esto?" Jennifer dijo, mostrándoles rápidamente su anillo.

"Wow, ese no es solo un anillo de compromiso ¡es un Corazón de Dragón! ¿Como se las arreglo para encontrarlo? ¿Funciona para ustedes?" Hermione pregunto. Harry y Ron de repente se encontraron rodeados por una multitud de chicas, tratando de ver mejor.

"¿Realmente esta comprometida con el Profesor Snape?" Parvati pregunto en un tono casi escandalizado.

"Santo cielo, ¿No es un crimen estar comprometida o si?" Jennifer sonrió ante sus miradas escépticas.

"Pero Profesora Craw," Neville dijo, "no lo entendemos. Quiero decir, todos creemos que usted es una de las profesoras más agradables. Usted tiene clases muy interesantes y siempre es optimista- pero Snape es malo e irritable y nadie-"

"¿Se supone que esto es un club de duelo o una fiesta de brujas?" La voz Severus se escucho estruendosa desde la puerta, haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Jennifer, saltaran y dieran la vuelta. Jennifer sintió como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse y trato con dificultad de controlar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, Profesor," Jennifer dijo aclarándose la garganta mientras los estudiantes comenzaron moverse en diferentes direcciones. Los labios de Severus se curvaron.

"Todos en su línea antes de que me vuelva mas malo e irritable," dijo, mirando a Neville.

Jennifer tosió tratando de esconder su risa. Mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del gimnasio, le dio una mirada a Draco, medianamente sorprendida de que estuviera ahí. Draco Malfoy la ignoro, mirando rígidamente hacia el frente. Era sorprendente que su madre no lo hubiera sacado de la escuela, especialmente considerando los eventos recientes. Pero por cualquiera que fuera la razón, el no solo seguía en Hogwarts, sino que aun seguía en el club de duelo a pesar de lo que sintiera por los profesores que lo dirigían. ¿Quizás había esperanza después de todo?

Rolanda y Filius llegaron cuando los estudiantes terminaban sus formas y nuevos hechizos, se habían ofrecido para ayudarles con el torneo. Cada estudiante tendría dos duelos con personas diferentes. La siguiente ronda se determinaría si ganaban dos o solo uno de los encuentros, cualquiera que perdiera en dos ocasiones saldría de la competencia. Era difícil adivinar según el primer round quien tendría oportunidades de ganar mas adelante, pero por lo que había visto Jennifer, los de sexto año de Gryffindor y los de primer año de Slytherin serian los mejores en sus categorías. Se hacían cuatro duelos a la vez, y les tomaría otras dos horas terminarlos todos, reuniéndose al final para hacer las parejas de ganadores con ganadores y perdedores con perdedores para la próxima semana.

"No es un mal grupo de duelistas, si esta bien que yo lo diga," Filius comento al ver los resultados. "Permíteme decirte, Severus, que has hecho un trabajo esplendido con ellos."

"Los que han practicado los sábados con Jennifer lo hacen decididamente mejor," Severus admitió.

"Es solo porque practican mas, y utilizan el espejo de entrenamiento," Jennifer protesto.

"Oh, si, los Buscadores de Verdad siempre están mirándose al espejo ¿No es así?" Filius dijo bromeando.

"Bueno, no mucho, desde que mi espejo se fue. Para ser perfectamente honesta, están perdiendo su encanto últimamente," Jennifer admitió.

De hecho, había evitado el espejo de entrenamiento desde antes de las vacaciones. Sabia que debía de superarlo si pensaba utilizarlo para entrenar a los chicos. Y por eso, decidió intentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de saber que no seria nada fácil.

El sábado por la mañana se levanto mucho mas temprano de lo normal para tener tiempo antes de que los estudiantes empezaran a vagar por el castillo, caminando por los pasillos mientras todo estaba tranquilo y callado. Mientras calentaba, miro el espejo. Si tenia alguna duda de que ella era su peor enemigo al inicio del año, ahora estaba confirmado; sus debilidades durante el Hechizo de Mortificación eran la prueba.

Se dijo una y otra vez que no debía de ser dura consigo misma. Lo único que tenia que hacer era dar lo mejor de ella y todo estaría bien. De todas maneras, desde cuando le temía a los espejos, pensó. Ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, mostrándole un lado de ella misma que probablemente nunca descubriría por si sola. Optando por caminar por el lado de la precaución, Jennifer murmuro algunos hechizos de identificación, revisando dos veces para asegurarse de que los espejos no estuvieran influenciados por nada.

Jennifer se acerco para ver su imagen observándola dubitativamente, pero en apariencia lista para comenzar. Como era usual, su reflejo la corrigió rápidamente, demandando solamente perfección, repitiendo las formas hasta que fueran perfectas. Regularmente el espejo trabajaba con ella retándola e incluso vigorizándola; pero ahora parecía tener el efecto contrario. Jennifer sentía como si tratara de desanimarla, el espejo parecía querer quebrar su espíritu. En respuesta, ella se esforzó aun mas, determinada a no dejarse vencer, determinada a no exponer sus debilidades… pero no sirvió de nada. Cada vez que trataba con mas fuerza su reflejo hacia exactamente lo mismo y cada vez que ella retrocedía el parecía ganar terreno. ¿Que iba a tener que hacer para superar esto? se pregunto a si misma cuando su ira comenzó a aumentar. De repente, el espejo se quebró en mil pedazos mientras Jennifer instintivamente se dejo caer de rodillas para cubrirse de los pedazos de cristal. Se sentó en ese lugar un momento, exhausta, anonadada, mirando las superficies de madera desnudas.

"Oh, cielos. Eso estuvo bien," murmuro para si misma, preguntándose como iba a explicar el hecho de que el espejo quedo hecho pedazos. Una mano descendió frente a ella y la tomo poniéndose de pie, alejándose de los restos del espejo. "Creo que lo sobrecargue," admitió avergonzada.

"Definitivamente eso parece," Severus estuvo de acuerdo, mirándola pensativo. Convoco un hechizo rápido para limpiar los restos de espejo, y después tranquilamente los puso contra la pared. "Supongo que seré tu sombra hoy."

En los pocos minutos antes de que los es estudiantes empezaran a llegar, Severus y Jennifer copiaron las posiciones del otro en una danza complicada, deteniéndose algunas ves para corregir algunas cosas. Jennifer emparejo a los estudiantes mientras llegaban, trabajando juntos como lo hacían los Profesores. Muchos miraron con curiosidad hacia el marco del espejo pero nadie pregunto nada. Finalmente Jennifer los dejo ir a almorzar, pero se tomo un tiempo para hablar con Harry, Ron y Draco antes de que se fueran.

"Saben Chicos, no le hacen ningún favor a sus compañeras siendo suaves con ellas," Jennifer les dijo amablemente. "Mire una o dos cosas que ustedes no corrigieron. Son los mejores duelistas de la clase. ¿Tienen miedo de un poco de competencia?"

"Pero Ginny es un año menor que yo," Harry protesto.

"Sin excusas. Todos comenzaron al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, ustedes deciden con quien practicar, pero espero que respeten a sus amigos lo suficiente para ayudarlos tanto como ellos los ayudan," Jennifer dijo, dejándolos ir. Severus se acerco, entregándole su capa.

"Sabes, creo que Patil es la razón por la que Malfoy sigue aquí," Severus le confió en voz baja. "Se que su madre consideraba transferirlo a Durmstrang, pero aparentemente el quiere quedarse."

"Tengo que admitirlo, ese chico tiene agallas," Jennifer dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"La pregunta es si eso es algo bueno o malo," Severus dijo frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p>El siguiente domingo era el gran juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y Jennifer tenia el distinguido honor de supervisar ese juego ella sola. Rodeo el estadio con su <em>Ala de Águila Automática-Indestructible <em>antes del partido, ayudando a Rolanda a revisar la seguridad pre-Juego. Afortunadamente, desde que Jennifer estaba en Hogwarts, ninguno de los encuentros había tenido mayores problemas, y ahora con los Mortifagos a raya por el encarcelamiento de Malfoy y Pettigrew, Jennifer supuso que seria un típico juego cualquiera. Bajo para revisar el equipo, buscando maleficios y asegurándose que las Bludgers estuvieran furiosas. Asintió y las puertas se abrieron, dejando a los equipos salir al campo y saludar a las animadas tribunas.

Al fin tomaron posiciones. Jennifer dejo ir las Bludgers y la Snitch, dándoles un momento para moverse antes de soltar la Quaffle, cubriéndose instintivamente cuando una Bludgers atravesó el campo del lado de Slytherin. La escoba de Jennifer no podría nunca igualar la velocidad de los equipos, asi que se mantuvo lo mas cerca del centro que le fue posible, lista para cambiar de dirección en cuanto fuera necesario.

Ginny rápidamente hizo un bloqueo, pero Amadeus, el nuevo Golpeador de Slytherin, tomo la Quaffle y la lanzo hacia el aro mas bajo, anotando los primeros puntos del juego. La pelota iba y venia por el campo hasta que el marcador estaba 40 a 30 a favor de Slytherin, pero aun ni Draco o Harry, los Buscadores, se habían movido, solo ocasionalmente para esquivar alguna Bludger. Mientras uno de los Cazadores de Gryffindor paso la Quaffle por uno de sus anillos, Jennifer se dio cuenta de que una de las Bludgers golpeo con fuerza el brazo de Millicent, el Guardián de Slytherin. De alguna forma se las arreglo para mantener la escoba firme y bloquear el tiro con su brazo herido sujetándose débilmente de la escoba. Jennifer sospechaba que estaba fracturado, pero Millie no estaba lista para darse por vencida, determinada a mantener a Gryffindor a raya. La Quaffle atravesó el campo y los Cazadores de Slytherin se movieron juntos, Jennifer miro un breve resplandor de luz y los Buscadores se dirigieron al lado de Gryffindor.

Los Bateadores de Slytherin, que estaban decididos a sacar a Ginny de su posición rápidamente cambiaron de táctica. Se pusieron al tanto de las Bludgers justo cuando Amadeus lanzaba otra pelota através de los aros, haciendo que fueran en dirección contraria hacia Harry. Al último minuto, la Snitch subió, Harry y Draco hicieron lo mismo, apenas esquivando las Bludgers. Mientras tanto, los cazadores de Gryffindor trataban de aumentar el marcador, que solo tenia veinte puntos de diferencia, pasando cerca de Jennifer con rumbo a los aros. Millie aun tenia problemas manejando la escoba, y cuando bloqueo otra Bludger que casi la golpea de frente, tuvo que moverse tan rápido que perdió el control. Cayo, casi sin poder levantarse, Jennifer dio la señal para que alguien la atendiera antes de que los Buscadores captaran su atención.

La Snitch estaba justo frente a ellos arriba de los aros, zigzagueando a centímetros de sus manos. Cuando Draco estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por alcanzarla, una Bludger vino por abajo. Era para Harry pero el chico se percato de ella y tuvo tiempo de dejar su búsqueda por la pelota dorada para hacerse un lado y evitar el golpe. Draco, concentrado en la Snitch, no la vio venir y fue golpeado en la cabeza. Jennifer sabia que había sido un golpe fuerte por la manera en que la Bludger salio disparada después de tocar al chico, sacando su varita rápidamente y forzando a su renuente escoba a caer en picada justo cuando Draco cayó de su escoba. Murmurando el hechizo de _Plumas Ligeras, _reacciono antes de que todos supieran que era lo que pasaba, y docenas de plumas de águila marrones aparecieron en el aire debajo del joven inconciente, amortiguando su caída. Escucho un silbido en su oído cuando la Snitch voló hacia abajo y miro a Harry seguirla, dando vueltas varias veces con su mano extendida, la Snitch se poso fácilmente en su expectante mano. Jennifer soplo el silbato declarando a Gryffindor ganador y acercándose a Poppy y Hagrid que se encontraban con Draco.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, gritando para que la escucharan sobre la multitud.

"Perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo. ¡Fue un alivio que aminoraras su caída! No te preocupes cuidaré de el," Poppy le aseguro. Asintiendo, Jennifer se quito del camino de Poppy y fue a guardar las pelotas, pero su escoba no quería cooperar. Murmurando en voz baja, se dio cuenta de que debió de haberla dañado con esa peligrosa caída, y no solo no quería funcionar bien, ni siquiera quería aterrizar, volando a cuatro pies del suelo. Los Bateadores de Slytherin, se sentían un poco culpables por haber golpeado a su compañero de equipo, ofreciéndose a ir por las Bludgers, así que Jennifer tuvo todo listo justo cuando Rolanda caminaba hacia ella.

"¡Bien, esta hecho, Jennifer! ¡Esplendido trabajo, no podría haberlo hecho mejor!" dijo complacida.

"Rompí mi escoba," Jennifer dijo de manera obvia, mirando la _Ala de Águila _aun volando por el campo.

"Me lo imagino con esa inmersión. Por un momento pensé que eras uno de los Buscadores. ¡Le provocaste a tu pobre escoba un ataque al corazón!" Rolanda rió. "¡Y creí que no podrías volar en picada! Me sorprendería que Snape no hubiera tenido su propio ataque al corazón mirándote volar así. ¡Fue brillante! ¿Por que las plumas son marrones? Pensé que ese hechizo siempre venia con plumas blancas."

"¿Qué importa?" Jennifer alzo los hombros mientras caminaba hacia su escoba "Lo único que importa es que haya funcionado y todos los alumnos estén a salvo. Sin embargo fue un mal día para Slytherin ¿no?"

"Duro juego, el Quidditch," Rolanda asintió.


	25. Juicios y Tribulaciones

**Capitulo Veintiséis**

**Juicios y Tribulaciones**

Jennifer se miro al espejo preguntándose si estaba lista. Era la mañana del viernes después del partido de Quidditch, el primer día del juicio de Malfoy, estaba vestida con sus mas nuevas ropas de Hogwarts, su cabello recogido en un moño en lugar de su trenza normal, esperando verse un poco mas mayor. Muchos de los estudiantes tenían un fin de semana largo con la mayoría de sus clases canceladas. Pero para ella estaria muy ocupada, se esperaba que el juicio durara siete días. Tocaron a la puerta y Jennifer le abrió a Severus, que le pregunto si estaba lista.

"Mas lista que nunca. Vamos y terminemos con esto," Jennifer murmuro. Salieron de la escuela y se aparecieron en la entrada que los llevaría a la cámara del consejo. Había muchas personas reunidas ahí, más de las que Jennifer hubiera esperado ver, y mientras caminaban, repentinamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿En que se había metido? Caminaron hacia el frente, donde vieron a Dumbledore hablando con Vallid en una gran mesa baja a un lado del camino.

"¡Jennifer!" Vallid sonrió, saludándolos con la mano. "Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien," Jennifer dijo sin ganas. Vallid asintió.

"No te culpo, Jennifer. Si fuera tu también estaría 'bien'," dijo guiñándole un ojo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jennifer. "Por lo único que quiero que te preocupes es por los abogados, el magistrado y yo ¿Esta bien? No te inquietes por el jurado ese es mi trabajo. No mires el rostro de nadie si no es necesario. Solo enfócate en lo que _tu_ piensas y no por lo que esta en la mente de los demás."

"Necesito ir a mi lugar. No te preocupes, Jennifer, todos tenemos fe en ti," Dumbledore dijo. "Solo trata de tener un poco de fe en ti para variar." Jennifer le dio una mirada molesta mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"Es un buen momento para que me provoque," Jennifer dijo, sentada entre Severus y Vallid. El solo sonrió.

"Cuando estés ahi, el otro equipo tratara de hacer todo lo que este en su poder para desacreditarte como testigo; básicamente es la única alternativa que tienen," Vallid le explico. "Solo pretende que es el mismo Voldemort el que te esta haciendo las preguntas y di exactamente la verdad. No hay nada que puedas decir que no pueda utilizar a nuestro favor, ¿Esta bien?" Jennifer asintió. "Profesor," dijo, mirando a Severus. "no creo que tenga que llamarlo, esperemos que así sea."

Vallid miro hacia las siete sillas del lado de la defensa mientras estas comenzaban a llenarse, y Jennifer visualizo a los tres abogados de Azkaban y dos que conoció en el Ministerio. Al último llego Audi Belle, caminando junto con Lucius Malfoy y sus dos guardias.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando los magistrados entraron, y Jennifer se concentro en el principal; Archimides Muse, Vallid había dicho que ese era su nombre. El asintió a varias personas en el consejo y tomo su lugar, observando las dos mesas.

"Llamamos al caso del Ministerio de Magia y Jennifer Craw versus Lucius Malfoy. Si he leído correctamente, tenemos a la Abogada Lunette Vallid, representando a la demandante," Vallid asintió educadamente, "y Jeffers, Blade, Jacob, Rummert, Belle y Bowyer por la defensa." Bowyer asintió. "Abogado Bowyer, no puedo evitar notar el numero de participantes entre los dos lados están lejos de ser equitativos. ¿Esta seguro que su equipo no necesita uno o dos miembros mas para compensar?" Muchas risas se escucharon mientras Bowyer declino fríamente. Jennifer de repente decidió que le agradaba ese hombre. "Muy bien, escuchemos los cargos entonces, Asesora Vallid."

"Magistrado y Jurado," Vallid dijo, poniéndose de pie con una perfecta postura, "Les presento los cargos contra Lucius Malfoy, nuestro cliente exige que pague por sus crímenes como Mortifago, incluyendo participación en asesinatos y el uso de maldiciones ilegales; así como conspirar en el asesinato e intento de asesinato de mi cliente Jennifer Craw, y convocar magia obscura sobre mi cliente con el objetivo de dañarla y debilitarla. También tratamos de probar que Lucius Malfoy ha usado su propio dinero e influencia para corromper testigos y comprar su inocencia. Le imploro magistrado, que esta constante de muerte y decepción sea sentenciada a encarcelamiento de por vida, por seguridad del publico, nuestro mundo actual y postrero." Vallid hizo una reverencia corta, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Bowyer, mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesa.

"Magistrado y Jueces," Bowyer dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Vallid, como si fuera una niña mal portada, "nuestro cliente Lucius Malfoy no es mas culpable por esos crímenes de lo que lo fue hace quince años. Muchos de estos cargos están realmente basados en las asunciones y conjeturas de una joven mujer cuyas intenciones son cuestionables. Nuestro cliente también se ha visto bajo mucha presión por causa de estas acusaciones infundadas, causándole angustia e incluso una condición mental deteriorada por situaciones de gran estrés. Nuestro cliente es la victima aquí, victima de falsas acusaciones, amenazas y odio que ha terminado como un ataque a su integridad. Estamos aquí para pedir que estos cargos sean desestimados, y que las investigaciones se transfieran a las actividades de la parte acusadora, es decir, Jennifer Craw, inmediatamente. Gracias."

"En este punto, quiero recordarles a todos los que serán testigos el día de hoy, que esta prohibido dar falso testimonio en la corte. Cualquiera que lo haga será sancionado estrictamente, también se arriesga a que sea convocado un hechizo o pócima en el para conseguir la verdad por otros medios. Abogada Vallid, su primer testigo," Muse dijo.

"Por supuesto, Magistrado. Quisiera llamar a la Profesora Jennifer Craw a la plataforma." Vallid dijo. Jennifer respiro profundamente, se levanto y camino hacia el frente, llegando a la plataforma circular. Desde ahí podía ver toda la habitación, y toda la habitación podía verla. Tratando de recordar los consejos de Vallid, se concentro solo en ella.

"Diga su nombre, profesión y títulos, por favor." Vallid ordeno.

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw, Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería."

"¿Dónde nació originalmente y a que escuela asistió y trabajó además de Hogwarts?"

"Nací en Londres, y asistí a la escuela Whitebridge de Artes Blancas en Norte America, después de los exámenes de docencia, obtuve una posición como instructora principiante en Beauxbatons por unos años."

"¿Puede decirle a la corte como fue que nos conocimos?" Vallid sonrió.

"Nos conocimos en Norte America el año pasado cuando fui a estudiar para el examen de Buscadora de Verdad," Jennifer dijo.

"El cual paso con un record perfecto ¿Correcto?" Vallid pregunto.

"Si, eso es correcto."

"Pero decidió no tomar el juramento ¿Por que fue eso?"

"Una vez que escuche el juramento, decidí que no podría cumplirlo. Esta basado en ideas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. No podría haberlo cumplido sin dejar de ser honesta conmigo."Jennifer admitió.

"Entonces, en otras palabras, desistio de ser una Buscadora de Verdad por su integridad." Vallid dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, si." Jennifer dijo.

"¿Puedo saber por que queria ser certificada en primer lugar?" Vallid pregunto.

"La principal razón era que el Ministerio necesitaba Buscadores de Verdad, y tenían problemas para encontrar candidatos elegibles. Acepte ir, entrenarme y una vez que estuviera certificada ayudar al Ministerio en los veranos."

"¿Tenia una razón personal para ser certificada?"

"Si," Jennifer contesto.

"¿Cuál era esa razón?"

"Quería poder testificar contra Lucius Malfoy por estar involucrado en el asesinato de mi madre, algo que descubrí con mi habilidad." Jennifer dijo parcamente. Rápidamente se levanto una protesta.

"La Profesora craw no esta certificada por lo tanto no puede dar evidencia basada en su habilidad-" Rummert comenzó.

"Magistrado, solo le pregunte por sus motivos para ser certificada. El hecho de que no pueda usar su conocimiento como evidencia es el punto del razonamiento," Vallid dijo.

Después de un momento, los magistrados asintieron hacia Vallid.

"No hay ninguna violación."

"Dígame, Profesora. ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que se encontró con Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lo conocí en la escuela en un partido de Quidditch el año pasado. Su hijo asiste a Hogwarts."

"¿El encuentro fue una coincidencia?" Vallid pregunto.

"Oh, no, para nada. Fue totalmente intencional," Jennifer dijo. "Quería conocerlo en ese tiempo."

"¿Y por que era eso?" Jennifer parecía un poco incomoda, tratando de explicarse.

"Mire unos viejos reportes de la corte que habían sido rescatados y puestos bajo el resguardo del Profesor Dumbledore. Mencionaban a mis padres, así que me dio curiosidad. De acuerdo con los papeles que vi, mi madre fue desacreditada, algo que paso en el primer juicio de Malfoy. Pensé que habría una conexión con la muerte de mi madre así que lo investigue esperando encontrar algo."

"¿Se dio algún conflicto entre ustedes en ese encuentro?" Vallid pregunto. Jennifer tuvo que pensar en la pregunta, sabiendo que no podía testificar según lo que había visto.

"No directamente," dijo.

"¿Como afecto las cosas de manera indirecta?" Vallid pregunto. Jennifer solo pudo lanzarle una mirada a Severus, quien asintió levemente.

"En ese entonces había aceptado seguir la instrucción de Severus Snape, quien se había establecido como un Mortifago otra vez para ser el informante de Dumbledore. El dijo que era su sirviente para protegerme, y yo seguí la corriente." Un fuerte murmullo hizo erupción en el Consejo, pero una mirada del Magistrado hizo que todos callaran.

"¿Así fue que miro a Malfoy con los Mortifagos?"

"Si," Jennifer asintió. "La primera vez que escuche a Malfoy fue cuando los Mortifagos me interrogaron para probar mi lealtad; estaba sosteniendo un hechizo de verdad contra mi e interrogandome."

"¿Escuchó, no lo vio?"

"Estaba usando una mascara. Pero se que fue el, usualmente puedo reconocer bien las voces." Jennifer dijo.

"¿Fue ahí cuando los Mortifagos descubrieron que no le era leal a ellos?"

"No, pase el interrogatorio." Vallid miro a Jennifer pensativa.

"¿Como logro pasar sin que la descubrieran con ese hechizo de verdad?"

"Supongo que fue algo así como un milagro," Jennifer dijo, recordando. " requerí de mucha confianza, mucha suerte… oh, y una platica con Albus Dumbledore semanas antes de que eso pasara en la cual me convenció de que no era una Buscadora de Verdad como mi madre."

"¿Así que esta diciendo que durante el interrogatorio le preguntaron si era una Buscadora de Verdad?" Vallid pregunto.

"Correcto, les dije que no, que no lo era."

"Bajo un hechizo directo de verdad."

"Si."

"¿Eso quiere decir que le creyó a Albus Dumbledore cuando le dijo que no era una Buscadora de Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! Hablamos de Albus Dumbledore," Jennifer dijo. "Y no es que no tuviera razón después de todo, tuve que ir y tomar el examen para convencerme a mi misma. Tal vez tenga el talento pero eso no te convierte en un Buscador. Un descubridor, tal vez," Jennifer no pudo evitar decir. Vallid le sonrió.

"Muy bien ¿Así que salio sin ningún rasguño?" pregunto.

"No, definitivamente no diría eso," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Usaron la Maldición Cruciatus en varias ocasiones durante el interrogatorio, después de eso fui golpeada con diferentes hechizos por ellos."

"¿Cuándo dice ellos, a quienes se refiere?"

"Todos los Mortifagos que estaban ahí esa noche. No los conozco a todos."

"¿Eso incluye a Malfoy?"

"Si." Jennifer dijo. Vallid se tomo un minuto para recoger un reporte medico.

"¿Cuándo empezaron a sospechar que no estaba de su lado?"

"Eso no paso hasta la noche de la Revuelta de Azkaban. Los, ehm, Unicornios me delataron," Jennifer dijo un poco avergonzada.

"¿Fue entonces cuando creyó que el Señor Malfoy comenzó a trabajar contra usted?" Vallid pregunto.

"Eso creo. Severus me advirtió que Voldemort me quería muerta, y lo mantuve informado sobre mi paradero constantemente después de eso."

"¿Cuándo fue la siguiente ves que vio a Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oh, eso fue en el Baile del Ministerio. Tuvimos unas palabras en la pista de baile." Jennifer dijo, remembrando. "No fue mucho después que me di cuenta de que mi espejo se había perdido."

"¿Y cual era la importancia de ese espejo?" Vallid pregunto.

"Siempre tengo un espejo conmigo… ese era uno espejo plegable de color amarillo…" (Vallid mostró una de las evidencias…) "No voy a ningún lado sin el. Es un hábito de percepción de verdad, supongo. A veces es más fácil saber lo que pienso cuando me veo en el espejo, en lugar de solo preguntarme que pasa conmigo… supongo que es un hábito extraño. En cualquier caso, lo utilizaron para ocultar una trampa que me llevaría a Voldemort y los Mortifagos, casi muero ese día. 'Encontré' el espejo en mi oficina después de hablar con Ederick Thurspire, y me atrapo en el juego de Quidditch esa tarde."

"¿Qué paso cuando llego a el?" Vallid pregunto.

"Voldemort estaba ahí y trato de someterme a un Maleficio Imperio. Cuando no pudo, convoco un Cruciatus. Después Harry Potter de alguna manera nos encontró, y trato de sacarme de ahí, pero nos detuvo. Trate de luchar con el pero no tuvo caso. Fui golpeada muchas veces con el maleficio…después lo escuche decir la maldición asesina y una luz blanca me cegó, después quede inconciente."

"¿Voldemort dijo algo acerca del espejo?"

"Indirectamente… dijo que era una fortuna que Malfoy fuera mas astuto que Severus para capturarme." Las protestas se levantaron, y Vallid rápidamente acepto la oposicion, con un aspecto pensativo.

"Vallamos al día en que Malfoy fue arrestado. ¿Puede explicar que fue lo que paso para que las cosas llegaran a eso?"

"Bueno, estuve enseñando objetos hechizados en mis clases cuando uno de los objetos que compre en Borkin and Burkes, un anillo de carterista, comenzó a actuar extraño. Con ayuda del Profesor Filius Flitwick hice una demostración de las cualidades del anillo cuando descubrí que no robaba nada de uno de mis alumnos, Draco Malfoy. Pensé que era bastante raro, hice algunas pruebas, y descubrí que fue hecho para esa familia. Se me ocurrió que posiblemente fue el mismo anillo que Lucius utilizo en el baile, y decidí ir a buscar mas información o quizás algún otro objeto que podría ayudarme a construir mi caso." Vallid se detuvo mostrando una nota de empeño, y Jennifer la miro extremadamente interesada, pero Vallid asintió para que continuara.

"¿Había alguien con usted?" Pregunto.

"Si, Sirius Black, no creyó que fuera seguro que caminara en el Callejón Knockturn sola." Jennifer dijo. Vallid asintió y ella siguió.

"Entramos y empezamos a hacer preguntas, y encontramos un tintero" (Vallid asintió ante la otra muestra de evidencia.) "fue cuando tratábamos de comprarlo que mire que se le había enviado una nota a Malfoy para que fuera al local. Sirius hizo una oferta exorbitante sobre el tintero y salimos de ahí para aparecernos. Malfoy, Crabbe y Pettigrew nos alcanzaron antes de eso." Otros murmullos se levantaron. Otra vez solo con una mirada el magistrado los hizo callar.

"¿El mismo Peter Pettigrew que ahora esta esperando su juicio por asesinato y asalto?" Vallid pregunto.

"Si."

"¿Que paso después?"

"Malfoy amenazo con matarme si no le regresaba el anillo y el tintero. Cuando me rehúse, Pettigrew me apunto, Sirius lo distrajo y yo lo aturdí. Un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba," Jennifer admitió. "Accidentalmente lo estrelle contra el aparador de una tienda de velas y desafortunamente pudo escapar. Fue cuando Crabbe ataco a Sirius y Malfoy convoco un hechizo de mortificación sobre mi."

"¿Fue capaz de luchar contra el hechizo?" Vallid pregunto.

"No, colapse." Jennifer bajo la mirada. "Pero Sirius pudo inmovilizar a Crabbe con una bomba de cristal y contrarresto el hechizo, fue ahí cuando pude salir de el. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llamáramos al Ministerio." Vallid asintió, sonriéndole gentilmente.

"No mas preguntas," dijo regresando a su asiento.

Fue Rummert el que se puso de pie, mirándola pensativo, casi altivamente.

"Profesora Craw ¿Fue el ultimo incidente que menciono la única ocasión donde se encontró con Lucius Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn?" Pregunto.

"No. Choque con el una vez, cuando fui de compras, en septiembre." Jennifer dijo.

"Literalmente choco con el ¿No es así?" Rummert pregunto.

"Ehm, si, sin embargo no sabia-"

"Apéguese a la pregunta por favor."

"Esta bien, si." Jennifer dijo.

"Y después usted procedió a sacar su varita y apuntarle ¿No fue así?" pregunto.

"No lo amenacé," Jennifer dijo molesta. "Pero si, saque mi varita. El me asusto."

"¿La asusto tanto, en realidad, que su amigo Rubeus Hagrid tuvo que saltar entre ustedes, no es correcto?"

"Hagrid se interpuso entre nosotros, si."

"Y después, usted lo acuso de matar a su madre ¿Fue así?" Rummert dijo. Jennifer parpadeo, mirándolo pensativa.

"Eso no fue exactamente lo que paso. El-"

"Solo conteste la pregunta."

"El me amenazo, así que si, lo acuse de asesinar a mi madre." Jennifer dijo, mirando con renuencia a Rummert.

"¿Después que paso Profesora Craw?"

"Alguien lo aturdió desde el techo, después convoco un Cruciatus en el. No pude ver quien fue en realidad; estaba encapuchado. Trate de desarmarlo, pero no funciono."

"Que conveniente ¿Sus hechizos fallan con frecuencia, Profesora Craw?"

"Era de noche y tenia problemas para verlo, y si, tengo muchos problemas convocando magia blanca, al menos en ese entonces."

"¿Por qué entonces si deseaba ayudar a Lucius Malfoy, no convoco un hechizo obscuro?"

"No quería herir a quien fuera esa persona, solo desarmarlo."

"¿O quizás solo estaba tratando de pretender que no estaba de acuerdo con el atacante?" Antes de que Jennifer pudiera decir algo, una protesta se escucho. Rummert sonrió y asintió.

"Muy bien ¿Quién estaba en el techo?"

"No tengo idea."

"¿Reconoció su voz?"

"Estaba utilizando un hechizo de resonancia. No lo reconocí por lo mismo."

"¿Pero el sabia su nombre, no es así?"

"Si, dijo mi nombre después de que el hechizo fallo."

"¿Así que es muy probable que estuviera ahí para defenderla?"

"Tal vez, pero no fue por que yo lo pidiera. No puedo aliarme con nadie que utilicé una maldición Cruciatus sobre otra persona." Jennifer dijo con furia.

"Después de que esta figura escapo, el Ministerio vino y lleno los reportes ¿Correcto?" Jennifer asintió, como si fuera algo obvio. "Tuvieron que llenar un reporte especial para usted. ¿Por que fue eso?"

"Use una varita licenciada en el ataque." Jennifer dijo.

"¿Una varita hechizada, correcto?"

"Si, ébano y cabello de banshee. Una herencia familiar," Jennifer admitió.

"Si, una herencia familiar ¿Pero no es una varita ordinaria, o si? ¿No fue la misma varita usada por Mallus Craw 'El Grito' para aniquilar totalmente la villa Welsh quinientos años atrás?" Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"Si, es la misma varita," dijo con frialdad.

"Una varita específicamente diseñada para canalizar la mas fuerte magia negra, y tratada por rituales de sangre. ¿Una de las varitas obscuras mas poderosas que aun existe, no es correcto?"

"Probablemente."

"¿Hace cuanto que usaba esa varita?" pregunto.

"Desde los siete años."

"¿Desde los siete años? A una edad que ni siquiera es legal practicar magia ¿Usted tenia suficiente magia obscura para controlar esa varita?"

"La varita es muy leal a la familia," Jennifer explico. "No se opuso a mi."

"Incluso las varitas leales a su familia requieren ciertos poderes, especialmente una que ha sido usada por tantos magos diferente-"

"Perdón, pero, ¿Podemos saltarnos la lección de historia? Estoy segura que ya tiene una biografía de la varita para la corte," Vallid interrumpió.

"¿Quién le enseño magia a tan temprana edad?"

"Mi padre, Thomas Craw."

"El era un Mortifago, ¿No es así?"

"Si. Huimos a Norte America para escapar de Voldemort."

"¿Le enseño las maldiciones prohibidas? ¿Que tal los doce hechizos mortales?" Jennifer esperaba una protesta que nunca llego.

"Si, los conozco."

"Déjeme repetir eso para el reporte, ¿Sabe los doce? ¿Incluso los dos hechizos perdidos?"

"Si, por supuesto," Jennifer dijo irritada, ignorando las murmuraciones del jurado. "Soy una Craw, es parte de la herencia. Como sea, no planeo pasarlos a las siguientes generaciones."

"¿A utilizado sus conocimientos de los hechizos mortales no es así?"

"Con poca frecuencia, solo cuando hay vidas en riesgo," Jennifer dijo abruptamente.

"También, a admitido no ser muy buena utilizando magia blanca. Sus archivos escolares lo indican. ¿Puede ser, quizás, por que usted esta consumida con magia obscura en un grado tan alto que no puede hacer ninguna otra? ¿O tal vez esa varita tiene mas control sobre usted de lo que pensaba?"

"Era culpa de la varita, pero no tenia control sobre mi."

"¿Donde se encuentra la varita ahora Profesora Craw?"

"No lo se."

"Tal vez pueda iluminarla un poco, Profesora," Rummert dijo, sacando un reporte. "Anoche varios cuerpos fueron encontrados en una pequeña casa de Sussex. Todos ellos a excepción de uno sangraban por los oídos y tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros. La última persona encontrada era un miembro del Ministerio, Theo Camden, que de seguro estuvo en el lugar equivocado cuando fue golpeado por la Maldición Asesina. El ataque llevo a _su _varita, y todas las victimas tenían un cráneo marfil en sus manos." Jennifer comenzó a sentirse enferma.

"Así que le pregunto de nuevo ¿Sabe quien es el Cráneo Marfil?"

"No," Jennifer dijo.

"Magistrado, en realidad no se que tiene que ver esto con el caso," Vallid dijo aparentando aburrimiento.

"¿No es obvio?" Rummert pregunto. "Esta bruja obscura esta trabajando para el Cráneo Marfil, y por eso nunca escucharemos la verdad detrás de esas tan aclamadas acusaciones porque esta trabajando bajo sus ordenes."

* * *

><p>Después de que la defensa termino, la corte se tomo quince minutos de receso. Jennifer fue directamente hacia su silla, recargándose contra el brazo de Severus con apariencia molesta. A un lado de ellos Vallid buscaba entre sus notas con un lápiz en su boca, anotando cosas aquí y allá.<p>

"Lo estas haciendo genial, Jennifer. Si eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, este caso se cerrara en poco tiempo," Vallid dijo animada. "Ni siquiera refutaron cuando mencionaste que Malfoy estaba 'directamente' involucrado. Por supuesto estoy lista para trabajar con eso, no te preocupes." Dijo haciendo otra anotación. Una pluma de Fénix le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, ella levanto la mirada para ver a Dumbledore sonriéndole.

"Resiste Jennifer, lo estas haciendo muy bien. Habla con ella Severus, ella te escucha," Dumbledore dijo. "¿sigo después de Jennifer verdad Vallid?"

"Sirius primero, y Thurspire, después usted, señor y luego el Ministro Weasley." Vallid dijo, aun buscando en sus papeles. "Pero a menos que la defensa quiera toda la historia de Sirius," ella rodó los ojos, "Esto será breve."

"Muy bien, regresare en unos minutos entonces," asintió y se alejo de ellos.

"Vallid ¿Por que no llamamos a Audi Belle?" Jennifer pregunto.

"No," Vallid y Severus dijeron al mismo tiempo. Jennifer los miro y Severus repentinamente se intereso en quienes estaban en las bancas de los espectadores.

"Muy bien. Definitivamente ustedes dos saben algo que yo no. ¿Que esta pasando?" Jennifer demando.

"Jennifer relajate, los detalles son mi asunto. Déjame enseñarte la primera regla de esto… la corte no necesita saber todo."

"¿Pero abogada, entre mas sepan, es mas probable que vean lo que realmente paso, verdad?" Jennifer pregunto. Vallid sonrió ante el comentario, haciendo una ultima nota en sus hojas.

"No siempre," Vallid dijo otra vez, levantándose para hablar con alguien en el Ministerio.

* * *

><p>Cuando el receso termino Vallid y varios de los asesores del otro lado estaban de pie con el magistrado, en un debate acalorado. Jennifer de mala gana se levanto para regresar a la plataforma, y todos en el lugar presenciaron el intercambio. Al fin el grupo se rompió, Vallid parecía excepcionalmente complacida, los otros abogados regresaron a sus sitios con el ceño fruncido. Vallid le sonrió calidamente a Jennifer.<p>

"¿Jennifer, alguna vez realmente has convocado un hechizo contra Lucius Malfoy?" Vallid pregunto.

"No," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Alguna vez lo amenazaste de muerte?"

"No," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Alguna vez has deseado matarlo?"

"No."

"¿Puedes recordar la ultima vez que utilizaste un hechizo obscuro?" Vallid pregunto.

"Si," Jennifer dijo asintiendo. "Convoque un hechizo Imperio en mis estudiantes cuando les enseñaba el hechizo de oposición."

"Muy bien, fuera de clase." Vallid dijo. Jennifer pensó por un momento.

"¡Aja! Recuerdo haber convocado el hechizo Aureus Digitali en Voldemort el año pasado." Jennifer dijo al fin. Vallid solo la observo. Sintió como muchos ojos se posaban sobre ella.

"¿Conoces los doce hechizos mortales y el que decidiste convocar en Voldemort fue el toque de oro?" Vallid dijo llanamente. Jennifer sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente.

"Usted trate de convocar un hechizo cuando ha sufrido tres Cruciatus seguidos y veamos que tan claramente piensa," Jennifer dijo irritada. "Tenia cincuenta Mortifagos rodeándome y dos vidas inocentes por las cuales preocuparme, y si el hubiera muerto seguramente hubiéramos quedado a merced de sus seguidores, así que planee derretir la varita apara darles tiempo de escapar. No salio exactamente como lo había planeado," dijo avergonzada, "pero ese era el plan." La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y Vallid seguía mirándola.

"La única vez que recuerdo haber hecho un hechizo obscuro mayor el año pasado fue la Muerte Sangrante en Ginny Weasley para que no muriera por el veneno de una Serpiente. Solo no me pregunten mas atrás de eso porque realmente dudo mucho que pueda recordar tanto." Vallid se detuvo para beber un poco de agua regresando al frente y mirando sus notas.

"Muy bien, dijiste que la varita hechizada te impedía usar la magia blanca con propiedad ¿Cuando descubriste esto?"

"Dumbledore me lo dijo cuando supo que perdí mi varita y me presto una de su colección que pensó que funcionaria para mi. Fue cuando la estaba probando que se volvió obvio cuanta energía estaba gastando en hacer hechizos blancos. Nunca me había separado de la varita antes, así que me sorprendió muchísimo."

"¿Como describirías la diferencia en tus hechizos?"

"No lo se, aun trato de encontrar el balance," Jennifer admitió. "Podría decir que son casi tan poderosos como mis hechizos obscuros, pero creo que en realidad es muy pronto para decirlo."

"No mas preguntas," Vallid dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Aliviada, Jennifer dio unos pasos y se dirigió a su asiento, se dio cuenta de que varias personas del jurado, muchos a los que no reconocía, estaban de pie en señal de respeto y apoyo. Severus también estaba de pie, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba y se sentó después de que ella lo hizo, al igual que los demás. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de otro movimiento y volteo a ver a Audi Belle sentándose también, sonriéndole enigmáticamente a Jennifer mientras el resto del equipo de Malfoy la apuñalaba con la mirada.

Vallid llamo a Sirius Black, quien volvió a contar la pelea con Malfoy. A Jennifer le pareció que Sirius estaba inusualmente serio, como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar. Al menos esta vez estaba del otro lado de la mesa, y corroborando la historia de Jennifer de buena gana.

"Ahora, Sr. Black ¿En algún momento amenazo a Lucius Malfoy?" Vallid pregunto.

"No, no directamente. No me gusta mal gastar mi tiempo con amenazas. Sin embargo quiero matarlo," Sirius dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Por que quiere matarlo?"

"Para ser sincero, Abogada, no soy muy afecto al sistema de justicia," Sirius dijo, "y si funciona en este juicio, será la primera vez desde que puedo recordar. Malfoy no debería haber salido en libertad en primer lugar, además de eso, creo que hubo ocasiones en el pasado en el que no solo Jennifer sino también Harry Potter casi muere por causa de sus acciones. Me sentiría muy feliz de ahorrarle a la corte el problema. La única razón por la que no lo hice es porque Jennifer me lo pidió por el bien de uno de sus estudiantes, así que mande una señal al Ministerio en su lugar."

Bowyer solo le pregunto a Sirius si tenia evidencia que sustentara sus creencias de que Malfoy trato de herir a Jennifer o Harry además de las presentadas durante el juicio, Sirius contesto que no, por supuesto que no las tenia, eran solo sus creencias. Lo dejaron ir, y Vallid llamo a Ederick Thurspire al estrado.

"¿Su nombre y títulos?"

"Ederick Thurspire, Investigador del Ministerio."

"Ahora, por favor dígame en que estaba trabajando el año pasado antes del incidente del espejo."

"Investigaba las circunstancias alrededor del uso de Muerte Sangrante en Hogwarts… el que Jennifer Craw menciono con anterioridad."

"¿Estaba investigando el hechizo, o estaba investigando a Jennifer Craw?" Vallid pregunto.

"Eh, bueno, si, sospechaba de la cantidad de magia obscura en ese hechizo, y cuando empecé a investigar, y me di cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo con el Profesor Snape, que en el momento era sospechoso por ser un Mortifago."

"Así que, siendo privado de cierta información ¿naturalmente pensó que estaba involucrada?"

"Precisamente. Estaba esperando atraparlos y arrestarlos a los dos juntos," admitió.

"¿Aquí es cuando el espejo apareció en escena?" Vallid pregunto.

"Si. Lucius Malfoy se entero de lo que estaba investigando y me ofreció su ayuda. Me ofreció el espejo y me dijo que era de ella, y si ponía un rastreador en el podría encontrar la conexión que necesitaba."

"¿Alguna vez dijo como lo había conseguido?"

"No, el solo me dijo que lo obtuvo porque se dio la oportunidad," Ederick dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Que paso entonces?"

"Oh, bien, cree una excusa para ir a su oficina, le pedí que me acompañara al Ministerio para hablar sobre una multa sobre un hechizo ilegal. Deje el espejo en su oficina mientras hablábamos. Esperaba que me acompañara al Ministerio para decirle que la multa había sido pagada, pero el Profesor Snape llego y decidí que lo mejor era irme."

"¿Así que puso el espejo según las ordenes de Malfoy, no sabiendo que estaba hechizado?"

"Si," Ederick dijo sombríamente.

"¿Nunca pensó dos veces acerca de Malfoy en el Ministerio o con la posesion del espejo?"

"Por Dios, no, siempre estaba ahí, hablando con Macnair o Fudge o cualquier otra persona, haciendo donaciones por aquí y por allá. No desconfié. Solo pensé que estaba tratando de ayudar."

"¿Después que paso?"

"El localizador se apago esa noche, y descubrimos que fue trasladada hasta Voldemort. Algunos agentes y yo fuimos hacia la ultima locacion que marco el espejo y nos encontramos en un palco del campo de Quidditch, Snape estaba ahí, y tratamos de arrestarlo."

"¿Trataron?" Vallid pregunto.

"Si, hubo un poco de confusión en ese momento," Ederick dijo. " Dumbledore vino y le pidió a uno de los profesores que nos acompañara adentro, después este otro hombre el Sr. Filch el conserje nos puso en uno de los calabozos de la parte de abajo durante toda la noche. Cuando salimos nos llevaron al estudio de Dumbledore donde hablamos con el Ministro Weasley." Vallid le agradeció y asintió hacia la defensa, donde Jeffers se levanto.

"Señor Thurspire ¿A trabajado para el Ministerio por un tiempo, correcto?" pregunto.

"Si, varios años ya," Ederick asintió.

"¿Originalmente fue contratado por el Ministro de Creaturas Macnair, no es así?"

"Si para licencias de animagos, después fui transferido a investigaciones con muchos otros."

"¿Estaba conciente mientras estaba bajo sus ordenes de que era un Mortifago?"

"¡No, no, por supuesto que no! Ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos hasta que murió en la Revuelta de Azkaban." Thurspire dijo.

"Sr. Thurspire ¿fue al baile del Ministerio?"

"Oh, si. Todos estaban ahí."

"Así que ¿estuvo en el lugar cuando el espejo desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy?"

Ederick lo miro. "Si o no."

"No sabia que había desaparecido el espejo. Pero si, estaba ahí."

"¿Le debía mucho a Macnair no es así, su trabajo, su asenso… como consiguió el espejo realmente?"

"Ya le dije donde lo conseguí," Thurspire dijo secamente.

"¿Usted realmente no lo tomo y culpo a Malfoy sabiendo que el no estaba implicado?"

"¡No! Eso es ridículo. Malfoy me dio el espejo."

"¿Alguien lo vio hacerlo?"

"No, estábamos solos, pero…"

"No mas preguntas," Jeffers dijo alejándose.

"Como si tuviera el cerebro para planear algo así," Severus le murmuro a Jennifer. Ella solo pudo estar de acuerdo. Era verdad que a Ederick no le agradaba, pero nunca pensó que el hubiera tomado el espejo. Vallid no parecía muy preocupada por el testimonio, tampoco parecía sorprendida, después de un rápido receso para comer estaba lista para volver a trabajar.

"Espero que no me encuentre con mas sorpresas," le dijo a Jennifer mientras se sentaban. "Sabes que no es bueno consternar a tu abogada aunque sea de buena manera." Jennifer parpadeo confundida, pero Vallid ya se ponía de pie.

"¿Su siguiente testigo?"

"Quisiera llamar a Albus Dumbledore a la plataforma," Vallid dijo. Comentarios de curiosidad se escucharon por todo el salón mientras Dumbledore se dirigía a la plataforma y recitaba sus títulos.

"Creo que comenzare preguntándole como encontró a Jennifer después de que fue transportada."

"Bueno, varios miembros de mi personal fueron alertados por su desaparición, y después de encargarme de Ederick Thurspire, que estaba a punto de arrestar al único hombre que podría salvar a Jennifer Craw, fuimos al bosque prohibido a encontrarnos con Voldemort. El bosque estaba en llamas cuando llegamos, pero con ayuda de algunos de nuestros aliados pudimos contener el fuego así como dispersar a los Mortifagos que se habían reunido ahí.

"Cuando llegamos, había signos de una pelea mágica, y encontramos a Harry Potter, deslumbrado y sosteniendo una parte de una varita quebrada en su mano que perteneció a Voldemort. Aparentemente pelearon por la varita, y los mortifagos lo aturdieron, así que la vara de suave oro que Voldemort sostenía se rompió, creando una explosión de magia. Eso fue lo que nos dio su ubicación exacta; y con ayuda de los Unicornios pudimos llegar a donde Voldemort estaba.

"Me acerque a Jennifer, su figura caída era resguardada por Severus Snape, que estaba ahí como parte de los Mortifagos. Supe por su reacción que ella no estaba muerta; hablamos acerca de la posibilidad de utilizar el Sueño Cósmico como un contra ataque en el momento en que se convocara la maldición asesina, aunque sabíamos que las oportunidades podían no ser favorables. La sincronización tenia que ser perfecta. Pero con la ayuda de algunas pociones de tiempo y usando la mascara como ventaja, pudo contrarrestar el hechizo." Severus se dio cuenta de un grupo de miradas que se dirigían hacia el pero las ignoro, su mirada se mantenía fija en Dumbledore. "Después de asegurarnos de que Jennifer estaba bien, encontramos el espejo a su lado, e inmediatamente tome posesión de el."

"Y de acuerdo con el reporte del Ministerio, supimos que había una serie de hechizos obscuros en el, incluyendo uno para atraparla, para localizarla, y para encontrar a una persona especifica, un hechizo de retención e incluso uno de decepción que solo funcionaria para el dueño original del espejo."

"Correcto."

"¿Puede una matriz de hechizos tan complicada ser creada por cualquier hechicero?"

"Para nada. Tendría que ser un individuo muy talentoso en lo que a artes obscuras se refiere para hacer algo como eso."

"En su opinión experta ¿Cree que Lucius Malfoy seria uno de esos individuos capaces de hacer algo así?"

"Si, el es probablemente una de las pocas personas que podría… y lo haría." Dumbledore miro tranquilamente a Lucius, que le regresaba una mirada de odio.

"¿También ayudo a investigar uno de los objetos que es parte de la evidencia, no es así?"

"Si, ayude al Ministerio con la investigación del tintero."

"¿Y que descubrió, señor?"

"Aunque lo limpiaron Mágicamente, encontramos rastros de la tinta que se utilizo antes de que fuera vendido, y encontramos incluso para quien estaba diseñada esa tinta."

"¿Y quien es?"

"Cornelius Fudge, el anterior Ministro de Magia." Las voces se escucharon inmediatamente en todo el lugar, y le tomo a Muse unos minutos silenciarlas.

"¿Y por la firma pudo determinar el lugar donde se uso el tintero?"

"Si, uno de los lugares fueron los documentos que Arthur Weasley salvo de ser destruido. Los escritos, encontrados por Jennifer Craw, por cierto, decía que esos papeles debían de ser destruidos o sino habría personas que serian destruidas en su lugar." Vallid asintió, y le presto los documentos al magistrado.

"¿Son los mismos documentos en los que Jennifer leyó acerca de Malfoy en primer lugar?"

"Si, ella estuvo presente durante la junta donde Arthur me los entrego. Le pedí que los llevara a mi estudio."

"¿Le dio permiso de verlos?" Vallid pregunto.

"No, pero no le dije particularmente que no lo hiciera tampoco," Dumbledore sonrió.

"Dígame un poco mas de Jennifer Craw ¿Cree que es una bruja obscura?"

"Jennifer Craw es una hechicera obscura tanto como lo soy yo." Hubo una risa por parte del jurado. "Tampoco esta trabajando para el Cráneo Marfil, quien quiera que sea. Ha sido un acierto para Hogwarts desde el primer día que llego, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene una tendencia a dejarse llevar en ocasiones… creo que podemos culpar a eso de 'descubrir la verdad' que menciono antes. Es una excelente profesora que se ha ganado el respeto de sus estudiantes, y pasa mucho de su tiempo libre trabajando con ellos. Siempre pone las necesidades de otros antes que las propias, enfrenta todos los retos con determinación y fuerza, y de alguna manera se las arregla para bromear con frecuencia. Claro que también tiene sus faltas… nadie es perfecto… pero nunca dudaría de su integridad," Dumbledore le sonrió a Jennifer, que lo miraba con una expresión deslumbrada.

"¿Esta de acuerdo con su opinión de que la varita es parcialmente responsable por su falta de habilidad con la magia blanca, y no necesariamente quiere decir que hay una predisposición a la magia obscura?"

"Oh, definitivamente. Nunca lo dudaría. Pero uno tiende a apegarse a su varita, especialmente si tiene una conexión tan grande con su familia, a pesar de ser obscura. No creo que pudiera convencerla de lo contrario si la varita no hubiera dejado sus manos," dijo mirando a Audi. "Nunca hubiera visto su maldad porque en sus capaces manos nunca se manifesto por completo. Como sea, no me tomo mucho tiempo después de encontrar una varita que le sirviera convencerla de que tomara mi consejo de reportar la suya como perdida, pidiendo que la destruyeran después de encontrarla e investigarla."

"¿Y la varita que le presto es de su colección personal?"

"Si, de la escuela y mía," Dumbledore sonrió. "Pero no es una vara hecha con intenciones blancas u obscuras como la que tenia, es especial tan solo por quien la tuvo con anterioridad."

"¿Puedo preguntar quien fue esa persona?"

" Rowena Ravenclaw." Jennifer inmediatamente se cayó de su silla. "creo, que olvide mencionárselo a Jennifer," Dumbledore agrego. "Aunque creo haberle dicho que era parte de un juego." Vallid observo a Dumbledore. Sintió que otros ojos también lo miraban.

"¿En realidad le dio una de las varitas de Rowena Ravenclaw a Jennifer?"

"¡Por supuesto! Era Jennifer Craw," Dumbledore sonrió. "Tenia esta curiosa corazonada de que le serviría, y así fue. Jennifer tiene gran razonamiento y sabiduría, y un buen sentido. Tal vez podía usar un poco mas de confianza en si misma," agrego, "pero, como ya lo dije, nadie es perfecto."

El caso de la defensa se fue colina abajo desde ahí.

Ellos no iban a arriesgarse con Albus Dumbledore; sabían que les perjudicaría más que ayudarlos. De mala gana dejaron que Vallid continuara, hablando entre ellos mientras discutían sus opciones. Era evidente que la difamación no iba a ayudarlos esta vez.

Arthur Weasley tomo el lugar, entrando en detalles acerca de los papeles, la evidencia y testificando acerca del arrebato en la celda de Malfoy. Además agrego unos testimonios acerca de cómo los recibos de la casa de empeño coincidían con ciertos sucesos, desde las redadas del Ministerio, la desaparición de Fudge en el caso del tintero. Los defensores intentaron acorralar a Weasley con algunos registros de artículos Muggle mágicamente alterados e ilegales, pero Vallid puntualizo que todo eso había sido aclarado y explicado antes de que fuera electo Ministro, y la defensa regreso a su mesa. Declaraciones de otros testigos se apilaron en la mesa del magistrado para que pudiera revisarlas después, y Vallid, con un aspecto satisfecho, se sentó en su silla, haciendo sus notas a un lado y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa mientras observaba una discusión entre Lucius, Audi y Bowyer.

"Amo mi trabajo," Vallid dijo sonriendo, mirando los rostros con interés.

* * *

><p>Fue mas tarde esa noche cuando Vallid escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su suite. Abrió para encontrarse con Dumbledore, y lo dejo pasar sonriendo. Las velas, que estaban a media luz en ese momento, titilaron y se volvieron más brillantes cuando ellos se sentaron.<p>

"Tenia el presentimiento de que serias tu," Vallid sonrió.

"¿Quien mas seria capaz de traspasar tu comité de bienvenida personal allá abajo?" pregunto, sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras aceptaba la copa que ella le ofrecía. "Quiero explicarte porque tuve que salir del juicio por un momento, especialmente siendo algo que te afecta directamente."

"¿oh?" Vallid pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si, Lunette. Veras, tuve un visitante inesperado que se apareció justo en el castillo," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. "Fue una conversación muy larga con uno de mis estudiantes mas ilustres, Harry Potter, quien, al parecer, se encontró con ella primero." Vallid parpadeo sorprendida, después suspiro.

"Es oficial, Audacious Belle renuncio a todos sus deberes," ella murmuro.

"Quizás deba culparme a mi mismo, la hice vigilar a muchas personas por mi," Dumbledore dijo en voz baja. "Puse mi fe en Audi, pero nunca pensé que me decepcionaría."

"Bueno, no me he rendido con ella aun. Estoy segura de que tiene buenas razones para ayudar al Cráneo Marfil," Vallid dijo amablemente. "Quiero que sepas que en realidad odie tener que dar vueltas alrededor de ese asunto en la corte pero, en realidad no tenia opción."

"Si, lo se, y estoy de acuerdo. No tienes de que preocuparte," Dumbledore dijo, "No hay dudas de que eso jugo a nuestro favor. Y por el cargo menor contra Audi, la tengo sana y salva con uno de mis amigos por el momento."

"Entonces, mi trabajo casi termina aquí, así que tomare con gusto algunas de las responsabilidades personales de Audi," Vallid dijo, "Aunque, pienso, que de todas las personas que se sobre pasan un poco en lo que al trabajo de Auror se refiere, Audi seria la ultima de mi lista."

"¿Lo dice la mujer que prospero haciendo cosas que la sobrepasaban?" Dumbledore bromeo.

"¡Tonterías! ¿No lees los periódicos? Soy la famosa Lunette Vallid, y nunca cometo un error," Vallid rió. Dumbledore saco un espejo y lo puso frente a ella. "Tramposo," agrego con una sonrisa, tomando un poco de su bebida.


	26. Harry Potter

**Capitulo Veintiséis**

**Harry Potter**

La fragante brisa de primavera voló dentro del gimnasio mientras la Profesora Craw abría las ventanas, ignorando las protestas del Profesor Snape que estaba actualizando los tableros del torneo.

Harry Potter había observado a la pareja lo suficiente como para saber que Snape cedía en ese tipo de cosas triviales, a pesar de sus protestas, y además Craw tenia razón la habitación estaba sofocada. Ron se puso junto a el, tratando de ver quien era el siguiente en batirse a duelo.

"¡Es Seamus!" Ron dijo haciendo una mueca.

"¿De que te preocupas? El ya perdió una vez y tu todavía ninguna," Harry puntualizo.

"Si, pero es muy bueno. Fue solo por una falla que perdió la vez anterior," dijo Ron.

"No fue una falla. Millicent hizo trampa y Snape no la vio, o pretendió no verla," Harry dijo. "Trate de decírselo a Craw, pero ya sabes como es acerca de decisiones en los duelos. Parece que voy con Justin, los dos estamos uno a uno," Harry suspiro. Tuvo la mala suerte de emparejarse con Malfoy en su primer duelo después de que este se ausento por un mes. Craw y Snape no dijeron nada acerca de su larga ausencia después de haber encarcelado a su padre, en su lugar lo pusieron de vuelta en el torneo con ninguna derrota. Parecía que Malfoy había tenido un placer especial derrotándolo, Harry pensó con recelo, y había estado presumiendo acerca del duelo desde entonces.

"Patético, ni siquiera puede sostener su varita," Draco menciono antes, siempre con el volumen suficiente para que Harry lo escuchara. "Increíble que haya durado tanto." Harry trato de sacarlo de su sistema, mientras miraba al tablero.

"Hey, Parvati y Draco pelearan esta vez," Ron dijo. "Es con la única con la que no a estado en duelo. Apuesto que ella se rendirá."

"¡No se atrevería!" Hermione dijo, caminando hacia ellos. Ella había salido del torneo desde la semana pasada, pero decidió ir a apoyar a su casa. De hecho, la mayoría de los duelistas que habían sido eliminados seguían asistiendo también. "Después de todo, ella _sigue_ siendo una Gryffindor, y ya perdió una vez. No podemos perder ahora. Slytherin esta ganando en primer año, y los únicos de quinto que nos quedan son Ginny y Creevy, y los dos han perdido una vez." Los primeros años de Slytherin rápidamente eliminaron a su competencia, dejando solo a los de su casa en el torneo. La única competencia real para los Gryffindor de segundo era Amadeus Longbottom, era el único en ese grado que no había perdido una sola vez. Tercero y cuarto aun estaban en el aire con duelistas fuertes en cada casa. No, definitivamente alguien tenía que eliminar a Draco pronto.

Justo entonces un grupo de Slytherins llego, incluyendo a Draco, Millicent y Vince. Este ultimo se dirigió a la banca los otros dos fueron hacia el tablero, Millicent no parecía feliz.

"Ja, se dio cuenta de que tendrá que sentarse, no tenemos números pares hoy," Ron rió.

"Bien, se lo merece después de ese truco de la semana pasada." Hermione dijo, mirándola con desagrado.

"Draco tampoco parece feliz." Harry dijo.

Era verdad, Draco parecía mas meditabundo de lo normal mientras se acercaba a su fila. Craw camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa, los demás estudiantes también se pusieron en sus posiciones para las formas. Ella les dio una sonrisa calida y un "Buena suerte" en voz baja mientras pasaba a su lado. No se dio cuenta de que las ventanas empezaban a cerrarse mientras hablaba con ellos.

"Apresúrense, empecemos antes de que tengamos que pasar aquí toda la noche," El Profesor Snape dijo de manera abrupta, molesto por la tardanza.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse mal por los primeros y segundos años mientras hacían sus formas bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Snape. El Profesor se detuvo para corregir a Perry, un alumno de segundo, murmurándole que siguiera las instrucciones y dejara de ver sus pies, estaba tan ocupado con esto que no se dio cuenta como las ventanas se abrían detrás de el. Algunos chicos rieron por esto, haciendo que Snape levantara la mirada con suspicacia. Craw se detuvo y enderezo el brazo de Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

Después de unos cuantos ejercicios mas se separaron en sus respectivas plataformas, Harry y Justin serian los primeros en contender del lado de Craw, Draco y Parvati lo harían con Snape. Ron y Hermione fueron a observar el duelo de Draco, y Ginny se quedo atrás para ver a Harry.

Justin de Huffelpuff había crecido un poco en los últimos meses, pero a pesar de que eso era de ayuda en el Quidditch, podía ser una desventaja en los duelos. Harry se movió en cuanto les dieron la orden, convocando un hechizo de retención en las muñecas de Justin. El chico rápidamente derritió las cuerdas que lo sujetaban volviendo al duelo otra vez y tomando una posición defensiva, observando a Harry con cautela.

"¡_Chersus movere!"_ Harry hizo el hechizo de lentitud, pero Justin lo bloqueo, convocando un hechizo de sueño en respuesta. Harry pudo bloquearlo parcialmente, y de repente comenzó a sentirse cansado, tratando de sofocar un bostezo. Rápidamente convoco un hechizo para despertar antes de deslizarse sobre su rodilla para protegerse del siguiente hechizo que venia contra el.

"¡_Meringue Sorpresa!" _Harry entono, apuntando hacia Justin. De la nada se materializo en el aire un pastel de merengue, golpeando directamente a Justin en el rostro. Mientras el trataba de despejar sus ojos, Harry lo desarmo haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Todos alrededor del ring rieron y aplaudieron, bromeando con Justin que aun trataba de quitarse el pastel de encima. La Profesora Craw también reía, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Harry.

"Muy bien, que profesor te enseño ese hechizo, porque definitivamente no fuimos nosotros," sonrió con curiosidad. "¿Filius?"

"No, en realidad, fue el hermano de Ron, Fred. ¿Es legal, verdad?"

"Si, puedes usarlo. Buen intento, Justin, en un momento pensé que ganarías. Harry, necesitas trabajar en tus reflejos o no ganaras otro round, sabes. Ahora se un buen vencedor y ayuda a Justin a limpiarse."

"Un momento," Justin protesto, "esto no esta tan mal," agrego, probando el merengue.

"¿Soy solo yo, o aquí hace calor?" Harry pregunto mientras bajaba del ring. Craw frunció el ceño cuando vio las ventanas cerradas, las cuales abrió de nuevo. Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que sacudían sus cabezas mientras hablaban entre ellos, mirando como Snape llamaba a la pareja de primer año.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Patil se rindió?" Harry pregunto cuando los alcanzo.

"No, fue Malfoy," Hermione dijo, "Probablemente solo durara un round mas."

"¡Quiere decir que soy el único de sexto que no ha perdido!" Ron sonrió.

"¡Aun no te has enfrentado a mi!" Harry puntualizo.

"Hey, también puedo vencerte, sabes," Ron lo desafió.

"Eso ya lo veremos," Harry sonrió.

Justo entonces se escucho un fuerte ruido de cristales rompiéndose y todos voltearon a ver como muchas de las ventanas se habían roto. Craw y Snape se hicieron gestos el uno al otro.

"No me veas a mi, yo lo arregle la ultima vez. Es tu turno," Snape le murmuro. Craw parecía triunfante.

"Muy bien. Lo arreglare después de que terminemos," Craw dijo, agradecida de la suave brisa que circulaba por la habitación.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue lluvioso y lúgubre, así que Harry y sus amigos decidieron pasar la tarde en el Gran Comedor. Estaban jugando ajedrez, era el turno de Hermione y Ron. Aunque era la menos experimentada del grupo, Hermione recibía ayuda de Ginny que estaba a su lado, a pesar de las miradas de odio de Ron a su hermana. Fue cuando Harry estaba seguro que Ron iba a atar las manos de la chica cuando llego el correo, los paquetes estaban envueltos con mucho cuidado por la lluvia.<p>

Hedwig dejo caer _El Profeta_ para Harry, y la lechuza de Ron le dejo dos cartas, una para el y una para Ginny de parte de su madre.

"¡No, Pig, estas mojado!" Ron dijo cuando la pequeña ave trato de posarse en su hombro, sacudiendo sus plumas. Pigwidgeon ladeo su cabeza, ululando confundido, pero no se movió, prefiriendo la calidez de la sala en lugar de salir a la lluvia.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete con el periódico, la bolsa sellada que prevenía la lluvia se desintegro en cuanto la toco y el periódico se abrió, ajustándose sus lentes sorprendido mientras leía el encabezado: Supuesta Muerte del Cráneo Marfil, El Ministerio Descubre Identidad Secreta.

"Escuchen esto, todos. ' El Adjunto Thurspire del Departamento de Investigaciones del Ministerio ha revelado recientemente que la mente maestra detrás del Cráneo era en realidad un miembro del Departamento de Misterios llamado Theo Camden, recientemente transferido desde Estados Unidos pocos meses atrás, antes de que los ataques comenzaran. La investigación ha revelado que el agente de Misterios estaba en la misma locación en cada aparición del Cráneo, y se especula que adquirió la varita hechizada que se supone alguna vez perteneció a Mallus Craw. De cualquier forma, el cuerpo de Camden fue encontrado con otros cadáveres en la casa Decker en enero, no se encontró ninguna varita." Harry levanto la mirada. "Quien sea que haya matado a Camden debe de haberse llevado la varita, porque Craw aun no la tiene de regreso."

"Espera un momento. Harry, no deberíamos de confiar en el articulo," dijo Hermione.

"No has confiado en ese periódico desde lo que paso con esa reportera molesta hace unos años," Ron puntualizo.

"No, no es eso. ¿Recuerdan lo que Craw dijo la semana pasada acerca de Thurspire? Dijo que si ese hombre tuviera cerebro podría ser el hermano perdido de Trelawney." Ginny se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada. Tenia suficiente de clases de Adivinación con las sesiones dobles que tenía por los lunes.

"Si, ¿Qué tal si tenia razón y este hombre era el Cráneo Marfil? Aquí dice que la varita se uso en el mismo lugar donde estaba. También tenia la marca en su brazo así que podía hacerse pasar por un Mortifago… así es como tenia información interna de su localización."

"Bueno, es lo mismo con Snape, pero el no va por ahí asesinándolos. Tener la marca no prueba nada," dijo Ron.

"Sin mencionar que Snape no seria tan estupido como para usar la varita de Craw, tampoco la hubiera tomado. Solo ella puede controlar esa vara. Quien fuera probablemente estaba fuera de si," Hermione dijo.

"Me pregunto si Voldemort puede controlar esa varita," Harry dijo. Ron trato de callarlo, pero Harry lo ignoro. "Piénsenlo. Perdió su vieja varita, ¿Que varita obscura es mas poderosa que la de Craw? Y dicen que este hombre murió sin una señal de heridas, lo que quier decir que probablemente murió por la Maldición Asesina. Una cosa es segura; si Voldemort la tiene, tal vez estemos en mas peligro que nunca." Justo entonces, Ron pateo a Harry tan fuerte que el grito y lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Qué es, Ron? ¿No puede ser que te moleste que diga su nombre, o si?"

"Creo que esta tratando de advertirle que estoy detras de usted," dijo Snape. El Profesor le arranco el periódico de las manos a Harry, echándole un vistazo. Su expresión se endureció aun mas mientras se lo regresaba, dándole a cada uno una mirada acusadora antes de que sus ojos se posaran fríamente en Harry.

"Lo que sea que este planeado, Sr. Potter, le sugiero que lo olvide antes de que sus intromisiones lo saquen de Hogwarts de una vez por todas. Se que esta sobre algo, y les aseguro, que si rompen una sola regla lo sabre," Snape les juro con un gruñido. Después de seguir caminando, mirándolos con suspicacia. Ellos lo vieron alejarse dubitativos antes de regresar su atención a la mesa.

"La próxima vez que quiera llamar tu atención, escucha. Sabes que siempre se aparece cada que alguien apenas menciona su nombre," Ron dijo, moviendo su castillo através del tablero.

"¿Como crees que Craw perdió su varita?" Ginny pregunto, indicándole a Hermione que moviera su alfil. "Ella es tan cuidadosa, bueno, con todo lo que hace. No puedo imaginármela perdiendo algo tan importante y peligroso."

"Todo lo que se es que la 'perdió' en Halloween, y todos la han buscado desde entonces, incluyendo a Sirius," Harry dijo. "Creo deben de haberla robado, y si esta es la persona que la robo, quien lo haya matado ahora la tiene."

"A menos que la persona que lo encontró la haya tomado," Ginny dijo. "¿Alguien sabe quien fue?"

"De acuerdo con _El Profeta_ fue Madame Belle, pero ella es amiga de Craw," Harry dijo, "creen que ella se la hubiera entregado si ella la tuviera, a menos…"

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Hermione pregunto impaciente.

"Belle es de los Estados Unidos y ella vino casi al mismo tiempo que ese hombre ¿Que tal si ella también forma parte del Cráneo Marfil?"

"Pero Harry, Belle es una Auror y una Buscadora de Verdad. Seguramente no haría algo así."

"Pero el Cráneo Marfil no tiene como objetivo gente inocente. Mata Mortifagos. Quizás sintió que era el único modo de hacer justicia," Harry dijo.

"Sospechosos de ser Mortifagos," Hermione automáticamente corrigió, después pensó en eso. "¿Crees que ella también sabe quienes son los Mortifagos reales de entre todos los sospechosos?"

"Eso tendría sentido. Tal vez ella sintió que no podría detenerlo así que trato de controlarlo," Harry dijo.

"Eso no explica porque no le regreso su varita a Craw después de que murió," Hermione dijo.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron protesto, golpeando su dedo impacientemente contra la reina negra. "No estamos en posición de descubrirlo. Escucharon a Snape; el nos esta observando. Déjenlo ya."

"No puedo solo dejarlo, no si hay la posibilidad de que Voldemort tenga esa varita," Harry suspiro. "Necesitamos encontrar a madame Belle y hablar con ella."

"¿Harry como vamos a hacer eso? No sabemos donde esta," Ginny dijo.

"Tal vez Sirius lo sabe," Harry contesto. Los demás se miraron entre ellos. "Creo que iré hablar con el. Tal vez sabe algo que no nos ha dicho."

* * *

><p>"Lo que sea que estés planeado Harry, olvídalo," Sirius le dijo. Hagrid no se miraba ni un poco mas dispuesto, mientras secaba a un húmedo gatito eléctrico con una toalla haciendo que salieran chispas a su alrededor. "¿Que pregunta puedes hacerle a Madame Belle que alguien mas no pueda contestar?" Harry suspiro y le mostró el periódico. El lo leyó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sinceramente Harry, Thurspire no es exactamente una fuente fiable. Probablemente cree que será mas seguro acusar a un muerto en este momento. Estoy muy seguro que deje en claro que ni todos los fuegos del infierno podrían ayudarlo si trata de inculparme otra vez," Sirius dijo, sus ojos centellaron. Le regreso el periódico a Harry. "¿Así que quieres hablar con ella y averiguar si el era el Cráneo?"<p>

"En realidad, estoy mas preocupado por la varita," Harry admitió. "¿Que tal si Voldemort lo mato para llevársela?" Harry pregunto. "Parece como si lo hubieran matado con la Maldición Asesina."

"Voldemort no tiene la varita, Harry, no te preocupes por eso. Si el la tuviera, creo que ya lo sabríamos. Y por esos que aun la tienen, déjame asegurarte que hay un gran número de personas buscándola, incluyéndome. Deberías de preocuparte mejor por tus estudios."

"¿La varita se ha usado desde que Camden murió?" Harry pregunto. "Se que el Ministerio la esta rastreando."

"Harry, se que quieres ayudar, pero será mejor que te alejes de este asunto. Se esta haciendo tarde. Ustedes cuatro deberían de regresar a la escuela antes de meterse en problemas de nuevo," Sirius dijo, empujándolos hacia la puerta.

"Eso fue justo como esperaba." Ron dijo mientras salían a la lluvia.

"Bueno, queda una opción," Hermione dijo, "y esa es tratar de hablar con Thurspire. Harry ¿No ha tratado de localizarte desde que Pettigrew fue puesto en prisión? Apuesto a que el si hablara contigo y ya sabemos donde encontrarlo."

"Si, pero me da la impresión de que la única razón por la que quiere hablarme es para conseguir información de Snape y Craw," Harry dijo.

"Tu eres el que quiere saber sobre la varita, Harry. Tendrás que hablar con quien quiere hablar contigo o simplemente dejarlo," Hermione dijo.

"Hermione tiene un buen punto, pero también Sirius," dijo Ginny. "Quizás no deberíamos meternos. Craw puede cuidarse sin nuestra interferencia."

"Esto va mas haya de Craw ahora. La varita es peligrosa. Ha matado a media docena de personas hasta el momento. Grito Mortal ¿Recuerdan? Casi nadie lo sabe, pero la varita si," Harry dijo, aventando el periódico. "Creo que mandare una lechuza. Al menos debo intentarlo."

* * *

><p>Thurspire rápidamente le contesto a Harry. Justo después de que la luces se apagaron cuando la lluvia se detuvo y los alumnos habían ido a dormir, Hedwig entro dejando caer una nota sobre la cabeza de Harry.<p>

_Encuéntrame dentro del Bosque Prohibido cerca del álamo que esta partido en dos una hora después de que leas esta nota si en realidad quieres hablar conmigo.- ._

Harry no dudo, rápidamente se puso los zapatos y tomo su Capa de Invisibilidad, colocándosela mientras bajaba las escaleras. Hacia mucho frío afuera y Harry tembló, tratando de controlar el choque de sus dientes mientras salía hacia los campos. La neblina comenzaba a asentarse y el olvido su linterna, aunque realmente no la necesitaba, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Mientras se acercaba miro una pálida luz azul. Deteniéndose fuera del alcance del resplandor, se quito la capa y camino hacia el hombre al que solo había visto en dos ocasiones; una en el Baile del Ministerio y otra en los pasillos de la escuela después de que Ginny fue mordida por la Serpiente. Pero sin duda era el; el cabello rubio y sus facciones definidas lo hacían reconocible aun en la obscuridad.

"Ah, buenas noches, Sr. Potter. Es bueno que haya llegado tan pronto. Como ya se encuentra aquí, no le molestara contestar algunas preguntas mientras hablamos de lo que sea que usted quiere hablar." Thurspire dijo.

"Si usted me da respuestas," Harry acepto.

"¡Muy bien! Estoy seguro que esta charla será en beneficio de los dos. Lo dejare comenzar," el sonrió.

"Esta bien," Harry dijo, pensando que ser directo seria lo mejor. "¿Quién cree que tiene la varita de la Profesora Craw?"

"Bueno, no se anda con rodeos ¿Verdad?" Thurspire dijo divertido. "¿Ha pensado en convertirse en investigador? De cualquier forma, he eliminado a muchos de mi lista de sospechosos quedándome con solo dos personas, y con su ayuda, quizás pueda convertirse en solo una."

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Harry pregunto.

"¿Puede decirme si ha visto al Profesor Snape comportarse de una manera extraña últimamente?" Harry frunció el ceño. A el tampoco le gustaban los rodeos.

"No, no realmente, la misma personalidad desagradable. Bueno, quizás no tan desagradable desde que se comprometió, pero todo es mas o menos lo mismo. Hable con el hoy, de hecho," Harry admitió.

"¿Ah? ¿Algo interesante?" Thurspire pregunto levantando una ceja.

"No, lo mismo de siempre. Diciéndome que no me entrometa o si no me expulsara… pero honestamente, el siempre dice lo mismo," Harry dijo despreocupada. Thurspire sonrió levemente.

"¿Y por que lo dijo esta vez?"

"Oh, mis amigos y yo hablábamos acerca del periódico. El articulo de Theo Camden. ¿Realmente cree que tiene la varita?"

"Oh, no hay duda de eso, querido muchacho," Thurspire dijo asintiendo. "¿Snape se miraba muy molesto por el articulo?"

"No, tampoco. Creo que estaba mas molesto con nosotros," Harry dijo pensativo. "Además ¿Por que tendría que molestarse?"

"Bueno, porque se de buena fuente que Madame Belle y el se encontraron muchas veces durante los últimos meses," Thurspire dijo, "y estoy muy seguro de que esta trabajando para el Cráneo Marfil."

"Espere, querrá decir _estaba _¿No es así? Quiero decir, no creo que Snape estuviera haciéndolo, pero… el Cráneo Marfil esta muerto ¿No es así?"

"No, quise decir que aun trabaja para el. No creo que el Cráneo este muerto. Vera, nunca mire el cuerpo después de la investigación inicial. Madame Belle dijo que lo 'envió a casa', donde sea que esa casa este. Por un tiempo pensé que era en Norte America, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Creo que la muerte en si es una farsa. Aunque el parecía un cadáver, si no me equivoco lo que hizo fue tomar una poción de Sueño Mortal. El único cerca de Camden y Belle que tiene la capacidad para hacer esa poción, además de tener el tiempo, y quizás un motivo, es Severus Snape," Thurspire dijo.

"¡Muy listo!" una voz se carcajeo detrás de ellos. "Y nadie pensó que pudieras lograrlo, Thurspire." Madame Belle dio un paso hacia la luz, su varita los apuntaba directamente. "Desafortunadamente, ahora no puedo dejarlos en libertad para que divulguen esta información hasta que Voldemort este muerto. Lo siento, estoy segura de que no los detendré por mucho tiempo," agrego. "¡_Rodentius!"_

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera pensar en tomar su varita, sintió como se encogía, y su nariz y mejillas comenzaron a picar mientras le salían bigotes. Cuando su vista regreso y su sentido del oído empezaba a agudizarse escucho las carcajadas de la bruja otra vez mientras tomaba otro ratón gris por la cola.

"Ahora, mis pequeños come queso, veamos que haré con ustedes. No se asusten mucho, queridos. Me asegurare de que ningún gato los moleste y tengan mucha comida." Ella los metió en una pequeña caja de metal y cerro la puerta con llave, sacándolos del Bosque Prohibido.


	27. El Cráneo Marfil

**Capitulo Veintisiete**

**El Cráneo Marfil**

Jennifer le dio su taza de café a Severus mientras iba a abrir la puerta, que estaba siendo aporreada por alguien. Cuando la abrió, Ron casi se cae dentro de la habitación, al chico le faltaba el aliento.

"¿Que haces despierto? ¿Es casi media noche?" Jennifer exclamo.

"Algo anda mal," Ron dijo casi sin voz. "Harry esta perdido. Aun no regresa, así que algo debe de haberle sucedido."

"¡Wow! ¡Wow, mas despacio! ¿No ha regresado de donde?" Jennifer demando saber. Severus se acerco detrás de ella, haciendo que Ron se detuviera y lo observara.

"¿Que esta haciendo aquí tan tarde?" Ron pregunto.

"¡Ron! Me esta ayudando ha preparar los T.I.M.O. para la semana que viene. Ahora ¿Podrías decirme donde esta Harry?" dijo Jennifer impaciente.

"Creo que fue a hablar con Thurspire. Le envío una nota más temprano. Estaba preocupado por la varita… se fue después de que se apagaron las luces y no ha regresado."

"Muy bien, iré. Regresare mas tarde, Severus -"

"Oh, no lo harás. No iras a ninguna parte sin mi," Severus dijo, entregándole su capa. "Además, no sabrías ni siquiera a donde ir."

"¿Entonces tu si?" Jennifer le dijo a Severus. La mirada en sus ojos la hizo detenerse y observarlo.

"Weasley, ve por McGonagall y Dumbledore, diles lo que sabes y también dile que Craw y yo iremos por el. Vamos, Jennifer, encontremos a Potter. Le dije que no se entrometiera," murmuro, tomando su capa de camino a la puerta. "Creo que debí de decirte que se metió en su cabeza la idea de que Voldemort puede tener tu varita, pero no creí que actuara tan rápido." Jennifer se detuvo entrando en pánico. "No, no, Voldemort no tiene tu varita. El Cráneo la tiene, Theo Camden," Severus dijo en voz baja. "Su muerte fue una actuación para proteger a ciertas personas que podrían haber sido llamadas a testificar en el juicio de Malfoy."

"¿Quieres decir que supiste quien es el Cráneo Marfil todo este tiempo?" le pregunto con incredulidad.

"Desde Halloween. Estaba junto a el cuando distrajo a los Mortifagos para salvar tu cuello," soltó, "así que lo cubrí y no dije nada. No sabía que había tomado tu varita. Desde entonces, he acorralado a Belle mas de una vez, solo para enterarme de que el Cráneo puede utilizarla sin efectos secundarios; como lo hace no lo se. Quiere ver muerto a Voldemort, eso es seguro, y a cualquiera que este asociado con el."

"¿Y crees que Harry esta con ellos?"

"Muy seguro. Thurspire es lo suficiente tonto como para llevarlo a ellos," Severus murmuro, frotándose el brazo que comenzaba a quemar. Levanto su manga por un momento y luego volvió a bajarla. "Pensándolo bien, quizás deberías de esperar aquí."

"No," Jennifer dijo. "Se a donde vas, y no me vas a dejar atrás esta vez. Se lo que te harán si te descubren. De todas formas debo de ir y recuperar la varita. Esta vez iremos juntos o no iremos." Jennifer parecía inusualmente testaruda; era seguro que si el no la dejaba ella iría de todas formas. El la miro con el ceño fruncido por un momento y de mala gana asintió.

"Muy bien. Quédate conmigo y sígueme. No es un buen momento para uno de tus despliegues de rebeldía… eso podría matarnos a los dos. Vamos."

* * *

><p>La niebla sobre la llanura era increíblemente densa, y ellos apenas podían ver el borde del cementerio debajo de ellos. Jennifer rápidamente se envolvió en su Manto Nocturno y Severus se había cubierto con polvo de camaleón y después tomo su mano. En silencio bajaron por una colina, pisando con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido o dejar caer alguna piedra. Los seguidores de Voldemort ya estaban reunidos ahí, en pequeños círculos como ondas rompiendo el la superficie de un lago. Los círculos mas alejados estaban conformados por Dementores y otras creaturas que se habían aliado; un par de Gigantes, varios Trolls, Arpías y Ettins de dos cabezas entre otros. El círculo interior estaba formado por Mortifagos y a pesar de las recientes perdidas, mas de cinco docenas estaban ahí. Aun así, no había señal de Potter o el Cráneo Marfil.<p>

"Decidieron no arriesgarse," Jennifer suspiro, pero Severus apretó su mano fuerte para silenciarla. El la guió hacia el mausoleo, acercándose para poder escuchar.

"Quizás necesiten un poco de persuasión, si, pero estoy muy seguro que es mas que apto para encargarse de esto," Voldemort dijo, desechando el tema. "y aun si no lo es, todos tomaran sus lugares, y si el necesita ser remplazado, lo será. Nuestro querido amigo Black aprenderá pronto que tan malo puede ser tener un hombre lobo como amigo. ¿Alguna novedad acerca de la varita?"

"No hemos encontrado a la mujer aun. Su guardián regreso a los Estados Unidos, y no ha contactado a Malfoy desde el juicio," una voz dijo. Jennifer creyó que era Crabbe. "la casa de Camden esta abandonada."

"Quizás deberíamos de buscar una forma de persuadirla para que venga a nosotros," Voldemort dijo con una delgada sonrisa. "regresen y busquen su casa, Crabbe, asegúrate de dejar nuestra tarjeta, ¿hmm?"

Jennifer tenía pocas dudas de lo que Voldemort llamaba una tarjeta de presentación. La comunidad campestre Muggle en la que Audi vivía sufriría muertes inexplicables esa noche, y los cadáveres misteriosamente serian dejados a la puerta de la Auror. Ella apretó sus dientes solamente de pensar que alguien mataría solo por llamar la atención. Debía de ser detenido, y tendrían que matarlo para hacerlo parar. Pero Voldemort nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su pequeño ejército para protegerlo, no era un tonto. Para llegar a el, el resto debía de ser eliminado. Quizás eso era lo que el Cráneo hacia, Jennifer pensó. ¿Acaso era tan malo? Pero aquí, a pesar de que habían muerto más de una docena de Mortifagos a manos del Cráneo, estaba Voldemort con más seguidores de los que había tenido desde que regreso. ¿Cuantas vidas iba a costar? Jennifer suspiro en silencio, tratando de concentrar su oído hacia la conversación, cuando escucho una escalofriante voz familiar entonar un hechizo.

"_¡Lumos Solem!"_

La luz del sol ilumino el círculo, dirigida principalmente a Voldemort y para después esparcirse, iluminando el cementerio como si fuera medio día. Mientras Voldemort y muchos de sus Mortifagos y creaturas obscuras gritaban de dolor, otros sacaron sus varitas convocando un Velo de Obscuridad sobre el cementerio. Jennifer, de pie con su Manto Nocturno, se dio cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba… el hechizo que había desatado la ira de Voldemort también había revelado su posición con la brillante luz traspasando su manto de seda negra. Mientras Voldemort le ordenaba a un par de arpías que estaban en el techo del mausoleo, los Dementores tomaron la iniciativa y se dirigieron hacia Jennifer, ignorando las órdenes de su amo mientras se quitaban las capuchas.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!" _La voz de Severus se escucho frente a Jennifer, y una explosión de luz apareció, disparando una ola de pequeñas aves a la multitud de Dementores como un ejército de estrellas. Gritando de dolor se dispersaron, pero no sin antes alertar a los demás de la presencia de Severus y Jennifer. Ella se distrajo por un segundo ya que nunca había visto un Patronus salir en multitud de esa manera, de repente tuvo que regresar a la no tan placentera realidad cuando un grupo de Mortifagos se acercaban con sus varitas afuera. Una risa fría se escucho mientras Jennifer sintió un escalofrío, e hizo una mueca al escucharla.

"Tu también deberías de salir, Severus, todos sabemos que estas ahí. Vamos, vamos seguramente no le temes a tus viejos amigos. ¿Has venido a confesar y entregarme a esta joven como una muestra de lealtad? Ah, supongo que no, probablemente vienes a espiar otra vez. No importa; un gesto como ese no te hubiera salvado de todas formas."

"Que lindo que hayas venido, Jennifer, he escuchado muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti. Tráiganla aquí. Tendremos una pequeña charla," Voldemort continuo con una sonrisa desagradable.

Severus apareció frente a Jennifer quitándose el polvo con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo la varita, tenia una determinación inquebrantable en su rostro.

"Jennifer, vete mientras puedas," Severus siseo. Jennifer parpadeo por su comentario.

"No lo haré," dijo directamente sacando su propia varita. "Dile a tus secuaces que se alejen, Voldemort."

"¿O que, si no nos mataras con alguno de los doce hechizos mortales? Quizás incluso el hechizo mortal prohibido, el que se cree perdido… pero que tú sabes, de acuerdo con tu testimonio en la corte. Difícilmente creo que seas capaz de hacer ese hechizo bajo tu propia voluntad. Estas tan dispuesta a matarme como matarías al traidor que esta a tu lado, no hablemos de docenas de personas. Y pensar que pudiste matarme el año pasado, pero preferiste romper mi varita de una manera patética y fallar en tu objetivo de derrocar mi reinado. Mientras yo mismo he matado incontables personas sin dudar, justo como puedo elegir matarte a ti en este momento sin una pizca de duda."

"No," Severus dijo, bloqueándola de la vista de Voldemort, "Mátame en su lugar, y deja ir a Jennifer." Los ojos de Jennifer se abrieron por la sorpresa ante lo que estaba haciendo. Ella grito en protesta y con un esfuerzo supremo se puso frente a Severus aferrandose a el.

"¡No, no, te dejare! Debes de elegir a uno de nosotros, elígeme a mí. Severus, por favor no hagas esto," Jennifer le suplico. Voldemort volvió a reír, su sonrisa estaba llena de odio y diversión.

"¿Así que creen que me van a conmover con su sacrificio? No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan tonta, Jennifer, o tú tan sentimental, Severus. Pero sus esfuerzos son completamente en vano. La vida de Severus esta condenada desde el momento en que me traiciono y no tiene derecho a ofrecer su vida en sacrificio. Y con respecto a ti, Jennifer, eres más útil con vida. Tal vez fallaste al enfrentarte a mi querida pero no fallaras estando de mi lado. Mortifíquenlos."

Los Mortifagos se movieron al mismo tiempo, cada uno convocando hacia la pareja con una fuerza que Jennifer nunca había sentido antes. Inmediatamente colapso, sin poder sentir su cuerpo, encerrada en su propia mente, con la obscuridad y las voces en su cabeza.

_Jennifer ¿Como esperas llegar a algun lado si ni siquiera puedes convocar un hechizo blanco como ese? ¡Por favor esfuérzate más! No podemos buscarte otra escuela._

_¡Resiste, pequeña Jen! ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Si alguien mas estuviera haciendo este hechizo ya estarias muerta. No desperdicie tres años de mi vida preparándote para que falles en una maldición como esa. ¡Hazlo otra vez!_

¡No más quejas! ¡Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a hacer algo tan estupido otra vez!

_¿Te enfrentaste a Voldemort y lo único que pudiste convocar fue el toque de oro?_

Los Buscadores de Verdad no usan su habilidad para manipular las situaciones a su beneficio, tampoco para determinar que decirle a la persona a la que están viendo buscando complacerla. Los Buscadores de Verdad no usan su don para venganzas personales. Ellos no roban conocimiento y no crean mentiras haciéndolas pasar como verdad. Pero tú no eres una Buscadora de Verdad. Tu madre, descanse en paz, lo era. Pero se fue, dejando nada más que una niña que trata de jugar con las personas como si fueran juguetes

_¡No espera! El dijo eso para protegerme, _Jennifer pensó repentinamente para si misma, de alguna manera conciente de que estaba aferrandose a su cabeza, aun cuando no pudiera sentir sus manos, _y Severus estaba molesto porque se preocupo por mi… y Mama… y Papa… no me gusta matar personas ¿ Como puede ser una falla?_

"Impresionante, Severus, muy impresionante," dijo una voz fría fuera de su cabeza. Se escuchaba muy cerca. "Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de combatir ese hechizo. No es que eso vaya salvarte, y definitivamente no la salvara a ella. Desármenlo y tortúrenlo como mejor les parezca, solo manténganlo vivo. Pronto se arrepentirá de trabajar en mi contra. Vamos, Jennifer, es tiempo de que abrases la obscuridad que crees haber controlado por tanto tiempo. Levántate y sígueme. _Imperio_. No te molestes en luchar, esclava," el sonrió levemente mientras Jennifer se levantaba. "Sabes que no te hará ningún bien. Solo puedes culpar a tus propias fallas."

"Un Craw nunca falla en nada," grito una voz. Jennifer la reconoció de inmediato, pero no tenia sentido, ¿O eran las voces en su cabeza? Se escucho tan real. Voldemort se dio la vuelta, y susurro algo a los Mortifagos que estaban cerca de el. "¡Un Craw nunca sucumbe ante su enemigo! ¡Un Craw nunca obedece ninguna voluntad más que la suya! ¡Y un Craw jamás descansa si no hay venganza!"

De repente hubo un completo silencio, las últimas palabras aun estaban en los oídos de Jennifer. Ningún hechizo de oposición la hubiera motivado para pelear con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. Las palabras y la voz detrás de ellas no admitían ningún argumento… Jennifer siempre supo que era mejor no discutir. Sus dudas y errores fueron olvidados rápidamente, sabiendo que ahora no eran importantes, y todo lo que importaba era lo que ocurría en ese momento. Estaba conciente de sus manos en su cabeza otra vez, al fin podía sentirlas así como una presencia que hacia presión a su alrededor.

Abriendo sus ojos se encontró a si misma de pie en un vendaval de luz azul, tomando velocidad como el viento atravesando el cementerio detras de ella mientras los Mortifagos y creaturas caían a sus pies, cubriendo sus oídos en aparente dolor. Solo Voldemort se mantenía de pie, retrocediendo con dolor y furia, convocando un hechizo que golpeo el mausoleo, haciendo que uno de sus pilares cayera y la estructura se sacudiera. La luz y la presión se detuvieron, y Jennifer saco su varita, sus ojos se enfocaban en donde Voldemort estaba apuntando. Entonces los vio, apareciendo en el alero… Audi Belle en un lado, Harry Potter en el otro, las dos varitas apuntando a Voldemort. En el centro estaba el hombre que todos conocían como Theo Camden. Pero el no podía ocultar su identidad de ella, aun sin ser una Buscadora de Verdad. Ella siempre lo reconocería.

"¿Papa?" dijo, sorprendiéndose cuando no pudo escuchar su propia voz. Audi le apunto con su varita y Jennifer comenzó a recobrar el oído, inmediatamente todo se lleno de sonidos de quejidos. "Papa ¿Tu eres el Cráneo Marfil?"

"Mantente alerta, pequeña Jen," Thomas Craw le advirtió, "y aléjate de ese grupo. Recoge tu varita, Snape, rápido, antes de que el resto de sus secuaces venga ¡Sácala de ahí!"

Snape, que lentamente se levantaba. Tenia una expresión sorprendida y molesta en su rostro, mirando a Craw como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con el. Convoco su varita, dándose la vuelta para observar a Voldemort mientras se acercaba a Jennifer. Pero Voldemort no los miraba mientras retrocedían. Sus ojos estaban dirigiendo su intenso odio al techo del mausoleo.

"Ah, ahora esta claro. Nunca dudaste que estuviera vivo ¿O si, Thomas? Y cuando pude regresar, creíste que fingir tu muerte protegería a tu preciosa esposa e hija. Tu esposa, de todas maneras, era una entrometida, y no podía mantener su nariz fuera de mis asuntos cuando te fuiste, así que uno de mis fieles sirvientes dispuso de ella. Y ahí fue cuando las muertes comenzaron ¿Verdad? Siempre fuiste débil y sentimental… por supuesto no tan débil como ella lo era."

"_!Crucio!_" Thomas grito, un fuerte rayo rojo golpeo a Voldemort. Jennifer comenzaba a protestar cuando algo que no anticipo sucedió. Todos los Mortifagos comenzaron a sufrir y caer por el dolor. A su lado, Severus se desplomo, apretando sus dientes. Su estomago sintió un golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, su rostro era tan blanco como una hoja.

"¡No, no! ¡Papa, detente, DETENTE! ¡Míralos están conectados a el!" Jennifer le rogó. "¡No puedes hacer esto!"

Arriba, Thomas también esta temblando de dolor, de mala gana bajo su varita, disfrutaba tanto de ver el sufrimiento de Voldemort que se olvido del suyo propio.

"Thomas, no puedes hacer esto, no ahora. Necesitamos salir de aquí," Audi siseo.

"Debe de haber hechizado las Marcas para que cualquier hechizo usado en su contra afecte a cualquiera a los demas," Harry dijo. "¡Terminaras matándote y a todos los demás si continuas!"

Abajo, Jennifer ayudaba a Severus a ponerse de pie, fulminando con la mirada a su padre, tratando de averiguar que hacer ahora.

"Si dices que esto va a complicar las cosas, te prometo que te haré daño," Jennifer murmuro, rodeándolo con un brazo.

"Demasiado tarde," el contesto. "Aparezcámonos donde están para asegurarnos de sacarlos a todos de aquí."

Thomas estaba de pie en el borde cuando llegaron, hirviendo en cólera.

"Así que de esta forma te proteges de las traiciones estos días," Thomas dijo, "o eso crees. ¡Pero me has dado una estrategia para matar a todos mis enemigos de una sola vez sin esforzarme!"

"Si triunfas en eso, acabaras con tu vida y las vidas de docenas de personas, incluyendo al traidor que asumo esta ahí arriba contigo."

"Un precio justo por lo que ganaremos, un mundo libre de ti," Thomas grito, tomando una postura defensiva. "Lo siento, Snape, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor."

"Muy bien. Déjame darte una mano," Severus dijo dando un paso al frente con su varita afuera.

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_

Thomas sintió como era golpeado por detrás, siendo lanzado fuera del mausoleo hacia el piso. Jennifer rápidamente estiro su mano convocando la varita hechizada.

_"¡Expelliarmus!_" a un lado de ella otra explosión salio y Severus se tambaleo, su varita salio disparada de su mano. Y Harry rápidamente la recogió, su cara estaba pálida. "Espero que no me expulsen por esto," el murmuro.

Belle se inclino al lado de Thomas, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras apuntaba con su varita, mirando amenazante a los Mortifagos que los habían rodeado. Voldemort se reía, una fría risa, como un siseo que no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de Jennifer.

"Ahora haremos esto a mi manera," Jennifer dijo abruptamente tomando el lugar donde su padre estaba hace un momento.

"Bien hecho, Jennifer, fue un placer ver como me entregabas a tu padre."

"Oh, no estoy ayudándote, Voldemort. Si esos dos idiotas quieren morir junto contigo, bien, pero no se Irán sin mi. ¿Quieres aprender un Hechizo Mortal? ¡Te daré una muestra de primera mano!" Jennifer dijo, cambiando de varitas para poder utilizar la hechizada. "Incluso usare la varita de Mallus Craw para hacerlo."

"No puedes matar a nadie, Jennifer. Eres muy cobarde para matar. Ni siquiera trataste de matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad." Voldemort gruño. "¡Permíteme recordártelo! _¡Mortify_!" el rayo golpeo a Jennifer directamente, pero no tuvo efecto, su enojo era demasiado intenso para dejar que funcionara. Resoplando suavemente, lo ignoro y después de ensordecer a su padre y Belle, convoco el Grito Mortal. El hechizo fue intenso desde que salio de la varita, causando que todos retrocedieran de nuevo. Entonces, cuando la mayoría de los Mortifagos habían caído, comenzó a agitar la varita haciendo círculos en el aire, observando de cerca de Voldemort atenta a cualquier signo de retirada. La neblina que rodeaba los campos ahora se posaba sobre su cabeza como en una maquina de algodón de azúcar, obscureciéndose mientras se formaba una nube amenazante que crecía con cada movimiento. Su cabello al viento de una manera extraña, un viento espectral le daba una apariencia muy diferente a la que Harry conocía. El tembló un poco, manteniendo un ojo en Snape. Tendría que confiar en lo que sea que ella planeara, y nerviosamente la observo mientras apuntaba con su varita al otro profesor.

_"¡Muerte obscura ríndete a mi voluntad,_

_Brisa de enfermedad y padecimiento mortal,_

_Asciende y contamina el aire con enfermedad,_

_Para que todo el que respire sienta la maldad!_

_¡Epus!"_

"Pequeña Jen ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Craw grito. "¡Harry, detenla!"

"_¡Rodentox!"_

"¡No se queden ahí, tontos, tráiganla!" Voldemort ordeno.

"_¡Meritox! ¡Ash! ¡Pestilen! ¡Ambien!"_

"¿Jennifer?" Severus dijo atónito.

Una palabra mas, y seria todo, para enviar las siete plagas en el viento, y todos los que estuvieran bajo el hechizo instantáneamente serian destrozados por las plagas que se dispararían en todas direcciones para cumplir con su cometido. Pero Jennifer nunca tuvo la intención de terminar. Cambio de varita con tanta calma como si estuviera demostrando un nuevo hechizo en clase y apunto a la nube, que ahora era del tamaño del cementerio, dejando salir unas chispas plateadas que se dispersaron.

"F_amiliarus pluvias_," dijo, observando como la nube se volvía de un brillante color blanco como un rayo de luz en una tierra olvidada. La luz inundo el cementerio, seguido de un sonido de truenos.

No fue mucho después que el primer perro cayo de la nube. Después un gato, muchas ratas… una bandada de lechuzas, toneladas de ranas, y otro gato, y luego otro… lloviendo como si se tratara de una tormenta, inmediatamente atacando a los enemigos de quien los había convocado cuando llegaron al suelo.

"¡Hedwig!" Harry grito por la sorpresa, mirando como su lechuza volaba sobre la cabeza de un Ettin mientras Crookshanks rasguñaba como poseído las piernas de un gigante. Vio a Pigwidgeon atacar a un Mortifago, llevándose su varita, y otros mas que no reconoció de la escuela descendiendo sobre los Mortifagos atacandolos también. Los cuervos se posaban sobre las cabezas encapuchadas mientras estos les lanzaban hechizos, y las ranas saltaban de aquí a allá desatando un caos en el cementerio. Raftly se poso en el hombro de Jennifer mientras ella se arrodillaba para cubrirse. Por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver caer un gran lagarto.

" Raftly, encuentra a Rasputin y quítale su parche, buen chico," Jennifer le sonrió, quitándoselo del hombro. "Ese basilisco los mantendrá ocupados por un momento." Una colorida ave descendió en el mausoleo, haciendo sonidos fuertes. "Hola, Gideon, ten cuidado, es una locura ahí abajo. Harry, quédate con Severus, iré a buscar a papa antes de que el y Audi conozcan al basilisco de mala manera."

"Puedo decirle que se vaya si quiere," Harry sugirió.

"Quédate aquí y has como sé te dice," Snape gruño, levantándose. "¡Y regrésame mi varita!"

"Adelante Harry, dásela si quieres," Jennifer dijo y salto. De mala gana Harry le entrego su varita a Severus quien se la arrebato, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Muchos Mortifagos decidieron desaparecerse antes de enfrentarse a los animales. Otros estaban cubiertos de marcas y rasguños, tratando de hacer cada hechizo imagínable para deshacerse de ellos, arriesgándose a perder su varita. Otros permanecían totalmente petrificados, y Jennifer hizo al lado uno para acercarse a Belle y su padre.

"¿Estas bien, Papá?" Jennifer pregunto, deteniéndose para bloquear un hechizo que les habían lanzados. Rápidamente se escudo pero no se molesto en contestarlo, porque el Mortifago ya estaba rodeado de mascotas. Incluso el perro de garrid, fang estaba ahí, ladrándole a los Mortifago y corriendo detrás de los edificios para cubrirse.

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien?" Thomas dijo molesto haciendo gestos de dolor. Su cabeza estaba sangrando de un lado y Belle había vendado una de sus piernas.

"También te amo, Papá. Audi ¿Puedes sacarlo de aquí?" Jennifer pregunto, tratando de mantenerse alerta. Audi estaba ocupada amarrando los pies de un Ettin, haciéndolo caer. Mientras Jennifer les dio la espalda vio una niebla obscura descender tras ellos, Jennifer intento cubrir a su padre con su cuerpo, mientras la niebla tomaba forma.

"_¡Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort convoco con su siseante voz.

Pero cuando Jennifer se preparo para lo peor, una bola de fuego golpeo su espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Belle rápidamente se volteo en un acto de reflejo convocando luz de día a la figura que ya estaba retrocediendo por las intensas llamas. La brillante luz se ciño sobre el, cegando los obscuros alrededores. Con un grito de dolor inmenso y furia seguido por sus Mortifagos, Voldemort desapareció. Solo el sonido de los chillidos y ululares de las mascotas se escuchaban. Lentamente Jennifer se levanto y se dio la vuelta, haciendo gestos de dolor por sus quemaduras. En un nido junto a ella había un Fénix recién nacido sentado en una pila de cenizas. Dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Jennifer exhalo profundamente y con cuidado tomo al polluelo, arropándolo protectivamente en su tunica.

"Te debo una, Fawkes," Jennifer dijo tranquilamente, besando al polluelo en la cabeza. "No quería llamarte a ti también, supongo que convoque a todos los animales de la escuela."

"Bueno, debo decirme que ese fue el mayor numero de animales que he visto en una lluvia de mascotas," Belle dijo, con una ola de alivio en su voz. "fue, al menos, un gran espectáculo," dijo. "¿Estas bien, pequeña Jen? Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu padre."

Harry y Severus se acercaron, Harry con Hedwig en su hombro y Severus cargaba a Rasputin, con su parche sobre su ojo sano e inspeccionando a los presentes através de su ojo ambarino de cristal.

"Necesitara atención medica pronto. Creo que se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte." Belle dijo inclinándose sobre el. Thomas había quedado inconciente justo cuando las flamas los habían envuelto, y sus vendas estaban bañadas en sangre. Jennifer se sentía horrible. Sabía que estaría molesto con ella, también sabia que estaba en todo su derecho. ¿Acababa de provocar exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar? ¿Iba a morir por su culpa?

Justo entonces sintió una mano sobre su brazo, y escucho al polluelo cantar con alegría. Levantando la mirada se encontró a Dumbledore observando a Thomas con preocupación. Aunque, al parecer, no estaba sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

"¿Poppy? ¿Podrías venir, por favor?"

"¡Si, Profesor Dumbledore!" Poppy Pomfrey se apresuro, y Jennifer tomo conciencia de que la mayoría del personal estaba presente, tratando de acorralar a los animales y poniendo en camillas mágicas a los petrificados. Poppy le hecho un vistazo a Thomas y alejo a todos. Jennifer se levanto lentamente, apretando los dientes, y sosteniendo con cuidado a Fawkes para entregárselo a Dumbledore, que lo tomo con gentileza y lo acomodo en su brazo, sonriendo.

"Ah, eso explica lo que le paso a tu espalda," Dumbledore Dumbledore dijo en voz baja, acariciando al polluelo. "debiste de haber arriesgado tu vida por mas de una persona esta noches… ¿Por que sospecho que hay algo mas que eso?"

"Es una larga historia, Profesor," Jennifer suspiro.

"Si, sospecho que lo es. Pero es tarde, y esta herida, puede esperar hasta mañana. Entonces todos nosotros, si, eso los incluye a ustedes también, Audi, tendremos una relajante platica," dijo sonriendo complacido.


	28. Puntos de Vista Diferentes

**Capitulo Veintiocho**

**Puntos de Vista Diferentes**

Jennifer asintió a los guardias de Azkaban mientras se deslizaba en el cuarto de atrás de la enfermería, deteniéndose en la puerta. Severus estaba sentado junto a la cama de su Padre, hablando con el tranquilamente. Bueno, al menos parecía que se llevaban bien, pensó para si misma un poco irritada. Sabia que la tensión se debía mas que nada a la preocupación, un desacuerdo en como se dieron las cosas mientras ella crecía. También sabia que su padre trataba de cuidar de ella en gran manera, y de alguna forma eso empeoraba sus discusiones y la tensión entre ellos. Y ahora aquí estaba el, mas vivo de lo que Jennifer esperaba… aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo seria su vida ahora.

De alguna forma le parecía mal que su padre fuera encarcelado junto a personas como Pettigrew y Malfoy; pero en su corazón entendía porque el pertenecía a Azkaban. ¿Cuántas vidas había destruido? ¿Cuantas más estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? ¿Como podía ser mejor que Voldemort? Pero para Jennifer el era mejor, y las cosas no serian tan sencillas. Su mundo blanco y negro ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de gris, y estaba segura de que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo descifrar sus sentimientos. Reuniendo todo su coraje, se acerco a el. Severus le ofreció su silla, permaneciendo de pie atrás de ella.

"Buenos días, Papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Como si me hubieran hechizado por la espalda y casi me asesinara mi propia hija," gruño con desagrado.

"¿Y que? Ibas a matarte de todas maneras," Jennifer contesto. "Otra vez."

"¡No! Iba a matar a Voldemort ¡Algo en lo que tu fallaste! Nadie que porte esta Marca es inocente de asesinato. Si todos hubiéramos muerto, solo significaría que libraríamos al mundo de toda la escoria que son los Mortifagos, y todo el que haya sido Marcado y después se revelara contra el lo hubiera entendido."

"No eres un juez, y tampoco tienes derecho a hablar por los demás," Jennifer dijo de manera abrupta. Severus puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vamos, los dos necesitan calmarse. No es la forma de comportarse después de…"

"Severus ¿estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida a cambio de ver a Voldemort muerto, no es así?" Thomas pregunto.

"Si, sin embargo…"

"¿Y que me dices acerca de las familias que perderían a sus seres queridos, Papá?" Jennifer pregunto molesta. "¿Alguna vez te detuviste por un segundo a pensar en ellos? ¡Mataste a cincuenta hombres afectaste a cientos de personas! ¡Y no me digas que lo hubieras considerado si mi Madre hubiera estado ahí abajo con esa maldita cosa en su brazo! ¡Y con respecto a no haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, le agradezco a las estrellas no haberlo hecho! Hubiera perdido a Severus sin saberlo, sin mencionar a varios padres de alumnos de esta escuela aunque no me preocupe por esos hombres lo hgao por sus hijos. No se necesita valentía para matar personas, Papá. Se necesita valentía para no hacerlo. Y lema familiar o no, la venganza no vale el precio de una vida, sin mencionar un alma."

Jennifer se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando vio a Dumbledore en la puerta, sus brazos estaban estirados para bloquear a Poppy y los dos guardias de Azkaban. El dio un paso a un costado, aun reteniendo a los otros tres.

"Audi estará aquí en media hora, Jennifer. Espero que te reúnas con nosotros en mi estudio," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. Jennifer asintió y se fue, desapareciendo rápidamente por los pasillos.

"Debería de hablar con ella." Severus dijo, mirando a Dumbledore, que asintió. "Si me disculpa, señor." Hizo una leve inclinación hacia Thomas antes de irse. Thomas se recargo contra su almohada, con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Me recuerda a su madre. Incluso tiene el mismo gusto en hombres," Thomas gruño.

"Quizás tu y el son similares en algunos aspectos," Dumbledore le murmuro a Thomas. "Pero en otras cosas, son muy diferentes. Severus tomo mi consejo cuando se lo ofrecí… tu elegiste otro camino."

"Soy muy viejo para sermones, Profesor, y muy viejo para cambiar mis costumbres. No es que vaya a verme otra vez después de que salga de esta cama."

"Oh, no iba a sermonearte. Creo que tu hija hizo un buen trabajo con eso, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho. Definitivamente tiene mucho de ti también… tu coraje, tu terquedad, y quizás un poco de tu temperamento," Dumbledore rió. "No quisiera que fuera de otra forma. Es una de mis mejores profesoras."

"Dice eso de todos los profesores que tiene," Thomas puntualizo.

"Bueno si, eso es verdad," Dumbledore sonrió. "Si no pensara eso, no estarían aquí."

"¿Así que va decirme a que debo el honor de su visita si no esta aquí para sermonearme?" Thomas pregunto molesto.

"Solo vine a ver a un antiguo estudiante que se había ido en un muy largo y obscuro viaje. Aun no estoy seguro de que haya terminado con el, pero por lo que ha pasado, solo quiero que sepa que siempre estaré disponible para hablar y me haría muy feliz visitarlo en alguna ocasión," el le sonrió.

"¿Visitaría a un asesino?" Thomas pregunto escéptico.

"Has cometido muchos asesinatos. Has cometido crímenes imperdonables. Le has traído un dolor indescriptible a muchos que no lo merecían en nombre de una justicia que no tenias derecho a imponer. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que llegara un día en que te veré como un amigo." Dumbledore se levanto y Poppy entro con una copa humeante, regañando a Thomas por exaltarse y dándole la copa.

"Quizás tenga razón, Profesor. Quizás debí de haberlo escuchado hace muchos años. Pero ahora es tarde," Thomas dijo, tomándose la poción.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para escuchar, Thomas, mientras haya vida. Debes de agradecerle a tu hija por esa oportunidad, por supuesto. Y, si no te molesta que lo diga, puedes aprender mucho escuchándola. Se que yo lo he hecho," sonrió, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Jennifer estaba sentada muy cómoda en la silla roja de respaldo alto con cojines en su espalda y Severus estaba sentado a sus pies, hablándole tranquilamente. Se levanto rápidamente cuando vio entrar a Dumbledore con Harry justo detrás de el, y momentos después, Minerva escoltaba a Audacious y cerraba la puerta tras ellas.<p>

"Ven y siéntate, Audi. Comencemos desde el principio ¿Les parece?" Dumbledore sugirió después de que todos se sentaron. "Asumo, sino me equivoco, que siempre has sabido que Thomas Craw nunca murió… la primera vez, o la ultima."

"Si, Albus, por supuesto que sabia. He tenido mis ojos sobre los Craw desde que escaparon de Inglaterra, en el especialmente."

"Admito que cuando te pedí que los vigilaras, no quise decir que fueras tan lejos como ahora," Dumbledore dijo, ignorando la mirada de Jennifer.

"¿Dime cuando he hecho algo a medias?" Audi rió.

"Quizás, pero al menos pudiste _decirme_ que el estaba con vida," Albus la reprendió. "No lo sospeché hasta que la varita fue robada. Una vez escuche el rumor de un mago escondiéndose con los gigantes, me pareció curioso, así que mande a Hagrid a investigar. Fue justo ahí cuando concluí en que el seguía vivo y que por esa razón estabas con el."

"Vamos, Albus, no estaba con el exactamente. Esposo de Alice o no, no iba a ser su ayudante en esa matanza. Preferí, tratar de persuadirlo o al menos tratar de hacer un poco de conciencia."

"Si hubiera pensado por un momento que tus razones eran diferentes, Audacious, no habría hablado en tu favor frente al Ministerio. No apruebo necesariamente lo mucho que te viste envuelta en esto, pero estoy seguro que tuviste buenas razones para involucrarte."

"Es fue por estos dos, realmente. Seguí a Thomas desde la noche en que decidió matar al Profesor Snape aquí. Aparentemente se entero de que Snape tomaba los turnos nocturnos para patrullar y pensaba atraparlo solo. Sospecho que la ultima persona que esperaba ver con el era a su hija, y debió de sorprenderle aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que obviamente la pequeña Jen no estaba bajo ningún encantamiento cuando intento disipar los supuestos hechizos sobre ella. Así que decidió que seria mejor esperar y matar a Severus después. Estoy muy segura que en este punto tenia todas las intenciones de matarlo, así como a cualquiera que tuviera relación con Voldemort, sin importar sus circunstancias. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es que estaba vengando la muerte de Alicie, y no creo que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia en realidad. Fue justo ahí cuando finalmente me acerque a el.

"Ya había establecido la identidad de Camden en el Ministerio, impresionándolos con su conocimiento y entablando relaciones con algunos simpatizantes de los Mortifagos que quedaban en el edificio. Me encontré con el y tuvimos una larga charla, y le conté acerca de Severus y Jennifer, esperando que cambiara de parecer y lo dejara solo. No creo que lo haya convencido, para ser honesta, pero despues del fiasco de Halloween, el finalmente entendió. Severus termino cubriéndolo esa noche porque Camden se había convertido en un Mortifago de nuevo para poder acercarse a su presa."

"¿Lo sabias desde Halloween?" Dumbledore le pregunto confundido a Severus.

"No sabia que era Thomas Craw," Severus contesto rápidamente. "Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca me hubiera callado. En ese momento ni siquiera sabia que se habían llevado la varita, solo sabia que alguien que trabajaba para el había salvado a Jennifer. Después, me mantuve en silencio esperando ganar su confianza y recuperar la varita de manos de Audi."

"Yo no la tenia. Craw se la llevo en el instante en que regrese de la estación después de dejar a la pequeña Jen. Si hubiera sido otra persona, nunca hubiera dejado la varita hasta que pudiera regresarla, Albus, eso te lo seguro. Los dos pensamos que la pequeña Jen estaba actuando de una manera irracional esa noche. Si la hubieran asesinado, Voldemort tendría la varita, y Thomas no iba a darle esa oportunidad."

"El sabe acerca de dar…"

"Jennifer, entiendo las circunstancias de porque manejaste la situación de esa manera, pero en sus mentes tienen un punto valido," Dumbledore le dijo amablemente. "Audi, la segunda presunta muerte fue por el juicio ¿No es así?"

"Cierto, Albus. Si alguna queja se presentaba acerca de la varita, sin importar de que lado, los hubiera llevado a la persona que la tenia en su poder es decir al Cráneo Marfil, pero el Ministerio lo declaro muerto, así que lo teníamos cubierto. Y aunque Thurspire era el investigador a cargo, pude persuadirlo de hacer un examen toxicológico." Sonrió. Severus también sonrió, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando Dumbledore lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que no aprobaba la ayuda de Severus en ese aspecto.

"¿Y que de los que murieron junto con el?"

"Ese fue su trabajo. No tenia idea de que planeaba matar a alguien esa noche. Aunque menciono que los quería muertos después de que asesinaron a esa pareja en Elmsborough. No sabía que iba a utilizar ese asesinato para cubrir su propia muerte. Discutimos después de eso… bueno, no necesito decirte que a ambos nos gusta dar nuestra opinión. Quería que se entregara pero no me escucho y amenazo con volver a desaparecer si trataba de detenerlo en su camino hacia Voldemort. Decidí que era mejor mantenerlo cerca y tratar de hablar con el. Tuve éxito limitado; accedió a mantener un bajo perfil mientras todo se enfriaba. Uso ese tiempo para tratar de averiguar donde se encontraba Voldemort durante el día. Ni siquiera su propia gente lo sabía. Como sea, anoche iba de camino a encontrarme con Sirius, que había tratado de hablar conmigo por un tiempo…"

"Desde el juicio, en realidad," Dumbledore asintió.

"Y me tope con Thurspire y Harry, que se las habían arreglado para averiguar que 'Camden' seguía con vida. Sabia que seria el final si los dejaba ir, y probablemente seria el final si me quedaba con ellos. Los lleve conmigo a la vieja casa Corsiva, que es donde Thomas se quedaba. Thomas y Harry hablaron por largo rato en otra habitación," Audi miro a Harry, "y después de que terminaron, Thomas decidió que Harry también debía de acompañarnos, y que deberíamos de tratar de atrapar a Voldemort esa noche. Thomas sabía que era su última oportunidad. De cualquier manera, si sobrevivía iba a entregarse, estoy segura de eso."

"¿De que hablaron ustedes dos, Harry?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Un poco acerca de mis padres, pero mas que nada de lo que ha pasado entre Voldemort y yo desde que entre a Hogwarts, y me pregunto acerca de la noche en que la varita se quebró. Al parecer no cree que mis padres se preocupaban mucho por el," Harry dijo.

"¿Y que piensas de el, Harry?"

"No lo se, en verdad. Estaba molesto, obsesionado y herido, pero creo que en diferentes circunstancias nos hubiéramos llevado bien," Harry admitió alzando los hombros.

"¿Qué paso cuando llegaron a las llanuras?"

"Convoco el hechizo de luz solar para combatir a las creaturas obscuras y un par de arpías vino, así que atamos sus alas. Pero después de eso, parecía no ponernos atención; fue ahí cuando vimos a los Profesores Craw y Snape abajo. Las cosas se salieron de control después de eso, especialmente cuando el Sr. Craw hizo un Cruciatus a Voldemort y todos los Mortifagos lo sintieron, pero el Sr. Craw y el Profesor Snape hablaron acerca de matarlo sin importar como, aun cuando probablemente ellos también murieran. Ahí fue cuando la Profesora Craw se adueño de la situación y desarmo a su padre y yo… eh…le ayude." Severus fulmino con la mirada a Harry pero no hizo ningún comentario. "Después, comenzó a convocar algo que ella llamo el Hechizo Mortal Prohibido, e hizo una nube bastante grande. Voldemort trato de Mortificarla pero no funciono así que continúo. Parecía que todos estaban preocupados porque ella en realidad fuera a hacerlo."

"¿Oh? ¿No estabas preocupado también?" Dumbledore pregunto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"No, en realidad no, la Profesora Craw siempre parece tener las cosas bajo control, y no seria su estilo asesinar personas innecesariamente," Harry concluyo. "Como sea, después de que la nube cubrió el lugar, ella cambio de varitas y convoco una lluvia de animales, y bueno, supongo que sabe el resto."

"Ah, así que cambiaste de varita ¿Verdad? Eso explicaría esa enorme respuesta de los animales de la escuela. Nunca antes vi a tantos, no mencionemos el reunir a todas las mascotas de Hogwarts, incluyendo la mía."

"Por lo que escuche, algunos de Hogsmead también estuvieron ahí," Jennifer dijo, levemente sonrojada. "esperaba una buena manada, quizás las lechuzas y tal vez Raftly y Rasputin, pero nunca espere a tantos."

"Tan bien como tenia que ser, o sino tendría que haber buscado un remplazo para la clase de Defensa… eso es algo que no queremos por el momento ¿O si, Severus?"

"Severus es tan irremplazable como cualquiera, es por eso que hice lo que hice." Jennifer dijo, levantando los ojos hacia Severus que la observó pensativo en respuesta.

"Concuerdo de todo corazon. Lo hiciste bien, Jennifer." Dumbledore les sonrió a los dos. "Y cualquier cosa que tu o Harry hayan hecho para asegurar que todos salieran vivos de esa situación estoy seguro que será perdonado y pasado por alto," agrego, mirando de reojo a Harry. "Aunque hay un asunto acerca de alguien fuera de la escuela a deshoras que tendremos que arreglar después."

"¿Pero que haremos con las Marcas?" Jennifer pregunto preocupada. "¿No pueden ser removidas?"

"Tu padre hablo con Poppy acerca de eso," Severus dijo molesto. "requerirá amputación y crecimiento de un nuevo miembro, pero se hará. Poppy quiere que tu padre lo haga esta tarde para que este recuperado cuando se vaya."

"Tu necesitas esperar hasta que los estudiantes se vayan de vacaciones, Severus. Les tomara un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a sus brazos otra vez," Dumbledore dijo.

"Estaré al tanto de Thomas después de que lo transfieran, el viejo tonto. Ya era malo que tuviera la marca una vez y luego volver hacerlo como Camden," Audi sacudió su cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

"Audi ¿Por que nunca me dijiste que mi padre estaba con vida? ¿Y por que no me dijiste que estabas protegiéndonos el verano pasado?" Jennifer pregunto.

"No los estaba protegiendo como es debido si no pude salvar a tu madre, así que no me des crédito por eso," Audi dijo en un tono triste. "Debí de haberme mudado cuando ustedes se fueron a Francia, pero estaba muy bien establecida en America para entonces, y tu ya habías crecido, pensé que estarían seguras entonces. Y por no decirte acerca de tu padre, tuve que jurar que no lo haría. Tu madre lo supo y me rogó que no te lo dijera, que se lo dejara a el para cuando estuviera listo. Pero lo juro ¡Trate de darte pistas una tras otra durante todo el verano! Obligándote a mirar en tus pensamientos para ver si descubrías algo, o tal vez observar el rostro de tu madre en tus memorias te daría una señal, llamándote por tu apodo de niña hasta que fuera natural para mi… ¡ y entonces pensé que el hecho de que el pudiera usar tu varita seria suficiente!"

"Al menos, la varita, se ha ido," Dumbledore dijo. "Convencí al Ministerio que lo mejor era destruirla lo mas rápido posible. Hay muchos reportes de esa varita y cómo a sido usada, no es que Thomas negara los cargos."

"Papá no estará feliz con la varita destruida. Era una de las pocas reliquias que nos llevamos cuando escapamos," Jennifer suspiro. "Por supuesto, Papá nunca esta muy feliz con nada."

"Se le pasara, pequeña Jen," Audi dijo. "Hiciste lo correcto sacándonos de ese desastre. Pudo haber sido mucho peor."

"Aun tenemos el problema de cómo vencer a Voldemort ahora que sabe que el lo hizo," Jennifer dijo. "Quizás solo afecta cuando lo hechizan directamente, pero no es probable que vaya a ningún lado solo. Seguirá usando a sus seguidores como escudos."

"Quizás la maldición en la Marca es algo que deba hacerse publico," Dumbledore sugirió. "Creo que ahora que se a descubierto, el hecho de que haya tomado ese tipo de precauciones será contraproducente para Voldemort. Será mucho mas difícil que encuentre personas dispuestas a unírsele no importa que tanto haya pulido su discurso, y habrá muchos mas que se preguntaran como salir de ese predicamento. Audacious ¿Podrías asegurarte de que la opción de remover la Marca se oferte a los prisioneros de Azkaban también? Este muy interesado en saber quien la toma y quien no."

"Apuesto un galeón a que Malfoy será el primero," Jennifer dijo después de una breve pausa.

"Colagusano le teme demasiado a Voldemort como para hacerlo," Severus sonrió. "Pero apuesto uno por Crabbe."

"Bien, supongo que entonces voy por Colagusano," Audi dijo decepcionada. "Pero si tengo que decírselos, se lo diré a el primero." Agrego animadamente.


	29. Triunfos y Despedidas

**Capitulo Veintinueve**

**Triunfos de Fin de Año y Despedidas de Verano**

"Buena suerte, Ron, lo venciste una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez," Harry trato de animarlo antes del duelo final.

"Estarás bien Ron, solo no te pongas nervioso. No es como si fueras a reprobar un examen final si no ganas," Hermione dijo, masajeando sus hombros. Ron la miro molesto.

"Ella tiene un buen punto," Jennifer le sonrió. "Solo recuerda que si ganas este encuentro, Gryffindor ganara los puntos para ponerse a la delantera en la Copa de las Casas. Nada de presiones."

"Oh, cielos, gracias, Profesora," Ron hizo una mueca, dando un paso hacia el ring.

Tanto maestros como alumnos querían ver la final de los duelos, así que Jennifer y Severus se trasladaron al campo de Quidditch, poniendo el ring en el centro y acercando las bancas a los lados, un lado para cada casa. Jennifer se sentó en el lado de Gryffindor junto a Minerva, que miraba el ring con intensidad. Jennifer acababa de terminar los últimos duelos que tenia que supervisar, haciendo los primeros, terceros y quintos años. Slytherin gano en primer y segundo año por mucho (Amadeus fácilmente se las arreglo para ganar con un hechizo aceitoso,) Huffelpuff gano tercero, y Gryffindor había ganado cuarto y quinto año (Creevy contra Ginny, una victoria no importa quien ganara, Creevy apenas pudo lograrlo). Siguieron adelante e hicieron los duelos de séptimo, era entre dos Ravenclaw y no habría pelea por puntos, y Tony Marrer, uno de los mejores estudiantes de Filius, venció a Cho a los pocos minutos de comenzar el duelo.

Pero ahora era tiempo para el gran combate del día, los alumnos de sexto. Había que admitir que Ron era uno de los mejores duelistas y el favorito, pero Draco que rápidamente optaba por una jugada ofensiva, regularmente tenia éxito en descontrolar a sus oponentes con la ferocidad de sus ataques iniciales. Jennifer sabía que no era probable que Ron cayera con eso.

"Pon en su lugar a Weasley, Malfoy," Crabbe le grito desde el lado de Slytherin mientras animaban a Draco que subía al ring. Severus estaba de pie a un lado de la plataforma, indicándoles que hicieran una reverencia y tomaran sus posiciones, a su señal.

Draco no le dio tiempo a Ron para pensar, inmediatamente convoco un hechizo aturdidor en el haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Apenas sosteniéndose, Ron se las arreglo para controlarse de nuevo, preparando su primer hechizo.

"_! Tumble!"_ Ron convoco, casi arrojando su varita en el proceso. Draco trato de bloquearlo pero el hechizo era muy fuerte, forzándolo a rodar por el ring. Ron dio un paso hacia delante y trato de hacer su segundo hechizo, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de espaldas.

"! Ja!" Draco rió, mirando como Ron trataba de ponerse de pie. _"¡Preocupy!"_

Ron, que se había interesado de repente en por el dobladillo roído de su manga, había puesto suficiente atención a sus Clases de Defensa para darse cuenta que normalmente no se preocupaba por como las puntadas se deshacían por lo viejas que eran. Rápidamente hizo un hechizo de alerta en el mismo, regresando su atención al duelo.

"_¡Mercurius!"_ Malfoy dijo, pero Ron lo esquivo. Sabía que tenía que dejar la defensiva si quería ganar. Desesperadamente, pensó en un hechizo que pudiera hacer a Draco dudar, sabia que una abolladura en su autocontrol era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar.

"_¡Reflectus Refractus Unum!"_ convoco, haciendo un circulo con su muñeca.

De repente Draco, se vio rodeado por docenas de Ron, llenando el ring con sus varitas apuntando directamente a el. Tratando de dar un paso a su costado para atacar al que creía era el Ron real, Draco convoco un hechizo de desarme, poniendo toda su fuerza en el.

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ muchos de los Ron desaparecieron con un fuerte *!Pop!* pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de contemplar su error.

"_Petrificus totalus,"_ Ron dijo tranquilamente, casi con un tono obvio directamente detrás de Draco, enviando al chico rígidamente al suelo.

La audiencia comenzó a gritar salvajemente mientras Harry, Ginny y Hermione saltaban al ring, rápidamente seguidos por sus compañeros, así como Minerva, Jennifer y Hagrid. Ron libero a Malfoy del hechizo y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras el tomaba su mano de mala gana. La sonrisa presumida reflejaba todo menos alegría, y Jennifer solo pudo sonreír a lo que leyó detrás de su expresión.

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana eran los exámenes finales. Jennifer se mantuvo ocupada, y tenía, pensó, todas las excusas posibles para no pararse por la enfermería durante todo el día. Muchos exámenes necesitaban ser preparados y también la revisión de las calificaciones, y el examen de físico de Defensa que Jennifer había nombrado "El Laberinto," Tenia que hacerse de manera individual. Eso la mantenía ocupada hasta tarde, convenientemente, así que solo revisaba a su padre cuando el estaba durmiendo. La mañana del viernes mientras preparaba el resto de sus pruebas, Severus irrumpió en su oficina, fulminándola con la mirada, ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar.<p>

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" el demando saber.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que estas haciendo? Me estoy preparando para los exámenes de sexto año-"Jennifer dijo, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

"No, no lo harás. Yo me encargare de eso, tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer," Severus dijo abruptamente.

"¿De que hablas? ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que los finales? Además, tú tienes que preocuparte por tu propio trabajo."

"Tu padre será transportado a Azkaban esta tarde, así que esta será tu ultima oportunidad para hacer las pases con el sin campos de fuerza o guardias entrometiéndose. El hombre ha tenido pocas comodidades en su vida por años, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarse con ninguna. Al menos dale la oportunidad de tener su mente en paz. Ahora, vas a detener este acto de necedad en este instante y ve a ver si puedes conversar con el por una mañana sin desencadenar una pelea de gritos!"

"Severus…"

"Sin quejas, ya es suficiente. Si tengo que hacerlo, iré con Dumbledore y los tendremos encerrados hasta que arreglen este asunto." Jennifer observo a Severus. Lo decía muy en serio, y tenía el presentimiento de que Dumbledore no estaría cerrado ante tal idea.

"Bien, iré, pero la parte no escrita esta…"

"Me las arreglare. Me estoy acostumbrando a leer esta conglomeración de desorganizadas e incompletas frases que tu haces llamar notas de clase. Ahora vete." La miro, mientras abría la puerta. Jennifer le devolvió la mirada y le saco la lengua, después se fue con la frente en alto, caminando lo mas rápido que podía hasta salir de su rango de visión tratando de no aparentar prisa.

* * *

><p>Su padre estaba sentado hablando con Audi cuando ella llego, jugando con un set de pelotas para ejercicio con su nueva mano, su brazo estaba firmemente vendado para darle soporte pero libre de su arnés. Audi rápidamente invento una excusa acerca de hablar con Dumbledore antes de irse y Poppy salio después de ella, deteniéndose solo un momento para pedirle a Jennifer que mantuviera la conversación lo mas tranquila que pudiera para no molestar a los otros pacientes.<p>

"Así que," Thomas dijo, ni siquiera la miro cuando ella se sentó. "¿Viniste a ver a tu viejo antes de que se fuera, eh? ¿Quién te obligo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me obligo?" Jennifer pregunto a la defensiva.

"Eres una Craw. No vendrías aquí por ti misma. Se que yo no lo haría," gruño. Jennifer hizo una mueca.

"Este bien Severus pensó que debía de hablar contigo así que me esta remplazando en este momento."

"Ah, debí de adivinarlo. Me imagine que seria el o Dumbledore. Severus y yo hemos tenido unas cuantas discusiones interesantes durante la semana pasada; he llegado a conocerlo un poco mejor. Era tan solo un niño la última vez que lo vi, apenas había terminado la escuela cuando se vio atrapado en el desastre de Voldemort en un intento de vengarse de alguna forma de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Y pensándolo bien, en ese momento lo etiquete como un tonto por llegar a esos limites, y ahora he ido mucho mas lejos tratando de vengar la muerte de tu madre. La venganza es un juego exitoso solo cuando no se tiene nada que perder, recuerda eso pequeña Jen. Es cuando hay riesgos involucrados además de la venganza que las cosas se vuelven peligrosas."

"No soy muy dada a la venganza, lema familiar o no, Papá. Creo que lo mas cercano a eso que he hecho es encarcelar a Malfoy."

"Si Pettigrew no hubiera estado ahí el día en que lo arrestaron, habría sido un cadáver antes de llegar a Knockturn," Thomas gruño, el odio resplandecía en sus ojos. "Esperaba encontrar a Malfoy solo en su oficina e incluso pude entrar a su casa sin ser detectado… aunque no fue fácil, déjame asegurarte, ese idiota se ha vuelto tan paranoico como el viejo Moody."

"¿Quién?"

"Es suficiente con decir que tenia todo hechizado y lleno de trampas, pero nada comparado con la vieja mansión Craw. Lastima que quemaran el lugar hasta los cimientos cuando nos fuimos. En cualquier caso, parece que tú llegaste a el primero. Salvaste su vida dos veces… ¿No sientes nada por lo que el hizo? ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de que alguien este muerto?"

"Si, lo he sentido, Pettigrew," Jennifer admitió. "Y lo hubiera asesinado si Severus no me hubiera detenido, es por eso que esta en la cárcel en lugar de ser picado por los buitres en algún lugar."

"Salvaste a los buitres de una indigestión," Thomas rió. "Aunque no puedo imaginar a Severus tratando de detenerte. Estoy seguro que no le importaría verlo muerto."

"Lo hizo para salvarme a mi, no a el, Papá," Jennifer dijo en voz baja. "Justo como hice lo que hice para salvarte a ti y a Severus, no a Voldemort." Thomas le dio una larga y fuerte mirada.

"Aun creo que debiste haberme dejado matarlo y terminar con esto de una vez por todas," dijo directamente. "Pero entonces, como ya dijiste, si tu madre hubiera estado haya abajo, quizás hubiera dudado en hacerlo. Aunque creo que ella estaría más que dispuesta a morir a nuestro lado, pero aun así lo hubiera dudado. Pero ten en cuenta esto, pequeña Jen; lo que hiciste permitirá que la sangre siga corriendo, y lo único que lo detendrá será mas sangre. Esto es una guerra, Jen, la única persona que parece no saberlo, eres tu."

"Te equivocas, Papá, lo se. Pero no creo que la muerte sea la respuesta mas de lo que Mamá lo pensaba." Se miraron el uno al otro pensativos por un momento; Craw dejo la pelota de ejercicios.

"Hay algo que quiero darte… algo que tu madre y yo arreglamos para ti antes de que nos fuéramos," dijo, quitándose una cadena de su cuello. En ella había una pequeña llave dorada; la llave de una bóveda, Jennifer se dio cuenta de esto cuando se la entrego.

"Creamos una dote para ti. Supongo que es pronto, ya que Severus me dijo que no planean casarse hasta que todo esto termine. Pero contigo deteniéndolo a cada oportunidad, bueno, úsalo cuando lo necesites. Le di a Severus la carta que libera la bóveda para ti, pero le dije que esperaba darte la llave personalmente si alguna vez decidías venir. Se que probablemente no te importe un knut si apruebo su relación o no, pero tengo que admitir que me agrada… aun cuando es un poco mayor para ti. Sin embargo, no te imagine con alguien del tipo silencioso."

"Oh, el puede ser bastante comunicativo cuando lo desea," Jennifer le aseguro, asintiendo fervientemente. "Pregúntale a cualquiera de sus alumnos si No me crees." Thomas rió un poco, pero después tomo una apariencia sombría.

"Prométeme que llevaras a mi nieto a verme alguna vez," Thomas dijo con una mirada seria. Jennifer parpadeo por el comentario.

"¡Papá, ni siquiera hemos llegado al punto de pensar seriamente en la boda! Ni siquiera se si a Severus le gustan los niños," Jennifer protesto.

"Es profesor en Hogwarts ¿No es así? Solo prométeme que si los tienen, los traerás así al menos tendré algo porque esperar," Thomas gruño.

"Lo prometo, Papá, palabra de Craw," Jennifer le juro y lo abrazo. De manera dudosa el le correspondió he hizo una mueca… no por el dolor de sus heridas mas bien por el dolor de los recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Jennifer pego las últimas calificaciones finales en su puerta y fue rumbo al laboratorio. Harry trataba de ordenar con pesadez cada pieza de equipo que había limpiado y pulido, los ingredientes del estante estaban revisados y categorizados.<p>

"¿Aun sigues aquí?" Jennifer le sonrió, saludando a Severus con la mano, estaba de pie del otro lado del salón mirando a Harry. "Severus, realmente necesita ir a empacar, lo sabes. La cena de premiación es en una hora."

"No seré responsable si Sirius cree que puede llegar esta noche y llevárselo temprano. Potter no se ira hasta que termine su detención," Severus dijo, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, el próximo año quiero la ultima detención, así no tendré que limpiar mi salón de clases." Jennifer dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Te advertí que no usaras a Peeves en tu insidioso laberinto. Tienes lo que te mereces," Severus dijo.

"¿Harry? ¿Sigues aquí?" Dumbledore entro, con una mirada traviesa. Harry rápidamente termino de poner los decantadores en el estante, mirando anhelante al Maestro de Pociones. Jennifer y Dumbledore lo miraban de igual manera.

"Oh muy bien, puede irse," Severus dijo ácidamente. "y será mejor que no pierdas nuestro correo…"

"Severus, tranquilízate. Harry puede manejarlo," Jennifer dijo. "No te preocupes, Harry. Me asegurare de que ustedes dos estén al tanto de lo que pasa también."

"Bien, ahora que todo esta acordado. No puedo pensar en un mejor par que la Profesora Craw y Harry para guardar secretos entre ellos. Espero que tengan un maravilloso y seguro verano," Dumbledore les sonrió. "Harry, deberías de apresurarte y alcanzar a tus amigos. El banquete es en tan solo una hora."

"Así que ¿Algunos puntos sorpresa este año?" Jennifer pregunto después de que Harry se fue.

"Nada que cambie mucho los resultados," Dumbledore le aseguro. "¿Entiendo que te has establecido en tu nueva locacion?"

"Si, he rentado una pequeña cabaña durante el verano esta muy cerca por si me necesitan," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Pequeña?" Severus gruño. "He visto armarios de escobas mas grandes." Jennifer lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Bien, será bueno tenerte cerca este verano," Dumbledore sonrió. "Pero debemos marcharnos. Debemos de reunirnos con los otros profesores antes del banquete. Ah, y esto es para ti, Jennifer," Dumbledore le guiño un ojo y puso un galeón en su mano. "Hable con Audi después de que llego a Azkaban. Escuche que Malfoy estuvo en la sala de operaciones mas rápido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado."

"¡Ja! Lo sabia," Jennifer sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia Severus, que frunció el ceño y le dio una moneda mientras salían del salón. "Y apuesto que el no será el único."

"Podemos estar seguros de eso," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. "Este año a sido la caída de Pettigrew y Malfoy, el regreso de Audacious y Thomas, y Voldemort vio las verdaderas intenciones de Severus. Creo que las corrientes han comenzado a cambiar, y Jennifer, si me permites decirlo, tu has sido el catalizador en esta mezcla."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que Severus es la fuente de calor ya que siempre se acalora debajo de ese cuello alto," Jennifer dijo a manera de burla.

"Potter seria el agitador, siempre removiendo las cosas," Severus murmuro con molestia.

"La escuela seria el caldero, y el resto de los estudiantes, profesores y amigos son los componentes, así que supongo que Dumbledore es quien hace la poción," Jennifer termino con una sonrisa.

"Ah, si, ese soy yo," Dumbledore dijo divertido. "Asegurándome de que nada se queme y esperando que no explote en mi cara." Severus y Jennifer intercambiaron sonrisas mientras seguían a Dumbledore hacia la sala de maestros.

**Fin del Libro Dos**

_**N/A. **¡Gracias por leer, y por favor dejen sus reviews! La siguiente serie es Jennifer Craw y la Tumba Prohibida. Es mucho mas larga, obscura y compleja, y presenta a más de un personaje nuevo muy divertido, así que espero que continúen leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado este libro! JCWriter._

**N/T **_¡Hola! Y así lectores silenciosos termina esta segunda historia ¿Qué les pareció? de verdad espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review con su opinión. La tercera historia ya se esta traduciendo aunque como antes lo mencione saldré de la ciudad y no tendré oportunidad de publicarla hasta dentro de unas semanas. Jennifer Craw y la Tumba Prohibida, como ya lo dijo JC, es una historia mucho mas obscura y en lo personal una de mis favoritas de las casi veintiún historias de esta autora, así que espero que les emocione leerlas como a mi me emociona traducirla. _

_Hasta pronto chicos, espero que pasen un buen rato leyendo esta historia y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leernos a JC y a mí. Cuídense y que disfruten su lectura. Biffy316_


End file.
